Jus Sanguinis
by Ar-Narwen
Summary: Dicen que el pasado, a la luz no debe salir. ¿Por qué Hermione se ve como el clon de Malfoy? Al verse en un escándalo del que no podrá salir, ella deberá mostrar lealtad ante lo que es, o lo que cree, aunque el precio de la verdad sea alto. NUEVA VERSION
1. El Inicio

**Léeme:** tanto si eres un lector viejo o nuevo, te doy la bienvenida a la versión de platino de Jus Sanguinis, lo que significa que si eres viejo lector, **varias cosas han cambiado** y quizás te convendría releer para entender bien de qué va esto. Sin más preámbulos, los datos importantes. Esta historia sigue la línea del sexto libro de Harry Potter, no es canon. Por motivos de trama, Hermione no tiene un año más que el resto de sus compañeros.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino que a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo me entretengo con sus personajes y aunque ella considere a Draco Malfoy como un malvado sin opción de redención, ¡yo no estoy de acuerdo!

¡Espero que les guste!

"**Jus Sanguinis"**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio**

El expreso de Hogwarts iba repleto como todos los años de estudiantes que hablaban hasta por los codos para contar a sus amigos lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Parecía que las visitas, lechuzas y todo tipo de comunicación no habían sido suficientes, siempre había un detalle, un encuentro, algo más que contar.

Hermione y Ron venían saliendo del vagón donde se reunían los prefectos, con toda la intención de ir a patrullar un poco el tren, aunque este deber sólo Hermione se lo tomara en serio. Ron, por su parte, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su vagón. Hasta el momento había sido un viaje perfecto y no quería arruinarlo con latosas responsabilidades que de todas maneras, nadie se enteraría si no hacía. El truco, era ser capaz de evitar a Hermione. Una vez pasado ese obstáculo, bienvenido el descanso antes del banquete de bienvenida.

Cuando ambos volvieron a su compartimiento, se encontraron con Harry, Ginny, Neville y Seamus, comiendo lo que Harry había comprado hace un rato. Habían visto pasar el carrito con la comida, y sus estómagos no perdieron el tiempo para declarar que tenían hambre y que entre antes comieran un rana de chocolate, más satisfechos se sentirían. El resto del viaje, fue muy ameno para todos los Gryffindor, al menos, aquellos que no tenían un tren que patrullar. Finalmente Hermione se había salido con la suya (como todos sabrían que ocurriría) y ella y Ron, habían partido a recorrer el tren, dejando a Harry con los otros. No era que Harry se sintiera especialmente miserable al estar en compañía de sus compañeros, pero aquello no era lo mismo que compartir su viaje con sus dos mejores amigos. Finalmente, Harry se excusó de su pequeño grupo y tomando de la manera más inocente que pudo su capa de invisibilidad, decidió que averiguaría algo más sobre un tema que lo había estado molestando todo el verano: Malfoy. Ron y Hermione estaban un poco cansados de discutir el tema con él, y una parte suya no los culpaba por ello, pero simplemente Harry no podía dejar el tema descansar. Después de su aventura en el Departamento de Misterios y la notoria ausencia de Lucius Malfoy esa noche, Harry se había preocupado y teorizado sobre lo que aquello podía significar. ¿Por qué no iba a estar Malfoy con el resto de los suyos cuando había aparecido en el cementerio clamando por el perdón de Voldemort y jurándole su lealtad? Si a ello se le sumaba lo que había visto en el Callejón Alley con Ron y Hermione, entonces la paranoia de Harry estaba completamente fundamentada. La familia Malfoy tenía que estar planeando algo y Draco Malfoy era un agente dentro de Hogwarts. La única manera de demostrarlo sería viéndole la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, por eso Harry partía a espiar a Malfoy.

A Hermione se le tenía que perdonar el no haberse percatado inmediatamente que algo había ocurrido con Harry, pero entre sus deberes de prefecta, el tener que supervisar que Ron cumpliera los suyos y el alboroto que se había creado en el tren con la reunión de un grupo de alumnos con un nuevo profesor, la chica tenía bastantes cosas en su cabeza, lo que no significaba que estuviera bien que algo así se le hubiera pasado.

―¿Harry, estás bien? ―preguntó al notar cómo miraba con especial furia hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

―No ―gruñó Harry, aún sintiéndose humillado por la escena del tren como para ser más cortés con Hermione.

―¿Qué pasó, amigo?

―Es Malfoy ―admitió Harry, despegando por unos momentos la mirada de la mesa enemiga―. Más tarde les cuento.

Y con esas pocas palabras, Hermione supo que verdaderamente Harry no había dejado de lado el tema del complot malvado que supuestamente estaban haciendo los Malfoy.

El banquete de bienvenida había terminado con el clásico discurso de Dumbledore, cada vez menos alegre e insistiendo con renovada energía en la unión de las casas para los tiempos que se les venían encima. Mecánicamente, los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, y un nuevo griterío llenó el comedor. Los prefectos llamaban a los nuevos para mostrarles el camino, mientras que el resto caminaba por instinto hacia sus lugares designados. Los Gryffindor estaban subiendo la gran escalera de la entrada, cuando una voz se levantó entre las otras:

―Pero si es cara rajada, el pobretón y nuestra querida sangre sucia –dijo Malfoy con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ―escupió Ron comenzando a enojarse.

―Sólo saber cómo estaba el Trío Dorado, Weasley. ¿Es idea mía o este año tus túnicas se ven aún más usadas que las del año pasado?

Ron saltó ante el comentario dispuesto a romperle la nariz al rubio, pero un rápido movimiento de varita de Harry lo frenó en su intento.

―¿Luchando en nombre de Weasley eh, Potter? ―preguntó Malfoy como si ello le sorprendiera―. ¿No has tenido suficiente hoy?

Harry y Ron enrojecieron inmediatamente, pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Malfoy no respondió ante el desafío de la varita de Harry como solía hacerlo, sino que con una mueca y una sonrisa satisfecha, dejó a los tres Gryffindor mirando su espalda mientras seguía su camino.

―Eso fue extraño ―dijo Hermione después de unos minutos―. Harry, ¿qué quiso decir Malfoy con eso de que no has tenido suficiente por hoy?

―¿A quién le importa lo que insinúe o no el hurón? ―comentó Ron, aún herido por el comentario sobre su túnica.

―Luego, Hermione, cuando haya menos personas a nuestro alrededor. Ahí les contaré todo ¿de acuerdo?

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mucha novedad. Gracias a que Snape ya no enseñaba Pociones, Harry y Ron habían podido incluirse a la clase y Harry había descubierto sus habilidades potenciales en la materia ahora que otro profesor la enseñaba. Defensa contra las Artes Ocuras había sido tan mala como los tres amigos lo habían supuesto y al final de la hora, Harry se había ganado su primer castigo del año. Otro aspecto a considerar era que los profesores no perdían el tiempo, la preparación para los ÉXTASIS había comenzado y Hermione no iba a quedarse atrás. Traía de antemano un itinerario de estudio a grandes rasgos para el resto del año, con suficiente espacio entre anotación y anotación para incluir detalles y cosas importantes. Aún con Voldemort suelto y Harry y Dumbledore nuevamente en el buen lado de la prensa y el público, habían ciertas cosas en Hogwarts que no cambiaban. Hermione era una de ellas.

El jueves por la noche, luego de la comida, Harry y Ron se entretenían a sí mismos en una acumulación de insultos hacia Snape por haberles dejado tanta tarea. Hermione hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras, mientras intentaba concentrarse y seguir trabajando, pero un dolor de cabeza más fuerte de lo normal, sumado a las quejas de sus dos mejores amigos, hacía sus esfuerzos en vano. Cerró el libro con fuerza, y miró a ambos con una mirada de reproche. Decidió irse a dormir, y preocuparse al día siguiente por la tarea de Snape, de todas maneras, ya la tenía casi lista y no había nada mejor que trabajar con la mente despejada en las silenciosas horas de la mañana.

Hermione fijó la vista en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y el repentino dolor de cabeza que la había despertado, no la dejaría volver a dormir. La idea no le gustó, necesitaba esas horas extras de sueño para estar bien despierta y alerta a la hora de aprender. Volver a dormir le resultó imposible como temía, y después de dar al menos unas veinte vueltas en su cama, y haberse enredado en las sábanas otras tantas, Hermione finalmente se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño. Si no podía dormir, entonces usaría su tiempo en algo útil como estudiar. Este año no podría permitirse ningún tipo de atraso.

Algunas horas más tarde, la sala común se iba llenando de estudiantes que se veían recién salidos de sus camas. Hermione volvió a fijar la vista en su reloj, llevaba tres horas con ese maldito dolor de cabeza, y el desayuno debería estar recién sirviéndose, por lo que se puso en pie, y fue a dejar el libro que estaba leyendo a su habitación. Al verla, Parvati y Lavender dejaron escapar un pequeño grito que retumbó en la cabeza de Hermione, que para ese entonces, amenazaba con explotarle al menor decibel. Sin oponer resistencia, fue arrastrada por ambas Gryffindor al baño, donde en unos minutos, la dejaron bastante más presentable.

―Ahora nadie podrá decir que has tenido una mala noche ―dijo Parvati mirando con ojo crítico a Hermione por si se le había escapado algún detalle que arreglar.

―Si salieras así todas las mañanas, te aseguro que Harry y Ron te verían más como una chica y no como un chico, Hermione ―dijo Lavender como si ello fuese lo más obvio del planeta― y antes de que respondas que tu amistad con ellos es completamente normal y que yo debería aprender a tener amigos hombres, solo voy a agregar que ahora que Harry es nuevamente popular, vas a necesitar algo más que tu cerebro.

―Lav tiene toda la razón. Debajo de todo ese pelo, se puede apreciar tu cara, y tú simplemente te escondes. Deberías estar agradecida, no tienes nada que ocultar, no como aquella chica de Ravenclaw… ¿Has visto su cara? Ella dice que es una maldición, pero con Lavender estamos seguras de que se trata de algún tipo de infección.

―Parvati…

―No seas así con nostras Hermione ―volvió a hablar Parvati, mientras hacía nuevos cambios al pelo de Hermione― todos estos años te hemos dicho que deberías preocuparte un poco más por tu apariencia… ¡y ya está! Bastante simple, pero con clase. De esta forma, no parece que hubieras estado mucho tiempo frente al espejo, si me preguntas, simplemente perfecto para ti.

Ante este último comentario, Hermione se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida. De no ser por el maldito dolor de cabeza, no se hubiera sometido libremente a la tortura de Parvati y Lavender, pero no tenía mucha energía como para detenerlas. A pesar de ser éste el sexto año que compartían dormitorio, Hermione nunca había hecho muy buenas relaciones con las otras dos chicas. Sus intereses eran diferentes y dado que el primer año Hermione había demostrado una completa incapacidad para hacer amigos hasta que Harry y Ron la salvaron del Troll, la relación entre las tres nunca había pasado a más que cordialidad y una que otra mínima confidencia. Seguía siendo temprano para ir a desayunar, y además ella siempre bajaba con Harry y Ron, o Ginny si es que sus mejores amigos se tardaban mucho, pero sentía que debía comer algo y averiguar si el dolor que tenía se debía a un poco de fatiga o no.

Los pasillos se veían bastante lúgubres, todos silenciosos. Hermione no podía evitar el sentimiento de estar haciendo algo contra las reglas, siendo tantas las veces que ella, Harry y Ron habían vagado durante la noche por el colegio, pero era de mañana aunque no lo pareciera. Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con las mesas completamente vacías. Hermione respiró aliviada, lo mejor para una jaqueca como la que tenía, era mucho silencio.

Al pasar por la mesa que le correspondía a los de Slytherin, Hermione notó que no estaba sola. Sentado en el medio, estaba nada más que Draco Malfoy, desparramado sobre la mesa, con la cabeza entre los brazos que hacían de improvisada almohada. El rubio no daba signos de haberla notado, por lo que Hermione caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en ella. Al ver la comida, una sensación de asco se apoderó de ella, y apartando el plato, también se desparramó en la mesa, curiosamente en la misma posición que Malfoy se encontraba.

Harry y Ron habían bajado a la sala común y buscaban a su amiga cuando Parvati y Lavender les dijeron que se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana y ya debería estar desayunando. Al llegar al comedor, y hacia donde Hermione se encontraba, la miraron preocupados. No era propio de ella estar así en la mesa, y menos dejar el plato a un lado, sin haber comido nada. Eso les recordaba peligrosamente a su campaña de liberación de los elfos domésticos, y no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Harry, tanteando el terreno. Recibió sólo un gruñido por parte de su amiga-. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione levantó la cabeza y asintió. Todo parecía indicar que el trabajo que Parvati y Lavender habían hecho con ella fue muy exitoso, pues inmediatamente Harry y Ron comenzaron a desayunar, sin decir una sola palabra.

―¿No vas a comerte eso? –preguntó Ron después de un rato, mirando hambriento el plato de Hermione.

―No tengo hambre.

―¿Y no te va a dar después? ―preguntó Ron recordando un episodio de años pasados.

―Te doy permiso para que te comas la comida que queda en mi plato, Ron ―respondió Hermione cansada.

―¿Segura de que estás bien? No se te oye sana.

―No lo sé, Harry. Desde muy temprano tengo una jaqueca bastante insoportable ―dijo fijando la vista en Malfoy, que según pudo apreciar, no estaba en todo su esplendor. Inmediatamente desvió sus pensamientos del Slytherin, recriminándose mentalmente por esto. Tendría que comenzar a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, ya que cada desayuno, almuerzo o comida, terminaba mirándolo. El por qué de esto, era un pensamiento que le disgustaba demasiado como para darle más vueltas.

Ante esto, Ron que había estado escuchando la conversación, comenzó a presionar a Hermione para que fuera a la enfermería. Seguramente le darían alguna poción y se sentiría como nueva.

Hermione estaba bastante agradecida de que sus amigos se preocuparan por una simple jaqueca suya, la hacía sentirse querida, sobretodo viniendo de Harry, que no estaba teniendo mucho progreso en asumir y aceptar la muerte de Sirius.

Despejó su cabeza de aquellos recuerdos tan penosos… no quería preocupar a su amigo a primera hora.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron a su primera clase, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, que debían compartir con los Slytherin. Todos los años, alguno de ellos se las ingeniaba para poner a Hagrid en problemas ya sea por las horribles criaturas que los hacía estudiar, o por el simple desprecio que le tenían a éste. Aunque el trío le tenía un cariño especial a Hagrid, muchas veces debían concordar con los otros estudiantes,en que el profesor solía pasarse de la raya con los monstruos que les hacía estudiar.

―Siempre que no haya inventado más variaciones de Escregutos de Cola Explosiva, me considero satisfecho ―dijo Ron exteriorizando los pensamientos de los otros dos.

―Yo sigo esperando que una de las criaturas finalmente se coma a Malfoy ―agregó Harry resignado― ¿supongo que podemos soñar, no?

―Nunca se sabe, puede que tengamos suerte y que algo salga del bosque y se lo zampe.

La clase estaba reunida frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, hablando despreocupadamente.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al grupo, notaron como todos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, gesto muy raro cuando de esta clase se trataba.

Hagrid les había estado hablando de un pequeño cambio de planes en la clase del día, y que deberían volver al castillo, pues esta vez tenía unas criaturas inofensivas e interesantes que mostrarles. Hermione no entendía la causa de su felicidad, lo que para Hagrid parecía inocente, ciertamente no lo era. Pero ella no era la única que pensaba de este modo, ya que Malfoy se quejaba de lo mismo frente a sus amigos, aún viéndose bastante enfermo.

Hagrid los guió a una pequeña sala en el primer piso dónde se encontraba una caja de cristal con dos criaturas que se asemejaban a conejos peludos y pequeños, sin las orejas, dentro de ella. El resto de la clase miraba desconfiadamente hacia las dos criaturas esperando que en cualquier momento, ambas explotaran o les creciera una segunda cabeza que escupiría fuego.

―Estos pequeños no son criaturas muy comunes en el mundo mágico, debido a su poco normal origen, y debo decir que para encontrar uno, hay que saber muy bien lo que se está haciendo. Son bastante mansos, se llevan especialmente bien con los niños, y no tienen habilidad mágica alguna. Fueron nombrados Conejos Falsos debido a su falta de orejas. ¿Alguien sabe algo más de ellos?

A nadie le sorprendió ver como la mano de Hermione se levantaba en el aire ansiosa por responder la pregunta. Cuando Hagrid le dio palabra, ella comenzó a hablar con ese tono de voz que todos identificaban muy bien, uno de total sabelotodo. –Una de las razones de que los Conejos Falsos sean creaturas extrañas es porque fueron creados por accidente por un mago irresponsable que intentaba embruja conejos muggle normales. Se ha descubierto que la sangre de los Conejos Falsos tiene propiedades paralizantes usadas en pociones del área de la medicina.

―¿Es que no se puede quedar callada? ―dijo Pansy Parkinson, lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda la clase la oyera.

―Cállate, Parkinson. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión ―dijo Hermione, que gracias al dolor de cabeza, no tenía mucha paciencia.

―¿Y si no lo hago, qué? ¿Vas a leernos un libo y matarnos de aburrimiento?

―Dudo que sepas leer, Pansy, por lo que no te haré un favor leyendo para ti ―respondió Hermione, mirándola con la misma arrogancia que cada miembro de la casa enemiga solía adoptar.

Harry y Ron no pudieron aguantar la risa, y se fueron hacia atrás para no causar problemas.

―No te creas la gran cosa, entre tú y yo, no eres nada _sangre sucia_ ―terminó Pansy. La seguridad de Hermione flaqueó inmediatamente al oír esas dos palabras, y como Pansy se dio cuenta de esto, le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

―Oh vamos, Granger, ¿aún no aceptas tu condición? ―dijo Malfoy entre risas sofocadas.

Ron, que había estado esperando una buena oportunidad para darle a entender a Malfoy lo que pensaba de él, tomó la ofensa de su mejor amiga como propia y saltó sobre el rubio. Tenía a Malfoy tomado firmemente del cuello de su túnica, con el puño en alto dirigiéndose hacia su nariz, pero él fue más rápido, librándose de Ron con una patada y una sacudida que los hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, y a Ron tropezarse.

―Como siempre, Weasley ―dijo Draco limpiándose la túnica―, yo gano.

Hagrid que había visto todo el enfrentamiento sin decidirse a intervenir, se encontraba ahora atravesado entre Malfoy y Ron, mirándolos a ambos, bastante enojado. Nada le hubiese gustado más que castigar a Malfoy por sus comentarios, pero eso significaría tener que castigar también a Ron, no podía ser imparcial.

―Es la última vez que dejaré pasar algo como esto. Y la advertencia también es para ustedes, señoritas ―gruñó por lo bajo, desviando su atención nuevamente a la clase.

La pelea entre Draco y Ron, había dejado a los estudiantes de ambas casas más tensos que de costumbre. Cada uno fulminaba con la mirada al enemigo, mientras que Hermione en el otro extremo de la sala, intentaba calmar a Ron para que no siguiera agitando la clase de Hagrid. No podían arriesgarse a que Malfoy planeara una nueva forma para que expulsaran a Hagrid, como casi lo logra en su tercer curso. El resto de la mañana lo pasaron observando a los Conejos Falsos degustando distintos tipos de hierbas y probando superficies para poder dormir. Una clase más que aburrida.

Media hora antes de que se vieran libres, Hagrid peguntó quién sería capaz de explicar a qué edad la sangre de los Conejos Falsos estaba madura para poder ser usada. Inmediatamente todas las cabezas se desviaron hacia Hermione, que tenía la suya sepultada en sus manos, ausente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―¿Hermione, estás bien? ―le susurró Harry al oído.

―Claro, Harry, no me pasa nada.

Complicaciones como ésa no estaban programadas en el año de Hermione e iba siendo hora de que dejaran de atormentarla.

―Hagrid está esperando que des una respuesta.

―Oh ―Hermione se puso de pie, situándose frente a sus compañeros mientras empezaba a hablar del proceso de crecimiento de los conejos falsos. La jaqueca que había tenido toda la mañana, había hecho que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos dos veces, y concentrarse le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Intentó una vez más seguir hablando, pero el dolor se había vuelto tan intenso que sentía como si se fuera a desmayar de un segundo a otro. Una oleada de náuseas la había invadido junto con un repentino mareo que atacaba su equilibrio. Hermione se afirmó de una pared para no caer al suelo, intentando enfocar los ojos en un punto fijo.

La jaqueca que en los últimos cinco minutos se había hecho cada vez más intensa, pareció alcanzar su punto límite, extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo. Hermione sentía como si se estuviera quemando lentamente, la misma sensación que la había invadido cuando había tomado la poción multijugos. Sintió como su cuerpo se estiraba, y sus facciones cambiaban, mientras seguía respirando agitadamente, casi ahogándose. Una luz blanca, como si de un relámpago se tratara, inundó la pequeña sala donde estaban, cegando a todos los presentes por una milésima de segundo.

Hermione se incorporó, sintiendo como el dolor la abandonaba y también aquella maldita jaqueca. No entendía bien lo sucedido, ni tampoco aquella repentina luz, pero se sentía bien, y con eso estaba satisfecha.

―¡HERMIONE! ¿Estás…? ―la voz de Ron se apagó a media pregunta, mientras miraba boquiabierto a su amiga, con los ojos tan abiertos como si se le fueran a salir.

La chica notó esta extraña situación, y respondió a ella mirando a Ron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, pero él no era el único que tenía su vista fija en ella, sino que todo el resto. Harry la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y asco, que ella tenía problemas en procesar. Pero Hermione seguía mirándolos a ambos, buscando respuestas o algún indicio de su extraña conducta. Lentamente fue recorriendo con la vista las expresiones del resto, todos los Gryffindor la miraban impactados, de algunos hasta se podía decir que la miraban decepcionados y traicionados.

¿Traicionados? pensó con la primera nota de miedo.

Una repentina sensación de malestar y desolación invadió a Hermione. El silencio estaba siendo reemplazado poco a poco por sofocados murmullos, que presentía, iban dirigidos hacia ella. Desplazó los ojos hacia Neville y Seamus, pero ambos parecían demasiados ocupados mirando a Malfoy y luego a ella, con una expresión aterrorizada.

Sabiendo que era una mala idea, decidió mirar a los Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson la miraba con tanto odio que no le pareció raro. Crabbe y Goyle parecían no entender nada, como si eso fuese algo de lo que preocuparse, pero cuando se topó con los fríos ojos de Malfoy, clavados en su persona, comenzó a asustarse. Draco la miraba furibundo, con los ojos grises opacados por la furia, y tan pálido que parecía uno de los tantos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Sus labios estaban apretados, y todo su cuerpo daba a entender que en cualquier momento explotaría si no hacía algo rápidamente. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo, pero cuando éste se levantó impulsivamente, con la varita en la mano, no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos. Draco caminó hacia la puerta, haciéndola volar con un movimiento de su varita para salir de aquella sala lo más rápido posible.

Con la repentina explosión, Hagrid pareció reaccionar, al igual que todos los otros, y tomando a Hermione de un brazo, la sacó rápidamente de la sala. Caminaba tan rápido, que Hermione iba casi volando detrás de él, reconociendo el camino que seguían como el que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore.

―¿Q-q-qué está pa-pasando? ―preguntó en una convincente imitación del ex profesor Quirrel.

Hagrid permaneció en silencio hasta que ambos llegaron frente a la gárgola que cerraba el acceso al despacho de Dumbledore. Hagrid dijo la contraseña rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Hermione para oírla, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, y asustada por la reacción de Malfoy como para pensar en otra cosa. La gárgola giró sobre sí misma, revelando la escalera en espiral que llevaba directamente hasta el despacho del director, donde Hermione había estado previamente. Hagrid, que aún la tenía fuertemente tomada de un brazo, subió con ella la escalera, y tocando la puerta, asomó la cabeza, sin esperar una respuesta. Inmediatamente Dumbledore los hizo pasar, observando atentamente a Hermione.

―Profesor, realmente no sé cómo ocurrió esto, señor. Ella parecía totalmente enferma, y luego una luz, y todos miraban, pero estaba igualita a, es lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida, señor. ¿Podrá ser magia negra? Señor, Malfoy, aún tengo que alcanzarlo, pero el cambio, simplemente no lo entiendo ―dijo Hagrid intentando explicarse y sin respirar mientras hablaba. Dumbledore se quedó mirándolo, y con un tono de voz muy calmado, mandó a Hagrid de vuelta a su clase, con la orden de que se asegurara que ninguno de los testigos abandonara el lugar. No querían rumores extendiéndose por todo el colegio, luego él se haría cargo.

―Profesor, temo que no estoy entendiendo ―dijo Hermione, sintiendo como nuevamente el colegio comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

―Señorita Granger, le sugeriría que tome asiento antes de empezar nuestra pequeña charla ―Dumbledore señaló una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, en la cual Hermione se sentó ―¿se le ofrece algo, quizás un té o preferiría un sorbete de limón?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y se arrepintió inmediatamente de ello, mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados en un intento de que todo dejase de girar a su alrededor.

―¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Granger?

―Jaqueca, mareo. Todo me da vueltas.

Y ante los ojos del director, Hermione Granger se desvaneció.

Había mucha luz a su alrededor, la luz dolía. Hermione se giró en su cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, donde estaba oscuro. Si, oscuro era bueno. Sabía por experiencias de una de sus tías que las jaquecas o migrañas o la maldición de la familia, como solía decir su tía Esther, eran unos dolores de cabeza tan intensos que podían hacer caer hasta al más grande los hombres y venían acompañadas de síntomas como náuseas, vómitos y el que Hermione estaba experimentando, fotofobia. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Era como haber sido golpeada por una maldición especialmente viciosa. Un rítmico golpeteo en el ambiente hizo a Hermione gruñir por lo bajo.

Dolía.

―¿Está usted despierta, señorita Granger?

No. El golpeteo seguía.

―¿Señorita Granger?

No respondería. El hecho de pensar en qué decir le dolía. El silencio era bueno, también la oscuridad. Odioso golpeteo.

―Señorita Granger, temo que no podrá tomar algo para calmar el dolor si no se da vuelta.

Cuando después de varios minutos Hermione finalmente se dio vuelta, la luz que antes la había dañado ya no estaba y agradables penumbras la envolvían. Junto a ella no sólo estaba la señora Pomfrey con un surtido de pociones, sino que el director, quien se había sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, la miraba con atención.

―¡Querida! Imagino el dolor que debes sentir. Presentas todos los síntomas de una fuerte migraña y no voy a saber yo lo que se siente tener una de esas. Pero no hay que preocuparse, no hay nada que el descanso y una buena poción no sean capaces de curar.

Hermione aceptó agradecida la poción que la enfermera le facilitaba, esperando que fuera una de esas de acción inmediata.

―¿Recuerda lo que la trajo a la enfermería, señorita Granger?

La pregunta del director sobresaltó a Hermione. Algo había ocurrido en la clase de Hagrid, pero no estaba segura de qué, puesto que el dolor de cabeza no la había dejado pensar racionalmente. Dirigiendo su atención al director y aún ponderando lo que había visto en Harry y Ron, Hermione hizo una mueca ante el mal gusto de la poción y un nuevo ramalazo de dolor.

―Temo decir, señorita Granger ―dijo el director con especial énfasis en el Granger― que su mirada se ha vuelto más dura de lo que solía ser ―ante esto, Hermione hizo una mueca de confusión. ¿A qué venía eso?― Sé que debo estar confundiéndola, por lo tanto buscaremos una forma de hacer las cosas más simples ―con un movimiento de su varita, Dumbledore hizo aparecer un espejo de mano que le tendió a Hermione.

―Imposible…

**Continuará.**

Para quienes se pregunten, aquí va una breve explicación sobre Jus Sanguinis: significa ley de sangre, o derecho de sangre.

Comentario de cualquier tipo, son más que apreciados.


	2. Reflejo Exterior

**Léeme.** En este segundo capítulo las cosas sí que cambiaron, pero todo es para mejor, una trama más madura y ahora más en relación con todo lo que sucede en el libro 7.

Harry Potter, su saga, personajes, lugares y situaciones no me pertenecen, sino que a Rowling.

**Capítulo 2: Reflejo Exterior**

―¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione no respondió, era más seguro así, porque había visto las suficientes películas creciendo para saber que cualquier palabra podía ser usada en tu contra, daba igual que no la estuvieran arrestando. El mundo mágico y el mundo muggle no eran tan diferentes como a algunos elitistas magos les gustaba creer, en ambos, decir más de la cuenta acarreaba problemas.

―¿Hermione? ―intentó el mago en un acercamiento más directo.

Silencio, nuevamente silencio. Hermione no reaccionaba, y si seguía respirando, todo se debía a un acto plenamente inconsciente, porque no se sentía capaz ni de realizar las tareas más simples y vitales. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cómo le gustaría saberlo, pero no podía encontrar la respuesta en ninguna parte. Todo lo que sabía era completamente inútil en situaciones como ésta, y el pánico se comenzaba a apoderar de ella.

―Haga que pare, que se detenga.

Dumbledore la miraba atentamente, sin responder al desesperado murmullo que había salido de la boca de una de sus estudiantes. Él esperaba alguna reacción, y todo parecía indicar que la realización estaba comenzando a caer sobre Hermione. Había que darle tiempo y el espacio que fuera necesario para enfrentar la verdad.

―¿Algo que quieras decirme, Hermione?

―Yo quiero ―comenzó dubitativamente Hermione, sin saber realmente cómo seguir la oración―. Necesito saber ―intentó nuevamente sin mayores resultados―, esto está mal.

―Digamos que a mí también me tiene preocupado el hecho de que una de mis estudiantes más inteligentes no sea capaz de formar una oración, pero ciertamente es un problema menor.

Hermione volvió la vista al espejo, buscando en él las respuestas a lo que veía. Dado que el espejo no le decía nada, y Hermione estaba agradecida que no fuera uno de esos insistentes y parlanchines espejos que te aconsejaban sobre tu apariencia, la chica lo dejó a un lado de su cama, dado vuelta para no ver la perturbadora imagen que le revelaba.

―¿Sabes cuál es el problema de los espejos? ―preguntó Dumbledore con los ojos fijos nuevamente en Hermione.

Ella podía nombrarle unos cuántos problemas con los espejos, datando desde la fecha de su creación y lo opacos que eran, pasando por la tasa de mortalidad de los creadores de espejos en el tiempo en que se usaba el mercurio, hasta nuevos estudios sobre la reflexión de la luz solar y la pequeña distorsión de la imagen que un espejo mal creado acarreaba.

―Que sólo reflejan el exterior ―siguió el director como si mantener un monólogo con una de sus estudiantes fuera una ocurrencia del día a día.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, era en efecto, una observación bastante obvia, pero ella no había sido capaz de verla. Volvió a tomar el espejo en sus manos, enfrentándose nuevamente a su reflejo. Sus ojos café, antes cálidos y curiosos, se habían vuelto azules y fríos. No era un azul acogedor, como otros que viera, sino que era pálido, como el hielo. Incluso, razonó la chica, podía decirse que parecía artificial. No le gustaba. Su piel era tan blanca como la de las muñecas de porcelana, y su pelo, caía en cascada sobre su cabeza, lacio y con frizz. Hermione nunca había estado tan feliz de ver el frizz, le daba la ligera esperanza de que dentro de ese empaque, aún estaba ella. Sus facciones, por otro lado, no habían cambiado tanto. Tenía la cara más fina, pero su nariz seguía siendo la misma, al igual que sus labios y mentón. Sus pómulos, sin embargo, estaban más altos y aquello distorsionaba el equilibrio de sus facciones, dándole otro aspecto.

Bien, que se la llevara el diablo. Ésta no era ella. Al instante en que el frío análisis terminó, las emociones que Hermione había estado conteniendo tan bien, se dieron rienda suelta y la desbordaron de un instante a otro.

―No puede ser. ¡Imposible! ¡QUÉ ME HA PASADO! ―el grito de Hermione hizo eco en la vacía enfermería, dándole una sensación ominosa a los presentes.

―Señorita Granger, creo que debería calmarse.

―¿Calmarme? También creo que es una buena idea ―soltó Hermione llena de sarcasmo―. ¡No puedo calmarme estando así!

El director la miró.

Hermione se avergonzó de haber perdido los estribos y comenzó a respirar hondo, contando lentamente en su cabeza y pensando en unicornios, escregutos de cola explosiva y dragones. ¡Sí! Los dragones parecían ser una buena idea. Fieros dragones come hombres, lagartos gigantes y voladores que se alimentaban también de roedores.

Hurones… ¡Malfoy!

¡Ella parecía una versión estropeada de un Malfoy!

Hermione volvió a perder la calma.

Mientras una de sus alumnas respiraba forzosamente y miraba a un simple espejo como si fuera la reencarnación de la maldad, Albus Dumbledore lidiaba con otros problemas. Este nuevo giro en los acontecimientos no podía ser una simple coincidencia, Dumbledore había dejado de creer en ellas años atrás, y si no era una coincidencia, eso implicaba planeación y ejecución. ¿Podría estar la señorita Granger en algún tipo de peligro que él no se había planteado antes? ¿Sería este un nuevo truco para atrapar a Harry? Después de lo sucedido en Junio, Dumbledore no podía dejar pasar nada por alto. Era imperativo que estuviera más alerta que nunca, porque el tiempo estaba corriendo y ahora tenía que manejar una nueva variable.

―¿Por qué? ―la voz de la chica le pareció disminuida.

Era una buena pregunta, muy válida también. A él le gustaría darle las respuestas que ella estaba buscando, pero en esta ocasión, se encontraban en la misma página. ¿Cómo había sido posible que durante tantos años, algo así se le hubiera escapado a Albus Dumbledore?

―Comprendo que esté muy confundida, y hasta asustada con lo que está pasando, señorita Granger, pero es una reacción normal ―suspiró―, ahora si es tan amable de contarme los detalles.

Confundida, sí, no tanto así asustada. Un mejor término sería espantada, shockeada, perpleja, completamente perdida. Porque Hermione no tenía nada que temer de este cambio, seguía siendo su cuerpo, seguía siendo ella. No se sentía confundida y tampoco podía tratarse de una maldición imperdonable, ya que el Imperius se sentía bien, como si nada más importase en el universo y Hermione podía nombrarse sin detenerse a pensar unas quince cosas por las cuales debería preocuparse.

―No, director, lo que no entiendo es cómo, ni por qué. ¿Cuál es la finalidad de esto que me está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué un hechizo que cambiara mi apariencia?

Albus Dumbledore se sentía orgulloso. Por un minuto, temió que la señorita Granger fuera a explotar como el joven Harry en su despacho antes del fin de curso pasado, pero demostrando una vez más el uso de la fría lógica antes que las emociones, su alumna estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles para ambos.

―Temo que me encuentro tan falto de respuestas como usted, señorita Granger. Es por eso que me gustaría saber hasta el más mínimo detalle que crea usted pueda tener relevancia. Entre los dos, seguramente daremos con algo que nos pueda ayudar.

Hermione le relató lo sucedido a Dumbledore, sin dejar un mínimo detalle atrás. Comenzó desde los dolores de cabeza hasta la descripción del cambio y la reacción de sus compañeros, dejando bien en claro lo que Malfoy pensaba al respecto. Cuando terminó su historia, miraba ansiosa al director, esperando que este moviera su varita o dijera algo que haría que todo volviera a la normalidad, porque si no se trataba de nada grave, estaba perdiendo valiosas horas de aprendizaje.

―Sólo puedo concluir, señorita Granger, que ha estado expuesta a un hechizo de apariencia muy poderoso. Los síntomas concuerdan y dado que no creo que haya alguien en este colegio capaz de alcanzar tal nivel de magia negra como para provocar efectos de tal magnitud en usted, debemos quedarnos con la primera alternativa.

―¿Magia negra, profesor?

Hermione no tenía conocimientos sobre magia negra, no era algo que se estudiara en Hogwarts y la biblioteca no estaba abastecida de tomos que pudieran ayudarla. Pero sí conocía suficientes magos con los conocimientos necesarios para haberle hecho algo.

―¿No pudo haber ocurrido cuando Dolohov me atacó? Nadie nunca identificó qué tipo de maldición usó en mí.

Era una posibilidad válida cuando se hablaba de magia negra, pero el por qué alguien se molestaría en hechizarla para que se asemejara en apariencia a los Malfoy era otro tema. Y es que Hermione podía ver cierto parecido. No se trataría de que fuera su gemela idéntica, pero la piel, las facciones ligeramente más puntiagudas gracias a sus nuevos pómulos y el pelo… en Hogwarts no había nadie más que respondiera a ese perfil, a pesar de que la población de rubios no era despreciable. Sobre los ojos no pensaría mucho. La sola idea de que las puertas de su alma ahora fueran de un frío y en su opinión bastante falso celeste hielo la hacía sentirse como una mala persona.

―Debemos considerar todas las posibilidades, pero lo veo poco probable, señorita Granger.

Y aunque a Hermione le doliera admitirlo, ella también creía que era poco probable. Posibilidad válida, sí, pero no dentro de un rango de probabilidades sensato y si había algo que Hermione era, aquello era sensato.

―¿Cuáles son las opciones de que vuelva a mi estado normal, director? ―aquello era lo principal. Si iban a teorizar necesitaría información y Hermione no podía ir en busca de ella mientras siguiera pareciendo algo que no era―. También debo pensar en una buena excusa para ofrecer al resto. La mitad de nuestra generación me vio así, lo que implica que a estas alturas la historia ya debe saberse.

Los rumores eran algo que Dumbledore prefería evitar.

―¿Profesor?

Hermione escuchó como Dumbledore suspiraba, eso nunca era buena señal. Su padre solía hacerlo cada vez que tenía noticias menos que agradables que contar.

―Por el momento y hasta que no sepamos más sobre lo ocurrido, deberá resignarse a su nueva apariencia, señorita Granger.

La expresión "como un balde de agua fría" se quedaba pequeña con lo que Hermione sintió en ese momento: todo un iceberg en su espalda.

―**¡QUÉ!** Imposible, no puede ser. Eso quiere decir que… Absolutamente no. ¡Me niego rotundamente a aceptar esta explicación! ¿Quiere decir que me quedaré _así_? Pe-pero ―el tono irritado de Hermione había sido reemplazado por un balbuceo ininteligible―. Todos creerán que soy pariente de Malfoy o algo por el estilo. ¡Oh, Merlín! Esto no puede estar pasando.

―Señorita Granger, si no se relaja, temo que va a terminar con algo a los nervios.

―**¡¿NERVIOS?** ¡CÓMO SE LE OCURRE HABLARME DE MIS NERVIOS EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¿NO ENTIENDE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? CON ESTA APARIENCIA PODRÍA SER PERFECTAMENTE LA HERMANA PERDIDA DE MALFOY. ¿QUÉ VAN A DECIR HARRY Y RON? **¡QUÉ VOY A HACER!** ―Hermione gritaba a todo pulmón hacia Dumbledore. Tenía que sacarse de alguna manera todo eso del pecho, y al mago parecía no importarle tener a una adolescente histérica frente a él.

Aquello había sido catártico. Nada como un par de gritos para exorcizar los demonios. Ahora, Hermione Granger debía concentrarse. Ella no saldría de la enfermería viéndose de esa manera, ¡de ninguna manera! Antes, volvía a tomar la poción multijugos con un pelo de gato. ¿Qué pasaría con su credibilidad frente al resto de la sociedad mágica? Había trabajo mucho para que ahora El Profeta dijera que iba siendo hora de que Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter, se hiciera un cambio de look.

―Lo primero que le recomendaría, señorita Granger, es un buen descanso bajo el cuidado de la señora Pomfrey. También me gustaría saber si durante el día vuelve a tener jaquecas y en lo referente a su aspecto, la apariencia no cambia quiénes somos por dentro. Nunca debe olvidar eso.

No se sorprendió con las palabras de Dumbledore, pero tampoco las esperaba. Después de todo, que el director pudiera leer la mente no sonaba tan loco como antes lo hubiese pensado. Pero, en este caso, sabía que el director no necesitaría tal habilidad para tener una clara idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Su nueva apariencia era prueba más que fehaciente para asumir que se sentía como una completa extraña, sin una identidad clara. Hermione vio como el director dejaba la enfermería en silencio. Sentía que tenía mucho más que decir y en cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho, pero con todas las sorpresas de ese día se sentía como torpe y poco vivaz. Ella no solía lidiar con las crisis de esta manera, se preparaba y actuaba.

―Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo y no es como que me vaya a quedar así por mucho tiempo ―Hermione tomó el espejo nuevamente en sus manos y aprovechando que estaba sola, levantó las sábanas de la cama. Lo mejor sería asegurarse si otras partes de su cuerpo seguían donde y como último las había visto.

Durante el resto del día, Hermione no dejó la enfermería. A media tarde, la jaqueca había vuelto con saña y Hermione tuvo que soportar varias horas de fotosensibilidad así como vómitos frecuentes que ni las mejores pociones parecían capaces de detener. La enfermera teorizaba que era porque el sistema de Hermione no soportaba siquiera líquidos en su estómago, Hermione, por otra parte, estaba segura de que finalmente el karma la había alcanzado o de que Rita Skeeter había encontrado la manera de vengarse de ella por tenerla atrapada en un frasco durante meses y luego chantajearla.

Harry y Ron se habían presentado a verla cuando la jaqueca estaba en sus peores momentos, por lo que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que escuchar como la señora Pomfrey echaba a los dos chicos y les decía que volvieran a la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche, mientras Hermione intentaba quedarse dormida, horribles pensamientos se mezclaron en su mente.

―¿Es verdad? ―preguntó―. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. ¿Así que eres tú, no?

―Sí ―respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Colocados a los costados de ambos chicos pálidos, parecían sus guardaespaldas. Desvió su mirada a la única mujer del grupo, por su aspecto no había duda que ella y aquél chico que había conocido en Diagon Alley eran hermanos.

―Oh, ella es Hermione, mi melliza. Y ellos son Crabbe y Goyle ―dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba―. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podría estar ocultando una risita. Draco y Hermione Malfoy lo miraron.

―¿Te parece un nombre divertido, no? Me puedo dar cuenta de la poca clase que tienes entonces, y para qué hablar de tus modales ―dijo Hermione mirando ceñuda a Ron.

―No necesitamos preguntar quién eres. Nuestro padre nos dijo que todos los Weasleys son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos de los que pueden mantener ―finalizó Draco mirando altivamente hacia Ron. Se volvió hacia Harry.

―Muy pronto vas a descubrir que algunas familias de magos son muchos mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de las de la clase incorrecta. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano para estrechar la de Harry, pero Harry no la tomó.

―Creo que puedo darme cuenta de cuales son los incorrectos, gracias ―dijo con frialdad.

―Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter ―dijo con calma Draco―. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

―Bien muerto ―finalizó Hermione con malicia.

Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan colorado como su pelo.

―Repite eso ―dijo.

―¿Qué parte? ―preguntaron los mellizos Malfoy, con voz inocente.

―Ustedes saben de lo que hablo.

―¿Quieres que repitamos la parte en la que hablamos mal de tu familia? Es una verdadera pena que alguien como Harry haya sido engañado por un traidor a la sangre como tú –dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a Ron-. Tu familia es la vergüenza del mundo mágico, y especialmente lo siento por tu hermana, a la que vi llorando en la estación. Debería alegrarse se librarse de hermanos como tú.

―¡Cállate! ―le gritó Ron, ya no sólo su rostro estaba colorado, también sus orejas.

―¿Y si no quiero? ―lo desafió Hermione.

―Voy a…

―Oh, ¿van a pelear con nosotros, eh? ―se burló Draco― porque lamento informarles que va a ser imposible. Verán, mi hermana aquí, ciertamente no va a tocar a ninguno de ustedes y considérense más que muertos si piensan poner tan sólo su sucia mirada en ella ―dijo Draco muy serio, no como una amenaza, sino como un hecho.

―Si no se van ahora mismo… ―advirtió Harry.

La escena desapareció, para ir un poco más adelante.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

―Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen ―dijo―. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado con trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se colocó el sombrero, que le tapó hasta los ojos y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

―¡HUFFLEPUFF! ―gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del fraile gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó ser la primera nueva en Gryffindor, la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Bullstrode, Millicent fue a Slytheryn. Draco y Hermione sonrieron ante este hecho. Slytherin había sido la casa de sus padres, al igual que generaciones de Malfoy atrás, y ambos estaban seguros que irían a la misma, de otra forma, su padre nunca volvería a mirarlos a los ojos.

Crabbe… Goyle… Finch-Fletchley… Finigan… Longbottom… MacDougal, todos fueron seleccionados para sus respectivas casas.

―¡Malfoy, Draco!

El chico pálido se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero apenas había tocado su cabeza cuando gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa más alejada de la derecha volvió a estallar en vivas, recibiendo a Malfoy entre sonrisas de superioridad.

―¡Malfoy, Hermione!

Los alumnos habían guardado nuevamente silencio. Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez muy excitada. Tenía plena confianza que quedaría en Slytherin, de eso no había duda. Caminó con paso seguro al taburete, un Malfoy nunca es inseguro, y se sentó con el sombrero en su cabeza esperando su veredicto. Draco miraba fijamente a los ojos a su hermana, ella le devolvía una sonrisa.

―¡SLYTHERIN! ―La chica caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin que había vuelto a estallar en vivas y se sentó junto a su hermano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

En ese instante Hermione abrió los ojos asustada. Todo parecía tan real, pero la escena del tren, ella nunca la había presenciado. Ron y Harry se la habían contado entre risas en una ocasión, cuando hablando del pasado, ella les preguntó qué hacía Malfoy ese día en su vagón. Aquél recuerdo siempre parecía animar mucho a Ron, podía decirse que había sido una victoria aplastante contra Malfoy, y Hermione dudaba que hubiera cosa en el mundo que disfrutara más.

Su mente ataba cabos que ella no quería reconocer. "Los sueños siempre significan algo" le llegó la voz de Harry, mientras estudiaba para un examen de adivinación. ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Esta es la prueba concreta de que perdí el juicio, pensó. Adivinación ciertamente era pura charlatanería, al igual que su profesora. Aquello del ojo interior, al igual que sus predicciones, era una sarta de habladurías, igual que su sueño, pura basura, y un poco de paranoia.

**Continuará.**

**Por**** Ar-Nárwen**.


	3. Primeras Impresiones

**Léeme. **Este tiene que ser uno de los capítulos que más ha cambiado, casi nada pudo salvarse, pero como siempre, todos los cambios llevan a que la trama original quede aún mejor con la historia.

Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y yo no reclamo nada.

**Capítulo 3: Primeras Impresiones**

La primera semana de clases había sido todo un alivio para Harry. No sólo el estar en Hogwarts era un alivio para él, sino que la rutina y la normalidad de la vida en el colegio le sacaban grandes pesos de encima, como el hecho de que ahora todo el mundo mágico supiera que Voldemort había regresado de entre los muertos.

Otros aspectos, sin embargo, no resultaban tan buenos. Por un lado, Hermione estaba secuestrada en la enfermería por la señora Pomfrey y alguien le había jugado una broma cruel. A pesar de que Harry y Ron se habían vuelto locos en un primer momento, luego de que Malfoy se fuera con un portazo y Hagrid se llevara a Hermione, ambos chicos habían recobrado la perspectiva. Había sido un golpe ver a su mejor amiga con esa apariencia, pues no parecía ella no lo más mínimo, pero dado que cosas más extrañas habían sucedido…

Hermione había pasado la noche en la enfermería y Harry se disponía a visitarla esa mañana. Ron supuestamente lo iba a acompañar, pero luego de una conversación ayer sobre el nuevo equipo de Quidditch que Harry tenía que conseguir, era su trabajo como capitán, Ron se había sentido en la necesidad de practicar un poco. No dudaba que Harry lo fuera a dejar fuera, eran amigos de toda la vida, pero aún así.

La señora Pomfrey recibió a Harry con una sonrisa y le indicó la cama en la que estaba sentada Hermione, mirando fijamente a un espejo. Era curioso, en todos los años que la conocía, Harry podía poner sus manos al fuego de que su amiga nunca había tenido posesión de un espejo de mano, menos aún, lo hubiera utilizado para fines tan fútiles como su apariencia.

―¿Te hizo algo ese espejo, Hermione? ¿Quieres que me encargue de él por ti?

Hermione le sonrió a Harry y dejó el espejo a un lado con más brusquedad de la que debería. Todo un día había pasado, pero ningún cambio se había operado en Hermione, lo que descartaba cualquier intento de broma que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera haberle hecho y llevaba, por tanto, a una nueva ruta de investigación. Primero, tendría una serie conversación con Fred y George, porque si había alguien que podía hacer un hechizo como éste, eran ellos dos. Si eso no resultaba, entonces cuando Hermione se sintiera dispuesta a enfrentarse al resto del mundo viéndose así, iría a la biblioteca e investigaría.

―No es necesario, Harry.

Harry fue a sentarse junto a Hermione, queriendo que la conversación que estaban por tener no fuera escuchada por la señora Pomfrey, Dubledore había sido muy claro cuando le había dicho que nadie, salvo sus dos mejores amigos, podían saber sobre lo que iban a conversar.

―Te tengo noticias. Hoy al desayuno, Dumbledore me envió una lechuza. Va a darme clases especiales, empezando esta noche. No me dijo sobre qué iban a ser las clases, peor sí que debóa mantenerlas en el más estricto secreto.

―¿Y tú idea del más estricto secreto es decírmelo a mí? ―preguntó Hermione, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y creando un efecto de lo más espeluznante para Harry.

Harry se quedó mirando durante varios minutos los nuevos ojos color hielo de Hermione. La expresión que le daban a su amiga no podía ser más desconcertante, porque donde antes había un café común y corriente, ahora había un color nuevo al que no era fácil acostumbrarse. Hermione no se veía bien, pero Harry era lo bastante inteligente como para no decírselo a la cara. De pronto, estaba agradecido de que Ron estuviera practicando Quidditch, de esa manera, tendría una oportunidad de advertirlo sobre los efectos que el nuevo aspecto de Hermione podía generar.

―¿Extraño, no es así? Nunca he sido una de esas chicas que se mira interminablemente al espejo, pero desde ayer no he podido evitarlo. Si me concentro mucho y cierro un ojo, estoy segura de que bajo todo esto, aún estoy yo, pero realmente, si a mí me cuesta verlo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que se debe estar diciendo de mí.

Harry guardó un silencio prudencial.

―Harry, se supone que ahora debes decirme qué es lo que se está diciendo en el colegio sobre mí.

―Si lo hubieras dicho de esa manera para empezar, Hermione, entonces ya estaríamos hablando ―Harry sonrió―. Por si te interesa, de Malfoy nadie sabe nada, no estaba hoy en el desayuno. En Gryffindor, todos creen que se trata de una broma o de un hechizo que alguno de los de Slytherin te hizo. Luna, por otro lado, tenía muchas cosas interesantes qué decir esta mañana, pero estoy seguro de que eso no lo quieres escuchar. Ron… creo que lo sorprendiste y que seguramente vaya a decir algo grosero hasta que logre acostumbrarse, pero ¿cuánto más puede durar el efecto?

Era la pregunta del millón de galleons. Dumbledore quería saberlo, Hermione necesitaba saberlo, Harry simplemente se lo preguntaba.

―¿Crees que pudo haber sido algo de la tienda de Fred y George? Intenté no tocar nada que no debía, pero nunca se sabe son esos dos.

―¿Fred y George te hicieron esto? ―Harry se veía sorprendido―. ¡Es brillante!

Mientras Harry se sentía entusiasmado de que todo no fuera más que una no tan inocente broma de los hermanos gemelos de Ron, Hermione volvía a mirar el espejo.

―Dumbledore dijo que podía tratarse de magia negra.

―Cuando lo vea hoy, le diré lo que pienso sobre Malfoy y cómo prácticamente admitió en el tren que tenía la marca tenebrosa bajo el brazo.

―Harry, pensé que ibas a dejar esto de Malfoy. Piénsalo bien, es Malfoy del que estamos hablando, ese tipo de persona que únicamente habla y habla, pero cuando hay que actuar, nunca lo hace.

―Quizás él no haga nada, Hermione, pero sí su padre.

―¿Y qué va a poder hacer Lucius Malfoy con Dumbledore aquí? Harry, sé que lo que vimos en el Callejón Diagon era sospechoso, pero no sólo por ello vas a condenar a una persona. Malfoy no es lo suficientemente valiente para ser un Mortígafo y por si eso fuera poco, aún está en el colegio. No tiene ni la edad necesaria para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Harry se apaciguó un poco con ese comentario, pero aún así tenía mucho que decir sobre el tema de Malfoy y los Mortífagos. Sin embargo, había otras cosas que debía hablar con Hermione.

―¿Qué es eso que me dijiste sobre magia negra, Mione?

―Ayer hablando con Dumbledore sobre los efectos que un posible hechizo pudo haber tenido sobre mí, me dijo que dada la fuerza de la magia, podía ser posible que se tratara de magia negra. Lo he estado pensando y la idea suena un poco ridícula, porque el cambio de apariencia no me daña per se, y aún así, la constante jaqueca ha sido horrible. La señora Pomfrey quiere que hoy me quede aquí también, para controlar como va eso del dolor.

―¿Y de qué sirve hacerte este tipo de magia negra? Siempre pensé que la finalidad era hacer daño.

―No necesariamente. La poción que ya sabes quién usó para revivir se cuenta como magia negra y sin embargo, no le hizo daño a él.

―No puede ser lo mismo

―Yo tampoco lo creo, pero hasta que no averigüe por qué me está pasando esto, cualquier hipótesis es válida. Dumbledore pasó por aquí esta mañana, dijo que haría todo lo que pudiera por ayudarme y que cuando me sintiera con el coraje necesario, podía ir a enfrentarme al resto del colegio. No es que quiera salir así ¡me veo horrible! Pero es un mal menor. Puedo vivir con ello, no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se desviven por cómo se ven a cada hora del día.

Y aquella era una de las razones de que Harry quisiera tanto a Hermione. El hecho de que le interesaran cosas más importantes que la moda y los chismes hacía posible su amistad. Y el oírla hablar como todos los días, le reafirmaba que debajo de toda esa magia y facciones extrañas, Hermione seguía estando allí.

―Hermione, ¿debería preocuparme por esto? ―preguntó Harry, dejando de lado el ánimo amable y poniéndose serio.

―No, Harry, no me pasa nada.

―¿Vas a venir a la práctica? Ron está preocupado de que este año no logre entrar al equipo, le vendría bien algo de tu apoyo.

―Me gustaría poder salir de aquí, Harry, pero no creo que lo haga. La señora Pomfrey me dijo que debía estar un día más y yo…

Harry no necesitó que Hermione terminara esa frase. Estaba claro que su amiga no estaba lista para enfrentarse al resto del colegio y no la culpaba. La situación era lo bastante parecida a lo que había pasado en segundo con la poción multijugos y aunque Hermione era una persona valiente, ya suficientes rumores corrían sobre ellos para no querer hacer correr más. Si, la verdad es que Harry no la culpaba.

* * *

Después de un día de práctica y ocio, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común, desparramados sobre uno de los sillones, observando silenciosamente la mesa que tenían frente a ellos, esperando que sus deberes se hicieran por sí mismos. No era como que alguna vez aquello pasara, pero cuando no había nadie que los presionara a hacerlos, los amigos podían darse el lujo de ser tan flojos como les gustaba.

―¡Es la primera semana! ―Se quejaba Ron en voz alta― ¿puedes imaginar qué nos queda para el resto del año?

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer y que no quería, así como en la clase privada que Dumbledore había decidido que necesitaba. A pesar de que con Hermione no había podido discutir bien el tema, Harry esperaba que fueran clases de Defensa. Dumbledore era reconocido como el mejor mago de sus tiempos, la sola idea de poder aprender de él era suficiente para que el colegio siguiera con una excelente asistencia a pesar de que Voldemort había vuelto y Harry no podía esperar para ver qué hechizos le enseñaría el director para finalmente derrotarlo.

―¡Todo un pergamino! Francamente no creo que pueda soportar a Snape este año, si ya era lo suficientemente malo enseñando Pociones, tenerlo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, es aún peor. ¡Un pergamino! ¿Harry, puedes entenderlo? ¡Quién en su sano juicio da tanta tarea la primera semana! ―Ron seguía despotricando contra Snape y la tarea que les había dejado para esa semana.

―Prueba estar castigado con él por el tiempo que yo lo estoy ―dijo Harry, viendo como la cara de Ron hacía una mueca de horror. Su amigo lo entendía a la perfección.

―Es verdad, pero hoy puedes quejarte ante Dumbledore. Él te escuchará y quizás decida librarse de Snape de una vez por todas.

Ambos sabían que aquello no iba a pasar, pero no era una mala fantasía.

Cuando Harry dejó la sala común para ir a sus misteriosas clases con Dumbledore, Ron creyó que era hora de ir a ver a Hermione. No iba a hacer la tarea estando solo y cualquier otro tipo de distracción le resultaba inefectiva, porque Ginny estaba sonriéndole mucho y riéndose de los chistes de uno de sus compañeros. No soportaba ver a otros hombres cerca de su hermana y antes de dejar la torre de Gryffindor, le dejó claro al susodicho de que si quería disfrutar de la compañía de Ginny, él sería parte del trato.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Ron fue bien recibido por la señora Pomfrey que le indició la cama de Hermione y los dejó solos. Si para esas alturas Ron esperaba que lo que le hubiera pasado a su amiga estuviera solucionado, se llevó una gran desilusión al verla igual que antes. No podía acostumbrarse así como así a esta nueva Hermione. ¡Gracias a Merlín que la realidad era distinta! Si Hermione ya lograba intimidarlo con su inteligencia, sumarle a ello una apariencia más atractiva, al menos en lo que a consenso general se refiere, haría de la chica una fuerza de la naturaleza con la que Ron no estaba listo para enfrentarse. Porque a Ron siempre le había gustado Hermione, molesta, mandona, estudiosa, exagerada y muchas veces aburrida, Hermione. Le gustaba la Hermione que no se preocupaba mucho por su pelo, que quería a ese espantajo de gato que era más feo que un troll, que a pesar de todo, era su mejor amiga. No le gustaba la Hermione que se había arreglado y puesto toda femenina para ir al Baile de Navidad con Krum y si su Hermione iba a comenzar a llamar la atención de otros hombres por su aspecto, entonces Ron estaba perdido.

―¡Ron! ―exclamó la chica al verlo acercarse a su cama.

Ron hizo un rápido chequeo de Hermione y sus alrededores. No había libros junto a ella, extraño, pero sí un espejo de mano ¡más extraño!

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Nada mal. He estado tomando pociones todo el día, pero creo que estoy bien ―le contestó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Ron, quien no se esperaba el impacto que un cambio de color de ojos podía operar en una persona, hizo una mueca―. ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. El hechizo o maldición, porque aún no descartaba ninguna opción, había hecho que en tan sólo un día, se volviera dolorosamente consciente e insegura de su apariencia, un tema que creía haber zanjado con éxito durante su cuarto año gracias a la atención de Víctor y los resultados del baile. Tomó inmediatamente el espejo y se miró en él, buscando con temor algún tipo de cambio. Quizás, la apariencia linda, aunque en ella se viera horrible, era un primer paso, y luego, si verdaderamente era magia negra, se iría arrugando y deformando. Tal vez, la magia actuaría como en Dorian Grey y ella se iría volviendo un reflejo espeluznante de la magia negra o la persona que la hubiera hechizado. Aquello resultaba escalofriante.

―Nada, nada. Estoy bien. Sólo que al ver tus ojos… no estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo. Me refiero a que, son un color extraño, no el celeste que uno suele encontrar y bueno, no te sientan para nada.

Apenas aquellas últimas salieron de su boca, Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Con seis hermanos, quizás se le podría perdonar la falta de sutileza que requiere el trato con una mujer en la que se está interesado, pero dado que Ron tenía a Ginny, su torpeza y bruteza habitual sólo podían deberse a su mérito propio. Le peor del caso, es que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hermione. Ya otras veces se había mostrado ridículamente sensible ante algunos temas, pero dado que sus ojos no eran verdaderamente de ese color…

―Gracias, Ron. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba oír.

Sarcasmo. Hermione no se lo había tomado bien. El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en cómo arreglar lo que acababa de provocar sin volver a herir los sentimientos de la chica. Si hacer comentarios al respecto de cómo su nueva apariencia no le iba bien, quizás lo contrario resultase.

―Sabes que lo hice sin intención de herirte, Hermione, pero, eh… me gusta tu pelo. Sí, se ve bastante bien.

―¿De verdad, Ron? Al menos eso deja claro que mi verdadero pelo no se veía bien para nada. Es bueno saberlo. De todas maneras, no es que me vaya a quedar como una linda rubia por siempre, quizás debería aprovecharlo mientras dura, Ron.

No lo entendía. Ofensas se las tomaba a mal, cumplidos se los tomaba a mal ¿qué esperaba que dijera en ese caso? No era como que a él le gustara el color de su pelo, tampoco sus ojos, y las facciones. ¡Todo estaba mal en Hermione! Ahora cuando se enojaba, su nariz no se fruncía como antes y cuando se mordía un labio, el gesto no se veía tierno. Ron no quería pensar mucho en ello, pero ver a Hermione de esa manera le recordaba a Narcissa Malfoy y la expresión que había mantenido durante la final de la copa de Quidditch. La sola asociación hizo que se sintiera enfermo del estómago.

Hermione pareció haberlo perdonado cuando cambió de tema y comenzó a explicarle las posibles teorías de su cambio y lo que podría implicar si fuera como la señora Pomfrey se lo había planteado de pasada, permanente. Ron no quería creer en lo de permanente y Hermione tampoco estaba convencida de que fuera a ocurrir, por lo que siguió hablándole sobre magia negra y hechizos de apariencia menor. Ron no entendía cómo es que sabía tanto del tema si no tenía libros a su alrededor, pero siendo Hermione, aquello podía haber sido material de investigación por placer un par de años atrás.

La curiosidad se lo carcomía, sin embargo, al pensar en si el resto de su cuerpo había cambiado. No se atrevía a decir una sola palabra al respecto, pero quería saber si por esas cosas de la vida, podía considerarse afortunado y resultaba que Hermione tenía curvas como para perderse en ellas.

* * *

Una semana.

En el gran esquema de las cosas, una semana era insignificante, pero para Draco Malfoy, una semana significaba siete días en que aún no cumplía su misión.

Le faltaba inspiración, lo que no era una excusa aceptable, pero esa era la maravilla de las excusas. Raras veces eran aceptables para los demás, pero siempre funcionaban para la persona. Y dados recientes hechos, Draco sentía que tenía derecho a encontrar un par de excusas. Después de todo, su misión era importante, no podía improvisar y esperar buenos resultados.

¿Y qué pasaba con Granger?

El pequeño y ahora no tan pequeño asunto del cambio de Granger estaba resultando ser un tema a donde fuera. Nadie le había dicho a su cara una sola palabra y aquello también lo estaba irritando. Últimamente todo lo irritaba, también tenía un dolor de cabeza capaz de enfurecer a un hipogrifo y esos malditos bichos se enfurecían por nada. Draco odiaba los hipogrifos. También odiaba a Potter, más que a los hipogrifos, pero Weasley estaba también bastante alto en su lista.

¡Cuál era el significado del cambio de Granger!

La imagen de la chica, cosa, ser, sangre sucia lo llevaba carcomiendo desde hace días y dado que estaba falto de inspiración…

Draco iba a matar a Granger, pero antes se encargaría de Potter.

Habían pasado siete días.

Y todo ese día, Granger se había paseado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mostrándole al que pudiera verla su nuevo yo y lo peor, ¡quejándose de ello! Algo estaba mal con Granger. Los tres Gryffindor se habían escondido detrás de varios libros en la biblioteca, usando uno que él esperaba hojear en busca de un par de respuestas y mientras los espiaba y esperaba al mismo tiempo que dejaran su maldito libro a un lado, Draco no pudo dejar de notar alarmantes parecidos, como el color del pelo y algo en sus facciones, Granger se veía espantosa, pero eso tenía mucho que ver con las bolsas debajo de los ojos y el marcado morado de las ojeras. La chica no dejó su libro a un lado, y él no tenía paciencia para seguir esperándola, mirándola aunque era bastante bueno con lo de odiarla.

El fin del octavo día encontró a Draco, nuevamente sin inspiración.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

Éste es otro capítulo que ha pasado por las garras de la edición. Cualquier comentario, siempre es un gusto leerlos.


	4. Secretos

**Capítulo 4: Secretos**

Domingo, último día de la semana. ¿Qué significa domingo para un alumno de Hogwarts? Muchas cosas: si se acercaban los exámenes, todo día libre de clases era usado para estudiar, en cambio si la fecha era cercana a las vacaciones de navidad o pascua, no era más que otro día para vagar por el castillo, o hacer las tareas que se había dejado para último minuto. Y por último, si aquél día estaba situado en medio del año, donde ningún evento importante ocurría, el domingo era visto como un día flojo, el cual los estudiantes temían acabara, ya que ello los llevaría inevitablemente, al lunes.

Hermione estaba observando como Harry y Ron jugaban la revancha de ajedrez. No importaba cuántas veces Harry lo intentara, Ron seguía ganándole, aunque a través de los años, con más esfuerzo. Ella no se unía de buena gana al juego, ya que Ron solía ganarle fácilmente, hiriendo su orgullo, como la última vez que no dejó de recordárselo por todo una semana. Vale decir que esa semana difícilmente se hablaron.

La mañana había transcurrido en relativa normalidad. Hermione, quien había vuelto a la Torre de Gryffindor, no estaba lidiando bien con las preguntas y miradas que el resto de sus compañeros le daban, por tanto, alegando un dolor de cabeza que no tenía, se había ido a dormir temprano. Al otro día había dejado la sala común para ir a desayunar junto a Harry y Ron, de los que no se pretendía separar por el resto del año si eso alejaba a los curiosos y Colin con su cámara. Ya vería cómo se las arreglaba durante el desayuno con Malfoy ahí y el resto del colegio teniendo mucho tiempo para compararla con él. El día anterior había resultado difícil, pero luego de varias horas en la biblioteca, Hermione había logrado soportarlo. No creía que conseguiría arrastrar a Harry y a Ron a la biblioteca un Domingo, por muchas amenazas de magia negra que su cuerpo pudiera estar presentando.

Ron y Harry, por el otro lado, no estaban del todo felices con la situación. Entendían a la perfección que Hermione quisiera finalmente enfrentar al colegio, era una verdadera Gryffindor, pero el hecho de que algunos de los rumores que circulaban hablaban de su mejor amiga y su enemigo juntos, separados, y otras cosas que harían a Ron perder el apetito, era algo que tenía los amigos tensos. El desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria y tan pronto como Hermione pudo desaparecer del él, dejó a sus amigos y partió rumbo a la biblioteca, donde tomó los primeros libros que creyó le servirían y se devolvió a la sala común, algo que no solía hacer.

Ron y Harry habían dejado de lado el ajedrez concentrándose en mapas llenos de extrañas simbologías. Nuevamente habían dejado la tarea de adivinación para último minuto, pero para Hermione ya era un progreso que la estuvieran haciendo antes del almuerzo. Sinceramente quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero adivinación era una clase que no podía soportar, y menos a la profesora, que en su tercer curso prácticamente le había dicho que no servía para ella. Se recostó en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la frente. Estaba comenzando a sentir nuevamente los síntomas de una inminente jaqueca, para la cual, ni Madam Pomfrey tendría algo lo suficientemente fuerte. Ese verano su madre le había dicho que probablemente ella las tendría de vez en cuando, tomando en cuenta que era un gen que se había manifestado ya en tres generaciones de su familia. 'Cómo odio que tenga la razón.'

―¿Mione, pasa algo? ―la voz de Harry llegó hasta sus oídos, pero hasta el más mínimo sonido retumbaba en su cabeza como si fueran los gritos de algún mundial de Quidditch.

―Nada, Harry, no te preocupes.

―Ya no estás leyendo ―señaló Ron, preocupado―. ¿No has encontrado nada?

―Me duele la cabeza y no logro concentrarme, además, no creo que uno de estos libros tenga la respuesta. En la enfermería intenté un par de veces hacer pequeños hechizos de apariencia, pero ninguno era muy duradero.

Dado que Harry y Ron la miraban confundidos, Hermione explicó más en profundidad.

―Los hechizos de apariencia, al menos los normales que no requieren una poción u otro objeto especial, no suelen ser de larga duración. Nada más allá de una o dos horas, con suerte. Un ojo entrenado puede ver s través de ellos con facilidad, que es la razón de que la gente prefiera usar la poción multijugos y generalmente sirven para cambiar detalles pequeños, como color de pelo u ojos, los magos más experimentados pueden interferir un poco con la apariencia, pero no es para ello que se usan. Son hechizos cosméticos más que nada. Tapan imperfecciones y cosas así. Por eso creo que lo que me pasa no es un hechizo de estos, sino que algo más intricado.

―¿Te refieres a magia negra como estuvimos hablando el otro día? ―preguntó Ron, receloso.

―Sí, es posible. Son muchos cambios los que experimenté, lo que no puede ser bueno. Y realmente intenté disimularlos, pero el resultado fue peor de cómo me veo ahora.

Ron no sabía si podía verse peor o más diferente de su Hermione, pero no iba a decir nada. Ya había aprendido a callarse esa particular opinión. Harry, por el otro lado, no sentía que la apariencia de Hermione fuera la catástrofe que ella la hacía parecer, pero no estaba dispuesto a decir eso en voz alta.

―Dumbledore dijo que me ayudaría a resolver esto ―volvió a decir Hermione gesticulando hacia su cuerpo con disgusto―, no se ha contactado conmigo.

―Supongo que mientras no sea nada dañino, estarás bien ―aventuró Harry.

Hermione no respondió, volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró adolorida. Su jaqueca debía ser karma por haber mentido la noche anterior. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Después del almuerzo y antes de que Hermione pudiera ir a sumergirse nuevamente en la biblioteca, Harry y Ron la convencieron de ir a ver a Hagrid. Habían salido del castillo, caminando hacia el bosque prohibido. A la distancia, se podía ver una casa de madera, y si uno se acercaba más, un pequeño huerto, donde su amigo, estaba trabajando.

―Ron, Harry, Hermione. ¡Qué gran sorpresa! Estaba pensando que se habían olvidado de mí, pasen, pasen por favor. Serviré un té y podremos conversar un rato. Tengo algo de tiempo ―Hagrid salió de su huerto, entrando por la puerta trasera a su cabaña. Los tres Gryffindors en cambio usaron la delantera, acomodándose en la mesa. Fang, el perro de Hagrid, le saltó encima a Harry en cuánto lo vio, y en cosa de segundos lo tenía entero baboseado.

―¿Cómo ha estado la primera semana? ―Inmediatamente Harry y Ron empezaron a quejarse sobre Snape y todo el trabajo que les daba cada clase, un acontecimiento regular en sus visitas a Hagrid, que solía simpatizar con ellos.

―Pensé que nada podía ser peor que él, pero tenerlo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es aún más molesto que como profesor de Pociones, al menos esa clase no me gustaba, ahora, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tampoco me gusta ―dijo Ron, balaceándose peligrosamente en su silla.

―Admito que Snape puede ser muy molesto, pero sabe mucho sobre el tema ―dijo Hermione, lentamente.

―¡Claro que sabe! Él es un mortífago, Hermione. ¡Seguro que el mismo Innombrable le ha enseñado unos cuántos hechizos! ―gritó Ron incrédulo de que Hermione no viera algo tan simple como aquello.

―¡Dumbledore confía en él, Ron! ―repuso a su vez Hermione. Harry y Hagrid sólo observaban en silencio como la inminente discusión entre ambos se desarrollaba, conociéndolos lo suficiente como para no interferir. En algún momento, no tendrían más que objetar, pero tratándose de Snape, eso podía tomar un tiempo.

―Dumbledore también confiaba en Ojo Loco, y creo que recuerdas muy bien cómo terminó aquello ―exclamó Ron, triunfante.

―No me digas que pretendes interrogar a cada persona por si esta está usando la poción Multijugos, Ron ―respondió Hermione esta vez, no creyendo los argumentos con que Ron pretendía ganar la discusión―. Además, si Snape hubiera querido traicionar a Dumbledore pudo haberse quedado callado cuando fuimos al Ministerio de la Magia, pero dado que no lo hizo, podemos dar gracias de que estamos aquí.

―Ya basta ustedes dos ―la potente voz de Hagrid, detuvo a Ron de una respuesta―. ¿Acaso no recuerdan cómo en primer año pensaban que Snape quería robar la Piedra Filosofal?

Ante aquello, Ron pareció darse por vencido, y Hermione dejó el tema de Snape por el bien de ambos. Rápidamente la conversación giró en torno a Quidditch, luego a una nueva criatura que Hagrid usaba para darles clases a los de tercero.

―¿Qué es eso, Hagrid?

―Esta hermosura es una cría aún ―dijo Hagrid inflando el pecho orgullosamente ante un pichón sin plumas, y tan débil que parecía agonizante―. Estas maravillas una vez llegan a una edad madura son capaces de hacer cantar hasta un Troll. No tienen mayor utilidad, sin embargo, pero oírlos cantar es todo un espectáculo, claro que el que lo haga, estará cantando durante algunas horas.

―¿Y entonces por qué a nosotros nos aterrorizaste con todas esas extrañas criaturas? ―preguntó Ron, recordando a la perfección cada monstruo que Hagrid les había hecho estudiar en sus clases.

―¡Ron! ―Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la semana y una severa mirada al ver que el comentario había herido a Hagrid.

―No nos referimos a que no nos gusten tus clases Hagrid, sólo que quizás no estábamos listos para algunas de esas criaturas… ―comenzó Harry―, y dinos ¿cuánto tardan esos pájaros en llegar a una edad madura?

―Sólo unas cuantas semanas. Pienso que será un proyecto a largo plazo… Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo te ha ido con la nueva apariencia, Hermione? He oído de Dumbledore que no te la has podido quitar de encima.

La bruja estaba tentada de preguntar cómo era que el director se había enterado de que había estado buscando maneras de regresar a la normalidad, pero dado que el director parecía saber siempre más de lo que aparentaba, le contestó a Hagrid que estaba bien, que se acostumbraría pronto y que aparte de algunas preguntas desubicadas y miradas extrañas, el cambio en si no le molestaba, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Mentira.

Ella esperaba que fuera la misma de siempre cuando todo acabara.

Ron, Hermione y Harry dejaron la cabaña de Hagrid a la hora de la comida. Ron, que estaba ansioso por comida de verdad, saltaba de felicidad mientras subían los escalones para entrar al castillo. Harry lo seguía de cerca, igual de hambriento. Tomar el té con Hagrid implicaba volver al castillo con más hambre de la que se tenía antes de salir.

El gran comedor se iba llenando lentamente de estudiantes que salían de todos los rincones del castillo. Sentados a la mesa estaban Dean y Neville, junto a Parvati y Lavender. Hermione se sentó entre Dean y Neville, dejando a Harry y Ron sentarse frente a Parvati y Lavender. Al parecer, estas les habían estado contando a Dean y Neville algo muy interesante, porque ambos chicos no levantaron la cabeza para saludar a los recién llegados.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Harry, sentándose a la mesa.

―Oh, Harry. No vas a creer las noticias que tenemos. Mi hermana Padma me ha dicho que una chica de quinto de su casa, no te puedo decir su nombre, no sería correcto, se muere por ti. Es más, hasta me ha pedido ayuda contigo ―dijo Parvati muy emocionada―. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry se quedó de piedra, mirando su plato de comida.

―¡Responde, Harry! Las de Ravenclaw no son nada feas ―lo animó Dean Thomas, con una gran sonrisa.

―Sí, yo estaría feliz de que una de ellas se fijara en mí ―agregó Neville, con un aire melancólico.

―¿O acaso te gusta alguien más? ―preguntó Lavender, sonriendo abiertamente.

Harry seguía mirando su plato, sin animarse a contestar. Después de Cho, no le había gustado nadie más, y no estaba ansioso por repetir la experiencia. Estaba más acostumbrado a que pensaran mal de él a que lo admiraran, su trayectoria en Hogwarts lo dejaba bien claro.

Seamus Finnigan, que había llegado a la mesa durante el silencio de Harry, miraba expectante a sus compañeros.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntó, siendo abordado por Parvati y Lavender que le contaron lo sucedido con lujo de detalles.

En la mesa de Slytherin, una conversación bastante parecida se llevaba a cabo. Draco estaba comiendo tranquilamente, mirando disimuladamente cada movimiento que Ganger hacía al otro lado del gran comedor. Blaise que estaba frente a él, se había dado vuelta para ver a quién estaba mirando, y para su gran sorpresa, era Granger. En la mente del Slytherin, rápidas conclusiones se iban formando, aunque algunas eran bastantes improbables.

Miró nuevamente a Malfoy, sus ojos seguían fijos, seguramente en Granger, pero su expresión no era lo que Zabini hubiese esperado. La sola idea de que Draco se sintiera atraído hacia Granger era irrisoria, y casi lo hace atragantarse con su jugo de calabaza. Esto era algo más, y como todo buen Slytherin, no dudaría en averiguarlo. Era cierto, eso sería meterse en los asuntos de Malfoy, cosa que se podría esperar de un Gryffindor, no de un Slytherin, pero al mismo tiempo, un buen Slytherin no dejaría una oportunidad como esta pasar, y Blaise se preciaba al igual que todos, de ser uno muy bueno. Desde la clase que las cosas habían estado extrañas con la chica y si bien había pasado varios días en la enfermería, salir de ella en el mismo estado en el cual había entrado indicaba que no se trataba de una inocente broma para hacer explotar de mal humor a Malfoy, tenía que haber algo más. ¿Estaría aquello relacionado con la nueva actitud de su compañera y todo el secretismo que tenía para con los demás? Ellos nunca habían sido amigos, pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba más reservado y no se salía de su camino para ir a molestar a otros.

―Zabini, pásame la salsa.

Blaise tomó la salsa y la pasó hacia la derecha, esperando que llegara a quien le hubiera hablado. Tenía asuntos en los que concentrarse. Malfoy había alardeado en el tren de cosas más importantes que asistir al colegio y dado el ambiente político actual, Blaise podía inferir a qué podía referirse. Sin embargo, el padre de Malfoy no había sido llevado a Azkaban como los padres de otros Slytherin. Algo estaba ocurriendo y dado que ya estaba involucrado lo mejor sería averiguar si lo que pasaba entre Granger y Malfoy podía beneficiarlo de alguna manera.

Tomó una mochila que estaba a sus pies, sin importarle que no fuera suya, y sacando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, escribió unas palabras en ella. Una vez su nota estuvo doblada, y a salvo de miradas indiscretas, la levitó sobre las cabezas de los alumnos hasta dejarla caer sobre la de Granger.

―¿Qué haces Zabini? ―Nott, que había estado callado toda la comida, miraba fijamente la varita de Zabini. Éste la bajó inmediatamente para no llamar la atención de nadie más, y sin responderle a Nott, volvió a su comida. Se moría por ver la expresión de Granger al leer su nota, pero si Nott llegaba a descubrirlo, no lo dejaría tranquilo en todo un mes.

Hermione sintió algo caer en su cabeza, pero no le prestó mucha atención al estar concentrada en lo que ocurría con Harry. Le daba algo de lástima ver a su amigo atrapado entre Parvati, Lavender y Seamus, que no dejaban de lanzarle preguntas que evitaba a toda costa. Ron y ella también habían sido víctimas, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan interesado como los otros en saber los detalles del posible, pero según Harry inexistente amor suyo, y sobre la chica que realmente quería salir con él.

Volvió su atención a Neville que le comentaba algo sobre Herbología, cuando éste se fijó en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que Hermione tenía en la cabeza.

―¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Hermione? ―preguntó tomando el pedazo de pergamino y dándoselo a la supuesta dueña.

Hermione lo tomó en sus manos, por fuera sólo podía leerla la palabra "léeme" escrita con una bien cuidada caligrafía. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, y abriendo la nota, la leyó sin preocuparse de que Neville fuera a ver lo que decía, él no era así.

_Granger:_

_Necesito hablar contigo en privado. Encuéntrame en cinco minutos en la salida del castillo._

Eso era todo. No había remitente, y no sabía de algún asunto que tuviera pendiente con alguien. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. ¿Actuar irracionalmente y sucumbir ante la curiosidad, o actuar racionalmente y quedarse con sus amigos? La última opción era la más apropiada, no sólo pensando en la situación en sí, sino que en su forma de actuar. Pero la primera era a la vez más atractiva. No podía evitarlo, sus ansias de siempre saber más la habían llevado a cometer muchos actos irracionales en su vida, todos justificables, aunque las razones no fueran muy favorables si se tomaban en cuenta los pro y los contra de la situación, y la cantidad de reglas que habían roto cada vez. Era un dilema estilo Hamlet: "¿ser o no ser?", en su caso quedaba mejor el ¿hacer o no hacer?

Después de que los cinco minutos pasaran, y de que Malfoy no se hubiera levantado de su mesa, nunca se podía descartar a los sospechosos de siempre, Hermione decidió arriesgarse y averiguar quién quería hablar con ella, y por qué. Caminó hasta la entrada del castillo. Las puertas estaban cerradas, y no había nadie a la vista, lo que significaba que quien quisiera hablar con ella, estaría afuera, o simplemente aquello era una estúpida broma. Prefirió asegurarse y mirar los terrenos de todas maneras. Se esperaba una sorpresa, ya que de ser alguien cercano el que tuviera que decirle algo, no se hubiera molestado en escribir y la hubiera ido a buscar directamente a su mesa. Sin embargo, Hermione no esperaba encontrarse a quien exactamente vio, pues tan rápido como hubo abierto la puerta y echado un vistazo, se encontró a Zabini afirmado contra una pared, los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, en una actitud despreocupada. Quiso cerrar la puerta de golpe y correr de vuelta al gran comedor donde estaría a salvo de sicóticos Slytherins.

―Granger ―saludó Blaise sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Tenía plena certeza de que ella no podría aguantar la curiosidad y respondería a su llamado. O tal vez fuera la exclamación ahogada de la chica la que le había dado la pista que un plan tan poco preparado había dado resultado. Como fuese, Blaise se felicitó a sí mismo por su brillantez.

―Zabini ―la respuesta de Hermione fue fría, dejando muy en claro que no quería ni debería estar ahí―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

En los seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts, Hermione nunca había cruzado una sola palabra con Zabini. Si sabía su apellido era porque ponía atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y también a sus profesores cuando pasaban la lista, pero dudaba que alguna vez hubiera escuchado su nombre de pila. De haber sido Crabbe o Goyle o incluso Pansy Parkinson, Hermione no hubiera dudado un segundo en irse, pero Zabini… ¿siquiera era amigo de Malfoy? No había manera de saberlo, no creía haberlos vistos juntos alguna vez, no es como que Malfoy tuviera realmente amigos en todo caso. Hermione dudaba que alguien de mediana inteligencia pudiera soportarlo el tiempo suficiente.

―Directo al grano, ¿no, Granger? ―Blaise había abandonado su posición, levantando la cabeza y mirado fijamente a los ojos, a la Gryffindor. Se acercó unos pasos y con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó a Hermione que lo siguiera. No quería interrupciones mientras hablaban.

Hermione caminaba insegura detrás de Zabini, siempre mirando hacia la entrada del castillo por si se daba la casualidad de que alguien decidiera salir y la viera junto al Slytherin. No es que le preocupara mucho lo que dijeran los demás, después de su _fashion emergency,_ un rumor más o uno menos no podían hacerle daño en la mollera. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que gracias a las tácticas distractoras de sus mejores amigos, aún no oía uno de los mejores rumores.

―No sabía que fueras tan paranoica, Granger ―dijo Blaise esbozando un intento de sonrisa―. No debes preocuparte, pase lo que pase, no estaremos a la vista de nadie…

Hermione hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para ignorar la indirecta del comentario de Zabini, y al mismo tiempo no dar media vuelta.

―¿Qué quieres, Zabini? ―volvió a preguntar Hermione dejando de lado la buena educación. No gastaría sus modales en un Slytherin.

―Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir manteniendo el suspenso ―comenzó Blaise, sin verdaderas intenciones de revelar pronto sus motivos―. Sé que es lo que has estado haciendo, Granger, y también sé con quién ―finalizó Blaise solemnemente marcando más de lo necesario el "quien".

―No sé de qué hablas, Zabini ―respondió Hermione con denotada confusión―. He pasado un par de días en la enfermería, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Si no tienes realmente nada que decir, entonces me voy. Adiós.

―No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Granger. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero ―respondió Blaise, más fuerte de lo necesario.

Hermione no se giró a mirarlo y siguió con su camino. No tenía idea qué estaba pasando con el chico, pero si él creía saber algo, entonces ella averiguaría qué creía saber él. Era la única manera de estar preparada para cualquier inconveniente.

―Puedo ver por tu expresión, Granger, que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. No es necesario que intentes negarlo. Para ser la bruja más inteligente del año, debes aprender a mentir mejor.

¿Qué expresión? Se preguntó Hermione. Le estaba dando la espalda.

―Granger, realmente no aprecio que me ignoren.

―¡Y qué tiene que ver la inteligencia con saber mentir! ―soltó Hermione sintiéndose insultada. No iba a mirarlo, pero aún podía hablar.

―Mucho, Granger, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso.

―Yo ya me aburrí de hablar, pero si quieres seguir eres libre de hacerlo ―Hermione retomó su camino.

―Granger ―llamó Zabini, siguiéndola―. Granger ―volvió a llamar Zabini, pensando que tal vez Hermione no lo había escuchado, pero la Gryffindor no tenía intención de detenerse. Blaise apuró el paso, y tomando a Hermione por un brazo, la dio vuelta, feliz de tener nuevamente su atención.

―Nadie le da la espalda a un Slytherin ―el tono de Blaise había cambiado repentinamente a uno más serio y amedrentador―. Ahora, Granger, ¿me dirás qué hay entre tú y Malfoy, o tendré que averiguarlo por las malas?

Hermione se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué responder. ¿Ella y Malfoy? Eso era asqueroso en muchos niveles. No podía dar crédito a que alguien más que aquél ocioso que había iniciado el rumor de que su cambio era una manera de atraer la atención de Malfoy, lo creyera. Los alumnos de Hogwarts y la sociedad mágica en general solían creer cualquier cosa, pero ¡esto iba más allá de lo ridículo! Sabía que sus ojos debían estar revelándole al Slytherin todo lo que quería saber, nunca había sido buena ocultando sus sentimientos, pues no lo había necesitado antes, así como tampoco adquirir una increíble capacidad para mentir. No le importaba, si Zabini era tan corto de entendimiento para creer que ella y Malfoy tenían un romance, ella no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo con él.

―Sinceramente, no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo de esta manera.

Sin otra palabra, Hermione dejó a Zabini mirando su espalda. Estaba enojada. ¡Ella y Malfoy! El pensamiento le ponía los pelos de punta. Aquello debía ser asqueroso. Y mientras Hermione pensaba en todo lo malo de Draco Malfoy, la imagen de Ron Weasley se iba consolidando más y más en su cabeza.

―¡Mione! ¿Dónde has estado? Desapareciste de un segundo a otro de la mesa, y cuando fuimos a buscarte a la biblioteca no estaba allí –la voz de Ron llegó de un segundo a sus oídos mientras Harry la abrazaba fuertemente.

―Pensamos que algo te podría haber pasado… Además Neville nos dijo que habías recibido una nota y que luego te fuiste sin decir una palabra ―esta vez era Harry quien hablaba casi sin respirar. Hermione se sentía increíblemente segura en sus brazos. No más Slytherins para molestarla.

―Estoy bien, chicos. Gracias por preocuparse, pero sólo estaba afuera, no tiene mayor importancia.

Blaise Zabini no se sentía conforme con la explicación que había descubierto esa noche. Algo estaba pasando con Granger y como ella no quiso decírselo, él tendría que ser fiel a su palabra y averiguarlo por las malas.

* * *

Draco caminó tres veces por delante de la pared vacía del séptimo piso. Cualquiera que lo viera caminando así pensaría que tenía problemas y pensaba mientras caminaba, y si bien aquello era cierto, Draco caminaba y pensaba esperando que el castillo respondiera muchas de sus dudas. Tenía que volver al trabajo. Se había permitido estar en las comidas todo ese fin de semana, pero había sido tiempo perdido. Quizás debería empezar a comer mientras trabajaba y volver a su sala común únicamente para dormir, de otra manera, nunca acabaría a tiempo y ya había recibido su primera advertencia. ¿Cómo esperaban que lo tuviera todo listo en tan sólo una semana?

No lo esperaban. Era una lección y de él harían un ejemplo. Draco no lo podía permitir. No quería ser un ejemplo para nadie, valoraba su vida demasiado para que acabase de esa manera. Terminaría la misión que el Señor Oscuro le había dado y de paso salvaría a su familia.

Una puerta apareció en la pared de piedra del castillo y Draco la cruzó esperando encontrar la sala desordenada donde descansaba su proyecto, pero lo que encontró fue diferente. Un espejo estaba en medio de una sala circular de piedra, una sala en la que nunca había entrado en sus seis años en Hogwarts.

―¡Qué demonios! ―maldijo en voz alta al ver que el castillo no lo había llevado a dónde él quería.

Draco dio media vuelta y salió de la sala circular para volver a pasear por delante de la pared, esta vez en busca de una puerta que lo llevara a dónde realmente quería.

Una segunda puerta volvió a aparecer frente a Draco, pero al abrirla la misma sala circular apareció frente a sus ojos, el espejo aún en el centro de ella.

―¡Qué le pasa a este maldito castillo! No necesito una mierda de espejo.

Un tercer intentó volvió a mostrarle el espejo a Draco Malfoy, quien a estas alturas estaba fuera de sí. No quería un espejo, pero el castillo no estaba entendiéndolo. Un espejo no le servía y ¿qué era lo que obtenía? Un espejo. Un mugroso espejo.

No tenía tiempo para perderlo en estas cosas, esta puerta era la única entrada que tenía a la última oportunidad que tenía.

Draco salió una vez más por la puerta, pasó tres veces por la pared y cuando una nueva puerta volvió a aparecer ante él, la atravesó. El espejo seguía ahí.

Draco Malfoy lo perdió. No era una persona paciente, no le gustaba cuando no obtenía lo que quería, no le gustaba que le dijeran que no, no le gustaba Dumbledore, no le gustaban muchos de sus compañeros, no le gustaba el pie de manzana, no soportaba la leche asada y no le gustaba que lo miraran fijamente cuando comía. ¡NO LE GUSTABA ESE ESPEJO!

¡Y POR QUÉ GRANGER SEGUÍA EN SU CABEZA!

Furioso, Draco cerró de un portazo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Su noche estaba perdida y los planes, retrasados. Se sentía frustrado y bastante idiota por obtener una y otra vez el espejo. Era tarde y por los pasillos no caminaba nadie, el toque de queda había entrado en vigencia hacía unos cuarenta minutos, no es que aquello le importara. Reglas del colegio y toques de queda eran algo que estaba muy por debajo de él.

La siguiente noche, Draco nuevamente abrió la puerta para encontrar la sala circular con el espejo. El tercer día, otra vez estaba la sala circular y el espejo. Esa misma noche, la puerta no apareció para Draco.

Estaba muerto.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**


	5. Lo que Dobby escuchó

Y éste es un **capítulo nuevo, totalmente nuevo**. Para entender este capítulo, antes deben releer del 1 al 4, que han sido muy cambiados.

Estaba releyendo algunas partes del libro y me di cuenta de que el ambiente político y el aspecto de seguridad en la historia estaban algo flojos y eso no puede ser. Es por ello que les tengo este pequeño regalito. ¡Espero les guste!

Ya saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

Resumen de capítulos anteriores

En caso que no quieran releer del uno al cuatro, aquí les dejo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo, lo que ha cambiado.

1) Harry explica que Lucius no estuvo en la batalla del departamento de misterios y por tanto cree que está planeando algo, lo que relaciona con la escena que presenció en Diagon Alley donde Draco escapa de su mamá para ir a comprar cosas. Draco estaría siendo en este caso un agente dentro de Hogwarts, al menos en la visión de Harry. El cambio de Hermione ocurre, pero no es llevada a la oficina de Dumbledore, sino que a la enfermería.

2) La conversación entre Hermione y Dumbledora va por caminos diferentes, ambos teorizan sobre el posible significado del cambio de Hermione, y ésta se mantiene más tranquila pensando que se va a solucionar. En ningún momento se confirma nada sobre otra identidad de Hermione. Tampoco Dumbledore sabe nada sobre éste (y esto es importante y diferente de la versión pasada)

La escena de Draco no ocurre, por tanto éste nunca llega a la enfermería y Dumbledore no se encarga de borrarle la mente a todos los que vieron el cambio de Hermione.

3) Este capítulo cambió por completo. De él no queda nada que sea muy reconocible. Malfoy no se enfrenta a Hermione en la enfermería, Harry y Ron no van a buscarla y la encuentran como si nada hubiera pasado, Harry no tiene sospechas sobre por qué Malfoy mira de manera extraña a Hermione y ella, aún sigue recluida en la enfermería. Hay una escena nueva con Ron.

4) Dumbledore no les dice a Draco y Hermione que son mellizos, porque él no tiene idea. No hay confrontación entre Draco y Hermione, pero Blaise Zabini sí sospecha que algo está sucediendo. Sin embargo, hay una nueva escena de Draco que recomiendo sea leída, porque explica muchas cosas.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5.1: Lo que Dobby escuchó

Tenía una idea, quizás no fuera la más brillante, pero al menos iba a ser algo. Necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa, la presión estaba aumentando y los acontecimientos de esa tarde no estaban ayudando a su situación. ¿Quién se creía Arthur Weasley para liderar una redada en su casa? La sola idea de una redada era un pensamiento que enfermaba a Draco, pero desde los sucesos en el Ministerio de la Magia, las cosas habían estado tensas para su familia. Weasley y otros del ministerio no se podían creer que la familia Malfoy no hubiera estado implicada en el ataque, tenían que haber escapado antes de que alcanzaran a llegar los refuerzos y era por ello que los habían estado vigilando durante todo el verano y ahora hacían redadas. Draco tenía serias dudas de que encontraran algo, si había algo positivo de esa mansión, era la cantidad de escondites que se podían hallar entre sus paredes.

He ahí otra poderosa razón para odiar a toda la familia Weasley, también a su miembro masculino más joven y a pesar de lo que se rumoreaba por los pasillos, Draco no estaba interesado en la vida amorosa de la única mujer del clan Weasley y tampoco en cómo parecía haber crecido durante los años o lo que fuera que otros hombres tuvieran el tiempo para ver. Draco no tenía tiempo para ello, la verdad, Draco no estaba seguro de cómo iba a terminar ese año en una sola pieza. A los pocos días, ya estaba cansado y estresado, al mes… quien sabe.

Esa mañana el equipo de Gryffindor había hecho sus pruebas para el nuevo equipo de Quidditch, pruebas que Draco hubiese querido presenciar. La idea de ver cómo Potter se las apañaba para dirigir a un nuevo equipo ahora que la mayoría de éste se había graduado tenía a Draco sin poder esperar más para subirse a una escoba y competir nuevamente. Daba igual que su historial de encuentros contra Potter fuera trágico, después de haberle roto la nariz en el tren, se sentía insuperable. Era una lástima que el supuestamente elegido hubiera logrado volver a tiempo para la comida, aún así, Draco realmente no había esperado que Potter llegara a Londres, Dumbledore jamás permitiría que su protegido sufriera algún daño.

Draco volvió a ver el artículo de El Profeta Vespertino y se enfureció. La situación política para su familia estaba volviéndose inestable, de lo más inestable. Desde que Fudge renunciara a ser ministro, aunque todos sabían que lo habían sacado a patadas por su incompetencia y por no haberle creído a Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de que nadie le creía; Draco sentía las ramificaciones que el nuevo ministro estaba creando. No sólo se le hacía ahora caso a gentuza como Weasley, sino que la influencia que por tanto tiempo su familia había tenido disminuía día a día.

No necesitaba esos problemas ahora, de verdad que no los necesitaba, sobre todo cuando la estúpida sala del séptimo piso seguía mostrándole aquel espejo. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no importaba en qué estuviera pensando al pasar frente a la pared que debía revelarle la puerta, la sala circular y la visión del espejo se le había metido bajo la piel. No recordaba en qué estaba pensando la primera vez que había dado con el espejo, pero ahora, siempre que intentaba volver, no podía dejar de pensar en que lo vería otra vez. La sala multipropósito nunca lo defraudaba.

―Malfoy.

―Zabini.

El recién llegado se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común y subió los pies al piso donde el diario seguía burlándose de uno de sus compañeros, aunque aquello no lo sabía, sólo lo hacía para molestar.

Malfoy miró a Zabini y cerró los ojos. No quería hablar con él o con otra persona. No estaba teniendo un buen inicio de curso y como si aquello fuera poco, Blaise había sido invitado a ese molesto club de Slughorn mientras que Draco había sido públicamente rechazado por tener ataduras con mortífagos. ¡No tenían pruebas concluyentes para condenar a su familia, su padre no había estado ahí!

―Hoy el viejo Slughorn tuvo una nueva fiesta, algo informal y bastante deprimente una vez se enteró de que asombrosamente, Snape no dejara a Potter fuera de su castigo para poder asistir.

Draco giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia la posición en la que estaba Zabini, estaba interesado.

―Sí, habló y habló de cómo le sorprendía la falta de cooperación que los profesores de Hogwarts estaban mostrando y que en sus tiempos, aquello nunca se hubiera dado. Sus colegas entendían la importancia de sus reuniones y lo que ellas podían generar para sus jóvenes invitados. Oportunidades y conexiones las que tendrían que esperar ya que dada la nueva seguridad que se está empleando en el castillo, el ingreso de cualquier extraño y bla bla, algo sobre lo bueno que sería tener a Potter y luego comenzamos con la comida informal que tenía preparada.

Ahora estaba aburrido, ¿eso era todo? Zabini debía estar queriendo morir de aburrimiento si había recurrido a él para contarle toda esa basura.

Blaise, por el otro lado, tenía un plan cuidadosamente trazado. La fiestecita de Slughorn le había abierto una excelente oportunidad para descubrir qué estaba pasando con Granger y su cambio, cambio del que Slughorn estuvo hablando y hablando y hablando un poco más. Tenía planeado un segundo acercamiento a la chica, pero alguien le había ganado la mano: McLaggen.

―Creo que Granger tiene un nuevo novio ―dejó salir Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa. Necesitaba una reacción de Malfoy ante el comentario y de esa manera ir descartando opciones, porque por mucho que su compañero haya odiado a muerte a Granger todos esos años, el amor no era necesario para que las cosas entre hombres y mujeres fueran un paso más allá. Si Granger creía que cambiando su apariencia lograría acostarse con Draco, entonces él tendría que saberlo.

―¿Granger, quién es el desesperado?

La respuesta era predecible, pensó Blaise, y no decía mucho sobre un supuesto interés o incluso celos, si es que debía haber celos, no estaba del todo seguro sobre ese aspecto de la posible relación entre Malfoy y Granger.

―Cormac McLaggen. Su abuelo hizo una u otra cosa, realmente no estaba prestando atención, pero estuvo toda la reunión revoloteando alrededor de Granger. No fue el único, en todo caso. Ella sigue siendo un desastre, pero uno mejorado.

―Ahora no sólo es _la_ Weasley la que te gusta, Zabini, sino que también Granger. Pensé que tenías mejor gusto, pero veo que no. Buena suerte soportando a Weasley y Potter todo el día. Seguro te conviertes en un buen Gryffindor.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos. No estaba de buen humor y no quería seguir hablando de Granger y ese estúpido club. Al menos Potter estaba castigado con Snape, nada mejor que pensar en Potter sufriendo para hacer que Draco se sintiera mejor.

―No, no me gusta. El estilo rubio no me atrae tanto como una buena morena.

―Sí, no todos podemos ser buenos rubios.

―¿Enserio, Malfoy? ―Zabini podía esperar muchas cosas de sus compañeros de casa, pero el pequeño comentario gay era demasiado.

El silencio envolvió a los dos compañeros de casa. Zabinio comenzaba a frustrarse. Su plan no estaba resultando bien y Malfoy estaba tan meditabundo que lo aburría hasta las lágrimas. ¿Cuál era su problema, en todo caso? En el tren estaba bien, había actuado como siempre y ahora estaba silencioso y mucho más gruñón que de costumbre. Crabbe y Goyle lo habían experimentado de primera mano.

―¿Vas a seguir molestándome, Zabini?

Y ésa era una de las razones por las cuales ellos no eran amigos. Draco no era agradable, ni de niño lo había sido.

* * *

¿Cuál era el problema con Dumbledore? Hermione nunca había tenido la misma relación con el director que Harry, pero luego del verano del año pasado y todo ese tiempo en los cuarteles generales, Hermione había compartido otro tipo de experiencias con Dumbledore y ahora lo necesitaba, porque dos semanas habían pasado y ella seguía estancada en su cuerpo de barbie, una defectuosa, en todo caso, porque no es como que se viera de las mil maravillas, sus rasgos eran puntiagudos y su pelo no había cambiado más que el color.

Su nuevo yo no estaba haciendo mucho por ayudarla. Varios chicos se paraban y la miraban ahora, pero no se trataba simplemente de admiración como se podría esperar después de un radical cambio de apariencia. Ella seguía siendo Hermione. Sí, era más pálida, no, sus pecas seguían ahí después de años y años de vacaciones en la playa y tardes haciendo castillos de arena. Su pelo ahora era rubio, platinado, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se le había pasado la mano con los reflejos, pero seguía siendo su pelo. Aún tenía frizz y estaba mal cortado lo que lo hacía indomable y por tanto, no candidato a llevarlo completamente suelto. Nuevas curvas, sí, las tenía, pero no era como que su uniforme estuviera especialmente ajustado para mostrarlas, entonces… ¿qué era lo que todos miraban día tras día?

Hermione necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore, deseaba volver a la normalidad. Pero Dumbledore no había estado muy presente que digamos. Desaparecía a las horas de las comidas, no había vuelto a tener una clase privada con Harry y Hermione creía que había días enteros en que el director no estaba en el colegio. Harry por otro lado, estaba muy ocupado siendo un favorito de Slughorn e insistiendo en usar ese estúpido y viejo libro de pociones como para preocuparse de las cosas verdaderamente importantes. Hermione aún estaba enojada por la conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior, fue por eso que cuando los dos chicos llegaron a sentarse a la mesa, ella sacó su libro de Transfiguración y hundió la cabeza en el.

―Hola, Hermione ―saludó Harry, testeando las aguas.

Hermione no le respondió, pero sí le dirigió una sonrisa a Ron. Harry notaba que desde el día anterior, cuando Ron logró entrar al equipo con un poco de ayuda de Hermione, ella estaba sonriéndole más y su amigo parecía muy cómodo con el trato. También había una nueva forma de mirar a Cormac McLaggen que a Harry no le pasaba desapercibida.

―¿Qué piensas de la tarea que Flitwick nos dejó la semana pasada, Ron? ―preguntó Hermione, con un tono amigable y una enorme sonrisa.

Harry se veía molesto y bien merecido que se lo tenía. Si de ella dependía, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra hasta que hiciera las cosas bien y dejara ese libro garabateado de lado. El hecho de que Harry creyera tan fervientemente en ese tal "príncipe" y se rehusara a hacer las cosas como debía sólo podía terminar en desastre, Hermione lo sabía.

―Hermione, tienes que hablarme ―se quejó Harry― el libro no ha hecho mal alguno salvo ayudarme en pociones. ¿No crees que es bueno que esté obteniendo buenas notas para variar?

―No si eso significa hacer trampa, Harry.

―¡Pero si no es trampa! No es como que sea un manual certificado o tenga las respuestas de Slughorn.

―En ese caso, Harry, si tanto te gusta el profesor Slughorn, quizás deberías seguir sus pequeños consejos ¡tú claramente heredaste el don de tu madre!

Dicho esto, Hermione tomó su libro de Transfiguración y dejó la mesa del desayuno, completamente furiosa.

Ginny, que había estado mirando el desarrollo de la conversación desde lejos, se apiadó de Harry, que no tenía forma alguna de entender por qué Hermione estaba tan enojada con él, y se fue a sentar junto a su hermano y amigos para echar unas muy necesarias luces sobre el comportamiento de la chica.

―¿No te enteraste de lo que ocurrió ayer en la fiesta de Slughorn, Harry?

―No la verdad, estuve castigado toda la noche con Snape, que después de la petición de Slughorn decidió que debía aprender que no merecía estatus preferencial por sobre el resto del colegio ―bufó Harry enojado al recordar todo lo que había tenido que hacer la noche anterior por culpa de su nuevo profesor de pociones y el resentimiento que el viejo profesor le tenía por ser el hijo de James Potter.

―Slughorn le hizo un par de comentarios a Hermione que no le cayeron muy bien. Mencionó que Dumbledore le había hablado sobre el predicamento en que se encontraba y que a petición del director estaba trabajando en una poción que podría ayudar a Hermione con su apariencia.

―Pero eso es algo bueno, Hermione lleva días buscando sobre hechizos de apariencia y está convencida de que lo suyo debe ser magia negra o algo más oscuro, dado que un simple hechizo de apariencia no podría tener los efectos que hasta ahora ha experimentado.

―Vaya, no tenía idea ―dijo Ginny, poniéndose un poco verde―, ¿de qué tipo de magia negra estamos hablando? ―esta vez su tono de voz era más bajo, no era un tema que se pudiera discutir a viva voz con todo el colegio desayunando. La sola idea de que otro alumno del castillo pudiera estar implicado en magia negra o sus efectos era suficiente para revivir cientos de memorias y lagunas de su primer y fatídico año en Hogwarts.

―Oh, Gin ―la consoló Ron, sabiendo exactamente qué significa el tono verdoso de la piel de Ginny― no creemos que pueda ser nada de este tipo. Hermione no ha entrado en contacto con ningún objeto oscuro o sospechoso.

No bastó que Ron terminara esa frase para que Harry tuviera un flashback especialmente nítido. ¿Quién decía que Hermione no había entrado en contacto con un objeto oscuro? El día que siguieron a Malfoy por el Callejón Diagon, ella se había adentrado sola en aquella tienda, quizás había tocado algo que estaba desencadenando aquellos efectos en su cuerpo.

―Y Slughorn le dio a Hermione un par de pociones que podía probar por ella misma para ir descartando ciertas opciones. Como no siente dolor ni actúa de manera extraña, el profesor Slughorn no cree que sea algo de lo que deba preocuparse especialmente, dijo que es más, su nueva apariencia le daba un aire distinguido y mucha clase, que debería sentirse feliz por ello. Y claro está, que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Harry en caso de que no pudiera hacer alguna poción, ya que él claramente había heredado el don de su madre ―siguió explicando Ginny, aunque Harry no le estuviera prestando mucha atención.

―Ya veo por qué Hermione estaba enojado contigo, amigo, Slughorn le dijo que te pidiera ayuda a ti. Claramente no está llevando nada bien el hecho de no ser la mejor en una clase para variar. ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso cuando tomamos adivinación?

Eso explicaba tantas cosas, pensó Harry, aliviado de que el problema de Hermione no fuera más serio. Él no se libraría del libro que tanta ayuda le estaba brindando, pero si le aseguraba a Hermione que ella sola era más que capaz de hacer cualquier poción, entonces todo volvería a la normalidad. Feliz de creer que tenía las respuestas que necesitaba para tratar con su amiga, Harry se despidió del resto y corrió hacia la sala de Transfiguración. Alcanzaría a Hermione antes de que comenzara la clase y hablaría con ella.

* * *

Desde que trabajaba como un elfo libre en Hogwarts, Dobby no podía estar más orgulloso. No sólo Harry Potter lo había liberado de una familia maligna, sino que le había mostrado verdadero respeto y amistad cuando Dobby creía que aquello ya no existía. A diferencia de muchos otros elfos, Dobby recibía un sueldo, un sueldo que le permitía comprar cosas y darle su regalo de navidad anual a Harry Potter. Sí, Dobby siempre estaría muy agradecido de Harry Potter y haría lo que fuera necesario por él.

Porque Dobby siempre había sido un buen elfo doméstico y aunque ahora era libre, Dobby siempre tendría a Harry en un pedestal. Harry no era un dueño, tampoco un señor al que servir, Harry Potter era un amigo y Dobby nunca había sido amigo de un mago. Ningún buen elfo doméstico podía ser amigo de su señor.

Quizás Dobby no fuera un muy buen elfo en el sentido tradicional, pero Dobby era leal. Leal a Harry Potter y luego, leal a Dumbledore, que lo había recibido cuando no tenía a dónde más ir y que también le pagaba por el trabajo realizado.

Hoy Dobby debía ir a ayudar al nuevo profesor de Pociones. Era muy importante que al principio de cada día, los calderos estuvieran relucientes y los ingredientes bien organizados, de otra manera, accidentes podían ocurrir. Este trabajo era nuevo para Dobby, quien nunca antes había trabajado en las mazmorras. El antiguo profesor gustaba de ordenar sus ingredientes y preparar la clase por sí mismo, pero a Dobby no le importaba, porque Dobby sabía que Harry Potter tomaba esta clase y por esa razón Dobby trabajaría el doble de duro. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la mazmorra donde la clase se llevaba a cabo, Dobby se encontró con que el profesor estaba hablando con una de las alumnas.

―Profesor Slughorn, probé la poción que me pasó la noche anterior y temo que no está mostrando los resultados correctos.

―¿A qué se refiere, señorita Granger? Esa poción la hice yo mismo como demostración para los alumnos de quinto año. Es muy probable que aparezca en sus TIMOS, no puede haber un error con ella.

Dobby sabía que un buen elfo doméstico no escuchaba las conversaciones de los magos, menos aún de magos que no eran sus señores sin permiso o sin advertir su presencia, dado que ningún tipo de fidelidad lo ataba a ellos, pero Dobby había captado un detalle extraño. La amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, aquella bruja excéntrica que pasó todo un año tejiendo gorros y calcetines para liberar a los elfos de Hogwarts y que había obligado a Dobby a limpiar la Torre de Gryffindor el solo, porque los otros elfos no querían ser liberados; esa misma bruja no podía ser quien estuviera hablando con el profesor, porque Hermione Granger no tenía esa apariencia. Es más, hacía muchos años que Dobby no veía a una joven bruja con esa apariencia.

―Pero profesor, no he sentido ninguno de los efectos especificados.

―Señorita Granger, a petición del director le di esta poción, lo que me parece una redundancia ya que es muy claro que usted debe tener algún tipo de magia para cambiar la apariencia y esta poción muestra alteraciones mágicas en las personas. ¡Lleva siglos haciéndolo! ¿Cómo cree que las familias de sangre pura se han mantenido así? En el pasado hubo muchos brujos que intentaron cambiar la apariencia de sus hijas para engañar a familias de alto renombre y conocida fortuna.

―No pasó nada, profesor.

―Absolutamente imposible, señorita Granger. Venga conmigo, déjeme revisar bien la poción y usted la consumirá delante de mis ojos, seguramente se perdió los signos, algo que es muy frecuente cuando no se tienen los conocimientos adecuados.

―¡Claro que tengo los conocimientos adecuados! Debía sentir un cosquilleo en la zona afectada, de ser la zona muy extensa o la magia más poderosa, los signos serían un aumento de temperatura considerable en la zona, eso por lo general hace que la piel de la persona se ponga roja, ya que el calor se tiende insoportable por varios minutos, de esa manera, los bárbaros sangre pura descubrían a aquellos que querían engañarlos. Una forma de tortura disfrazada, si me lo pregunta, pero estaba dispuesta a lidiar con ello, dado que no quiero quedarme así.

―Sí, si, ciertamente aquellos son los efectos. Una respuesta brillante, aunque un tanto polémica, no lo cree ¿señorita Granger? Pero no hay tiempo para discutir visiones políticas entre nosotros, no cuando tengo una clase que enseñar a primera hora de la mañana. Vernga más tarde por la poción, me aseguraré de que no tenga ninguna irregularidad y luego volveremos a hacer la prueba. Es mi interés y el del director también, que comencemos a tener alguna luz en todo este asunto. Y yo no me preocuparía mucho, señorita Granger, realmente usted se ve muy bien. Que tenga un buen día.

―Gracias, profesor.

Cuando la bruja se dio la vuelta y dejó la mazmorra, Dobby obtuvo una vista frontal de la chica que el profesor insistía era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Dobby nunca olvidaría aquella primera impresión.

Los ojos eran inconfundibles.

Aquellos rasgos, que hace años fueran más redondeados, habían adquirido un dejo de madurez que sólo el paso de los años podía dar.

Pero eso era imposible.

Dobby siempre había sido un buen elfo doméstico, Dobby siempre había guardado los secretos de la familia de su amo, pero cuando las acciones de su antiguo señor podían poner en riesgo la vida de Harry Potter, Dobby tenía que advertírselo. Porque Dobby no iba a dejar que nada dañara a Harry Potter, aunque aquello lo mantuviera alejado de todo aquello que amaba, Harry Potter era más importante.

Dobby siempre había sido un muy buen elfo doméstico.

Dobby debía proteger a Harry Potter.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**

Me gusta mucho más esta versión de los hechos. Le va a dar un giro a la historia que antes no lo tenía y que espero que todos ustedes puedan apreciar.


	6. La Sala Circular

Otro capítulo **completamente nuevo**, espero les guste.

_Para entender bien la historia, recomiendo leer siempre el capítulo de nota de la autora, donde explico el orden y los nuevos cambios._

Personalmente, la parte de Draco me fascina y va a significar mucho para la nueva línea que la historia está siguiendo. Hasta el momento, de los nuevos capítulos, éste tiene la mayoría de mis escenas favoritas.

Harry Potter no me pertenece en absoluto.

**Capítulo 5.2: La Sala Circular**

No es que Hermione Granger no confiara en el profesor Slughorn, tampoco que creyera estar mejor versada que él en el arte de preparar pociones, pero luego de la insatisfactoria conversación que había mantenido con él y la leve promesa de que haría algo por remediar la situación, Hermione había decidido que una actitud proactiva la llevaría mucho más lejos. Si el hombre no sabía hacer la poción, entonces ella la haría, no es que fuera muy difícil, tomaría algo de tiempo, pero eso nunca la había detenido antes.

Llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor con el ánimo bajo, pero no derrotada, nunca derrotada. Mientras caminaba por el castillo había pensando en todos los ingredientes que iba a necesitar y hecho una lista de aquellos que tenía, que no tenía, que podía conseguir con facilidad en el castillo y aquellos que iba a tener que irremediablemente comprar en alguna tienda. Ahí estaba uno de sus primeros problemas, ya que por un lado la poción iba a tomar semanas en prepararse y por el otro, el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade era aún lejano y posiblemente inexistente, si se tomaban en cuenta el ambiente político y el complicado sistema de seguridad que Dumbledore debía de haber implementado luego de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Hermione ya había notado un par de estudiantes que no había regresado ese año a Hogwarts y puede que la cifra siguiera aumentando, por lo depender en Hogsmeade era dejar mucho al azar. Era hora de que Harry y Ron la ayudasen.

Sus dos mejores amigos no estaban en la sala común y no es como que fuera muy tarde para que se hubieran ido a acostar. Hermione siempre podía subir a sus dormitorios y buscarlos ahí, pero después de un comentario que le había oído decir a Ginny de pasada, no se sentía tan tentada de seguir esa ruta, no quería interrumpir algo, verdaderamente no quería.

―Hola, Neville ¿has visto a Harry o Ron?

―Hola, Hermione, salieron hace un rato con las escobas en la mano, dijeron que iban a dar un par de vueltas antes de que las tareas se los tragaran enteros. Seamus fue con ellos.

Quidditch. Hermione suponía que era tan malo como el football del que las mujeres muggles se quejaban, los hombres siempre parecían estar consumidos por algún tipo de deporte cuando se los necesitaba.

―No hay caso, voy a tener que esperarlos. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Neville?

El chico miró agradecido a Hermione. McGonagall se había vuelto completamente loca ese año, no es que Hermione compartiera esa opinión cuando era lógico que iban a tener que esforzarse más, se estaban preparando para los ÉXTASIS. La profesora les exigía lecturas clase a clase y un entregar un pergamino cada semana, sin tomar en cuenta que eso era sólo lo que concernía a la teoría. Las clases prácticas, que ahora abundaban más que las teóricas ya que ellos estaban haciendo casi todo el trabajo solos, eran duras y exigían mucha concentración. Neville a menudo perdía la concentración y eso le había hecho ganarse dos reprimendas frente a todos sus compañeros y tarea extra que la profesora supervisaba antes de comenzar otra clase. Era agotador, pero al menos podía decir que estaba aprendiendo algo, al igual que en pociones una vez que Snape había dejado de ponerlo nervioso con su presencia. Slughorn era mucho más agradable y también más didáctico, él creía en enseñarles algo, no ridiculizarlos y reírse cuando sus calderos explotaban.

―¿Cómo te está yendo con la pequeña broma de los gemelos? ―preguntó el chico, dejando a un lado su trabajo y encontrando enorme satisfacción en ello.

―¿La broma? ―preguntó Hermione, sin entender muy bien de qué estaban hablando.

―Ginny les estaba contando a todos hace un par de horas. Los gemelos le habían mandado una carta preguntándole cómo había salido su pequeño truco con Ron y si ya estaba devastado por tener la apariencia de un Malfoy. Como llevaban tantos días sin oír de su madre, estaban preocupados de haber matado a Ron o que algo hubiera salido mal y eso ciertamente le quitaba todo el chiste a la broma.

―Aaah ―dijo Hermione, haciendo su cerebro funcionar a mil. ¿Qué era lo que decía Neville y por qué Ginny estaba contando esa sarta de mentiras? Todos la habían visto cambiar frente a sus ojos, ya era tarde.

―No creo que para ti sea muy gracioso, pero se suponía que la broma era para Ron. Ginny dijo que les escribiría para felicitarlos por su éxito y hacerles saber que habías sido su más reciente víctima. En todo caso, es genial ¡lleva días y sigue viéndose en perfectas condiciones!

―No creo que ni el mismo Slughorn sea capaz de averiguar dónde es que están escondiendo el hechizo de apariencia, vengo de su despacho y no ha sido nada alentador.

Neville ahogó una risita por lo bajo y bajó los ojos a su pergamino. No era que le costara la parte teórica de sus clases, por lo general, trabajaba con uno o dos días de anticipación y nunca se lo veía hundido en pendientes como a otros de su casa, pero McGonagall se había empeñado con su último pergamino, los quería hacer sufrir.

―Pero no debería tardar mucho más en pasar el efecto, ¿cierto?

―Eso espero, sino, los hermanos de Ron van a tener que vérselas conmigo y su madre, porque me aseguraré de que ella lo sepa.

El nuevo giro en los acontecimientos dejó a Neville trabajando solo y a Hermione buscando por la sala común a Ginny, la chica tenía un par de cosas que contarle.

―Hey, Dean, ¿has visto a Ginny?

―Sí, fue a mandarle una carta a los gemelos ―dijo el chico haciendo una mueca.

―Gracias ―dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo cualquier otra cosa que el chico haya querido decir y saliendo de la sala común en busca de cierta pelirroja. Si había problemas entre esos dos, ella no quería enterarse. Suficiente tenía con Ron gruñendo cada vez que veía a Dean con Ginny para que más encima éste la acusara de estar ayudándolos, separándolos o lo que fuera a pasar con esos dos.

A Blaise Zabini le gustaba Hogwarts de noche. Sin tantos alumnos dando vueltas y a la luz de las antorchas u otras precarias formas de iluminación del castillo, Hogwarts se veía mucho más como lo que debería ser, un lugar mágico. No es que a media mañana el castillo pareciera menos mágico, pero la oscuridad solía darle otro toque a las cosas y puede que a Blaise le gustaran las cosas un poco más tétricas, al menos, hacía que su camino fuese más interesante. O tal vez se trataba de que la decoración de la sala común de Slytherin sí tuviera algo de tétrico con tanta piedra y sillones oscuros, por no mencionar la humedad.

Cualquiera hubiera creído que después de tres hijos hombres, su madre estaría acostumbrada a la idea de que escribir una carta a la semana era totalmente innecesario y completamente afeminado. ¿Quién necesitaba saber tantos detalles de su casa? Ciertamente Blaise no, se consideraba a sí mismo un alma independiente, aunque realmente no lo fuera, pero su madre era la ley, siempre lo había sido y aunque el resto del mundo viera a una bruja de increíble figura y muy bien conservada belleza, la verdad era que su madre podía ser más aterrorizante que un dragón. Convertirse en una viuda joven había hecho de su madre un ejemplar de dos padres en uno. Mientras debía ser una madre cariñosa y sensible a las necesidades de sus hijos, también debía ser estricta y la ley de la casa. Daba igual qué hombre hubiera pasado por sus vidas en esos primeros años, recordaba a un par, Blaise nunca había sentido la falta de uno de sus padres. Lo que ahora lo llevaba a su reciente problema, una madre cariñosa que quería saber de la vida de sus hijos y no admitía un no, ni excusas al respecto.

La carta de esa semana era corta, como lo llevaban siendo hace un par de años y aún así, Blaise seguía enviándolas. Ya no intentaba entender esa parte de sí mismo, simplemente hacía las cosas como siempre las había hecho, una carta a la semana, un par de líneas sobre su vida y el recordatorio que pese a todo, quería a su madre y no se avergonzaba de hacérselo saber por medio de una carta. Eso último era una mentira, porque preferiría darle un beso al calamar gigante antes de que alguien leyera en una de sus cartas que le decía a su madre que la quería, pero dado que nunca era descuidado con sus cosas, su hombría no corría riesgo alguno.

Abedul, la nueva lechuza de su familia estaba lista para el viaje. Abedul era otra de las cosas curiosas que ocurrían en su familia. Nombrada así por uno de sus hermanos luego de aprender unas cuantas palabras inconexas en español y totalmente inútiles, ya que sabía nombres de árboles y flores pero no cómo pedir una dirección o preguntar dónde estaba el baño; Abedul no había respondido a otro nombre.

―Bien, chica, estás lista. Lleva esto a la casa.

La lechuza alzó el vuelo y Blaise dio media vuelta para volver a su sala común cuando voces y risas familiares llamaron su atención. Parado en medio de la pajarera aguzando el oído para identificar mejor a las dos chicas que venían hacia él, un interesante pedazo de conversación convenció al Slytherin de que estaba en sus mejores intereses esconderse. En Hogwarts, nunca se sabía lo que se podía averiguar espiando conversaciones.

―Cuando les oí hablar de magia negra me asusté, creí que…

―Ay, Ginny, no es necesario que te preocupes. La verdad es que no he hecho nada imprudente, pero es una teoría, no podemos saber realmente lo que había en el ministerio.

Blaise odiaba cuando escuchar una conversación se convertía en un juego de adivinanzas ¿por qué las personas no podían terminar sus ideas y tenían que interrumpirse las unas a las otras?

―Creí que era la mejor forma. La verdad es que se han estado especulando muchas cosas últimamente.

La Weasley y Granger se traían algo entre manos, pero qué.

―Admito que me llevé una sorpresa con Neville, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando y creo haberlo confundido un poco, pero fue brillante Ginny ¡brillante! Es algo que tus hermanos harían totalmente.

―Lo sé.

―Tener algo más de tiempo tampoco me vendría mal. Con Dumbledore tan ocupado y luego del desastre que resultó ir a ver a Slughorn, no sé por qué el director confió en que me pudiera ayudar, estoy convencida de que tengo que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. He estado en la biblioteca todos los días revisando todo libro que creo podría serme de ayuda, pero digamos que no he avanzado mucho y que al parecer, Hogwarts no cubre aspectos tan superficiales de la magia. Lavender se ofreció a mostrarme una revista donde se hablaba del tema, pero dudo que ellos tengan la respuesta.

―¿Y qué pasa si es permanente, Hermione? ¿Has pensando en lo que harás?

Granger debió haber hecho algún gesto o mueca, dado que Blaise no llegó a escuchar respuesta alguna de la chica y desde su escondite no podía ver a ninguna de las dos.

―Todo hechizo es reversible, Ginny. Éste tiene que serlo también.

―¿Pero y si no?

―Son principios básicos de magia, Ginny. Toda sustancia retiene su forma, tarde o temprano. La magia no puede cambiar por siempre las cosas, al final del día, las transfiguraciones se revierten y dado que soy un ser vivo, la resistencia a una forma ajena es aún más fuerte en mí. Esto tiene que tratarse de un hechizo realmente fuerte.

―No lo sé, Hermione. No es común, no he escuchado a mi padre hablando de cosas así y dado que los muggles caen víctimas de todo tipo de hechizo, imagino que uno de apariencia como el tuyo sería excelente para volverlos locos.

―A menos que sea magia negra.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron como platos. ¿Magia negra? Si la nueva apariencia de Granger tenía algo que ver con las artes oscuras, eso quería que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor estaba metida en algo grande, algo bien grande. Lo que haría mucho sentido sobre la conversación que habían tenido el otro día respecto a Malfoy.

―¡Hermione Granger, cómo pudiste! ―gritó Ginny Weasley.

Un grito, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes.

―¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Alguien podría oírnos. Además, no creo que a las lechuzas les agrade el ruido.

―No intentes cambiar el tema, Hermione.

―No estoy haciendo nada por el estilo. Te dije que no era seguro lo de la magia negra, pero no puedo dejarla de lado. Dumbledore, por lo poco que me dijo, no cree que eso sea un tema, pero yo no estoy tan segura. Además, en el verano quizás sí me expuse sin saberlo a algún tipo de magia.

Blaise Zabini había dado con el premio mayor.

―¿Fue esa vez que desaparecieron en Diagon Alley?

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Harry y Ron no dejaban de hablar de ello en la casa, aunque creían que estaban siendo discretos, algo pude sacar en limpio. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió seguir a Malfoy dentro de una tienda en el Callejón Knockturn?

―Teníamos que saber qué estaba haciendo ahí, y aunque no sirvió para más que poner a Harry paranoico, en lo que sí creo que tiene razón es que Malfoy puede traerse algo entre manos. El qué, sinceramente no me importa ¿qué puede hacer él con Dumbledore aquí? Además, se trata de Malfoy, pura boca y nada de acción.

―Sí, la verdad es que tienes otras cosas en las que pensar.

―Todavía no entiendo por qué tuvimos que subir hasta aquí si al final no ibas a mandar carta alguna.

―Es la esencia de saber mentir como se debe, Hermione. Tienes que hacer que tus historia sea lo más creíble posible, eso implicaba una viaje a la lechucería y aquí nadie nos iba a molestar. Además, necesito estar unos minutos lejos de Dean, siento que me está asfixiando últimamente. No parece comprender que no es necesario que pase cada segundo de mi tiempo libre pegada a él

Con las mujeres fuera de vista, Blaise salió de su escondite con mucho más de lo que había llegado. Granger le había mentido, sí estaba metida en algo con Malfoy, algo absolutamente indigno de una Gryffindor como ella. Por otro lado, Draco estaba metido en algo serio, él mismo lo había dicho en el tren, el Señor Tenebroso quería algo de él. Necesitaba saber más, repentinamente los acontecimiento en Hogwarts estaban escalando mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar y si realmente lo de Granger estaba relacionado con magia negra, él no quería perderse las repercusiones del caso. Por lo tanto, debía decidir un curso de acción. Estaba claro que ni Draco ni Granger le iban a decir algo al respecto, no era amigo del primero y la segunda lo veía como un enemigo. Eso dejaba fuera también a cualquier otro Gryffindor, porque Merlín mismo reviviría antes de que uno de ellos creyera que no todos los Slytherin eran iguales. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? No iba a revisar libros sobre magia negra para averiguar si alguno de ellos tenía la respuesta que Granger buscaba, no estaba tan aburrido como para hacer investigación y luego, conseguir tales libros supondría un esfuerzo que no quería ejecutar.

Blaise dejó la pajarera perdido en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba una buena manera de averiguar lo de Granger y por buena manera, se refería a una que le supusiera el menor esfuerzo posible.

Había perdido la cuenta sobre el número de veces en que se había enfrentado a la sala circular con el espejo, pero ese día, iba a hacer algo más. Cansado de no lograr otra manera de acceder a lo que necesitaba, Draco iba a enfrentarse al castillo y a lo que fuera que quisiera con él. Haciendo introspección, la sala circular lo asustaba, porque no sabía lo que significaba. ¿Qué parte de lo que quería se traducía en un espejo? ¿Era el espejo la respuesta?

Draco entró a la sala circular con cuidado y poco convencido. No le gustaba estar ahí y no entendía bien el por qué, porque no había nada. Sólo piedra negra y lisa, una y otra vez, encerrándolo, asfixiándolo y burlándose de él. No había más que piedra, y el espejo. El dilema siempre había sido el espejo. ¿Qué tan sabio era asomarse a un espejo desconocido? No estaba seguro de que las historias con las que lo atormentaban de niño sobre espejos chupa almas y atrapa niños traviesos existieran, pero la verdad ser cuidadoso nunca le había hecho daño a nadie.

Se acercó al artefacto de dudosos poderes y procedencia con cuidado, nunca de frente, pero lo suficiente en ángulo para poder examinar el marco. Grueso y dorado, no se veía peligroso en lo absoluto y si el polvo del lugar era indicador de algo, el espejo llevaba un buen tiempo sin que nadie lo limpiara, lo que abría nuevos campos de posibilidades. ¿Sería un objeto olvidado de Hogwarts? En ese caso, no estaba seguro de que tan buena idea sería arriesgarse a mirar en él, y si simplemente era un viejo y feo espejo de siglos anteriores, entonces se sentiría estúpido por haber estado evitándolo desde hace tanto tiempo. Y aún así, la raíz de todas sus dudas seguía siendo la misma ¿por qué la sala circular? ¿Por qué el espejo?

La puerta de la sala circular se cerró dejando a Draco encerrado en la oscuridad, con las paredes de piedra y el espejo. No se movió por mucho tiempo, meditando una y otra vez sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Cada noche que se convertía en un nuevo día agregaba más y más presión. Era una carga muy pesada y cada día aumentaba más. Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ella, lo habían elegido a él, a él por sobre mucho otros para cumplir la misión y Draco lo lograría. Le demostraría a todo aquél que había dudado de sus habilidades la razón por la cual los Malfoy eran superiores.

La presión, el deber.

La presión.

El deber.

Dejando de lado todo aquello que lo asediaba hace días, los profesores y la falta de cartas de su casa, las noticias en El Profeta, Potter y su estúpida aparición en su vagón de tren, Weasley y su entrometida familia, Zabini que lo miraba extraño y Granger, a quien algo le pasaba y cuya nueva imagen lo perturbaba más de lo que cualquiera podría esperar; Draco se puso frente al espejo y lo miró sin pestañear, esperando encontrarse a sí mismo, pero recibiendo una imagen distorsionado e improbable.

Falsa.

Se trataba de una trampa.

Draco intentó moverse de su lugar, pero cada segundo que pasaba hacía que las imágenes al otro lado del espejo se vieran mejor, más nítidas y más improbables. Porque del otro lado estaban un hombre y una mujer, así como él y un fantasma. El corazón de Draco latió desbocado y un rincón de su mente pareció retorcerse.

―¡Qué mierda es esto! ―dijo en voz alta, esperando que el oírse lo despabilara de alguna manera y le ahorrara el tener que presenciar las mentiras que el espejo entretejía para él.

Su padre se lo había advertida una y otra vez, pero ¿cómo desterrar de su mente lo que le daba sentido a su presente? Draco no había estado listo para olvidar en ese entonces y la verdad es que años después, aún no se encontraba listo, pero sí se había visto forzado. Era la única manera, le habían dicho. Llevaba años ejerciendo un férreo control contra aquello que no podía cambiar. Años de constante esfuerzo y disciplina, y a diferencia de lo que debería haber pasado, la carga no se hacía nunca más liviana, siempre requería más concentración y esfuerzo de su parte mantenerla encerrada, a salvo.

Era la _única_ manera.

Draco la había traicionado hace mucho tiempo, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Había aprendido a callarlo y a fingir, había aprendido a dejar de sufrir, había aprendido a desquitarse en otros, Draco se había perdido. Hacía años y tiempo atrás.

¿Y cómo culpar a otros cuando él era incapaz de perdonarse?

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era una burla, una trampa, un fiero deseo. Lo tenía todo a su alcance y no tenía nada al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué tipo de aparato se guardaba en este colegio?

―Maia.

Una serie de recuerdos y un dolor lacerante invadieron a Draco con la sola mención de ese nombre. No podía con él, nunca había podido. La pérdida había sido muy fuerte, el duelo no se había realizado. Draco la había llorado una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo, Draco la había esperado. Porque las cosas no estaban bien, porque su ausencia no se sentía bien y porque ella había sufrido, estaba sufriendo, ella había dolido.

Cómo lo sabía, la verdad es que no lo sabía, no podía saberlo, porque ella ya no estaba. Draco lo había pensado, Draco lo había deseado, Draco la seguía llorando. En silencio y en privado.

―Tú no eres real ―le dijo al espejo, protegiéndose de él―. Nunca has sido real.

Y aún así, Maia dolía. Últimamente, Maia dolía. Cómo lo sabía, Draco **no** lo sabía. Draco lo quería, retorcidamente lo esperaba, pero Maia no dolía, porque Maia no estaba y porque Draco lo sabía. Él la había visto ahí, enterrada y olvidada. Y aún así, Draco la seguía llorando. En silencio y en privado.

―Me estoy volviendo loco, tía Bellatrix me advirtió de esto. Lo estoy perdiendo, desde que empezó este maldito curso que lo estoy perdiendo.

Y la verdad era que sí lo estaba perdiendo. Sus muros mentales, su única protección contra Maia y el dolor, la estaba perdiendo. Cada día se sentía más cansado y menos apto. Desde pequeño se había entrenado en el arte de la Oclumencia para mantener a Maia a raya, para evitar el dolor, para no volverse loco, completamente loco. Maia estaba muerta, no había manera que la sintiera. Y aún así, Maia seguía ahí, encerrada y apartada de todo, pero ahí. Te va a ser más fácil con los años, le habían dicho, pero de nada había servido. Año tras año, Maia se hacía más fuerte, _dolía más._

Draco necesitaba hablar con alguien, era imperativo que hablara con alguien, quizás su madre o su padre. Tenía que volver a la mansión, tenía que asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden. Draco lo estaba perdiendo. Perdiendo lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

El dolor se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, pero en el gran esquema de las cosas nada de eso era importante. Draco tenía una misión y mucho dependía de que tan satisfactoriamente la cumpliera. Respirando hondo volvió a enfrentarse a la imagen del espejo, buscando en ella las respuestas que no estaba obteniendo.

Su madre y padre estaba ahí, él estaba ahí y Maia estaba ahí. Una Maia que no había conocido, su último recuerdo de ella era el de una niña a quien no se le había dado la oportunidad de crecer. Eso descartaba cualquier idea de que el espejo pudiera ver en sus recuerdos, él no tenía ningún recuerdo parecido. El hecho de que su hermana hubiera muerto hace años también descartaba la idea de una posible imagen del futuro. Los muertos no volvían con la magia, Draco lo sabía bien.

Toda familia de magos que se preciara de sí misma sabía que a la hora de enterrar los restos de aquellos a quienes se amó en vida y se recordaría en la muerte había que ser meticulosamente cuidadosos. Ciertas prácticas oscuras habían forzado a la comunidad mágica a quemar los cuerpos y guardar las cenizas como única señal de consuelo. Nadie quería ver Inferi de sus seres queridos, la imagen era muy poderosa, muy aterradora. Y Draco había temido mucho tiempo el hecho de que Maia fuera una Inferi, ellos no tenían el cuerpo, nunca lo habían tenido, se trataba de un miedo válido.

Fascinado a pesar de sí mismo por la imagen del espejo, Draco se quedó mucho tiempo examinándola, sintiéndose feliz por tener a Maia nuevamente con él. Con tal solo verla se sentía contento y en paz, nada más le importaba. Se quedó ahí horas, embelesado mirando todo aquello que no podía tener, torturándose por contener lágrimas que nadie nunca le vería derramar y odiando su recuerdo un poco más, odiando su presencia un poco más, queriendo desterrarla para siempre de su mente, sólo un poco más. Hasta callarla por completo, hasta perderla, hasta matarla.

―¡¿Por qué tiene que seguir doliendo? ―gritó Draco tomándose la cabeza, urgiéndose por volver a retomar el control, por cerrar su mente. Ahora y para siempre―. ¡POR QUÉ ME SIGUES TORTURANDO, MAIA!

Los recuerdos se entremezclaban unos con otros, sus sonrisas y peleas pasaban a través de sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa, Draco no la quería ahí, no quería tenerla con él. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

El esfuerzo comenzaba a tornarse titánico, Maia no lo quería dejar, no quería volver al oscuro y recluido lugar donde él la había condenado. Y como cada vez que hacía esto mismo, Draco comenzaba a sentirse débil y mareado, por eso, tratando de no pensar en nada, de vaciar su mente, de controlar sus pensamientos, Draco tomó la ruta agresiva que su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado y con su varita a la altura de sus ojos, Draco erigió sus barreras.

En ese mismo instante, Hermione Granger, que junto a sus dos mejores amigos estaban inspeccionando la despensa de ingredientes del profesor Slughorn, dio un grito de terror al sentir como todo en su interior se removía, no a un nivel visceral, sino más profundo y privado, y cayó al suelo, sin aliento y sin la energía suficiente para ponerse de pie.

Le llevó horas volver a recuperar el control de su mente, horas de sudor y extenuación física, pero cuando ya no pudo sentir a Maia, cuando el dolor disminuyó y la feliz imagen del espejo le sonrió, Draco cerró su mano en un puño y con toda la angustia que le roía el corazón, rompió el espejo de un golpe, a la altura de Maia, donde ésta le sonreía con dulzura.

Ya era tarde para pedir perdón. Draco la había traicionado años atrás, no dejaría que su recuerdo le ganara. Ni en esta vida, ni en la otra, aún si tenía que recurrir a medidas desesperadas, Draco la mantendría sana y salva, pero encerrada y alejada de su mente.

Después de todo, Maia estaba muerta. Maia no estaba, Maia no dolería. Maia era una maldición, un recuerdo y siempre, dolor.

Por primera vez en ocho años, Draco se sentía completamente libre de su presencia y aquello lo asustó.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**


	7. Reunión Familiar

Y con otro capítulo más arriba, me puedo empezar a estresar, no tengo el seis escrito, lo que me va a significar unas buenas horas frente a una pantalla hasta encontrar la mejor forma de seguirlo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. Yo sólo estoy agradecida porque haya creado a Draco.

**Capítulo 5:**

**Reunión Familiar**

Un búho negro volaba durante la madrugada sobre el estado de Wiltshire, con una carta firmemente atada en la pata. Tenía instrucciones precisas de no detenerse ante nada, y aunque la tentación de cazar un ratón podía ser muy grande, era un búho muy bien entrenado.

La mansión Malfoy se presentaba imponente ante el paisaje frío de la madrugada. Orgullosa al igual que la familia que desde generaciones habitaba en ella, a la vez mantenía un aire frío que suprimía toda posibilidad de ser catalogada como acogedora.

El búho negro voló por sus alrededores, buscando una ventana en especial. Estaba situada en los pisos superiores de la mansión, en el ala Este. Junto con la salida del sol, que en pocos minutos bañaría cada habitación del ala Este con su luz, el búho negro llegó junto a la ventana que buscaba y al encontrarla cerrada, comenzó a atacarla con el pico.

Sus instrucciones habían sido sumamente claras, no dejar que el destinatario partiera esa mañana de la mansión sin haber leído la carta, y como toda ave mensajera que se ufane de ello, aquél búho no desobedecería a su amo.

Golpe, golpe. Silencio. El búho comenzaba a impacientarse. Golpe, golpe. Otra vez silencio, pero como era bastante persistente, siguió con su tarea. Golpe, golpe, protesta.

El ave estaba a punto de volar en busca de alguna ventana abierta, cuando la que estaba atacando, se hizo a un lado, dándole la pasada.

Lucius Malfoy prometía una dulce venganza a su hijo por mandarle a esa condenada ave tan temprano. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que aquél búho se esmerara tanto en entrar a la mansión? Para algo tenían una pajarera y algún elfo doméstico podía haber recibido la carta. De esa forma, él la leería por la tarde, sin ser interrumpido en la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar. Maldijo una última vez por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie, abrirle la ventana al búho negro de Draco, que podía ser tan obstinado como su hijo, o cualquiera de los Malfoy, y dejarlo entrar.

El búho voló inmediatamente al hombro de Lucius, estirándole una pata para que tomara el pergamino. El hombre, sin embargo, no tenía intención de leer en ese momento, por lo que espantó al ave, y caminó hacia el baño. El búho volvió a posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, luego sobre su cabeza, negándose a ser tan rudamente ignorado. Lucius, derrotada por la terquedad del búho, accedió a tomar la carta que este llevaba en la pata. Por el grosor, no era una carta pequeña, y por la caligrafía, Lucius deducía que Draco no la había escrito del todo calmado. Uno que otro manchón de tinta podían reafirmar su hipótesis.

Narcissa Malfoy, se había despertado por el atípico ruido en su dormitorio. Frente a ella podía ver a Lucius leyendo una carta con una marcada expresión de desconcierto. Esto no le gustó nada a Narcissa, quien no estaba acostumbrada a observar tales sentimientos en su marido. Se levantó con gracia de la cama, para observar más de cerca el pergamino. Reconocía la letra de Draco en él, e inmediatamente el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a su único hijo?

Lucius, levantando la vista del pergamino, y dirigiéndola hacia su mujer, leyó muy bien el miedo en sus ojos. Suspiró pesadamente, asimilando toda la información recibida. Ahora que el momento había llegado, debía jugar todas sus cartas sabiamente y calcular cada movimiento. Tenía una pequeña oportunidad y todo en su contra, pero aquello nunca había representado un problema. Él siempre sabía cómo arreglárselas, y este caso, no sería diferente. Poco sabía que su rival demostraría ser tan tenaz como él.

Era imposible, como nadar contra corriente, intentar subir al Himalaya, respirar bajo el agua o incluso volar. 'Supongo que podría jugar Quidditch antes de dormir' Porque le había resultado imposible el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos. Era vano, inútil, una pérdida de tiempo, energía. Era una obsesión, un acto poco sano y a la larga, frustrante. En toda aquella eterna noche, no había podido dormir ni un segundo. Era mucho, se sentía asfixiada por hechos que no estaba en sus manos controlar. Y esto, también la frustraba.

Hermione se puso de pie en mitad de la madrugada. Llevaba al menos otras dos horas sentada, resignada al hecho de que sus ojos se negaban a permanecer cerrados. Desde un principio supo que esa noche, y quizás cuántas otras, dormir le resultaría imposible. No importaba cuan cansada estuviera, en aquellas circunstancias parecía sumamente incorrecto.

Llegó hacia el baño y se encerró para darse una ducha. Quizás, si se ahogara ahí dentro, podría dormir por toda la eternidad. 'No seas estúpida, Hermione. Tarde o temprano, podrás vivir con esto'

Salió duchada y vestida unos diez minutos más tarde. Parvati y Lavender dormían cómodamente cada una en su cama, sin mayores problemas que el rumor que extenderían sobre ella, apenas despertaran. La noche anterior, cuando Hermione había subido a su dormitorio, sus dos compañeras ya estaban durmiendo, y esa mañana, se iba antes de que despertaran.

Salió de la sala común, y miró su reloj de pulsera. Obviamente, muy temprano para el desayuno. A esa hora, todo el castillo debía de estar durmiendo, y por eso, Hermione los odiaba.

-_Lumos_ –susurró a su varita, para alumbrar el camino, pero antes de decidirse, su sombra le llamó la atención: porque ya no era suya-. _Nox_.

Hermione comenzó a correr, pero no lo hacía para encontrar algo, sino que para huir. Huir de sí misma, huir de los incontables segundos que morían al estrellarse contra ella. Huir de todo aquello que no le pertenecía. Correría hasta encontrar nuevamente una razón. Correría hasta estar segura de querer detenerse. Correría, hoy y siempre. Huiría, mañana y siempre, de aquella sombra que no dejaba sus pies.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del castillo. La misma que había cruzado el día anterior para encontrarse con Zabini. 'Seguramente ahora ya no tiene dudas de lo que pasa conmigo y Malfoy' Tanteó en la oscuridad hasta encontrar el aro que se usaba para abrir las pesadas puertas de roble, y salió del castillo. Afuera no debía forzar tanto la vista, ya que estaba ligeramente más iluminado, gracias a las innumerables estrellas del cielo. Decidió buscar un lugar dónde sentarse y poder perderse en sus pensamientos sin que nadie la estuviera mirando o hablando sobre su nueva apariencia.

Vio a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid. En ese momento, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder ir, tocar la puerta, y deshacerse en llanto frente a él, que siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo. Era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, que alguien le dijera que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara, que las cosas se arreglarían por sí solas, que nada había cambiado, que nada cambiaría, todo seguiría como siempre, como antes. Necesitaba con urgencia, creer alguna de esas mentiras.

Caminó sin saber a dónde la llevaban sus pies, ya que la oscuridad hacía bastante difícil distinguir los terrenos del colegio, pero aquello no le importó. Caminaría hasta encontrar un lugar donde dejarse caer, y luego, no se levantaría aunque la reprobaran en todos los exámenes. Claro que lo último, podría reconsiderarlo una vez hubiera pasado el golpe inicial.

Siguió caminando durante unos diez minutos, pero había un ligero problema, ya no se encontraba sola.

-_Lumos_ –susurró Hermione.

La sorpresa y el espantó fueron las dos emociones inmediatas que se apoderaron de Hermione el instante en que vio a Malfoy sentado, a tan sólo unos metros de ella, abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza en alto, arrogante como siempre, y la expresión en blanco. Quiso gritar, volver a correr, pero al mismo tiempo, quiso matar a Malfoy por estar en ese lugar, por impedirle vaciar su mente, por ser una parte no requerida en su vida.

-_Nox._

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia el lago, y se mantuvo en silencio. La tentación de gritarle a Malfoy, y odiarse como siempre lo habían hecho, como lo seguirían haciendo, la estaba volviendo loca, aún así, se mantuvo en silencio.

La noche en que todo había cambiado para Draco Malfoy, fue una de esas que difícilmente podría ignorar. Luego de salir de la oficina del director, había caminado hasta la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey sanara los huesos rotos de su mano. La enfermera había evitado hacer preguntas que Draco sabía, no iba a contestar, y una vez sano, no supo qué más hacer.

En ese mismo instante se sentía perdido y confuso, sentimientos con los que no quería lidiar. ¿Qué debía pasar ahora? Sabía la verdad, ¿sólo le quedaba aceptarla? Jamás.

Draco emprendió camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Tenía una carta extremadamente larga que escribir. Conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba, y a estas alturas, nadie podría negárselas.

Esa noche escribió la carta a su padre dejándose llevar por la rabia. Comprendía que era un acto bastante irracional tratándose de Lucius Malfoy, pero su vida había perdido todo asomo de lógica en las últimas horas.

Caminó hasta la pajarera de las lechuzas esquivando sin problemas a Filch y a su gata. Años de práctica lo habían entrenado y afinado sus sentidos para lograr moverse por el castillo, o cualquier otro lugar, como una sombra. Divisó a su búho, y luego de darle unas cuántas instrucciones, se dirigió a los terrenos del castillo. Aquella noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, no dormiría. De por si ya ero lo suficientemente difícil tratar de hacerlo con Crabbe y Goyle en el mismo dormitorio, y si a ello le sumaba el penoso estado de su mente, podría darse por muerto antes de poder siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Se había sentado frente al lago, en una de las orillas más alejadas. Solía caminar hasta ese lugar cuando quería estar solo, para dormir un rato, o pensar.

Lentamente iba asimilando las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho hacía unas horas: _"Ustedes dos son mellizos de nacimiento"_, y lentamente iba comprendiendo todo lo que aquello significaba. Su vida estaba construida sobre mentiras, por muy melodramático que ello sonara, también debía agregar, y su sangre irremediablemente manchada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, tampoco le importó. Si de él dependiera, estaría toda la eternidad mirando las tranquilas aguas del lago mojando la orilla, envidiándolas por lo que son, sólo agua. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que no estaba solo. Levantó la cabeza y agudizó el oído a cualquier sonido extraño. Luego de tantas horas en la oscuridad, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado perfectamente a ella, y podía ver a lo lejos, como una figura se acercaba tentativamente hacia él.

La luz de la varita de Granger lo iluminó brevemente, dándole a Draco la oportunidad de ver la expresión de su rostro, una de turbación tan grande, que de ser otra la situación, y ser otra persona, tal vez lo hubiese sentido por ella, pero la realidad en la que ambos debían vivir, hacía ese tipo de sentimientos imposibles. Granger debía saber que no se encontraba sola, que él tampoco podía dormir, y que entre ellos, nada cambiaba. Él la seguiría odiando así como ella a él. Así habían sido siempre las cosas, así debían seguir siendo. El que fueran hermanos o no, sólo lo empeoraba.

-_Nox_ –dijo una voz casi quebradiza, y la oscuridad volvió a devorarlos.

Harry y Ron bajaban a desayunar en un silencio atípico para ellos. Desde la comida el día anterior, las palabras entre ambos parecían estar prohibidas. Ron no dejaba de gruñir cosas por lo bajo, y Harry, simplemente no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

La noche anterior ambos se habían desvelado para poder hablar con su mejor amiga, arreglar las cosas, o al menos entenderlas, pero ella no les había dado oportunidad alguna, ignorándolos sin ningún remordimiento.

Caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry pudo notar que Malfoy no se hallaba sentado en la de Slytherin, y luego de una segunda mirada, que Hermione tampoco estaba en la que correspondía. No pudo evitar sentirse mareado e inapetente ante la situación.

-¿Harry, te sientes bien? –preguntó Ron, que aún no había notado la ausencia de las dos personas más habladas en todo Hogwarts.

Harry se dejó caer en un espacio vacío, al medio de la mesa, con Ron a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio nuevamente, hasta que Ginny Weasley, apareció frente a ellos, sin la habitual sonrisa que les regalaba cada mañana.

-¿No han tenido noticias de Hermione, chicos? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Ginny debió habérsela pensado dos veces antes de hablar, porque conocía el temperamento explosivo de Ron, y los drásticos cambios de humor de Harry. Si en un principio ambos parecían apagados, ahora estaban más despiertos que nunca, con Ron buscando dos cabezas rubias platinadas, y Harry luchando contra el familiar sentimiento de traición. Finalmente, el moreno apartó su plato con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ron, no has comido nada –Ron sólo gruñó unas palabras, mientras seguía buscando a dos personas que no se presentarían a desayunar esa mañana.

-Harry –en la voz de Ginny se notaba perfectamente la preocupación. Ahora no sólo tenía el corazón en un hilo por su amigo, sino que por su hermano y obviamente, aquél a quien quería más de lo que debía.

-Ayer Hermione no quiso hablar con nosotros al volver a la sala común, y esta mañana cuando le preguntamos a Parvati y Lavender, nos dijeron que no la habían visto llegar –contestó Harry con resentimiento, porque su mejor amigo se negaba a producir más que gruñidos.

-¿Ustedes creen que le haya sucedido algo? –preguntó Ginny, asustada.

-No lo creo –la voz de Ron se escuchó por primera vez esa mañana-. Ayer por la noche se veía bien, tanto que se dio el lujo…

-¡¿Bien?! –gritó Harry, interrumpiéndolo-. ¡En qué momento te pareció que ella se veía bien! ¿Quizás fueron sus ojos hinchados, o su cara lo que te dio esa idea?

-¡Nos ignoró como toda una Malfoy! –gritó Ron en su defensa.

-¡Ron! –esta vez fue Ginny la que gritó-. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas de Hermione! Es nuestra mejor amiga.

-¡Yo sólo digo la verdad! –el grito de Ron hizo que varias cabezas se dieran vuelta para poner atención a la discusión que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa de los Gryffindor-. Harry estaba conmigo, él también la vio.

Ante el nuevo argumento, Harry se calló súbitamente. Era cierto, cada una de las palabras de Ron eran ciertas, y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, no había otra forma de ver lo sucedido la noche pasada. Él no había podido entenderlo del todo, su mejor amiga no actuaba de esa manera tan evasiva, salvo en tercero cuando les ocultaba lo del gira tiempo, o en cuarto cuando no dijo que iba al baile de Navidad con Krum, pero no quería pensar que ella les mentía. Esas ocasiones había tenido sus razones, y él lo entendía. Eso era lo que hacía un mejor amigo, entender, apoyar y estar ahí en los momentos difíciles, pero entonces ¿por qué era que dolía como si fuera algo personal?

-¿Harry? –preguntó Ginny, esperando una respuesta que Harry no podía darle.

Ron se había vuelto a sentar, rehuyendo la mirada de los curiosos, que ahora estaban fijas en Harry, parado junto a la mesa, con la mirada levemente perdida en algún punto entre la pared y la mesa de los profesores.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Hermione –dijo en un susurro, sólo para los oídos de Ginny y Ron.

-Tienes toda la razón, nos debe dar su versión de la historia.

-Su versión, cómo no, seguro serán más y más mentiras, a través de los años, se ha acostumbrado a ocultárnoslo todo –dijo Ron de un mal humor chocante.

-¡Harry, Ron! ¿Escucharon el último rumor? Un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw asegura que le dijeron a un amigo, a quien le contaron, que vieron a Malfoy y a Hermione, juntos camino a Hogsmeade –recitó Parvati, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues yo escuché que tuvieron una horrible pelea antes del desayuno. Filch los descubrió y llamó inmediatamente al profesor Snape, si no me equivoco, ambos terminaron en la enfermería… -esta vez fue el turno de Lavender de hablar.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos no se cansan? –preguntó una molesta Ginny, mirando fijamente a Parvati y Lavender.

-¿Cansarnos de qué? –preguntó Parvati, sin entender la reacción de Ginny.

-¡De esto que hacen cada día! Hermione está pasando por un momento difícil, ¿y ustedes se dedican a hablar así de ella? –Ginny les dirigió una última mirada a las dos Gryffindor, caminando decididamente hacia la entrada del Gran Salón. No soportaba seguir ahí, sentada, o parada gritándole a un montón de adolescentes que no parecían reaccionar con nada, pero una vez en las puertas, se detuvo inmediatamente. Frente a ella estaba la última persona que hubiera esperado esa mañana: Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy entró al Gran Salón con paso raudo, sin fijarse en Ginny, que se había hecho a un lado, y lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y temor. Caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero en ella no encontró ninguna cabeza rubia platinada, hecho que lo molestó bastante.

-¡Draco! –bramó, pero ninguna respuesta vino a sus oídos.

Lucius recorrió con la mirada el resto de las mesas, pero su hijo no se encontraba en ninguna de ellas.

Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, y se dirigía hacia un alterado Lucius Malfoy, que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier segundo.

Ginny no tuvo más remedio que volver a la mesa de Gryffindor, curiosa al igual que todos por lo que ocurriría. Harry y Ron miraban a Lucius sin pestañear, esperando que algo pasara.

Inevitablemente, los murmullos comenzaron a rondar por todos los alumnos, que se preguntaban si la presencia de Malfoy padre tendría algo que ver con el repentino cambio de Granger la noche anterior, y la ahora notoria ausencia de Malfoy hijo y Granger en el desayuno.

Un nuevo grito, volvió a centrar la atención de los estudiantes en la pareja de magos, que discutían abiertamente frente al colegio.

-¿Ustedes creen que está aquí por lo que le pasó a Hermione? –preguntó Neville, poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

-Me temo que sí –dijo Harry con voz de ultratumba, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy padre, que gesticulaba furiosamente.

-Quisiera saber qué es lo que tanto dicen –comentó Ron en voz baja para que solamente Harry pudiera oírlo.

-Yo también, pero no podemos acercarnos así nada más.

-Deberíamos ir por la capa –sugirió Ron.

Con un nuevo grito, Dumbledore y Lucius dejaron el Gran Salón, para una conversación más privada.

-¿Acaso pensaste que podrías mantenerla alejada de mí por siempre? –el tono de Lucius Malfoy, habitualmente desdeñoso y distante, se encontraba lleno de una cólera fría.

-Pienso que ambos conocemos esa respuesta, Lucius –dijo Dumbledore sentándose tras su escritorio.

-Demando ver a la chica. No confío en tus sucios trucos, Dumbledore –dijo Lucius entrecerrando los ojos-. No podrás mantenerla lejos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Lucius? –el tono de Dumbledore se había vuelto serio repentinamente. Miraba al hombre frente a él fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Asegurarme de que no te entrometas en mi familia.

-Si mal no recuerdo, y sé que no lo hago, tu familia cuenta con tres miembros, con los que te aseguro, no me he involucrado más allá –ambos hombres se miraban.

-Eso está por verse… ¡Dónde están Draco y la chica! –volvió a gritar Lucius, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-No podría responderte esa pregunta, pero mandaré a alguien a buscarlos enseguida –Dumbledore se dio vuelta hacia uno de los retratos-. ¿Podrías decirle al señor Filch que pida ayuda a los profesores McGonagall y Snape para que lo ayuden a buscar al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger?

Un hombre bajo y de sombrero, desapareció rápidamente de su cuadro.

'¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedará callada? Hubiera imaginado que Granger estaría sumergida en la biblioteca intentando buscar una solución a todo esto' pensó Draco, sin quitar los ojos del lago, que luego de tantas horas, también le estaba molestando.

'Me sorprende que Malfoy aún no haya hecho ningún comentario. Raramente pierde la oportunidad de herirme' pensó Hermione, con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, conteniendo las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde que llegó al lago.

'Jamás podré acostumbrarme a que compartamos la misma sangre. ¡No pensaste eso, Draco, no lo hiciste! Ella no debería estar aquí, ella no puede estar aquí. ¡No puede!' tanto su rostro, como sus manos, se habían endurecido en un gesto de profunda turbación. Su mente le gritaba que estaba loco, insano, y que no podía ser más estúpido al creerle al viejo loco de Dumbledore. Otra parte de él, sin embargo, veía con creciente espanto cuán verdadera la situación podía ser. No importaba cuál ganara, ambas voces sólo desataban un sentimiento en Draco: ira. La cual por cierto, últimamente no era muy bueno controlando.

'Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio' Hermione ahogó un sollozo, que Malfoy no tardó en notar.

'Granger está llorando. La situación debe estar más allá de su soporte. ¿Qué hago?' Normalmente, Draco aprovecharía la situación para herir aún más a Hermione y comprobar cuánto podía llorar una persona antes de deshidratarse, pero aquella segunda voz se lo impedía. '¿Protección a la sangre? Ridículo…'

Estaba llorando, y era inevitable seguir escondiéndolo. Qué importaba si Malfoy, o todos los Slytherin de la historia la oían, después de tantos años, que Malfoy dijera una cosa u otra, no le influía. O eso es lo que se decía a sí misma.

Debía decir algo cruel, lo necesitaba. Era imperativo que su mente se concentrara lo suficiente y que luego su boca dejara salir las palabras que harían a Granger llorar aún más fuerte, porque sabía que podía hacerlo. A eso se había dedicado los últimos cinco años. Eso lo haría todo normal como antes. Aquello rompería la irónica situación que estaba enfrentando.

'¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Qué pasa con el hurón?' No importaba en qué situación se encontrara, su mente parecía no querer alejarse de Malfoy, de una u otra forma, era él, siempre él, que daba vueltas, una y otra vez en su mente. '¡Por qué no hace nada!' Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, caminar hasta dónde se encontraba Malfoy, y gritarle por su falta de acción. No era normal en él, y aquello la asustaba.

Estaba perdido, lo sabía. No había que darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-¡Qué me está pasando! –el grito de Draco fue el único sonido que hasta ese momento, había interrumpido el silencio entre los dos hermanos.

Hermione giró su cabeza hacia Malfoy, que se había puesto de pie, y caminaba hacia ella. También se puso de pie, lista para retroceder si la situación lo ameritaba. Malfoy se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar al alcance de su brazo, y sin decir nada, se quedó ahí, observándola. Sabía que sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados. Las lágrimas aún se podían apreciar en ellos. Su respiración era entrecortada, y con unos ligeros temblores, que ahogaban suspiros reprimidos. Todo su ser se veía, frágil y desganado.

Hermione no apartó la mirada, curiosa de lo que vendría luego, pero Malfoy parecía no reaccionar. Lo siguiente, fue bastante rápido e impetuoso, y sin saber la razón, su mano lo golpeó con una fuerza no solicitada en la mejilla, dejando una bien definida marca de sus dedos en ella.

-Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí –dijo por lo bajo, controlando la voz quebradiza del llanto-. ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI! –el cuerpo de Hermione colapsó bajo su propio peso, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, del cual no volvió a levantar la vista.

Draco recibió el grito y la cachetada sin ningún indicio de respuesta. Luego, vio a Granger caer al suelo, en toda su miseria, y por primera vez en esa mañana, lo disfrutó.

'Qué la sangre sucia se pudra en su dolor'

-Albus, no los encontramos por ninguna parte –dijo Minerva, luego de haber recorrido casi todo el castillo-. Le he preguntado a Weasley y Potter, ninguno de ellos la ha visto desde la noche, cuando me aseguraron que subió a su habitación. Las señoritas Patil y Brown dicen no haberla visto desde el día anterior.

-Malfoy tampoco ha sido localizado. Ciertamente ninguno está en las mazmorras, y sus compañeros fueron incapaces de darme información sobre su paradero –esta vez la fría voz de Snape fue la que habló-. Filch dice tampoco haberlo encontrado, y ya hemos mandado a Hagrid para que revise el bosque.

-Esto es muy interesante, ¿no, Dumbledore? Dos alumnos perdidos y bajo tus propias narices. No quisiera pensar que tienes algo que ver al respecto… -dijo Lucius dejando muy en claro la ligera amenaza bajo sus palabras.

-Las amenazas no son necesarias, Lucius. Ya aparecerán, y hasta ese momento, te vuelvo a sugerir que esperes calmadamente.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo más sugieres que espere? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y ya me he retrasado dos horas en este colegio, por tu incompetencia buscando a ¡mi hijo! –gritó Lucius, exasperado por la presencia de Dumbledore y su calma ante todas las cosas.

-Señor, los he encontrado –Filch acababa de entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore, seguido de Malfoy hijo y Granger, que en aquél momento, miraba con desconfianza y los ojos muy abiertos a Malfoy padre.

-Finalmente estamos todos reunidos. Minerva, Severus, Argus si nos hicieran a favor de dejarnos solos por un momento –pidió Dumbledore. Inmediatamente, Filch, McGonagall y Snape, dejaron la oficina.

-¿Profesor? –preguntó Hermione mirando suplicante a Dumbledore para que la sacara de aquella situación.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó inmediatamente a Hermione, y tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos, examinó atentamente sus ojos, al igual que Draco lo había hecho antes. En ellos vio claramente reflejado el azul que le pertenecía a Narcissa.

Hermione se alejó bruscamente de Lucius, hasta quedar casi en el otro extremo de la oficina. Estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara de una buena vez, pero no le daría aquél placer al mayor de los Malfoy. Si ese mortífago quería pelea, eso obtendría.

-¿Asustada? –preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Más bien asqueada –repuso Hermione inmediatamente-. No me gusta que "_gente_" como ustedes me toquen… -esta vez miró tanto a Malfoy padre como a Malfoy hijo.

-No hay necesidad de usar ese tono, pequeña. Más pronto de lo que esperas, tú también serás parte de esa "gente".

-Jamás –dijo Hermione con pasión. No necesitaba fingir, tampoco sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza, no importaba lo que Dumbledore dijera, ella no era una Malfoy bajo ningún contexto.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –Lucius había sacado su varita y caminado hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. Ella intentó seguir retrocediendo, pero a los pocos pasos, se había encontrado con una muralla. Al llegar junto a la joven, Lucius hizo un simple giro con su mano, y recitó por lo bajo un hechizo. Inmediatamente, un pequeño árbol familiar se comenzó a dibujar frente a Hermione. Apareció un pequeño punto con un nombre que ella no reconocía escrito, luego otro a su lado con el nombre de Draco, y uniéndolos a ambos, una línea. De aquella, salían otras dos que simbolizaban a los padres: Narcissa Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione respiró aliviada. De un segundo a otro, sentía que podía correr, saltar y cantar a todo pulmón. ¡Era libre, totalmente libre! Ella no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy, seguramente Dumbledore se había equivocado, y ella no era su hermana. ¡Su nombre no estaba en aquél árbol!

Lucius apuntó su varita hacia el punto que tenía el nombre que Hermione no había reconocido, y este brilló por un momento, creando una pequeña flecha que apuntaba hacia el lugar donde ella estaba. Al notar esto, se hizo a un lado, pero la flecha también se movió hacia el lado sin dejar de apuntarla.

-He ahí la prueba que necesitaba. Bienvenida a la familia, hija –dijo Lucius con un aire paternal que contrastaba en todo sentido con su personalidad.

El pequeño momento de felicidad de Hermione, se reventó como una burbuja. Se sentía como una pobre oveja a la merced de los hambrientos lobos. Toda su felicidad se había transformado en cosa de segundos en el más amargo sentimiento.

-Ahora, Dumbledore, supongo que habrás usado algún tipo de hechizo sobre su memoria.

-Tú y yo sabemos que aquello no te devolverá a tu hija, Lucius –dijo Dumbledore, mirando con lástima hacia Hermione, que no había despegado la vista del árbol genealógico, que seguía dibujado frente a ella-.

-No puedes retenerla, Dumbledore –soltó Lucius, temblando de ira-. ¡Ella es mi hija!

-La sangre no prueba nada… -murmuró Hermione tan bajo que nadie más fue capaz de oírla.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Lucius.

-Dije que la sangre no prueba nada –repitió Hermione más fuerte-. ¡La sangre no significa nada! –gritó perdiendo todo autocontrol-. ¡Lo único que hace es crear racistas y xenofóbicos como ustedes, que por tener sangre pura se creen con el derecho de despreciar y mirar en menos a todos los demás!

Draco, que se había mantenido en silencio observando como se desarrollaba todo a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño asomo de respeto hacia Granger. Era la primera persona que conocía que se había atrevido a encarar de tal forma a Lucius Malfoy, sin temer por su vida.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, y mi familia son mis dos padres muggles, junto con mis amigos. No tengo lo que ustedes llaman sangre pura, y me siento completamente orgullosa de ello –dicho esto, Hermione dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda a los tres hombres.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy Lucius. La señorita Granger ha dejado muy en claro lo que piensa –dijo Dumbledore, que se había puesto de pie, señalando hacia la puerta.

-Volveremos a vernos, Dumbledore. No creas que renunciaré tan fácil –dijo Lucius saliendo de la oficina-. ¡Draco! –llamó a su hijo para que lo siguiera, pero este no se movió de su lugar. Lucius gruñó por lo bajo, y desapareció escaleras abajo.

-Creo que es hora de que ambos vuelvan a sus clases. Tan sólo digan que estaban conmigo, y no habrá problema por sus retrasos, y si se encuentra con los señores Weasley y Potter, señorita Granger, sea tan amable de mandarlos a clases también –dijo Dumbledore, dando por finalizada aquella bizarra reunión familiar.

Hermione respiró hondo un par de veces antes de salir de la oficina del director sin ninguna palabra. Draco la siguió con la mirada, y en el momento en que ella había dejado la oficina, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el árbol genealógico que su padre había invocado. La flecha que había estado apuntando a Hermione, había desaparecido, y el punto con su nombre, volvía a ser del mismo color que los demás. Draco paseó su vista por el nombre de su madre, de su padre, luego el suyo, y se detuvo por más tiempo en el de su hermana: Maia Isadora Malfoy.

-Draco –llamó el director al notar que el joven no pestañeaba lo suficiente, ni se movía.

-…

-Draco –volvió a insistir.

Pero el Slytherin, parecía no querer reaccionar. Sus ojos, fijos en cada una de las letras, no se movían ni un milímetro, y su respiración se había estado incrementando desde que Hermione saliera de la oficina. Ochos años habían pasado, y durante todo ese tiempo él siempre había creído que ahora estaba solo, porque lo recordaba muy bien, sería imposible no hacerlo. Hace ocho años, el primero de Octubre, todo había cambiado, la había perdido. ¿Cómo poder olvidar algo así, sobretodo cuando él estuvo presente?

"_Recuérdalo, Draco. Nunca debes olvidar esta escena, ni menos aquél rostro. Esto representa por qué los impuros deben dejar de existir, ya que ellos se llevaron aquello que los Malfoy más apreciábamos"_ la voz de Lucius resonaba con mucha fuerza en su memoria, tan nítida como si fuera la primera vez.

Y nunca lo hizo. Día a día, recordaba aquél momento, y el odio que había estado acumulando desde entonces, crecía más y más. En esos instantes, todo perdía su valor, así como él su horizonte. La impotencia, también acumulada, se encargaba de atormentarlo como la peor de las culpas. No se había permitido librarse de esos sentimientos, ya que eran su propia forma de castigo. No por algo que hubiera hecho, sino que justamente por ese algo que no hizo.

Draco tomó su varita y desapareció el árbol genealógico de su familia. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la oficina, y bajó las escaleras con su habitual expresión estoica. Tomó uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala de Transfiguración, pero cuando estaba frente a la puerta, se arrepintió. Se devolvió con toda la calma del mundo, y entró en una sala vacía. Una vez cerrada la puerta, llevó su mano hacia su cuello y sacó la cadena que usaba religiosamente desde que tenía memoria. De ella colgaba una figura de un dragón y otra de la luna. Esta última, tenía un fino grabado en la parte de atrás que leía: Maia I. Malfoy.

Draco había comenzado a usar esa luna, cuando su otra mitad, había muerto.

**Continuará.**

No puedo evitarlo, hay ciertas escenas o líneas de este capítulo que me gustan mucho, y si dio algo de pelea para estar como lo ven ahora, valió el esfuerzo. Aunque no sé qué pensaran de Lucius Malfoy, ¿lo ven como un buen papá? El tipo no puede ser tan malo, insisto.

Dejen review, y ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Una cosa más ¿no creen que Draco es un amor? Yo sí, me daba mucha pena hacerlo sufrir con sus últimos recuerdos.

**Ar-Nárwen.**


	8. La Calma antes de la Tormenta

¡El capítulo seis! No puedo creer que esté escrito, y arriba. Tengo mucho que decir, pero será abajo. ¡Doce reviews por el capítulo pasado! No saben lo feliz que estaba, y la cantidad de hits que tengo me emociona.

Por el bien de este fic, tendré que modificar unos detalles del libro cinco. Lucius Malfoy no participó en la batalla del ministerio para recuperar la profecía del libro quinto, es por eso que, en el capítulo pasado, pudo aparecer en Hogwarts. Este detalle no es menor, por favor, ténganlo en cuenta.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. Yo sólo estoy agradecida porque haya creado a Draco.

**Capítulo 6:**

**La Calma antes de la Tormenta**

Harry se encontraba pensando en su dormitorio, con las luces apagadas y la vista fija en el paisaje a través de la ventana. No había bajado a comer con Ron porque necesitaba estar solo y ya no soportaba escuchar una palabra más sobre las locas teorías de Luna y el cambio de Hermione, o el recelo de su mejor amigo que la trataba de una traidora. Necesitaba estar solo, y no había mejor lugar que los dormitorios de los hombres a las horas de comida.

Lo que estaba pasando con su mejor amiga era el detalle final para tener un horrible inicio de año de colegio. Había esperado que en Hogwarts se pudiera distraer de todos sus problemas y olvidar aunque sea por unos momentos que Sirius ya no estaba con él y que todo había sido por su culpa, pero su asqueroso destino estaba empeñado en no dejarle reposar o vivir como un adolescente normal.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? En algún momento de su vida, ese pequeño concepto llamado equilibrio tendría que salir a flote, y probar de una buena vez, que no todo lo malo tenía que pasarle a él. Corría el riesgo de saturarse, o mejor dicho, ya estaba saturado. De problemas, psicópatas que querían verlo muerto, expectativas de todo un mundo que contaba con él, burlas de parte de los Slytherins, irritantes profesores de pociones que usaban hasta la mínima excusa para hacerlo perder el control… ¡No quería más!

La verdad es que el mal humor de Harry, venía desde la mañana. Después de todo el revuelo que Lucius Malfoy hizo en el Gran Salón, él y Ron, habían tomado la capa invisible para saber que sucedía, sin embargo, fue mucho tiempo el que esperaron afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore hasta que salió el primero, luego Hermione, y finalmente Malfoy. A Hermione la habían seguido hasta encontrar un lugar seguro en el cual poderse sacar la capa y hablar con ella. Le habían dado un buen susto, eso tenía que admitirlo, aún así, eso no le daba el derecho para sermonearlos por estar perdiendo clases y decirles que quería estar sola.

Inmediatamente después, partieron corriendo hacia la sala de Transformaciones, donde McGonagall los esperaba con un mensaje del profesor Snape reportando su descarada escapada de su clase, y la cantidad de puntos que le había sido restada a Gryffindor, junto con el sermón de su jefa de casa, que no les aguantaría que anduviesen comportándose como alumnos de primer año, y dejando en vergüenza a todos los Gryffindor.

De ahí era que venía su mal humor, la actitud de su mejor amiga, a quien no estaba reconociendo, y eso que sólo llevaba dos días con ese nuevo cambio, lo había molestado tanto que coincidió totalmente con Ron, que ahora que lo recordaba, dijo mucho de lo que ahora él se arrepentía, y ambos se fueron heridos y traicionados.

-Soy un idiota –se dijo a sí mismo, lanzando un cojín hacia el otro extremo del dormitorio.

Se sentía frustrado y perdido en esos momentos. Necesitaba poder hablar con alguien, pero no tenía con quién. Sirius _no_ estaba, Hermione, a quien podía acudir si no le ganaba la reserva o vergüenza, tenía sus propios asuntos en los que pensar, y en los que él debería estar dándole su apoyo, además que no quería ni verlo. Ron no servía para ese tipo de cosas, y Luna… bueno tenía que admitir que por muy extravagante que la chica pudiera ser, era muy observadora, solía hablar con franqueza y veía las cosas antes que todos ellos. Claro que, había que saber discernir entre sus locuras y lo que tenía sentido para llegar a entenderla bien, y no tenía paciencia en esos momentos como para buscarla, escuchar sobre alguna nueva rareza de El Quisquilloso, y finalmente someterse a su análisis psicológico. También estaba Ginny, pero después de pensarlo un poco más, Harry descartó esa opción.

Recorrió con la vista el dormitorio, no podía distinguir mucho, pues la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba en gran parte bloqueada por su cuerpo. Su mente estaba divagando entre sus platos favoritos, lo que había pasado en el Ministerio el año pasado, lo mucho que odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange, cómo ella estaba relacionada con Malfoy, lo que lo llevaba hacia Hermione, a su primer año, el sentimiento de felicidad que sintió al recibir su carta, la primera vez que habló con una serpiente, todos los dulces que pudo comer en su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, los Dursley, cómo fueron los primeros once años de su vida… Todos recuerdos, algunos alegres, otros tristes, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo, que no tenían nada que ver con su situación actual, y es que por más que intentara no pensar, no podía detenerse. Al parecer, sólo Neville tenía la capacidad de vaciar su mente, para irritación de gran parte del cuerpo docente de Hogwarts.

-Harry, aquí estabas –la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dando paso a Ron Weasley, que venía cargado con comida para su mejor amigo-. Como no te vi bajar, te traje algunas cosas, aunque podríamos ir a las cocinas por más si tienes mucha hambre.

Ron dejó toda la comida sobre su cama, esperando una respuesta de su mejor amigo, que seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Empezaba a conocer esa manera de comportarse de Harry, solía encerrarse en sí mismo cuando algo lo molestaba y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Un ejemplo de ello era la muerte de Sirius.

Durante el verano, el cual había pasado como todos los años en La Madriguera, estuvo mucho tiempo así. Remus, que visitaba frecuentemente la casa, por asuntos de la orden, era uno de los pocos que podía animarlo y sacarle algunas palabras, bueno, él y Hermione.

-No tengo hambre, Ron –dijo Harry secamente, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

-¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar Ron, con la boca llena de Pastel de Calabaza-, egto eshta mug gueno.

Ron había vuelto de la comida de muy buen humor. Éstas solían tener un efecto positivo en él, cualquiera podía decir que el varón más joven de los Weasley experimentaba una catarsis completa cada vez que su estómago recibía comida.

-Tal vez sí coma algo –respondió, tentado por el olor de los postres que Ron había traído consigo.

-Te lo dije –respondió su mejor amigo, decidiendo si en su boca entrarían al mismo tiempo dos pasteles.

Ambos amigos se sentaron a comer en la cama de Ron, como si entre ellos no hubiera tensión alguna, conversando sobre Quidditch y su odio mutuo hacia Snape por lo sucedido ese mismo día. En ningún momento mencionaron a Hermione, y cuando, Dean Seamus y Neville llegaron más tarde, los cinco chicos se entretuvieron en una nueva discusión de Ron y Dean, que para probar su eterna disputa de qué deporte era mejor, si el Quidditch o el Football Soccer, había traído un balón ese año con él. Junto a Harry, pasaron el resto de la noche explicándole las reglas a los otros tres, e intentado algunos trucos. Una noche común y corriente en el dormitorio de hombres de sexto año de la casa Gryffindor.

Cada mañana se vivía de forma diferente en la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando los gemelos Weasley, aún usaban la Sala Común como sala de pruebas para sus experimentos, había que irse con mucho cuidado con lo que se tocaba, o comía en esos apuros mañaneros cuando las tripas rugen de descontento. Nunca se sabía cuando una galleta para convertirse en canario podía aparecer.

El dormitorio de hombres de sexto año funcionaba al igual que la Selva, con la única diferencia de que el más rápido era el que obtenía los beneficios, el baño limpio, nadie que lo molestase ni le quitase el jabón mientras se duchaba, y por supuesto, el privilegio de poder quedarse minutos extras bajo el agua.

Esa mañana, Harry era el primero en despertarse. Ese extraño fenómeno solía ocurrir pocas veces al año, cada vez que se disputaba un partido de Quidditch o cuando tenía alguna pesadilla. En cuarto año, el fenómeno se desencadenó alrededor de una semana antes de cada prueba, y bueno, por último el día de navidad, pero ahí sólo Ron era testigo. Esa mañana, no aludía a ninguno de los síntomas anteriormente mencionados, pero Harry no se encontraba cansado y decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y bajar desayunar más temprano. La noche anterior sólo había comido un poco de lo que Ron le había traído y ahora se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Bajó por la escalera y se dirigió al retrato de la dama gorda para poder salir, pero la voz de una mujer llamándolo lo hizo detenerse. Hermione caminaba hacia él nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Harry la esperó sin decir una palabra para que ella fuera quien tomara la iniciativa. Quería hablar con ella desde su desaire la mañana anterior, pero en la noche, una cosa llevó a la otra y finalmente se distrajo olvidándose de Hermione.

-Hola –comenzó Hermione, bastante bajo, mirando a Harry pero evitando sus ojos.

-Mione…

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?

-No me quejo –respondió Harry, caminando hacia los sillones y sentándose en uno de ellos.

-Ah… Supongo que eso está bien, lo que es yo, tú sabes, ha sido complicado.

Harry podía darse cuenta perfectamente de esto. Las ojeras de Hermione eran evidentes, estaba pálida, pero eso ya no era prueba de nada, dado que con su nuevo color de piel, estar aún más blanca le parecía imposible por lo que podría ser natural, pero en general se la veía triste y desganada. Conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, se había vuelto muy común en él el último verano.

-Mione, yo quería decirte que –no pudo seguir hablando, porque fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo tengo mucho sueño –bostezo-, pero Harry, lo que está pasando.

Hermione se calló abruptamente y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones junto a Harry. No fue en el mismo, tampoco en el que estaba más cerca, pero sí en uno cercano, desde el que no tuviera que verle los ojos, o él a ella, pues sentía que en cualquier momento se desharía en lágrimas.

-A mí no me parece que estés muy bien –dijo Harry, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

-¿Te parece? –dijo llena de sarcasmo, y elevando los ojos al cielo. Más que su verdadera intención, fue algo así como un reflejo, ella quería a Harry, pero con los años, las mañas de Ron se le estaban pegando, y al igual que el pelirrojo, decía cada estupidez sin siquiera pensarlo.

-No hay necesidad de ser agresiva, Hermione –respondió algo herido. Ella no se comportaba así, y si iba a cambiar, pues entonces sería bueno que se replantearan su amistad.

-No es mi intención, pero ya no sé qué hacer –dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia la chimenea.

Harry se quedó sentado. De alguna manera, sabía que ella seguiría hablando y finalmente se desahogaría, lo que en su estado, debía ser lo mejor. Necesitaba respuestas, cómo lo que había pasado la noche de su cambio en que Dumbledore fue a hablar con ella y Malfoy, pues todo el Gran Salón la vio salir, luego al rubio, y finalmente al director. También quería los detalles de la agradable visita de Lucius Malfoy, pero si ella no estaba dispuesta a compartirlos, no había forma de que los pudiera conseguir a la fuerza.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Harry, sonando más ansioso de lo que quería demostrar.

Ésa era la pregunta del millón, la que todo el colegio se estaba haciendo, y nadie podía responder con exactitud, aunque los rumores fueran cada vez más impresionantes. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Harry y Ron, al ser los mejores amigos de Hermione, serían los primeros en saber todos los detalles, siempre había sido así con esos tres, pero el hecho de que no supieran nada no sólo los perturbaba a ellos, sino que al resto de los Gryffindor, que si en principio no se sentía nada cómodos teniendo a una versión femenina de Malfoy en su torre, menos lo estaban con la actual guerra fría que se llevaba entre los una vez, más unidos Gryffindors.

-…

-¿Por qué cambiaste? –Harry volvió a preguntar, usando todo su autocontrol para sonar comprensivo y no demandante.

-…

-Hermione…

-Todo está tan mal. Nada es como yo creía o me lo imaginaba, lo odio, lo odio mucho -hizo una pequeña pausa, para calmarse y evitar que las lágrimas le ganaran-. Yo no sé…

Harry se puso de pie y fue junto a Hermione. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas no pasaron desapercibidas para él, y en un impulso e intento de consolarla, la abrazó.

Hermione se quedó con sus brazos a los lados, sin poder creer que Harry estuviera abrazándola, pero agradeciéndole mucho el gesto. Sabía que nada se resolvería así, pero era justamente lo que necesitaba, alguien que le demostrara un poco de afecto.

Harry mantuvo el abrazo, que no le fue devuelto, unos minutos más. Abrazar a Hermione nunca le había resultado tan frío y reconfortante a la vez. La chica solía abrazarlo de esta forma cuando él perdía toda esperanza, como una forma de infundirle ánimos, y siempre había dado resultado. Esta vez, el abrazo tenía otra función. Harry la abrazaba para consolarla, para que dejara de llorar, y a la vez, para consolarse él también por la muerte de Sirius, que cada día pesaba más y más en su conciencia.

Hermione no le correspondía porque sus brazos no respondían, y muy dentro de ella, un sentimiento de extrañeza se lo impedía. Ocultarle todo a Harry y Ron, la hacía sentir como una traidora, pero le resultaba imposible decir algo que no era capaz de asimilar.

-¿Qué está pasando, Hermione? –volvió a preguntar Harry, soltándola y separándose un poco de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La falta de respuestas de Hermione, tenían un efecto contraproducente en el niño-que-vivió. Más que darle una pista, que sólo por ser Harry se perdió, de que ella no quería hablar del tema, lo avivaban a soltar rabia acumulada por diversas razones, en el cuestionamiento de su ahora extraña y molestamente renovada, mejor amiga.

-¡Respóndeme! –gritó Harry, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia. Todos sus intentos, que hasta el momento, habían dado frutos, se perdieron con esa sola palabra.

-…

-Con un demonio, Hermione, deja de hacer eso –espetó Harry dejándose llevar completamente por su malhumor. Sus ojos verdes, destellaban rabia, y su cara se iba contorsionando en una mueca de profunda frustración.

-No estoy haciendo nada –se defendió ella, manteniéndose calmada, aunque el ligero temblor de su voz la delatara.

-¡Ése es mi maldito problema! ¡NO HACES NADA! –Harry se veía completamente furioso, y si comenzaba a echar espuma por la boca como un perro con rabia, a Hermione no le hubiera sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

El moreno se pasó una mano por el pelo, respirando con dificultad para no decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego. No dejaba de mirar los fríos ojos azules de Hermione, los cuales brillaban con lágrimas nuevas o viejas, francamente no le importaba en ese momento. Quería una respuesta, y la obtendría.

-Tú… tú no eres Hermione, es imposible que seas nuestra Hermione ¡qué hiciste con ella! –Harry había sacado la varita en un rápido movimiento, y ahora la apuntaba hacia el cuello de la chica, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos en dolor y miedo-. ¡Qué hiciste con ella! –bramó, haciendo más presión aún, ojos relampagueando y lanzando cuchillos que se iban clavando con exagerada lentitud en el corazón de Hermione. Si las miradas mataran, ella hubiera sucumbido con más efectividad que el mismo "Avada Kedavra"

Al verse nuevamente rodeado por silencio, y extrañado de no haber despertado a nadie aún, Harry empujó con mucha más fuerza de la que debió usar, a Hermione contra una de las paredes, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Al oír como ella se quejaba, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces e inmediatamente la culpa se reflejó en ellos, comprendió que al haberse dejado llevar, fue muy lejos, más de lo perdonable.

Hermione, que luego de ver esta faceta de Harry, la que no es necesario decir, no le gustó para nada, sacó su varita con una rapidez que sólo puedo explicar después de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir en Hogwarts, y apuntándola hacia el moreno, lo desarmó con un potente grito, que esta vez, nadie en la torre de Gryffindor se perdió. No se quedó a ver los resultados, Harry estaba estampado en la muralla de piedra al otro lado de la torre, puertas se abrían con violencia, y voces se acercaban. Guardando su varita, subiendo su cabeza y dándole una última mirada al traidor de Harry Potter, pues eso es lo que era sus ojos, salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La mesa de Slytherin, ubicada al otro lado del Gran Salón, tenía sentados en esos momentos, a un malhumorado, arisco y muy agresivo, Draco Malfoy, y a un somnoliento Theodore Nott. Se encontraban en uno de los extremos, el más alejado de los profesores, y por lo tanto, cercano a la puerta. Ninguno decía mucho, lo que no era extraño en Theodore, que solía mantenerse callado, pero sí lo era en Draco, que si no se estaba quejando de algo, al menos hablaba.

-Suéltalo, Draco.

-No tengo nada que decir, Nott –gruñó el rubio, atacando con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y/o aprobada, la comida que tenía frente a su plato.

En ese momento, Blaise Zabini hizo entrada en el Gran Salón, mostrando su gloria a cuántos ojos estuvieran dispuestos a apreciarla. Iba hacia el centro de la mesa, con una pequeña tendencia hacia la salida, lugar que solían usar en todas las comidas, pero una mancha de pelo rubio casi blanco, atrapó su vista en una esquina, y fue ahí dónde se sentó.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? –preguntó con una sonrisa y voz cantarina, tono que usaba exclusivamente para molestar a Draco, que irradiaba su malhumor a la distancia.

-¡Piérdete, Zabini! –espetó Draco, esta vez salpicando incluso un poco de su comida.

-¿Estás enojado, Malfoy? Eso hace mi mañana aún mejor –respondió el chico negro, estirándose como un gato.

La única respuesta del rubio fue tirar su tenedor sobre la mesa y cruzarse de brazos. No estaba de humor para soportar un día de clases, y definitivamente eso incluía a Zabini y su retorcido sentido del humor. 'Estúpido italiano'.

-¿Cuál es el problema hoy? –preguntó Blaise a Theodore, que se había mantenido al margen de la extraña y única forma de saludarse que tenían esos dos.

-Todo apunta a Granger, y su nueva apariencia –respondió el otro, sin inmutarse por los gestos de Draco, que quería arrancarle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Que Nott le diera más razones a Blaise para molestarlo no lo hacía feliz, aunque no es como que lo estuviera en ese momento, así que no importa.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Draco?

-Nada.

-Ayer, tu padre apareció al desayuno, gritando por ti ¿y nos dices que es nada?

Draco miró a Theodore por el rabillo de los ojos grises, fríos como el metal. Lo conocía de sobra como para saber que no dejaría el tema, no uno tan delicado como este estaba resultando, no por nada era uno de sus mejores amigos.

La amistad entre los tres chicos, no se había manifestado de un día para otro, ni menos en primer año, como uno se lo esperaría. Fue un proceso bastante largo, pero ya en tercero, Blaise y Draco parecían compartir todos sus ratos libres, uniéndoseles luego Theodore, que hasta la fecha, sólo decía una o dos palabras, y jamás se lo había visto en un grupo. Sin embargo, Blaise y Theodore, nunca se unieron a la costumbre de Draco por molestar a los Gryffindor, en especial a Potter, y tampoco a su grupo, como lo fue la Brigada Inquisitorial en quinto.

Ellos conocían a un Draco totalmente diferente. Uno que el resto, no imaginaría ni en sus más locas pesadillas, pues detrás de esa barrera estoica que cada Malfoy presentaba por naturaleza, dormía el mejor amigo que ellos habían aprendido a ver y apreciar. Y era por ese mejor amigo, que ahora estaban preocupados. No podía ser una coincidencia que de la nada, Hermione Granger cambiara y fuera una versión femenina de Draco, así como tampoco lo era que Lucius Malfoy se presentara a la mañana siguiente, realmente alterado.

-¿Qué quería tu padre, Draco?

-Aclarar ciertos asuntos con la excusa de director que tenemos.

-¿Qué asuntos?

Draco no respondió, y se puso a jugar con la cadena que llevaba desde que lo conocieran, colgando del cuello. En un principio, lo habían molestado mucho por esa luna, aún así, él jamás había dicho de dónde venía o por qué la usaba. La respuesta la averiguaron una noche en que Draco no despertaría gracias a una poción para dormir que mezclaron con su jugo en la comida. El rubio se había ido temprano a la Sala Común, puesto que no dejaba de bostezar, y una vez satisfechos, Blaise y Theodore lo imitaron, encontrándolo profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones. Aprovechando la oportunidad única que se les presentaba, tomaron la cadena del cuello de Draco y examinaron las dos imágenes. La del dragón, tenía grabado su nombre en la parte de atrás, y la de la luna, decía "Maia I. Malfoy"

Un par de preguntas a las personas indicadas y una conversación luego con Draco, les dieron todos los detalles que les faltaban.

Blaise miró a Draco, que parecía hipnotizado por esa luna, luego miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Granger desayunaba bien alejada del resto de sus compañeros. Recordó la conversación que habían mantenido el otro día, y lo nerviosa que se veía cuando él había nombrado a Draco. En ese entonces, su teoría era que ambos podían tener una especie de relación secreta, pero una nueva e imposible idea lo molestaba en esos momentos. Sabía que era imposible, que hablando sólo traería malos recuerdos, sin embargo nada más calzaba. Mirándolo desde cierto punto de vista, tal vez resultaría, más seguía sin estar muy seguro. De haber sido una relación secreta, hubiera seguido con su idea original, y usado la información para su beneficio personal, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

-Granger es tu hermana, ella es Maia –declaró Blaise, hablando muy bajo y manteniendo una expresión de suma seriedad.

Un silencio pesado, cargado de tensión y sumamente incómodo se instaló entre los tres Slytherins, que se mantenían como congelados, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción. En esos momentos, todos los sonidos a su alrededor, se intensificaban unas diez veces, y respirar se hacía un acto conciente y trabajoso.

Silencio. Frío. Expectación y nuevamente silencio. Dolor, intenso dolor.

En esos momentos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, sintió como una ola de ira la invadía por dentro, haciéndola sentir enferma. Debido a la imposibilidad que tenía para verse más pálida o que esto se le notase, la chica estaba verdosa y con náuseas. Se puso de pie sorpresivamente, lo que le trajo un mareo. Una vez sentada y sin que el Gran Salón le diera vueltas, el sentimiento desapareció, volviéndola a la normalidad.

-Nunca, y esto va muy enserio, vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de mi melliza frente a mí, Zabini. Ella está muerta y Granger no tiene nada que ver con esto –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos estaban drenados de emoción alguna, su voz había sido baja, pero muy clara y sólo el temblor de sus manos, que estaban empuñadas, les dio la señal a los otros dos Slytherin, de que por dentro, Malfoy temblaba de ira contenida.

Con un ondeo de su túnica, dejó la mesa, desapareciendo por las puertas del Gran Salón, al mismo tiempo que Hermione volvía a sentarse en su mesa.

-Algo me dice, Blaise, que tenías mucha razón –dijo Theodore, cuando Draco ya había salido del Gran Salón, y el resto de su casa, volvía su atención a sus propias conversaciones.

-No era mi intención ser tan brillante esta vez, pero son varios detalles los que calzan.

-Primero el cambio de Granger –comenzó a enumerar Theodore.

-Luego está esa pequeña conversación que tuve con ella. Granger se puso muy nerviosa cuando le dije que sabía lo que estaba pasando con Draco –Blaise dejó pasar el hecho de que él se refería a un asunto completamente diferente. Theodore no necesitaba saber eso.

-¿Insinúas que sabe la verdad?

-Al menos gran parte de ella. Lucius Malfoy no vino por nada al colegio, y ayer Draco desapareció muy temprano en la madrugada y volvió a clases diciendo que había estado con Dumbledore –terminó el chico negro, con un amago de sonrisa de triunfo.

-Jamás lo aceptará –terminó Theodore, dejando su tenedor sobre el plato. Con todo el asunto de Draco, el hambre que tenía se le había desvanecido en el instante.

Si su presentimiento estaba bien, y conocía lo suficiente el carácter de Draco, que sí lo conocía, su amigo tenía frente a él tiempos que no tenían nada que envidiarles al mismo infierno.

Quince minutos después, el desayuno había terminado y los estudiantes que no bajaban sus mochilas, corrían hacia sus salas comunes en busca de sus libros.

Theodore y Blaise caminaban con toda tranquilidad hacia los jardines del colegio. Tenían Herbología con los Hufflepuff y ninguna razón de peso por la que llegar temprano. Iban a cruzar las puertas de robles y salir a los terrenos del castillo, cuando la imagen clara de Granger se les puso en frente. Sin consultarse, inmediatamente ambos se detuvieron y esperaron a que la masa de Gryffindors se separara un poco para raptar a la susodicha. No es que nadie se diera cuenta, y si así fuera, se molestara en prevenir a los demás. En esos momentos, ella no era de las más populares.

Granger no se veía para nada feliz con la nueva compañía que le había caído de valla a saber ella dónde, e intentó alejarse, pero para su mala suerte, que crecía con el paso de los días, una mano la detuvo. Si usualmente los Slytherins preferían usar un método sutil, ingenioso y que les garantizara la victoria, esta vez la confrontación estaba a la orden del día.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación del otro día, Granger? –le preguntó Blaise al oído, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie escuchara la más mínima palabra.

-Cómo olvidarla –fue la respuesta de Granger, que forcejeaba por soltarse, pero Theodore se había asegurado de sostenerla de manera que ella no pudiera escapárseles.

-Ahora quiero una respuesta directa, Granger ¿qué es lo que te traes con Draco?

-Pensé que ya lo sabías, Zabini –se burló Hermione, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y levantándola orgullosamente.

-¿El pequeño clon en versión femenina de Draco está aprendiendo a imitarlo? –peguntó Blaise, en la misma voz cantarina que usaba para irritar a su mejor amigo a cualquier hora del día.

-No sé de qué hablas –gruñó Granger que no se resignaba a que no la soltaran.

-Yo creo que sí –respondió el chico negro, con la característica sonrisa/mueca de las serpientes.

-Blaise –advirtió Theodore, señalándole con la cabeza hacia delante.

La cabeza rubia de Draco resaltaba por su altura y color entre los demás estudiantes. Parecía que ese día el dragón también había olvidado sus libros y tuvo que devolverse a las mazmorras a buscarlos para no llegar tarde a Herbología.

-Creo que nuestras conversaciones están destinadas a quedar pendientes. La próxima vez Granger, no seremos tan benevolentes contigo –dijo Blaise y haciéndole un gesto con la mano, siguió a Theodore fuera del castillo.

-¿Qué pretendías con eso? –preguntó Theodore cuando Blaise se le unió.

-Averiguar qué es lo que ella sabía.

-¿Y realmente esperabas que te lo dijera? –Theodore enarcó una ceja, dudando de la inteligencia de Zabini, al que hasta el momento, tenía en bastante estima.

-No, pero pude comprobar otras cosas. Ahora que está cambiada, me pude fijar que tiene muchos gestos parecidos a los de Draco.

-Es por eso dicen que los mellizos o gemelos tienen una conexión especial.

Un escalofría recorrió a los dos Slytherins al imaginarse a Granger actuando de la misma forma que Draco. Un Malfoy era suficiente para ellos.

**Continuará.**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

Terminado, al fin está terminado el capítulo seis. Lo odio y al mismo tiempo amo, es muy contradictorio, ya que para escribirlo pasé por un Bloqueo realmente severo. El fic lo tenía hace meses en el computador y no lo sabía porque este capítulo no se quería escribir. Me dio guerra, guerra, guerra, pero puedo decir que vencía, luego de tenerlo listo y rehacerlo por completo. Verdaderamente he sufrido, pero creo que vale la pena tanto esfuerzo.

¿Qué les pareció? Se apreciaría muchísimo un review, y nuevamente gracias a los que me han dejado. Me sigue emocionado ver cómo aumentan.

Sobre el capítulo siete, ése me demoraré en tenerlo listo, ya que desapareceré hasta el 15 de Enero, pero no podía irme sin dejar este arriba.

Una última cosa, el título de este capítulo, está sujeto a posibles cambios.

**Ar-Nárwen**


	9. Un pedazo de la Historia

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo siete, recién escrito, y sin revisión de mi siempre fiel editora, a quien por falta de tiempo, no he podido consultar. Con este capítulo, me llevo extraordinariamente bien, salió de una, y no tuvimos que pelear nada. Sin más demora, aquí les dejo el capítulo siete de esta poco convencional historia.

Una cosa antes de empezar, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando con sus reviews, hacen que todo sea mucho más entretenido y por qué no decirlo, satisfactorio. Me emociona saber que además de mí, hay gente que pasa un buen rato con esta historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y derechos, pertenece a J. K. Rowling, que tuvo la genial idea de inventarlos. Yo me contento con que haya creado personajes tan interesantes en la casa de Slytherin.

**Capítulo 7:**

**Un pedazo de la Historia.**

Cuando la tensión está al máximo la única forma de apaciguarla es con una explosión.

Todo Hogwarts, y con ello no sólo me refiero a los estudiantes, estaba al pendiente de la peliaguda situación que se estaba viviendo entre el ahora ex Trío Dorado de Gyffindor y el único Draco Malfoy. No importaba de qué casa se fuera, tampoco si se era un profesor, nadie quería quedarse fuera de la historia más jugosa del momento.

Los Gryffindors, conocidos por su valentía y justicia con todos, así como la unidad entre sus miembros y la clara hostilidad hacia las serpientes, estaban experimentando una situación crítica como no les había pasado en años. Hermione Granger, moral, corrección, inteligencia y rectitud, así como la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, había atacado a uno de sus mejores amigos, al más famoso de ellos dos. El resto de los leones no sabían cómo actuar, qué pensar o qué sentir con respecto a ella. Estaban los que apoyaban a Ron Weasley, que no necesitó más que ver a su mejor amigo contra una de las paredes, para culpar inmediatamente a Hermione, los que respetaban la decisión de Harry Potter de guardar silencio ante lo ocurrido, y aquellos con el tino suficiente para mantenerse neutrales en la Guerra Fría que se estaba llevando acabo entre los dos hombres con la chica, y la casa entera, con la misma.

Septiembre estaba llegando a su fin, y no había nadie más feliz con esto que la propia Hermione, entre más rápido pasaran los días, más pronto sería tiempo de poder volver a su casa, con su familia y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba mal con su vida.

Durante todo lo pasado desde que llegara a Hogwarts, su mente había sido un caos, ni concentrarse como antes podía. ¿Qué había pasado con la estudiosa Hermione Granger? Si alguien la había visto, que por favor le avisara, pues ni ella misma sabía dónde estaba ahora.

Por miedo, no se había comunicado con sus padres, miedo a que estos le confirmaran una verdad que quería ver ni creer. No importaba qué le dijera Dumbledore, qué le confirmara el monstruo de Malfoy, ella no formaba parte de su familia, y si eso tenía que repetírselo como un disco rallado por el resto de su vida, que así fuera.

Sostenía en su mano un trozo de pergamino que había sido doblado y desdoblado, arrugado y estirado tantas veces, que ciertas palabras ya no se podían ver. No es como que importara, después de las primeras veinte veces, ya podía recitarla de memoria.

Era una suerte que cada comida en el Gran Salón, la pasara sola sentada en una esquina con todos los miembros de su casa mirándola asesinamente. Incluso Ginny estaba fría y distante con ella, lo que no le extrañó después de haber atacado así a Harry. Lo único que le molestaba era que todos asumieran inmediatamente que todo había sido culpa de ella y nadie se molestara en oír su versión de la historia.

Nuevamente, todo eso era una suerte. Pues cuando una lechuza parda dejó caer una de las dos cartas que llevaba junto a ella, nadie estuvo ahí para cuestionarla, tampoco para ver su expresión de completo desconcierto al leer el remitente: Narcissa Malfoy.

Hay ciertas situaciones para las que una persona no está lista, y para Hermione, esa carta fue una de esas situaciones. No supo qué pensar cuándo la recibió, seguía sin saber que pensar ahora, pero al menos, había reunido el valor suficiente para escribirle a sus padres y saber de una vez por todas qué estaba pasando con su vida.

El matrimonio Granger estaba pasando por el momento más crítico que habían experimentado hasta el momento. Días atrás, habían recibido una carta de su hija, lo que fue muy bien recibido por ellos ya que Hermione llevaba casi todo un mes sin dar señales de vida. En un principio, esto no les preocupó demasiado, conocían a su hija lo suficiente como para saber que la emoción de un nuevo año podía ser la causa de que se estuviera retrasando en las noticias que les enviaba casi semanalmente, pero cuando recibieron a mediados de la segunda semana una carta del mismo director de Hogwarts, todos los miedos que habían mantenido en lo más profundo de sus corazones, se dispararon tan altos como el Himalaya.

Habían sido días amargos para el matrimonio Granger. La necesidad de comunicarse con Hermione sólo era reprimida por el acertado consejo del director de darle su espacio, y el excelente juicio del señor Granger, que logró convencer a su mujer de que esperar era lo mejor para los tres.

En esos momentos, la carta de Hermione permanecía en la mesa de la cocina, donde había sido abierta hacía tres días y aún no era contestada. No era necesario, pues los Granger se reunirían a aclarar ciertos asuntos en persona, aunque uno de ellos no lo supiera por el momento.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo con el director de que lo mejor sería hablar con su hija en persona antes de recurrir a las cartas, nunca se sabía cuando estas podían ser interceptadas y estaba en el mejor interés de todos los involucrados el hecho de que la verdad no saliera a la luz, más de lo que ya estaba. El director de Hogwarts conocía perfectamente el daño que la prensa podía causar, y usando las mismas influencias que aplicó durante el segundo año y el incidente con la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin, nada de lo ocurrido había salido aún para los ojos de un público que sólo podía empeorarlo todo.

-No creo ser capaz de hacer esto –dijo la señora Granger, mirando a su marido que se arreglaba la corbata en ese momento.

-Tendremos que sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza, pero Hermione necesita saber.

-¿Por qué ahora? –volvió a preguntar la señora Granger, secándose una lágrima de los ojos.

Ambos estaban esperando que la Profesora McGonagall, de quien su hija les había hablado maravillas, parara en su casa para poder llevarlos hacia Hogwarts.

-No lo sé, querida –respondió su marido, mirándola preocupado. La tensión y tristeza que estaban cargando en sus hombros se estaba llevando gran parte de su energía haciéndolo ver uno o dos años más viejo de lo necesario. Si por lo general el señor Granger era un dentista enérgico y deportista quien gustaba de pasar su tiempo al aire libre, ahora reflejaba la pura imagen de un hombre miserable.

-Nada de esto debería estar pasando. Nos dijeron que nada pasaría, que ella sería una chica normal.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –fueron las débiles palabras de su marido, que avanzó unos pasos para abrazar e intentar consolar a su mujer.

-Quizás sea algún castigo, por mantener la verdad oculta todo este tiempo, quizás debimos haberle dicho sobre lo de la adopción.

-Tú y yo sabemos que teníamos nuestros motivos para mantener ese detalle fuera de su conocimiento, por muy doloroso que fuera, era todo en su beneficio.

-Aún así le mentimos. ¿Cómo podremos mostrar nuestra cara ante ella?

-Ella lo entenderá –dijo su marido, abrazándola con más fuerza y reprimiendo las lágrimas que él también quería dejar escapar. La señora Granger guardó silencio ante esto. No eran necesarias las palabras y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Crees que pueda aceptarlo? Hermione es muy madura y responsable para su edad, pero sé que hay cosas con las que nadie está listo para lidiar. No quiero hacer esto, no soportaré causarle aún más dolor a nuestra hija –terminó la señora Granger, quebrándose en desconsoladas lágrimas.

El matrimonio volvió a guardar silencio, manteniéndose abrazados en la mitad de su pieza. Nada los había preparado para lo que estaban a punto de hacer, tampoco creían que algo así pudiera llevarse mejor con experiencia o previo conocimiento. Así era la vida, y no tenían nada que hacer al respecto.

Hermione había sido llamada a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, en la mitad de Historia de la Magia. No tenía idea de lo que podía querer su jefa de casa, peor agradecía el descanso y que la sacaran de aquella sala, donde lo único que recibía eran maliciosos murmullos y feas miradas que no se perdían uno solo de sus movimientos. No tenía idea de cómo Harry soportaba este tipo de trato y ahora que se encontraba en sus zapatos, comenzaba a sentirse mal por él, sentimiento que tuvo que sacar inmediatamente de su cabeza. De no haber sido por Harry, ella no estaría en tan mala posición con los miembros de su casa, y tampoco estaría enfrentando los momentos más difíciles de su vida, completamente sola.

Paró frente a la puerta que tenía una placa con el nombre de su propietaria, respiró hondo y tocó un par de veces, lista o no, tenía que hacerlo. La puerta de la oficina de la profesora se abrió, dándole paso a la misma, que dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Hermione la dejó pasar.

-Señorita Granger, le tengo una sorpresa. No se moleste en tomarse el tiempo que necesite, yo me ocuparé de informarle a sus profesores de las circunstancias especiales.

-¿Circunstancias especiales? –preguntó Hermione, entrando por completo, y viendo a las dos personas que más había extrañado durante todo ese mes.

-Los dejaré solos para que puedan conversar –se disculpó la profesora, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡Mamá, papá! –gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre irradiando verdadera felicidad.

El reencuentro fue de lo más emotivo posible, muy al estilo de película dramática. Ciertamente, Hermione Granger no se prestaría para ese tipo de escenas en el que la protagonista grita, corre como una tonta y termina llorando en los brazos de alguien, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que cualquiera fuera a pensar de ella. Estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-¡Mi niña! –la señora Granger lanzó sus brazos sobre su hija, y haciendo la mejor imitación de una boa constrictor, se negó a soltarla hasta haberle sacado todo el aire de los pulmones.

El siguiente en darle un mortífero abrazo a su hija, y un beso en la frente, fue el señor Granger, que debido a la emoción del reencuentro, se dejó llevar por lo que su mujer e hija sentían.

-Jamás pensé verte así, Hermione. Mírate nada más, tu pelo está manejable y tan rubio…

-Pienso en que ahora sí tendré que usar la escopeta para espantar a todos los chicos que se te acerquen –rió el señor Granger, admirando la verdadera apariencia de su hija, sin poder evitar sentirla ajena. Su Hermione, ya no parecía de ellos.

-¡Estás más alta! –exclamó su madre, comprobando que su hija, era más alta que ella-. Y bellísima también.

Hermione respondió con una sonrisa triste, desviando la mirada como lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa y le daban un cumplido por su apariencia. Ella no los recibía y punto. Siempre había sido inteligencia, no apariencia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –preguntó su padre, mirándola preocupado.

-Esta no soy yo –respondió Hermione dejando en evidencia la rabia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello-. No quiero ser así. Siempre quise lograr mis metas por mi propio esfuerzo, no por mi apariencia.

La señora Granger volvió a abrazar a su hija, pero esta vez dejando de lado la fuerza del primer abrazo. Hermione escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su madre y dejó salir lágrimas que acumulaba por distintas razones. Ella no acostumbraba a llorar, mucho, pero el último mes le había demostrado que no se debía generalizar.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, en completo silencio, hasta que Hermione se pudiera tranquilizar y encontrara consuelo en las dos personas, además de sus mejores amigos (que en estos momentos no eran de ninguna ayuda), que mejor la comprendían.

-Los extrañé tanto –dijo Hermione, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que no querían seguir cayendo-, este año no ha sido lo que yo esperaba.

-Quizás sea hora de que podamos hablar –dijo el señor Granger, calmando los ánimos, y dando el primer paso en lo que nadie quería hacer. Hablar-. Sabemos que esto te lo hemos dicho desde siempre, pero como tus padres, debes saber que todo lo que hacemos, es por amor y por ti.

-Nuestro deber al criarte es procurar que seas una persona íntegra, feliz, que sabe apreciar el trabajo bien hecho, los buenos amigos… No nos arrepentimos de ninguna de nuestras decisiones, ya que todas las enfocamos en ti, Hermione, y si ahora las cosas no han salido como lo teníamos planeado, pues lo asumimos y lo enfrentamos todos juntos.

-Hija –volvió a tomar la palabra el señor Granger-, lo que hoy vas a escuchar se suponía nunca debía llegar a tu conocimiento, pero ahora no nos queda más opción.

Sabía lo que se le venía encima, gracias a Dumbledore, había tenido muchos días para darle vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, pero eso no significara que oírlo de la boca de sus padres hiciera el golpe menos doloroso.

-Llegaste a nosotros cuando tenías ocho años, con Albus Dumbledore. Nosotros habíamos aplicado para adoptar un niño y por métodos que él llamó magia, supo de esto. Ese día, aprendimos muchas cosas que jamás imaginamos podrían ser posibles, desde la existencia de la magia hasta ti.

-¿Fue por eso que cuando recibí mi carta no dudaron de si era verdad o no? –dejó salir Hermione, aclarando una de esas preguntas que ella creía, no tenían mayores explicaciones.

-En efecto –respondió su madre, sorprendida de que aquello siguiera molestándole después de tantos años.

-Pudieron habérmelo dicho.

-No podíamos.

-Tenía derecho a saber todo esto.

-Lo sabemos, pero si no terminas de escuchar a tu padre, temo que enredaremos en una discusión sin sentido.

Hermione cerró la boca ante la racionalidad de su madre y volvió los ojos inquisitivamente hacia su padre, o padre adoptivo mejor dicho, para terminar de escuchar lo que ellos tenían que decir y que ella necesitaba saber si quería darle un poco de sentido al laberinto que era su vida.

-Como iba diciendo, cuando Albus llegó hacia nosotros contigo en brazos, nos pareciste inmediatamente la niña más adorable que existía. No había otra manera de explicarlo, nos enamoramos de ti en cuanto te vimos.

-Recuerdo a la perfección ese día pues me pareció extraño que llegando a la casa de dos personas que no conocías no fueras tímida, sino que todo lo contrario. Parecías acostumbrada a recibir mucha atención y a un estándar de vida diferente al nuestro.

No vale la pena recalcar mucho que lo último no le gustó para nada a Hermione.

-Eras una niña cordial y más educada de lo que debías haber sido a los ocho años. Ciertamente, pasabas gran parte de tú tiempo leyendo historias fantásticas y las tramas, ya fuera en un libro o televisión, que incluían mellizos o hermanos, te atraían de una manera que encontrábamos muy cómica. Eso siempre nos hizo pensar que quizás te sintieras sola o quisieras un hermano –siguió la señora Granger, dichosa de traer a su mente, tan buenos momentos.

Hermione bufó de descontento, lo que la hizo pensar inmediatamente en las reacciones de Ron cada vez que intentaba inculcarle hábitos de estudio. ¿Ella queriendo un hermano? ¡Ja! En estos momentos lo único que quería era precisamente no haber tenido esa mala fortuna.

-¿Pero qué hay de mi pasado? ¿Cuál fue la razón que les impidió decirme todo esto?

-Tu seguridad –respondió su padre, serio y frío como una roca-. Cuando te aceptamos, Dumbledore nos explicó que te habían separado de tu familia original para protegerte. Alguien de tu mundo, quería hacerte daño. No nos fueron dichos muchos detalles, pues temían que al conocer mucha información, también nosotros nos pusiéramos en peligro, pero estabas sola, sin nadie a quien acudir. No tenías familia y tu nombre lo único que lograría sería atraer a quien quisiera herirte, fue por eso que aceptamos que nada de esto se te diría nunca.

-¡Por eso! –gritó Hermione, levantándose de su silla de un salto-. ¿Por esa razón yo no podía saber que era adoptada? ¿Qué tuve una familia antes?

-Querida, aún hay un poco más, tienes que calmarte.

-No me interesa calmarme. No me parece una buena razón para que no se me dijera nada. ¡Como si yo fuera a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos sabiendo que es peligroso!

-Hermione, no estás siendo racional. No hay forma de explicarle a un niño de ocho años un tema así sin traumatizarlo y como ya te dije, todo esto lo hicimos por ti, por tu bien –dijo su madre, usando un tono más severo para darle a entender que ella no se andaba con juegos.

Hermione volvió a sentarse, respiró hondo un par de veces y terminó de escuchar lo que su padre adoptivo tenía que decirle.

-Dumbledore nos explicó que había magia de por medio en toda la situación. No nos dijo qué, tampoco en qué consistía ni menos en qué te afectaba, pero lo que sí dejó claro es que no debías saber nada de lo que él nos había dicho. Tú debías creer ser la primera bruja de la familia, y de esa manera, todo estaría bien. Conocer tu pasado, te hubiera llevado a la larga, a reencontrarte con aquél que quiso hacerte daño.

-Y nos dimos cuenta de que Dumbledore no se equivocó. Siempre has sido muy curiosa, con una sed insaciable por saber cada vez más. No te hubiera quedado tranquila sin saber la historia de tu verdadera familia, y qué pasó exactamente, lo que es natural, pero en tu caso, mortal. Fue por eso que accedimos a adoptarte y a tomarte bajo nuestra custodia como una Granger más. El Ministerio de la Magia se había encargado de tener todos los papeles listos, nosotros sólo debimos firmar –terminó su madre, mirando a su hija con ojos implorantes y rogando al cielo que ella lo pudiera entender.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un largo rato interiorizando todo lo que le habían dicho. Parecía que todos habían agarrado el gusto de ir disparándole las noticias de esta forma: dejando vacíos que ella no tenía como llenar.

Era frustrante pensar que todos a su alrededor sabían más de su historia que ella misma (nuevamente entendía cómo se sentía Harry) y que aún así, no tenía fuente alguna de donde sacarla. La ignorancia no iba con ella, pero se estaba sintiendo como la más ignorante de todos.

Se puso de pie, se sentó, abrió la boca para decir algo, y no le quedó más remedio que volver a cerrarla. No tenía caso. De haber algo más, sus padres se lo habrían dicho ¿cierto? Ya no ponía las manos al fuego por nadie.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott caminaban de vuelta a su sala común para poder ir a almorzar tranquilos. Como siempre, había sido una mañana de clases aburrida sin nada interesante en ella, no es que eso fuera novedad para los dos Slytherins, pero siempre podían mantener las esperanzas de que algún día pasara algo emocionante, o se dedicaran a enseñarles algo más que basura.

Theodore por su parte, estaba teniendo una mañana tranquila y agradable. Después de lo que le había parecido una década, Draco volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, lo que significaba que mantenía su malhumor a ralla. El asunto de Granger no se había resuelto y él sabía que tomaría mucho más que un simple mes para que algo tan utópico sucediera, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar y ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. El resto del colegio parecía ir acostumbrándose de a poco al cambio de la chica, al menos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pues los Gryffindor por alguna razón la tenían completamente aislada y los Slytherin temían encontrarse de lleno con la ira que Draco Malfoy no había descargado en muchos días.

Entraron a su sala común, dejaron sus mochilas y volvieron a salir sin decir una palabra o cruzar miradas con alguien, la única necesidad a la que obedecían en ese momento era llenar sus estómagos con comida, y por eso no se detuvieron ni se desviaron hasta estar sentados cómodamente en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Salón.

-Draco –la voz de Pansy Parkinson, temida amenaza cuando no se la llamaba, se instaló cómodamente junto al rubio, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-, ¿me extrañaste?

-Pansy –comenzó Draco fastidiado-, nos vimos hace menos de cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos puede ser mucho tiempo, Draco –contestó la chica, sin prestarle atención al tono de voz del rubio.

-Quítate de encima.

-No hasta que me digas cuánto me extrañaste –le susurró Pansy al oído, provocándole un escalofrío a Draco.

-Parkinson –le respondió Draco profundamente irritado, apartándola con un brazo para que lo dejara comer tranquilo.

Pansy, que había entendido que no era querida en esa parte de la mesa, se alejó con una clara actitud de rechazo dejando a Draco con Theodore, quien no creía que su amigo se hubiera librado tan fácilmente de Parkinson.

-Cada día me impresionas más, Malfoy.

-No hay necesidad de que me lo digas, Nott, después de todo, soy yo.

Theodore enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de Draco y lo dejó pasar. No había método más efectivo para comprobar la normalidad de su amigo que ver salir su sobre inflado ego. No es que no estuviera siempre presente en él, pero sí se hacía más notorio cuando este estaba de buen humor.

Una lechuza parda entró volando al Gran Salón, llamando la atención de algunos curiosos, pero no del que le interesaba. No era común ver a una lechuza a la hora del almuerzo, sobretodo cuando éstas eran animales nocturnos y deberían estar durmiendo para salir a cazar de noche, aún así, las excepciones existían y esta lechuza no descansaría hasta asegurarse de que el destinatario leyera el mensaje que llevaba con ella.

Su objetivo era familiar, comúnmente le estaba dejando paquetes y por lo mismo, sabía que si le daban las instrucciones de esperar hasta que la carta fuera abierta y leída, ella debía hacerlo. Estaba en los mejores intereses de su dueña que eso ocurriera.

La lechuza sobrevoló el Gran Salón y habiendo divisado desde la altura una cabeza rubia platinada, bajó en picada hacia ella. Su destinatario no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Se paró cómodamente en el hombro del chico, picoteándole la cabeza para que tomara la carta y le diera algo de comer después de haberse dado la molestia de hacer un viaje en medio del día.

-Ya, ya, cómete esto –le ofreció Draco a la lechuza, acercándole su plato. El ave se bajó de su hombro y se subió a la mesa, inspeccionando lo que le estaban ofreciendo, como le pareció aceptable, volvió a señalar su pata para que le quitaran la carta y ella pudiera comer en tranquilidad.

-Tú lechuza se ve muy interesada en que tomas la carta, Malfoy –comentó Theodore, después de ver al ave picoteando a su amigo.

Draco le quitó la carta de la pata a la lechuza, que ululando orgullosa, se instaló cerca de su plato a comer. Él sabía que una carta a mitad del día de parte de uno de sus padres, podía significar una u otra cosa, y en ese minuto, ninguna le gustaría.

_Hijo:_

_Hace días que no sé de ti, y he estado esperando una lechuza. ¿Tan difícil te es contactarte con tu propia madre?_

_¿Cómo ha estado el colegio? No espero menos que lo mejor de ti, querido, y en cuanto a la carta pasada, me deleitaría saber que has podido cumplir con lo que te he encomendado._

_Ciertamente los trámites en el Ministerio están siendo lentos, ya sabes cómo son. Jamás han podido cumplir con su trabajo como se debe, y menos ser eficientes cuando uno los necesita, para todos necesitan papeleo y tiempo con el que no contamos._

_Tu padre manda sus saludos y te recuerda que le escribas si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal._

_Quiero progreso, Draco Malfoy. Ya eres un hombre grande para entender ciertas cosas y sabes que no aceptaré que mi familia esté dividida. Maia es tu melliza y debes acercarte y establecer una relación con ella. Por el momento, hijo, eres el único que puede volver a conectarla con nosotros._

_Escríbeme pronto,_

_Un afectuoso abrazo,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Con su misión completa, la lechuza parda picoteó dos cosas más del plato de Draco y estiró sus alas para emprender vuelo. Se iría a dormir la siesta a la pajarera con la que contaba el colegio y de ahí volaría hacia su propia casa.

Después de leer la carta, Draco la arrugó lentamente para hacerla pedazos con lenta satisfacción. Ya era la segunda carta que recibía de parte de su madre pidiéndole la misma estupidez de acercarse a Granger, y él no pensaba hacerlo.

-Malas noticias de casa –dijo Theodore. Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Draco le gruñó una respuesta a su amigo y fijó sus ojos en las cabezas tres mesas más allá. Estaba buscando una en especial que parecía haber elegido justo ese día para no llegar a almorzar.

Se había convertido casi en una rutina para él quedarse mirando a Granger. La observaba cada vez que tenía tiempo, para ver cómo reaccionaba, se movía o gesticulaba. Buscaba algo, aunque sea la más pequeña similitud con el vivo recuerdo que el tenía de Maia, pero día a día, se iba decepcionando cada vez más. Ella no era su melliza, no podía ni sentirla. Nada lo vinculaba a esa persona, más que un tangible odio por su sangre, ahora convertido en ciego rencor por los recuerdos que le ocasionaba.

Maia era irremplazable tanto en su memoria como en sus sentimientos, y aquello su familia parecía no poder comprenderlo.

-¿Aún no te convences?

-No hay nada de lo que convencerse, Nott. Para mí siempre será la sangre sucia de Granger.

Theodore no respondió nada, sabiendo que lo mejor sería guardar silencio. Él sabía muy poco de la infancia de Draco en lo que se refería a los tiempos en que su melliza aún estaba con él, pero intuía que como la mayoría de los mellizos, habían sido realmente inseparables. No era de extrañarse que Draco no pudiera olvidar tan fácil aquello, y siguiera aferrado a lo último que recordaba de su hermana, una tumba blanca en el cementerio de su casa.

Draco se puso de pie para dejar el Gran Salón. Después de que la lechuza de su madre se hubiera comido casi la mitad de su plato, ya no tenía hambre para terminarlo, y si le agregamos que la carta recibida había sido del todo menos grata, lo mejor era que diera una vuelta, aterrorizara a un grupo de primerizos y recuperara su buen humor. En sus planes nunca estuvo toparse con Granger y sus padres.

Lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Granger, cantarina y alegre, como no lo había estado desde principios de curso, y eso no pudo menos que llamarle la atención. En lo que a él concernía, ella, Potter y Weasley no se había amigado nuevamente ¿qué razón podía tener para estar contenta? Con el solo motivo de averiguar esto, Draco se escondió en la sombra que proyectaba una de las armaduras, hasta que las personas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él para entender lo que decían, y lo pasaron de largo sin fijarse en él.

Efectivamente era Granger, pero no estaba con los dos idiotas que tenía por amigos, sino que con una pareja que no se parecían para nada a su nuevo yo, pero que la traban de una forma muy cercana. Unas cuantas palabras y algunos gestos, fueron lo suficiente para indicarle a Draco que en efecto, se trataba de los Granger, los padres de la chica.

Su sangre hirvió de la rabia.

Salió de su escondite cuando la pequeña familia feliz se hubo perdido de vista, y tomó el mismo camino. No tenía muy claro lo que pensaba hacer, pero una confrontación con Granger estaba a la orden del día y él no era nadie para ignorar sus impulsos. ¿Dónde quedó su lado calculador? Por el momento se había ido al demonio.

Volvió a encontrar a Granger cuando despedía a sus padres desde la puerta y estos se alejaban con la profesora McGonagall hacia los límites del colegio. En toda su vida, había visto _muggles_ en Hogwarts, pero tomando en cuenta el director que tenía, eso no debería ni extrañarle. Lo bueno del caso, era que Granger estaba sola y no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía.

-Una escena conmovedora, casi me haces llorar –soltó Draco, arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

Hermione se dio vuelta inmediatamente, fijando sus ojos azules en los grises de él, retándolo a que dijera algo más.

-¿No respondes, Granger? –volvió a decir Draco, esta vez sólo arrastrando el apellido de la chica.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? –preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa de lado pegada en la cara.

-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo –dijo Hermione, dándole una última mirada y caminando de vuelta.

-Lo que es divertido, Granger, porque yo sí tengo el tiempo –respondió el rubio, estirando un brazo para que ella no pudiera pasar.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó fríamente, desistiendo de seguir su camino.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Granger.

-En ese caso, me voy –Hermione intentó sacar de su camino el brazo de Malfoy, pero este no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Eso lo decido yo, que quede muy claro –Draco se había acercado para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Desde siempre, éstos habían sido un libro abierto a todo lo que la chica sentía.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, Malfoy –espetó esta, alejando su mirada y empujándolo para que la dejara pasar.

-Soy tu mellizo y hermano mayor. Eso me da el suficiente derecho para decidir por ti, Maia.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca con esta última frase. Desde que Dumbledore detuviera a Draco para que no la matara esa noche, jamás habían vuelto a nombrar esa ridiculez de que ellos eran mellizos. Ella siempre creyó que la sola idea era capaz de hacer vomitar a Malfoy, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, diciéndolo por su propia cuenta, aunque fuera un argumento para estar mandándola como a una niña.

-Yo no tengo hermanos –contestó ella fríamente, retándolo con los ojos, a que le llevara la contraria.

-Creo, Granger, que va siendo hora de que abras los ojos. Tu mundo dejó de ser lo que siempre habías creído, ahora estás en la realidad y déjame decirte que con todas las que perder. Si quieres un consejo de mi parte, sólo puedo decirte de que aprendas a observar mejor lo que te rodea si quieres evitarte algunas feas sorpresas.

Hermione se quedó callada ante lo último, sin saber qué responder a lo que había escuchado. Nunca antes le había faltado una respuesta para los constantes insultos del rubio, por lo tanto, ahora que no lo había hecho, no sabía qué decir.

Al ver que ella no pensaba decir nada más, Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero un fugaz contacto de la mano de Granger con la suya, seguido de un choque eléctrico, lo detuvo, congelado en su lugar,

No tenía idea de por qué había intentado detener a Malfoy, ni menos qué significó ese choqué eléctrico cuando lo tocó. Una imagen, nítida por un segundo en su cabeza, había aparecido junto al choque, y algo le decía que sería una experiencia de esas que no olvidaría.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo en voz alta, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta. No era pregunta dirigida a Malfoy, sino que más bien para ella, pero en voz alta.

La voz de Granger había hecho reaccionar a Draco, que sin mirar atrás, siguió su camino, acelerando visiblemente el paso. Él tenía una vaga idea de lo que ese choque podía significar, pero no se quedaría a compartirlo con Granger. No quería que algo así volviera a suceder, no estaba en sus intereses repetir la experiencia una segunda vez.

Los lazos estaban rotos, y así se deberían quedar.

-Fue muy doloroso la primera vez como para volver a experimentarlo –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se perdía en los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras.

**Continuará.**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

Este capítulo salió mucho más regalón de lo que creí. No iba a ser tan largo como quedó, inicialmente tenía escenas menos, pues aunque están planeadas en mi cabeza, no podía escribirlas como quería, y resultó de un momento a otro, pum, ya estaba listo.

Especialmente me agrada la conversación que tienen Draco y Hermione, la que sé que pudo haber sido más larga, pero al mismo tiempo, como terminó, era lo idea. ¡Me encanta! Qué puedo decir.

Ya era hora de que fueran saliendo a la luz más cosas sobre el pasado oscuro de Hermione, hay que darle algo de material a la chica para que pueda volver a su hobby obsesivo compulsivo de dar vuelta la biblioteca en busca de respuestas.

Sé que en este capítulo Harry no figura, y que después de la actuación en el anterior, tiene que hacer algo para volver a las buenas con Hermione, pero era importante que ella supiera ciertos detalles, y además, les prometo bastante Harry en el próximo capítulo.

Me disculpo por el atraso en actualizar. No crean que por ningún motivo he dejado la historia abandonado, eso jamás ha cruzado mi cabeza. El problema es que en medio de mis vacaciones, no paso exactamente mucho tiempo en mi casa, razón por que la estoy muy agradecida de que este capítulo haya salido de una. No voy a volver a actualizar en bastante tiempo, pues estimo que vuelvo cerca del 20 de Febrero, pero prometo de todo corazón que van a saber de mí antes de Marzo si o sí. Estamos entrando en la parte interesante, no lo voy a abandonar ahora.

Un gran saludo a todos los que me leen, uno más grande a los que me dejan review, y una invitación a los que no lo hacen, para dejar uno, por muy corto que sea. Todo sirve, bueno, malo y feo, se aceptan críticas, mientras sean constructivas.

**Ar-Nárwen.**


	10. Descarga Emocional

¡A que no lo creen! Es Marzo, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo ocho.

Sólo quiero decir que todos quienes me han dejado review son lo **máximo** ¡tengo 53!

Se me acabaron las vacaciones, voy a llorar, pero al menos alguien sale ganando, ustedes porque puedo actualizar y porque tuve muchas horas al sol para fantasear y pensar mucho.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. No estoy ganando nada con esto, pero reitero que agradezco la creación de ciertos Slytherins.

Faltas de ortografía y redacción, mis más sinceras disculpas, se me pasaron. Por favor, leer notas de autora al final.

**Capítulo 8:**

**Descarga Emocional**

Hacía tres días que la residente oficial de la biblioteca de Hogwarts había vuelto a sus antiguos hábitos, y el colegio comenzaba a respirar con tranquilidad. Hermione Granger desayunaba e iba a la biblioteca, salía de clases e iba a la biblioteca y así transcurría su día. No hablaba con sus amigos ya que por el momento no tenía ninguno, pero aquello ya no le importaba. Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, había pasado mucho tiempo así, la única diferencia era su edad y aspecto. Si debía ser sincera, quizás no quería tener amigos. Todo era más simple, solitario, pero simple.

Había revisado ya muchos libros que creía serían capaces de darle una explicación para ese choque eléctrico que sintió cuando tocó a Malfoy el día que sus padres decidieron sincerarse con ella. Aún así, no tenía nada que fuera relevante, o se acercara a su situación. Era en este tipo de casos cuando odiaba el mundo de la magia, todo siempre era complicado, tenía efectos secundarios, extrañas reacciones y la búsqueda era sumamente lenta ya que no sabía en qué sección debía buscar.

Hermione cerró el libro que había estado ojeando sin realmente estarlo mirando mucho, se sentía cansada y algo frustrada. "Extraños Sucesos A Mí Alrededor" probó ser otro libro inútil que no tendría ni que estar en la biblioteca de un colegia. Era basura, pura basura, y de no ser una amante de los libros como ella lo era, encantada estaría sacándole hoja tras hoja.

-Quizás deba rendirme –dijo en voz alta, dejando salir un suspiro.

Miró con expresión cansada la pila de libros que aún tenía sobre la mesa, sintiéndose de pronto como Harry y Ron: como si tuviera mucha tarea y ningún interés en hacerla.

Esto era lo más difícil de su situación actual: Harry y Ron. El mismo momento en que se enteró de la verdad, supo que sería algo con lo que sus mejores amigos no podrían lidiar, en ese momento ella no podía, y aunque ya un mes hubiera pasado, todo se veía tan lejano e irreal que no solía pensar mucho en ello. La única prueba era su aspecto, e incluso eso, le importaba poco. Sin saberlo, Hermione había alcanzado un nuevo nivel para sobrellevar todo lo que le pasaba: indiferencia. Después de todo ¿qué caso tenía seguir atormentándose? Sabía la verdad, pero no era como que alguno de los Malfoy hiciera algo al respecto, Draco la ignoraba, su supuesta madre le había enviado una carta y sobre el que debería ser su padre, por suerte de él no sabía nada. ¿Para que actuar entonces? Si ellos lo dejaban pasar, ello lo haría igual, y cada uno es tan feliz como puede.

Harry y Ron. Le dio bastantes vueltas, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, todo era mejor así, sin relación alguna entre ellos. De Harry no quería saber nada, se sentía traicionada y sin disposición a escucharlo o perdonarlo no importaba lo que él tuviera que decirle. ¿Qué derecho tenía a atacarla? Ella quiso decirle todo, ella intentó decírselo, pero no, el niño que vivió jamás podía escuchar a alguien, siempre sumido en él y sus problemas. ¿Acaso ella no lo apoyó siempre? Pues ya era hora de que Harry madurara de una buena vez y aprendiera a controlar ese endemoniado carácter que sacaba lo peor de él.

Sobre Ron, él no le dirigía la palabra desde su segundo cambio, y cada vez que la miraba, era con sumo rencor, el que había derivado al odio en cuánto toda la Torre de Gryffindor supo cómo ella había atacado a Harry Potter, ya que dudaba de que alguien salvo ellos dos, conociera la verdadera historia tras esa pelea.

Con todo eso, era mejor estar sola, porque cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, y sabía que saldría, no tendría nada que perder.

-No se puede perder lo que no se tiene –volvió a decir en voz alta para sí misma, sin preocuparse de que alguien la escuchara, de todas formas no había nadie cerca.

Intentó ojear otro libro en busca de respuestas, pero le resultó tan inútil como con el último. Sus ojos pasaban por las palabras sin comprenderlas y sus manos mecánicamente pasaban las páginas sin importar que las hubiera leído o no. Finalmente dándose por vencida, y razonando que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, Hermione se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca pensando únicamente en su cama y en un merecido descanso.

No llevaba mucho camino cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía eco. ¿Por qué eso le molestaba? Debía ser algún gen Malfoy, pues desde que tenía su nueva apariencia, estaba bastante más paranoica que de costumbre, para qué hablar de cómo evitaba encontrarse con los Slytherins, que siendo quienes eran, habían encontrado aún más maneras de molestarla: Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

No entendía y lo había intentado, pero siempre terminaba igual, con los dos Slytherins, o uno de ellos con una burlona sonrisa hacia ella o la mismísima cara de la indiferencia, y ella confundida y alterada como nadie. ¿Por qué insistían en acercársele en los momentos menos oportunos? Ellos sabían algo, pero Hermione prefería no pensar en qué podría ser.

Al doblar por uno de los pasillos que la llevaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, pudo sentir nuevamente el eco tras sus pasos, y curiosa como era, esperó apoyada en la pared para ver quiénes eran los que parecían estar tomando su mismo camino. Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando vio pasar a Crabbe y Goyle, susurrándose algo que sólo para ellos podía tener sentido, y peleándose por qué dirección debían tomar a continuación.

Dejó pasar este detalle cuando ellos se perdieron de vista y siguió caminando hacia su sala común, donde la esperaría una larga noche. No tenía hambre, no bajaría a comer, ahora sólo pensaba en dormir.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba relativamente llena, pero lo peor fue que quienes se encontraban sentados, se callaron inmediatamente apenas ella hubo entrado. Haciendo gala de su capacidad para ignorar a las personas y los rumores de todo tipo, Hermione siguió su camino y se encerró en su pieza sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Lavender habían estado conversando sobre ella en el momento en que había entrado, por eso el silencio reinó mientras Hermione caminaba hacia su dormitorio. En esos momentos, nadie simpatizaba mucho con ella, pero como Gryffindors, seguían manteniendo un poco de lealtad que los obligaba a guardar silencio si estaba presente.

-Ella no actúa diferente, es sólo su aspecto –razonó Neville, reanudando la conversación.

-¿Y que me atacara no significa nada para ti? –preguntó Harry sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por esconder el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Ella no lo haría sin razón –volvió a objetar Neville.

-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó Harry, observándolo de mal humor y sentándose más rígido en el sillón.

-Que algo debiste hacerle, algo que no nos has dicho –terminó Neville, respondiéndole la mirada, y mostrando aquella valentía que en algunos casos, explicaba porqué había quedado en Gryffindor.

-Mentira –respondió el moreno mirando por sobre el hombro del otro chico hacia la ventana.

-Ya llevamos mucho tiempo con esto –gruñó Ginny, poniéndose de pie y estirando las piernas-, encuentro que Neville tiene mucha razón en lo que dijo, pero lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, no es mi asunto y no preguntaré más. Aún así, esto tiene que terminar.

-Desde el principio no había nada que discutir, ella nos ha traicionado, no confía en nosotros y sobre su nuevo aspecto no me fío, además, me atacó –terminó Harry, poniéndose de pie y empujando el retrato de la dama gorda para salir de la sala común con mucha más fuerza de la que al retrato le agradó.

El resto simplemente se quedó mirándolo sin animarse a detenerlo. Nadie había oído la versión de Hermione sobre ese encuentro, ella tampoco había intentado dar una excusa. Estaba actuando extraño, mucho más reservada y solitaria, pero la sombra de la duda seguía implantada en todos ellos, sobretodo en Neville y Ginny que tenían una vista del conflicto más neutral que Harry y Ron, que lo apoyaba como un ciego.

-Puede ser hora de que hablemos con ella –sugirió Lavender después de unos momentos.

-A menos que ella este dispuesta a decirnos la verdad, yo no me esforzaré –replicó Ron, actuando tan terco como él podía serlo.

-Es tu mejor amiga, Ron –dijo Ginny, mirándolo ceñuda y con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Y por lo tanto debería confiar en mí! –se defendió él a su vez, comenzando a ponerse rojo.

-Yo creo que si no habla, es porque se trata de algo con lo que no está cómoda, o lista para aceptar –dijo Neville, que parecía ser uno de los que más vueltas le había dado al asunto. En cierta manera, entendía que fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser una carga muy grande para ella, por eso todo era tan difícil. Lo entendía, no hablar de ello, solía dar la impresión de que nada era verdad y eso él lo había hecho muchos años con respecto a sus padres.

-Pues yo –comenzó a decir Ron, pero Neville lo cortó:

-No es fácil, Ron. Necesita tiempo y apoyo y, yo, estoy dispuesto a dárselo.

Ginny miró a Neville, como si fuera la primera vez que lo conocía. ¿Qué era de ese chico torpe y olvidadizo? ¿Qué pasó con el Neville que la había pisado durante todo el baile de Navidad en su tercer año? En esos momentos no estaba, cambiado por uno lo suficientemente maduro como para entender lo que la empatía significaba, y no cambiar años de amistad, por eventos que hasta el momento, no tenían explicación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Neville –respondió Ginny.

-¿De acuerdo? –preguntó Ron atónito, sin poder creer que su propia hermana no lo apoyase.

-Sí, Ronald. Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos, y no quiero ver como Hermione se desvanece frente a nosotros porque tú y Harry son muy cabezotas para aceptar que ella no es un tipo de clon malvado o un mortífago que quiere atacarnos.

-Eso no lo sabes. ¿Qué me dices de Ojo Loco? ¡Hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore confiaba en él! –gritó Ron, levantando las manos exasperado.

-Esto es diferente –lo desafió Ginny.

-¿Y en qué?

Ginny se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué Ron tenía que hacer sentido justo en un momento como este? Entendía que desconfiaran, pero aunque ella quisiera creer en Hermione, o la que suponía, era Hermione, su hermano mayor y Harry tenían sólidos puntos a favor.

-Eres muy inteligente, Ron –le dijo Lavender a su oído, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No me importa esto. Yo mismo iré a hablar con Hermione y sacaré mis propias conclusiones –dijo Neville, levantándose y caminando hacia el dormitorio de hombres.

Al ver que se había quedado sola con su hermano y Lavender, Ginny también se puso de pie y se acercó a su grupo de amigos. No le hacía gracia tener que ver cómo su hermano se ponía cariñoso con Lavender. Era una relación que había surgido de la nada y que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Harry mientras tanto, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con un solo objetivo: iría a ver a Hagrid. No se paseaba por su cabaña en lo que parecían años y visitarlo siempre le había servido como buena distracción. Estaba Fang, la horrorosa cocina de Hagrid y las historias que solían hacerlo reír y nada tenían que ver con todos los problemas de la vida diaria.

El semi gigante estaba sentado en la puerta de su cabaña, con Fang a los pies, disfrutando del frío viento que golpeaba su cara. Era una tarde muy tranquila, qué mejor uso que descansar y sentir la naturaleza alrededor.

-Hola, Hagrid –saludó Harry, sacando al semi gigante de su trance.

-Harry, tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó poniéndose de pie y envolviendo al chico en un abrazo.

-No ha sido el mejor inicio de año que he tenido.

-¿Lo dices por…? –Hagrid guardó silencio, incómodo. Temía preguntarle a Harry sobre ese asunto en especial, y esperaba que él supiera interpretar su silencio.

-Preferiría no hablar del tema –contestó el moreno, con una expresión de profundo dolor en sus ojos y la voz carente de emoción.

-En ese caso ¿quieres comer algo? Falta muy poco para la cena y esta tarde preparé un pastel delicioso.

La idea calzó justamente con lo que Harry buscaba cuando se dirigió hacia allá. Tenía sus dudas sobre el pastel, pero al menos esos eran un poco más digeribles que otros postres que el semi gigante preparaba.

-¿Y dime, Harry, cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

Harry se puso tenso al oír la pregunta, y se tragó el pedazo de pastel que tenía en la boca sin masticarlo antes, ahogándose.

Hagrid, asustado por esto, le dio tal golpe en la espalda que no solo el pedazo de pastel salió volando, Harry se fue con él.

-Harry, Harry, ¿estás bien? Debí moderar un poco mi fuerza.

-Sólo un poco –respondió el chico tosiendo y devolviéndole al semi gigante una traviesa sonrisa.

La conversación siguió sin más sobresaltos para Harry, y cuando fue hora, él y Hagrid partieron hacia el colegio hambrientos. El poco tiempo que había estado con Hagrid, fue lejos una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado el último tiempo. Pudo distraerse de todo, sobretodo de Hermione y la culpa que con nadie compartía, pero que seguía ahí presente cuando pensaba en que debía haberse controlado más y no haberla atacado. No es como que fuera a admitir su error y pedirle perdón, ella no era su Hermione ¿cierto?

-Aquí es donde nos separamos, Harry. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de poder llenar mi estómago –dijo Hagrid dejando a Harry en la puerta del gran salón y siguiendo por un pasillo alterno.

Harry caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mecánicamente. No estaban todos sentados, pero le bastaba con Seamus y Dean para no tener que esperar a que Ron más temprano que tarde, decidiera bajar. Miró hacia el extremo de la mesa donde Hermione se solía sentar, pero no estaba ahí y eso le molestó.

Seamus y Dean estaban hablando sobre el nuevo escándalo que corría por los pasillos, la ruptura de una pareja que al parecer para todos parecía perfecta, pero Harry no les prestaba atención. Su mente divagaba sobre distintas cosas, y sus ojos no se despegaban de la mesa de Slytherin donde no veía a Malfoy sentado. No necesitó tiempo extra para atar cabos y asumir lo que estaba sucediendo. Si Hermione no hablaba, él averiguaría por su cuenta qué es lo que se traía entre manos.

Harry caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del gran salón, cuando por el otro lado de ellas, entraba un muy contento Draco Malfoy que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y hacerse a un lado cuando el moreno se tiró sobre él, y los dos quedaron en el suelo, fuera del gran salón. Después de pestañear un par de veces, y ver a Potter sobre él, Draco lo empujó con fuerza de los hombros y se puso de pie mirándolo incrédulo y furioso a la vez.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Potter?! –dijo el rubio, alzando ligeramente la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar. Después de todo, estaba de buen humor y había sido tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Harry, viéndolo de reojo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No tengo tiempo para esto –Malfoy comenzó a alejarse de Harry, pero no llegó muy lejos gracias a un certero golpe que el moreno le había dado en la boca.

Tomado por sorpresa por segunda vez en los últimos cinco minutos, Draco Malfoy se tambaleó hacia delante, pero recuperó su equilibrio antes de caer al suelo. Se llevó la mano derecha al labio que sangraba débilmente, y si antes había estado furioso, pero conteniéndose, esta vez había perdido todo control de sí mismo. Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Harry quien pudo esquivar el primer ataque, pero no se quedó atrás y lanzó uno de vuelta que Malfoy detuvo con un escudo. Harry volvió a agitar su varita y un rayo de luz roja salió disparado hacia su oponente, que lo desvió con otro hechizo protector haciéndolo rebotar en una de las paredes. Harry le lanzó el hechizo para juntar las piernas, pero Malfoy actuó mucho más rápido que él, y con intenciones mucho menos dobles y le dio de lleno con una luz morada que dejó a Harry en el piso, sin aire.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_ –gritó Malfoy, haciendo volar la varita de Harry, y tomándola con su otra mano. Ahora que tenía ambas en su poder, las guardó en su bolsillo y con una sádica sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a Harry que seguía en el suelo y lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas.

Harry dejó salir un gemido de dolor, aún ahogado por el hechizo que había sido usado en su contra. Malfoy estaba por darle una segunda patada, cuando él tomó su pierna y usando toda su fuerza, lo tiró al suelo junto con él, donde procedió a golpearlo en la cara repetidamente. No tenía idea de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, tampoco estaba muy preocupado por su dificultad para respirar bien. Un golpe de adrenalina corría por su sangre, y toda la tensión, la rabia, los malos sentimientos que tenía acumulados en su interior, estaban siendo liberados en su furiosa acometida contra el rubio.

Malfoy movió la cabeza antes de que un cuarto golpe lo dejara noqueado, y Harry golpeó con mucha violencia el suelo de piedra. Este momento lo aprovechó para girar y volver a quitarse a Harry de encima, y darle una muestra de lo que había estado recibiendo, justo en la nariz. Decir que estaba enojado, sería una mentira, que estaba furioso, se quedaba corto, para Draco Malfoy, el único sentimiento que existía en ese momento era la absoluta necesidad de eliminar de una buena vez a Harry Potter. Sus ojos grises ardían, su boca sangraba, sus manos temblaban, su pelo estaba pegado a su frente gracias al sudor, y su expresión tanto como su mirada, eran feroces y maniáticas.

Hermione Granger volaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la varita en alto y el atuendo de quien acaba de levantarse. Un minuto atrás dormía pacíficamente en su dormitorio y al siguiente, una necesidad bestial que se desprendía por cada poro de su piel, la había levantado y la dirigía hacia una parte del castillo sin que ella pudiera controlarla. El sentimiento era total, agotador, se había apoderado de ella como si estuviera poseída por una fuerza sobrenatural y dañina. A la vez, tenía un nudo en el estómago que no presagiaba nada bueno y aquello le provocaba ansiedad.

Todas estas emociones juntas eran lo que le daban la energía y un aura violenta y peligrosa, para correr por el castillo y sacar de su camino a quienes le estorbaban. Fue en la cima de la escalera de mármol que llevaba al gran Hall y al gran salón, que el océano de contradictorias sensaciones se detuvo en su interior, congelado por lo que sus ojos presenciaban: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ambos sangrando, agotados y un poco tambaleantes, en el centro, con Malfoy apuntando dos varitas hacia Harry.

-¡Deténganse! –Hermione bajó las escaleras corriendo, y poniéndose entre Harry y Draco, con las varitas apuntando hacia su pecho, enfrentó al rubio.

-Muévete, Granger –gruñó él, sin moverse un solo centímetro. No era ella a quien quería atacar.

-Baja las varitas.

-¡Muévete! –ordenó Malfoy, presionando las varitas contra su pecho, peor sin abrir la boca para decir nada más.

Algo dentro de Hermione le decía que no debía tener miedo, que él sería incapaz de lastimarla en ese momento, y fue por eso que tomó las varitas con sus manos y las bajó con calma, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Malfoy, mientras que Harry miraba toda la escena completamente atónito.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien.

-Claro que no lo estás. Hay sangre en tu cara, estás todo morado y en cualquier minuto tus piernas ya no podrán sostener tu peso.

Malfoy quiso replicar ante esto, decir algo, pero francamente no tenía la energía suficiente en ese momento. Hermione lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, todos los demás sentimientos anteriores esfumados. Sin pensarlo, se acercó al rubio y pasando uno de sus brazos por su hombro, comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería con él. Otro choque eléctrico se descargó sobre los dos, pero era otro tipo de fuerza la que los unía: algo muy similar al cariño y magnético como un imán.

Draco miró a Harry, que estaba absolutamente shockeado, y le tiró su varita de vuelta con una maligna sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

**Continuará.**

He ahí el capítulo ocho, que terminó siendo más suave de lo que en un principio había sido. Tenía una inmensa pelea armada, luego me di cuenta de que me había ido por las ramas, y pues tuve que borrarla y hacerla bastante más suave.

Este es un capítulo bastante más corto que los demás que he escrito, pero tiene lo necesario. Quizás ustedes no lo vean, pero yo soy la mente maestra y para mí nada es un misterio.

¿Qué tal? Agradecería montones que dejen un review, ya saben, con el comentario que sea. ¡DEJEN REVIEW! Además, les tengo una pregunta: _¿quieren que Draco tenga pareja?_ Si es sí, acepto sugerencias, porque estoy muy en blanco con ello. Yo soy fan de Draco/Hermione, pero lo hice algo imposible, jeje.

Y una pequeña pista para que se motiven: las cosas para Hermione mejorarán y con Harry también.

Gracias por leer.

**Ar-Nárwen**


	11. Los Lazos Que Nos Unen

De todo lo que he escrito en "Jus Sanguinis" no hay capítulo que se le compare a este.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. No estoy ganando nada con esto. El poema es de mí autoría.

**Capítulo 9:**

**Los Lazos Que Nos Unen**

"_Los lazos que nos unen_

_son cadenas invisibles que nos atan."_

_Ar-Nárwen_

Hermione había llegado a la enfermería con Draco totalmente agotada. Cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo, no se le había ocurrido que la exagerada diferencia de altura, así como de musculatura, era un factor que incluía mucho más peso y que eso jugaría en su contra. Él estaba sentado en una de las camas y ella se masajeaba el cuello lo mejor que podía para quitarse un molesto calambre.

Draco estaba sentado en una de las camas, con los ojos fijos en las ventanas, y ella le daba la espalda, mirando hacia la puerta. No habían hablado en todo el camino, pero se sentían a gusto en la presencia del otro y eso era suficiente.

Madam Pomfrey no se encontraba en la enfermería cuando ellos llegaron y ahora tenían que esperarla, la enfermera no solía irse nunca por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –preguntó Draco, haciendo notar lo obvio. Ella no tenía nada que hacer esperando con él, no eran amigos.

-Estoy acompañándote –respondió Hermione, con más sinceridad de la que hubiera creído. Mentir no le servía de nada, él era un Slytherin y un Malfoy, seguramente tenía un postgrado en mentiras.

-No es necesario –dijo Draco, sin quitar la vista de las ventanas.

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente. Seguía dándole la espalda para que él no notara el flujo de nuevas emociones que la embargaban. No eran nada parecidas a las de momentos atrás, que habían llegado y desaparecido de un segundo a otro, completamente ajenas a ella. Podría sonar ilógico, mas no creía que fueran precisamente suyas.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con la voz clara y una pequeña nota de angustia. Se sentía tan susceptible, tan desprotegida cuando estaba junto a él y aquello le atemorizaba. Hermione Granger estaba acostumbrada a mantener el control, a pensarlo todo racionalmente. ¡Por Merlín, si estaba manteniendo una conversación con su enemigo! ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Draco no necesitó ver la cara de Hermione o su postura corporal para saber que ella no estaba bien. Le bastó con oír su voz para reconocer que la chica dándole la espalda se estaba esforzando por ocultarle sentimientos que debían consumir buena parte de su energía todos los días. No era sano, él tenía suficiente experiencia en ese campo.

-Sí –contestó, carente de toda emoción.

Hermione, que dentro de su yo conciente, porque definitivamente el que la mantenía en la enfermería actuaba por cuenta propia, esperaba la respuesta e incluso le había sorprendido que tardara un poco en llegar.

-Tú problema, no pienso irme –le dijo desafiante, dándose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces quédate, Granger, no me importa –Draco se acomodó un poco más en la cama, sin mirar a la chica que le clavaba los ojos en la nuca.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó Hermione, irritada por el hecho de que Malfoy no se diera la molestia de mirarla.

-¿Qué es esto, Granger? ¿La inquisición? –espetó enojado mirándola con desdeño.

-No sé lo que es, pero yo al menos trato de ser civilizada –replicó ella, acercándose a la cama donde estaba Malfoy, obligándolo a hacerse a un lado.

-¿Buscas un premio a la paz o algo? Sinceramente Granger, toma tu actitud de santa y ¡lárgate! No quiero verte –Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida, apreciando los efectos que sus palabras cargadas de veneno producían en Hermione.

-¿Por qué eres así? –preguntó con la voz quebrada, dándole la espalda para que no viera sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

No pensaba contestar su pregunta, pues eso le hubiera significado ponerse en una situación complicada. Desde que ambos se enteraron de la verdad, no había estado así con ella nunca. Solían evitarse, era mucho más fácil.

Con solo mirar la espalda de su hermana pudo detectar con una precisión de relojero lo frágil y vulnerable que estaba en ese momento. Su primer impulsó fue abrazarla, confortarla, darle una muestra de que él estaba ahí para ella, pero nada de esto fue necesario. Hermione se había dado vuelta nuevamente al sentir que se ponía de pie e impulsada por aquella fuerza magnética se abrazó a Draco escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

En cualquier otra ocasión, el rubio se hubiera separado de inmediato, es más, antes de esa noche, jamás habría pensado en dirigirle la palabra amablemente o compartir su presencia para algo más que insultarla. ¡Segundos atrás lo estaba haciendo! Pero lo único que hizo esta vez fue rodearla con sus brazos, el izquierdo en su cintura y su mano derecha acariciando su cabello. Mantenía su cabeza en alto, levemente apoyada contra la de Hermione que comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos, y los ojos mirando hacia el techo, rogando que ella no llorara y él tuviera que consolarla.

Su vida era una completa contradicción, pero Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a reflexionar sobre ello ahora.

-Malfoy, yo, perdóname –dijo Hermione contra su pecho, soltando su agarre e intentando alejarse de él por completo.

-No hables –ordenó Malfoy, ejerciendo más presión en su cintura para que ella no pudiera alejarse y continuó haciéndole cariño en la cabeza para que se relajara finalmente.

-Pero yo…

-Yo estoy aquí, Maia, estoy contigo –una vez dicho esto, hizo más presión sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, sorprendido y turbado a la vez de tal declaración. Su corazón latía rápido, y podía sentir como el de Hermione le hacía la competencia, aún más agitado que el suyo.

Se quedaron así minutos enteros, respirando tranquilamente, pero con los latidos agitados irremediablemente. Draco no había vuelto a decir una sola palabra, pero tampoco había sido necesario, ya que las últimas habían gatillado en Hermione el afecto que no sentía desde que toda esta pesadilla había comenzado, y ante la posibilidad de perder aquello, hizo lo que debió desde un principio: llorar y dejarse consolar.

Draco estaba aterrado ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con una mujer llorando en sus brazos? Lo que hacía siempre: media vuelta y correr. Él no era empático, tenía la capacidad emocional de una cuchara, y todo lo que había hecho por ella ya, era su límite. Soltó a Hermione y retrocedió hasta volver a sentarse en una de las camas de la enfermería. No había despegado los ojos de ella, pero su expresión se había endurecido, volviendo a la misma fachada de siempre: ojos fríos, aire indiferente y una sonrisa maligna en los labios o una mueca de desdén, dependiendo del caso.

-Me dijiste Maia –habló Hermione sin moverse del lugar donde Draco la había dejado.

-Malfoy puede resultar algo confuso –respondió al aire, con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Qué los incitaba a hablar? ¿A mantenerse en la presencia del otro? Una fuerza que venía desde el fondo de sus cuerpos, muy similar al cariño y magnética como un imán: un lazo de sangre.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? –preguntó Hermione, mirándolo directo a los ojos, azul y gris encontrándose, desafiándose.

-¿Otro interrogatorio más? –espetó este, poniéndose a la defensiva. No quería hablar de lo que les estaba pasando esa noche. Por unos instantes había encontrado a Maia dentro de Hermione, pero eso no era algo que ella necesitase saber.

-Intento entender, aceptar esto ¡y tú lo sigues haciendo difícil! –levantó la voz, cansada e irritada por la actitud de Malfoy al levantar tales defensas.

Draco no contestó, resolviendo que ignorarla sería lo mejor. ¿Dónde estaba la enfermera cuando la necesitaba? Aquél intercambio estaba llegando muy lejos, quería detenerlo y no saber nada más de Hermione Granger en toda su vida si eso era posible.

Sollozos ahogados volvieron a llamar su atención, y aquél instinto que le gritaba que la ignorara por completo peleaba en su mente con ese ridículo impulso de volver a consolarla.

'Draco Malfoy, desgraciado insensible, ya no te reconozco' pensó antes de volver a ponerse de pie, y abrazar por segunda vez esa noche a Hermione.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, y realizado que estaba abusando como nadie nunca lo había hecho de la paciencia de cierto Slytherin, Hermione se separó de él, completamente avergonzada, corriendo hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Se había humillado como nunca y dos veces, frente a una persona con la cual no podía mostrar debilidad. Al diablo aquella valentía y orgullo Gryffindor, no estaba en condiciones de mantener su cabeza en alto y hacer como que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Antes de que pudiera dejar la enfermería, Draco la había tomado por la muñeca y volteándola con violencia, la llevó hacia una de las tantas camas y la obligó a sentarse junto a él.

-No sé qué está pasando con nosotros, tampoco por qué me enfurece verte llorando, pero maldición Maia, o hablas o con una mierda que te voy a obligar –no era una amenaza, si se veía obligado la obligaría a hablar no le importaban los métodos.

-¡Malfoy, suéltame! Me haces daño –se quejó Hermione, tirando su brazo para liberarlo del agarre del rubio, que había dejado sus dedos bien marcados en su muñeca. Se comenzaba a poner morada.

-Habla –dijo escupiendo hielo con cada letra pronunciada. No había roto el contacto visual y estaba impacientándose con mucha rapidez.

Sin más remedio que obedecerle, Hermione comenzó a contar su historia: partió desde la clase de Hagrid, hasta la pelea de esa misma noche. En un principio, había evitado toda la pelea con Harry y el trato hostil que estaba recibiendo de parte de su casa, pero Draco supo que estaba mintiendo y le exigió la verdadera historia. A medida que ella avanzaba, el ojigris se ponía cada vez más lívido, empuñando las manos y gruñendo juramentos y amenazas que terminaban con una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Harry y Ron. Su pelea con Harry tuvo que repetirla tres veces, ya que él quería todos los detalles, y a ella el recuerdo aún le era doloroso, por lo que lágrimas y un par de hiperventilaciones se le escaparon.

-¡Potter te atacó! –bramó Draco, temblando de pies a cabeza de la ira, los ojos oscurecidos por la misma.

Una ola de resentimiento, odio e ira insana invadió a Hermione, que se sintió encoger ante tales sentimientos tan sobrecogedores. Ahora estaba segura, no era ella quién tenía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción en su interior, era Draco, que se veía listo para gozar un asesinato a sangre fría.

-Yo me defendí –dijo Hermione, intentando aplacar los sentimientos que los consumían a ambos.

-No me importa, ese maricón se atrevió a poner un dedo sobre ti, y eso es imperdonable. _¡Nadie_ se mete con un Malfoy, menos con _mí_ hermana! –estaba arrastrando las palabras, pronunciando cada una con cólera ardiente y siseó especialmente el "nadie" y "mí" que a Hermione le dieron escalofríos.

El resto de la historia Draco lo escuchó en silencio y actuando indiferente. No hizo un solo comentario, tampoco dio señales de que estaba escuchando realmente, tenía sus defensas en alto y se encontraba en modo almeja para tranquilizarse y volver a actuar de acuerdo a su personalidad, o lo que mostraba de ella. Desde los ocho años que no se ponía así: protector, incluso algo sensible. El estar separado de su melliza lo había cambiado para mal, convirtiéndolo en lo que todos consideraban, un bastardo arrogante, egoísta, narcisista, sin el menor grado de compasión o preocupación por los demás. Un corazón de piedra y sin sentimientos, indiferente y desalmado: un digno hijo de su padre, mortífago.

Cuando Hermione hubo terminado, su corazón se sintió ligero y hasta experimentó felicidad. El no haber tenido a nadie con que hablar todo eso, le había afectado más de lo que creía. Es verdad que se había desahogado con sus padres, pero con Malfoy fue completamente diferente. Él nunca le ofreció una mirada de simpatía, no le dijo nada que reflejara lástima, es más, durante la última parte ni la había mirado, más Hermione intuyó que quizás ésa fuera la forma con él demostraba su apoyo. No le importaba, dos veces había sido abrazado por Draco Malfoy, y esas dos veces, por primera vez se sintió completa. Durante toda esa noche, él no le había dicho Hermione, sino que Maia, lo que hacía que su corazón diera un saltito de felicidad contra su voluntad y ponía sus manos al fuego por el hecho de que nadie más que ella, conocía esa faceta.

Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de la enfermería y de la presencia de Granger lo más rápido posible. No estaba actuando como él, si se trataba de ella no podía actuar como él. Sentía como aquellos sentimientos renacían, esa obligación de protegerla de todo mal, la culpa de la última vez. No podía despertar a ese Draco por completo. Él había muerto con ella, y así debía ser.

-Esto nunca ocurrió, Granger –fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer a grandes zancadas.

Ocho años había estado separado de Maia, creyendo ciegamente que estaba enterrada bajo la lápida blanca que año a año visitaba. Ocho años de extrañarla, de llorarla…

Maia Isadora Malfoy era sólo un fantasma, que vivía en él y en muy pocas ocasiones, se reflejaba en Hermione Granger.

Draco buscó debajo de su túnica y sacó la cadena con la luna y el dragón.

'Mi deber fue protegerte.'

"_Los lazos que nos unen_

_son cadenas invisibles que nos atan,_

_espadas entrecruzadas que nos dañan."_

**Continuará.**

Actualizo algo tarde, tenía que estar arriba un poco antes, pero he tenido poco tiempo. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJAN REVIEW! Y a los que leen también.

Lo de hoy es muy cortito, no es necesario decir mucho. Lo siento a quien no he respondido reviews viejos… ¡tiempo! Preferí subir esto, no piensen que no aprecio el tiempo que se dan.

A todos los amantes del Dramione (como yo) espero les haya gustado. Amor es amor, aunque sea de hermanos, incluso puede ser más fuerte.

**Ar-Nárwen**


	12. Rencor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. No estoy ganando nada con esto.

**Capítulo 10:**

**Rencor**

La famosa pelea con Malfoy había sido un total revés para la vida de Harry Potter. Tenía que admitir que él la había iniciado, pero ese desgraciado Slytherin la estaba pidiendo a gritos desde que pisara Hogwarts. Se lo tenía merecido o eso es lo que Harry quería pensar.

El momento en que Hermione se llevó a Malfoy con ella las cosas le fueron cayendo encima sin buenos resultados, para variar. El profesor Flitwick había encontrado a Harry desparramado en el suelo y todo un espectáculo se había armado. Algunos testigos en los que Harry no había reparado aparecieron y, entre ellos y lo que él dejaba salir, la historia se fue armando. Debió haberse esfumado cuando tuvo tiempo, pero el shock de que Hermione se llevara al hurón y que este se dejara, fue más poderoso.

Como era de esperarse, McGonagall no tardó en aparecer. La profesora estaba fulminando a Harry con la mirada y la sombra de la vergüenza se veía clara sobre su cabeza. El discurso no se hizo esperar.

Harry intentó defenderse, pero nadie lo quería oír.

"Una vergüenza, señor Potter. ¡Qué clase de brutalidad fue esa! ¿Pelearse en los pasillos como animales? Creí que tendría mejor juicio que eso, pero veo que dejar el nombre de nuestra casa manchado no le afecta"

Fue un sermón eterno con muchas amenazas de que si su conducta se repetía probablemente se ganaría una suspensión. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Harry salió del despacho de su jefa de casa con tres días de castigo, cuarenta puntos menos para su casa y una orden directa de ir a la enfermería para que lo curaran.

Al día siguiente se daría cuenta de que Malfoy se había librado gracias al buen juicio de Snape.

Siguiendo con su lista, ahora estaba en deuda con Hermione por evitar que el hurón actuara como el cobarde que era y lo atacara cuando él estaba sin varita, en el suelo y con pocas posibilidades de esquivar el ataque. No es que esto lo hiciera mucho más feliz, pero dado que no había encontrado a ninguno de los dos en la enfermería, su mente no podía evitar irse por oscuros caminos en que imaginaba a Hermione y Malfoy juntos, como una pareja.

Cuarto, ya llevaba dos noches de castigo con McGonagall y comenzaba a faltarle el sueño. La profesora había sido dura con él. Nada de escribir mil líneas o limpiar una sala que no había sido usada en una década. Las dos últimas noches se las había pasado con Filch ordenando archivos, en la enfermería etiquetando pociones, en los invernaderos replantando plantas a medianoche ya que ése era el tiempo ideal. Lo mejor hasta el momento fue cuando tuvo que ayudar a Hagrid a reparar la reja que contenía a los Thresthals. Lo estaban usando como un esclavo y cada día se acostaba más tarde.

Si todo eso no era poco a Ginny se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que no le dirigía una palabra hasta que fuera un hombre, le agradeciera a Hermione su ayuda, se disculpara con ella y volviera las cosas a la normalidad. Harry se fue de espaldas al oír todo lo que la pelirroja le pedía, mitad por asombro mitad por sueño. Antes se hacía amigo de Snape.

Así de mal había estado su semana, pero le faltaba agregar un pequeño detalle que había notado el día anterior y le estaba molestando mucho: los Slytherins. Cada vez que podía, había estado mirando a Hermione, buscando la oportunidad de acercársele o sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que el hurón no se le acercara. No tenía idea por qué lo hacía, debía ser su instinto de mejor amigo o la costumbre de haber velado por ella tantos años. Algunos hábitos son muy difíciles de olvidar y este en especial comenzaba a fastidiarle como nunca. Se había dado cuenta de que Hermione era constantemente seguida por Crabbe y Goyle o en el peor de los casos, Blaise Zabini. ¡Qué significaba eso! Le encantaría saberlo.

El reloj de Harry apuntaba a las nueve de la mañana, hora de clases, específicamente Pociones. El moreno maldito por lo bajo y se puso a correr hacia las mazmorras para no llegar tarde. Le había dicho a Ron que partiera sin él y mientras se tomaba otra taza de café bien cargado para mantener los ojos abiertos, se había puesto a pensar en lo que le había ocurrido y ahora estaba atrasado. Al menos Snape ya no era quien daba la clase y Slughorn parecía tener una muy buena impresión de él después de haber hecho sus dos últimas pociones correctamente, no que fuera mucho mérito suyo, pero ese libro de Pociones con anotaciones resultó ser muy valioso.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de clases y entró jadeando –Lo siento profesor, se me pasó la hora y yo…

-No te preocupes Harry, unos minutos tarde no matan a nadie, pero serán dos puntos menos de Gryffindor para que lo recuerdes –dijo Slughorn volviendo su atención a lo que había estado escribiendo en la pizarra-. Eso es todo, tienen una hora.

-Te salvaste de esta, amigo. De haber sido Snape, tendrías como una semana de castigos –le dijo Ron por sobre el murmullo de la clase sacando los ingredientes y releyendo las instrucciones para ellos mismos.

-Lo sé. Aún no termino con McGonagall para tener más esta semana.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? –preguntó Ron comenzando a cortar sus raíces en cuadrados perfectos.

-Me quedé pensando –Harry había sacado también sus raíces, pero un comentario al margen en el libro decía que primero debía agregar la piel de lagartija en tiras, por lo que dejó sus raíces a un lado y se puso a trabajar en ello.

-¿Pensando en qué?

-En lo que ha pasado esta semana.

-¿Te refieres a ese maldito hurón? –el desprecio habitual con el cual Ron acompañaba cualquier idea referente a Malfoy le hizo aplicar más fuerza con el cuchillo, cortándose un poco el dedo-. ¡Ay!

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry, mirando la sangre que había caído sobre las raíces, arruinándolas.

-Eso creo. Iré a echarme un poco de agua en el dedo.

Harry se volteó para ver a Ron, pero fue con otro par de ojos con los que se encontró. Eran azules, y pertenecían al nuevo prototipo de Hermione. Según pudo ver, seguían los pasos de Ron y se mordía el labio inferior al ver la sangre manando de su dedo. ¿Estaría preocupada por él? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero Hermione siempre había demostrado un interés en el pelirrojo a través de los años, sin importar cuán frecuentes fueran sus peleas. Hermione levantó sus ojos y se encontró con los de él, pero Harry rápidamente se dio vuelta, volviendo a enfrascarse en su trabajo.

Llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos trabajando y la poción de Harry hervía sin problemas, tal y como su versión del libro de Pociones lo indicaba. Las del resto de la clase eran de una tonalidad café oscura, mientras que la suya no había pasado por ese estado saltándose hasta alcanzar el color miel. Ron lo miraba y no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-¿Cómo fue que la tuya ya es color miel? –preguntó.

-Se supone que tiene que ser de este color –dijo Harry, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues la mía aún no aclara y lo he hecho todo bien, creo –en su voz ahora había duda.

-¿Un golpe de suerte? –intentó Harry, pero Ron se había dado vuelta y mirado la poción de Hermione y la de Neville, ninguna de ellas era color miel aún (aunque la de Neville estaba azul).

-Ni la de ella es de ese color –le dijo por lo bajo a Harry-, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? No es que te acuse o algo, pero ambos sabemos que ella pasa todo el día estudiando…

Ron había dejado de tratar a Hermione por su nombre, incluso su apellido. Las pocas veces que se refería a la chica, siempre hablaba de "ella" o cuando estaba más malhumorado, "la traidora".

-Debe haber sido un golpe de suerte –explicó Harry, que no se sentía con ánimo de explicarle a nadie sobre las maravillas que hacía su libro de pociones.

-¡Neville! –el grito de Hermione se escuchó por toda la mazmorra.

Las cabezas se giraron hacia la chica que veía con horror como del caldero de su compañero salía un humo azul que estaba llenando la mazmorra, quitándoles el aire. Neville mismo al haber recibido el impacto, se sentía medio mareado después de haberlo respirado y el profesor Slughorn daba voces para que todos salieran inmediatamente.

-¡Todos afuera e intenten no respirar! –gritaba el profesor, abriendo la puerta y saliendo él mismo antes que cualquier otro.

Los primeros en salir fueron los Gryffindors, que solían sentarse cerca de la puerta, y luego los Slytherins, que venían algo más mareados, algunos de ellos incluso necesitaban un poco de ayuda para caminar. Slughorn había cerrado la puerta de la mazmorra y contaba que no quedara ninguno adentro.

-Nadie entre, iré a ver qué puedo hacer –dijo antes de volver a entrar a la mazmorra, no sin antes conjurar el hechizo casco burbuja que muchos de ellos habían visto durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Slughorn no estuvo mucho rato dentro de la mazmorra. Se había encargado de desaparecer la tóxica poción de Neville y también las del resto que habían comenzado a emitir sus propios vapores al verse desatendidas en su preparación, pero no pudo hacerse cargo del humo azul. Tendrían que ventilar y esperar hasta que se fuera lo que significaba que el resto del día no podrían tener Pociones.

La idea fue aprobada por los Gryffindors en grande. Con toda la conmoción, la campana había sonado y los Ravenclaw junto con los Gryffindors de sexto año llegaron a lo que sería su clase de Pociones. Slughorn explicó la situación y ante la idea de una hora libre, todos los estudiantes desaparecieron sin dar tiempo a que los cambiaran a otra mazmorra para hacer una clase teórica o algo por el estilo.

-Hola, Harry –saludó Luna, una de las pocas que no había escapado hacia la libertad con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo estás, Luna? –preguntó Harry sin ganas.

-Mucho mejor que tú –dijo con voz lejana y mirándolo como si quisiera perderse en él-. ¿Tienes clase ahora?

-No, hora libre.

-¿Me acompañas afuera? Dicen que luego de un accidente de pociones las moscas del humo aparecen, no quisiera encontrarme con una de ellas –dijo Luna, arrugando el entrecejo mientras pensaba en moscas.

Harry no le puso mucha atención, estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas de su amiga. Ya no le molestaba que usara la varita en su oreja, tampoco la forma de los aros que solían colgar de sus orejas, menos la mirada soñadora, voz pausada y aquél comentario que nunca estaba equivocado. Luna Lovegood podía parecer cualquier cosa, pero en su rareza, tenía un don con el que muy pocos contaban: era una aguda observadora y sabía leer a las personas como nadie, era por ello que mentirle nunca resultaba y si bien la mayoría de las veces ella estaba distraída o pretendía hacerse la desentendida, sabía siempre más de lo que dejaba salir.

-¿A dónde van?

Harry se sorprendió de ver a Ginny dirigiéndole la palabra. Hace varios días que no oía su voz dirigida hacia él.

-Afuera –respondió sin mirarla.

Hermione se había ido con Neville hacia fuera para que su compañero respirase algo de aire puro, y Ron desapareció poco rato después con Lavender Brown. Harry sabía que tenían una especie de cita después de Pociones. Más tarde le preguntaría a su mejor amigo cómo le había ido. No le era muy grata la idea de que se la pasaran juntos últimamente, pero un Ron feliz era mejor que uno malhumorado.

Luna llevó a Harry y Ginny hacia el otro lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, rodeando el camino que llevaba a la cancha de Quidditch. Harry no solía ir mucho hacia esa parte de los jardines, por lo general caminaba en dirección al lago o directo a la cancha de Quidditch para entrenar, pero Luna tenía pensado un lugar donde quería estar y hacia allá los llevaba.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Ginny, una vez se hubieran instalado cerda de unos rosales que caparon inmediatamente la atención de Luna.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –estaba receloso con la pelirroja. ¿Por qué había decidido hablarle de la nada?

-No se te ve muy bien, eso es todo.

-Me encantan las rosas blancas, parecen estrellas en un cielo verde y las rojas… -dejó salir Luna.

Harry miró con una ceja arqueada a Luna, pero ella estaba ocupada en la contemplación de las rosas.

-Creí que no me hablabas.

-Es cierto –respondió Ginny-, te lo tienes bien merecido, pero aún así no haces nada al respecto.

-¿Nada sobre qué?

-¡Sobre Hermione! –había alzado la voz, dejando salir un poco del famoso temperamento Weasley.

Luna miraba a Ginny y Harry en silencio. Al igual que el resto del colegio, ella estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con los tres Gryffindors. En la historia de Hogwarts, nunca se había visto una pelea entre ellos como esta. Estaba preocupada, por Harry, Hermione y hasta Ron. Ellos junto a Ginny y Neville, eran sus únicos y verdaderos amigos, no quería verlos así, haciéndose daño los unos a los otros.

-No es tu problema –soltó Harry.

-Claro que sí, Hermione es mi amiga, es tú mejor amiga. No se merece el trato que tú y Ron le están dando –dijo Ginny con voz fría. Quería darle un par de buenas cachetadas a Harry Potter y hacerle abrir los ojos de una buena vez. ¿Acaso no entendía que también la estaba dañando a ella?

-Quizás debió pensar mejor las cosas antes de cambiar así –masculló Harry-. Quizás ella debió decirnos la verdad, confiar en nosotros. Quizás ella no debió traicionarnos.

La burbuja de injusticia, traición, dolor, rabia que Harry llevaba cultivando desde la muerte de Sirius, el cambio de Hermione, la pelea con ella en la Sala Común y la última pelea con Malfoy, se estaba nutriendo sin problemas con cada palabra que decía. No entendía y jamás entendería porqué tenía que tocarle una vida tan complicada.

-¡Harry James Potter! –saltó Ginny de su asiento, pero Luna la interrumpió:

-Te molesta lo que está pasando con Hermione. Ya nunca se les ve juntos desde ese día en el Gran Salón. Ginny siempre decía que no entendía como una amistad como la de ustedes podía quebrarse…

-Luna –dijo Harry, irritado. No quería hablar del tema, pero Luna no lo estaba escuchando.

-Corren muchos rumores sobre su cambio, pero como nadie sabe nada nuevo, ninguno se ha podido confirmar y botaron un poco el tema, aunque después de la pelea creen que están juntos o algo así, yo sé que no es posible –expuso Luna, dando hechos más que opiniones, como si se tratara de un tema en el que ella fuera experta.

Harry levantó la cabeza con sus últimas palabras. Esa misma duda había estado carcomiéndolo desde la pelea, pero no quería darle abasto. ¡Era ridículo! Imposible. Hermione jamás se fijaría en alguien como Malfoy. _Jamás._

Ginny se había sentado, pero eso no dejaba de lado su enojo con el moreno. ¿Tenía que ser tan cabeza dura? Era más que evidente que sentía algo por Hermione. Quizás no lo fuera tanto como Ron, pero era evidente. Lo sabía pues reconocía en Harry, muchas de sus actitudes: las miradas de vez en cuando y que cada cosa dicha o hecha por la otra persona afectara especialmente. No importaba cuánto se hubiera dicho a sí misma que debía olvidarlo, parecía que siempre amaría a Harry Potter y por eso mismo quería verlo feliz, no el miserable que era ahora.

-¿Tú también lo pensabas? –preguntó Luna, clavándole sus ojos azules y jugando con su varita-. Es divertido lo que puede llegar a pensar la gente cuando todos deberían saber que son las hadas las que hacen que la gente se enamore y yo no he visto ninguna cerca de ellos dos.

Harry rodó los ojos. Este tipo de comentario era el que le hacía dudar si Luna era muy brillante o estaba muy loca.

-Luna, las hadas no controlan los sentimientos –dijo Ginny, intentando hacerle una seña para que no desviara la conversación.

-Claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que estás pensando que son las hadas comunes y corrientes, pero de las que te hablo son diferentes, no las puedes ver.

-¿Entonces como dices que no las has visto cerca de Hermione y Malfoy? –preguntó Harry creyendo que la había atrapado en su propio error.

-Yo dije que tú no las puedes ver –comentó Luna, cortando una rosa y mirándola atentamente-. Yo en cambio, sí las puedo ver y sé que ellas no han estado cerca de Malfoy y Hermione.

-Luna, estamos hablando de otra cosa –la cortó Ginny, antes de que pudiera seguir distrayendo a Harry con sus hadas y sentimientos. Esta conversación tenía un objetivo y no dejaría a Harry Potter tranquilo hasta lograrlo.

-Déjalo, Ginny, no quiero hablar más de ello.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? –la voz de la pelirroja se entrecortó. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con pequeñas lágrimas que se iban formando-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? Actúas como si no te importase, Harry.

-No me importa –mintió Harry mirando hacia otro lado. No podía enfrentarse a Ginny en ese momento, menos si se trataba de Hermione. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir respecto a ella. Al parecer se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla siempre junto a él, que ahora que no estaba, realmente se comenzaba a dar cuenta cuánta falta le hacía.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas que no querían caer de sus ojos y suspiró sonoramente. El bien de Hermione estaba haciéndole trizas el corazón, pero tenía que hacer algo. Debía admitir que desde que ella y Neville comenzaron a hablarle de nuevo, Hermione se veía mucho más contenta, pero la noche anterior le había confesado en un llanto desconsolado cómo extrañaba a sus dos mejores amigos y que se sentía totalmente perdida sin ellos. La visión fue impactante en su momento. Ella no había visto a Hermione llorando así nunca, pero se prometió a sí misma que la ayudaría sin importar cuán difícil fuera.

-Eso es mentira –canturreó Luna, sentándose al lado de Ginny y pasándole una mano por los hombros.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de asombro e incluso un pequeño tic se apoderó del derecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Luna?

-De lo mismo que ustedes: tú y Hermione.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto. -¡No pasa nada con Hermione! Ella ya no es la persona a quien creí conocer, dejó de ser mi mejor amiga –dijo con voz resentida y expresión dolida al volver a recordar en menos de una hora ciertos encuentros con la ahora, rubia-. Es distinta, no confía en nosotros, quizás todo es una trampa de Voldemort y no caeré en ella.

Ginny y Luna hicieron una mueca al oír el nombre.

-Lo único diferente es que siempre está sola –dijo Luna con una voz calmada que contrastaba fuertemente con la de Harry.

-Se merece estar sola, es una traidora –gruñó Harry, volviéndose a sentar.

Ginny no iba a escuchar una palabra más de todo esto. En un principio no quería aceptar que la persona que más quisiera fuera a comportarse de tal manera: irreconocible y desalmado. No estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. No dejaría que él hablara así de Hermione, ni que se dejara consumir por el resentimiento.

El claro ruido de una cachetada se escuchó perfectamente en los vacíos jardines. Ginny Weasley sostenía su mano en alto mientras miraba con los ojos relampagueantes de dolor y decepción a Harry Potter, que tenía una leve marca roja en la mejilla derecha y la cabeza volteada hacia un lado.

-¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras Malfoy! –gritó la pelirroja, tomando sus cosas y corriendo de vuelta al castillo.

Luna desvió la mirada desde el punto dónde Ginny había desaparecido, hacia Harry que parecía completamente incapaz de moverse. Observó que tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos empuñadas y la boca contorsionada en una mueca de dolor. Le daba algo de lástima verlo así, pero debía coincidir con Ginny en que sus palabras habían sido más que crueles y en lo molesto que era que no pudiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Sólo el hombre que observa su entorno puede darse cuenta que la felicidad está más cerca de lo que siempre imaginó –con esta última frase Luna también tomó sus cosas y se devolvió al castillo con paso tranquilo y sus ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo.

Una vez solo, Harry se quedó ahí, con lo que podía decirse un estado de mente en blanco: pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. La mejilla derecha le dolía y estaba seguro de que no podría olvidar ese comentario jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería seguir dándole vueltas, pero cómo no hacerlo. Ginny lo había comparado con Malfoy, por Merlín. ¡Había sido comparado con "Draco mal nacido Malfoy"!

La campana lo sobresaltó, recordándole que tenía dos horas de Transformaciones nivel ÉXTASIS y que llegar tarde, sólo lograría meterlo en más problemas de los que actualmente tenía con McGonagall.

Transformaciones estaba pasando tan lento como Historia de la Magia, con la excepción de que McGonagall no los dejaba dormirse como Binns. Ése día era simplemente teoría, lo más aburrido. Lo único que hacían era leer sus libros y tomar nota de lo importante. Cualquier duda sería respondida por la profesora y el que necesitara material adicional, ella misma se había dado la molestia de recolectar algunos libros de la biblioteca que sorprendentemente Hermione no estaba usando.

Harry se había pasado la mayor parte de lo que llevaban de clases, mirándola. El haber llegado casi tarde y su deliberada elección de puesto en la parte de atrás de la sala hacían que esto fuera fácil y nada sospechoso. La conversación con Ginny y Luna lo había inquietado, removiendo más de lo que debió y haciéndolo pensar, acto que ocupaba tanto su tiempo de ocio como de estudio últimamente.

¿Podía ser que le gustara Hermione? Cada vez que la veía, o estaba cerca de ella, no sentía cómo el corazón se aceleraba o se ponía nervioso de la nada, sin saber qué decir y tampoco recordando cómo hablar apropiadamente. Esos eran los síntomas. Los había experimentado cada vez que una chica le había llamado la atención: Cho y otro encaprichamiento a los diez años. Con ella era diferente, en todo sentido.

-Señor Potter, deje de mirar el aire y póngase a trabajar –McGonagall pasó detrás de él señalando acusadoramente su pergamino en blanco. No se la veía feliz.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ron murmurando.

-Algo distraído.

Distraído fue cómo pasó lo que quedaba de clase (nada más que una hora) y distraído fue como estuvo hasta la hora de almuerzo. Ron lo creía un caso perdido y lo dejó tranquilo creyendo que estaba cansado, tenía hambre o no quería hablar. Ellos eran hombres, a diferencia de las mujeres no tenían que hablar de cada cosa o todo el tiempo.

Seamus se les había unido al salir de Transformaciones camino al Gran Salón.

-Ey, Harry, tengo algo que decirte. Slughorn me dio el mensaje. Hoy tendrá una pequeña reunión en su despacho después de la comida.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo y le agradeció a Seamus.

Al entrar al Gran Salón, los ojos de Ron se iluminaron y sus tripas rugieron con el olor a comida. Lavender le estaba haciendo señas, tenía un puesto reservado a su izquierda.

Harry escaneó la mesa de Gryffindor rápidamente y encontró a Hermione sentada con Neville. Se veía un poco aburrida y al chico le sorprendía que no hubiera sacado un libro para distraerse, pero otro factor en la pequeña escena fue el que le molestó: Cormac McLaggen se le estaba acercando.

-¡Harry, Seamus! –Dean Thomas los llamaba para que se sentaran con él. Harry tuvo que sacar a regañadientes los ojos de Hermione y McLaggen, pero encontró un buen lugar en la mesa para tenerlos vigilados todo el almuerzo.

No pudo comer mucho, le enfermaba verlos hablando tan amigablemente. No eran celos. Ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su vida. No eran celos.

**Continuará.**

Este capítulo ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde el título, que no me convence, hasta el final. Pasó por las manos de mi editora quien amablemente lo destruyó señalando lo horrible que estaba. Eso me llevó más días arreglando cada detalle y al final, siempre terminan con cosas nuevas y cosas viejas se van.

A los que me han dejado review y no se los he respondido, mil perdones, pero el tiempo no me fluye. **¡VOY A LLEGAR A 100! **Jaja, los amo mucho.

El 11 estará en sus manos en mucho menos tiempo, en una semana para ser exacta.

Sin más que agregar,

**Ar-Nárwen**


	13. La Reunión de Slughorn

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. No estoy ganando nada con esto.

Este capítulo va para todos aquellos que querían a un Harry normal. Como siempre, el fic está dedicado a mi editora que adora esta pareja.

**Capítulo 11:**

**La Reunión de Slughorn**

Después de un almuerzo que no había sido exactamente relajante, Harry se sentía extrañamente mejor. Su siguiente clase era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y la estaba esperando. Luna y Ginny habían dejado tantas ideas dando vuelta en su cabeza, que le tomó un buen rato ordenarlas, pero lo que era más extraño fue que no le resultó difícil. No entendía cómo era que la lógica femenina había dado tan buenos resultados en el nudo gigantesco que eran sus pensamientos y emociones, pero ahora todo estaba tan claro que se sentía como el rey de los estúpidos. El más grande de los cretinos y hay que agregarlo, el peor amigo con el que Hermione se pudo haber topado en su vida.

-¿Tienes tus cosas para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas aquí o arriba? –preguntó Ron caminando junto a él.

-Arriba –contestó Harry distraído.

-En ese caso vamos a buscarlas, yo tampoco las tengo aquí.

Ambos partieron hacia su sala común. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, la presencia de Hermione destacaba con fuerza en momentos como este, de conversaciones muertas. El mes que llevaban peleados no había sido el más fácil para Harry menos para Ron o el resto de la torre de Gryffindor que seguía dividida en la guerra fría que esos tres sostenían. Al menos ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad.

-¿Vas a ir en la noche a eso de Slughorn? –preguntó Ron mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¡Lo de Slughorn! –saltó Harry, mirando a Ron con adoración-. Amigo, eres un genio.

Ron enrojeció un poco a causa del cumplido, no solía recibirlos seguido y definitivamente nadie le decía genio.

Eso era todo lo que Harry necesita. Hermione estaría ahí y el reto también, pero eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con ella y expiar sus culpas de una buena vez.

-No es como que tenga muchas opciones, pero quizá algo interesante salga de ello –dijo Harry, sonriendo complacido. Ahora tenía aún más ánimo para ir a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Las clases de Hagrid estaban siendo especialmente agradables ese año. Durante el casi mes y medio que llevaban en Hogwarts, las criaturas estudiadas no habían superado la vara de peligrosa, poco amigables, violenta, escupe fuego, grandes dientes o mutación extraordinaria. El cambio los tenía a todos temiendo que en cualquier segundo Hagrid llegaría con una quimera o algún demonio desconocido, pero ese día aún no llegaba pues la clase se concentraría en plantas y cómo reconocer cuál era mejor para las distintas criaturas. Ese día trabajarían en estrecha relación con lo aprendido en Botánica.

Como era de esperarse, sólo los Gryffindors estaban a la hora en la clase de Hagrid. Harry no entendía por qué había Slytherin que seguían tomándola si tanto les desagradaba, pero luego pensó en porqué él seguía soportando Adivinación y tuvo una excelente idea. Runas Antiguas no tenía la pinta de ser una clase fácil de pasar.

-Harry, Ron ¿cómo están muchachos? –el vozarrón de Hagrid se escuchó perfectamente por los alrededores-. ¿Les molestaría ayudarme a cargar unas cuantas cajas más? Todo el resto ha ayudado y no quiero cansarlos demasiado.

Ron miró a Harry esperando que él pudiera inventar una increíble excusa para no tener que acercarse a esas cajas, pero su amigo se veía interesado en ayudar y a él no le quedó más opción que seguirlo. Estaba claro que aquella clase no emocionaba especialmente a Hagrid, pero por la forma que hablaba de cómo el resto del año sería más interesante, Harry y Ron podían apostar a que sus hasta ahora buenas clases volverían a convertirse en un peligro mortal.

-Lamento que la lección de hoy no sea lo que esperaban, pero los del Ministerio insisten en que esto debe aprenderse y tuve que agregarlo al programa.

-No hay problema, Hagrid, creo que una clase tranquila nos viene bien a todos –dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas entre ustedes tres? –Hagrid se había detenido con las cinco cajas que llevaba con él-. He querido hablar de este con ustedes desde hace un tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupado con otras cosas…

Harry y Ron también se detuvieron. Sabían que otras cosas se refería a asuntos de la Orden y ese no era un tema que se pudiera hablar con libertad en Hogwarts, pero respecto al otro punto, la conversación tampoco era muy bien vista.

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Ron, llevándose su caja.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Hagrid alimentando la esperanza de que el chico al que quería tanto como a un hijo tuviera una visión más abierta y tolerante respecto a la situación.

-No creo que Hermione pueda perdonarnos aún así nos arrastremos por el suelo –sonaba miserable, pero era una opción que se le hacía muy válida.

-No digas eso, Hermione siempre ha tenido un gran corazón y esto no ha sido nada fácil para ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puede que haya muchas cosas que no sepa, Harry, pero a ustedes los conozco desde que no eran más que unos niños nerviosos por la selección. Los he visto crecer juntos todos estos años y sé que um… Bueno Harry, es como lo de Maxime, tú sabes. Es algo vergonzoso y privado, pero bueno cuando un hombre y una mujer…

-Hagrid, detente. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero estás muy mal –urgió Harry. Hagrid no era la persona y esa no era la escena para ese tipo de conversación.

-No seas tímido, Harry –dijo Hagrid, bonachón y alegre-, es bastante obvio la verdad.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupado. ¿Bastante obvio? Imposible, él recién se estaba dando cuenta de que quizás Hermione estuviera jugando una pieza más importante en sus sentimientos, si es que eso no era simplemente la falta de esa amiga incondicional.

-¿Qué es bastante obvio? –preguntó intentando no sonar muy ansioso.

Hagrid sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Quizás todo se diera como con Lily y James y aunque la situación no era igual, Harry había heredado otra cosa de su madre, esa incapacidad para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

-Que se arreglarían. Hogwarts no sería Hogwarts si ustedes siguieran peleados, tendrás que entenderla Harry. No nos es fácil hablar de nosotros mismos y a veces callamos algunas cosas porque pensamos que nadie más será capaz de aceptarlas o entender que no tenemos opción al respecto.

-No nos hemos arreglado.

-Pero lo harán. Habla con ella y verás como todo saldrá bien al final. Uno de los consejos más simples y sabios que Dumbledore me ha dado y me ha servido toda mi vida. ¿Volvemos? Creo que escucho llegar a los Slytherins.

Con un viaje más, todas las cajas con distintas hierbas y otras que Hagrid no había querido abrir por el momento, estaban frente a la clase que las miraba con sospecha. Los Slytherins se mantenías apartados y en grupo. El ambiente era tenso y la nube de murmullos parecía caer siempre sobre Hermione. Cada clase con las serpientes se había hecho más insoportable de lo habitual, pero al menos Malfoy parecía tener menos cosas que decir que de costumbre.

La clase iba bien, cada quien por su lado, algunos en grupos otros solos, Gryffindor y Slytherin visiblemente separados. Hermione estaba por su cuenta, Neville ya estaba listo y conversaba con Hagrid sobre el único tema del que tenía real dominio. Esto le dio todas las oportunidades a los Slytherins se acercarse a la chica.

-Escuché, Granger, que en un patético intento por hacerte más agraciada, decidiste convertirte en esto –dejó salir Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione miró exasperada a Pansy, pero rápidamente una sonrisita condescendiente apareció en sus facciones.

-Y fue uno bastante malo, Parkinson, la verdad es que quería parecerme a ti, pero tanta "belleza" no estaba permitida –dijo marcando mucho la ironía en belleza.

-Cómo te atreves –gruñó Pansy, tirando sus hierbas al suelo y mirando a Hermione con profundo odio.

-No vales mi tiempo, Parkinson. Déjame trabajar.

Pansy, que estaba flanqueada por Millicent tiritaba de la rabia. Su plan había sido atacar a la sangre sucia, no que ella se lo devolviera e insinuara que ella era fea, eso no se lo perdonaría. Podría parecerse mucho a Draco ahora, pero alguien tenía que hacer algo para que el apellido Malfoy no se siguiera confundiendo con esa alimaña. Iba a sacar su varita y poner en práctica un hechizo bastante parecido al que había usado en cuarto, cuando Harry la interrumpió.

-No te atrevas, Parkinson –dijo Harry, también sacando su varita.

Los ojos de tres Slytherins no se perdían detalle alguno.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, San Potter?

-Deja a Hermione tranquila, la envidia que sientes hacia ella ya es bastante evidente.

Hermione se había dado vuelta y miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer que la estuviera defendiendo, menos frente a toda la clase. No quería hacerse ilusiones de que esto significara que volverían a ser amigos, además, no estaba segura de que pudiera perdonarlo tan fácil, pero aún así el gesto la conmovió.

-¿Defiendo a tu novia, Potter? Tienes que ser una terrible pareja como para que ella necesitara cambiar así para tenerte feliz –escupió Pansy, sin bajar la varita.

-No sabíamos que tu orientación fuera hacia las mujeres… Hasta pensamos que te podría gustar Draco, pero es muy horrible como para repetirlo –dijo Millicent.

Blaise y Theodore se llevaron las manos inmediatamente a la boca mientras que Draco respiraba con dificultad. Lo que acababa de oír le daba ganas de vomitar y si no callaba a esas dos rápido de seguro quedaría con una secuela psicológica severa.

-Pansy, no tiene caso. Es normal que Granger quiera ser un pequeño clon mío, no puede evitarlo –dijo el rubio sin malicia y sabiendo que Hermione entendería a qué se refería-. Muchos han aspirado a ser un Malfoy, pero eso es un honor reservado para pocos, déjala soñar y si vuelves a decir algo respecto a Potter, te prometo que no te gustará lo que tengo pensado.

Pansy se calló e incluso Millicent tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada, aunque fuera más miedo a lo que Draco había dicho que otra cosa. Ambas volvieron a lo suyo y la clase recuperó la calma. Harry guardó su varita, Ron se debatía entre acercársele o no después de ver cómo había defendido a Hermione, pero su amigo le ahorró este trabajo siendo él mismo quien se acercara a Hermione para trabajar con ella, en el más completo silencio.

Los Gryffindor no estaban entendiendo nada y para los Slytherins todo era molesto, parecía que el trío dorado volvería a amigarse después de todo, hecho que uno de ellos en especial parecía odiar más que nada.

Harry estaba separando las diferente hierbas que Hagrid les había dado de acuerdo a lo que explicaba el libro. No importaba cómo le dijeran, esto era como una clase más de Botánica y ahora extrañaba ver alguna criatura horrible. Ese día estaba lleno de contradicciones, pero aquello no le molestaba.

-Gracias –la voz de Hermione se dejó oír como un susurro casi imperceptible-. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

-No hay de qué, alguien tenía que frenarle la lengua a esa víbora –respondió sonriendo satisfecho.

-No debiste molestarte de todas formas –contestó separando con su varita las hierbas y recogiéndolas con cuidado.

Hermione iba a ponerse de pie y entregar su trabajo para seguir con lo siguiente, pero Harry volvió a hablar y la detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿No había entendido que lo que hizo fue una ofrenda de paz?

-No sé qué intentas y de verdad te agradezco que me hayas defendido, pero lo que estés planeando, no te va a resultar.

-Hermione, no estoy planeando nada –se defendió ante el ataque olvidando sus hierbas-, esto es lo que los amigos hacen.

Harry vio como Hermione tomó sus cosas y lo miró desdeñosamente. La chica había presentado lo suyo a Hagrid que le señaló una caja que temblaba a diferencia de las demás, y su semblante de preocupación le dijeron que se estaba esperando lo peor. La conocía muy bien y podía leer sus gestos. También sabía que no sería simple, pero tenía que lograr que ella lo escuchase.

Terminó con lo suyo lo mejor y más rápido que pudo y se acercó con los demás que estaban listos a la caja para sacar una bola de pelos no más grande que un puño. Nadie sabía lo que era, pues sería parte del trabajo que lo averiguaran dependiendo qué comía (ahí la importancia de separar bien las hierbas), pero el desorden que producía que cada alumno persiguiera a su bola de pelos que huía hacia la libertad le daba una nueva oportunidad de intentar hablar con Hermione.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó poniendo un pie delante de la bola de pelos de la chica que se le había escabullido.

-Si es algo relacionado con la clase, Hagrid es el profesor, no yo –espetó un tanto enojada. Era difícil mostrarse así con Harry, pero volver a creerle y ver una vez más como él y Ron le daban la espalda era más de lo que podría soportar.

-No es eso. Se trata de nosotros, tenemos que hablar porque quiero decirte algo importante –iba a seguir, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Harry, porque ya no somos amigos.

Palabra a palabra, su corazón se iba rompiendo en pedazos más pequeños. Hermione se había llevado su criatura y lo había dejado ahí enfrentando la dura verdad que se temía. ¿Por qué ella había aceptado a Ginny y Neville y no podía hacerlo con él? Hermione no entendía, él tenía muchos motivos para dudar de ella, estaba Voldemort y Ojoloco en cuarto. Pudo tratarse de un plan para matarlo de una vez por todas. Era lógico que ahora no fuera tan confiado.

-¡Perdóname! Sé que fui un tonto, pero Hermione, tienes que entender –un certero golpe en la articulación de su rodilla por la parte de atrás le hizo perder el equilibrio y el hilo de sus palabras. Detrás suyo estaba Malfoy con su usual mueca de superioridad, mirándolo sin esconder el hecho de que él le había hecho eso.

-Francamente, Potter, no nos importa lo que tienes que decir. Está más que claro que Granger debería estar fuera de sus cabales para aceptar esa ridícula y degradante disculpa que intentaste darle.

-¿Qué sabes tú? No tienes idea de lo que pasa y menos cómo pedir perdón –dijo Harry, frustrado y viendo a Hermione alejarse mientras el rubio no lo dejaba pasar.

-Exacto, Potter. Jamás me he visto en la posición de degradarme como tú, pero los que ruegan mi perdón, jamás han osado imaginar que yo tenga que entender sus razones; sólo ruegan misericordia que quizás no reciban –dicho esto, se fue hacia dónde estaban sus amigos.

No escuchó sus palabras y tampoco entendió lo que querían decir, peor sí estaba conciente deque Malfoy seguía con la vista todos sus movimientos y que Hermione estaba pegada a Hagrid y Neville, al parecer para eviatarlo. Si algo más le saldría mal esa clase, que fuera ahora.

-Hey, Harry, para a esa cosa antes de que se escape –gritó Ron, persiguiendo sus hierbas.

No se cuestionó e hizo lo que le pedían. Resultó ser que la bola peluda de Ron estaba debajo de todas esas hierbas.

-¿Ya averiguaste qué era?

-No tengo idea porque no logro hacer que coma nada.

-Quizás no tenga hambre.

-Puede ser –concedió el pelirrojo-, ¿qué fue todo eso con ella? –finalmente había preguntado lo que no sólo era de su interés, sino que del resto de la clase también.

-Intentaba hacer las paces con Hermione, pero no me quiere escuchar y luego Malfoy tiene el descaro de pretender saber qué es sentirse arrepentido de algo.

-Hipócrita –gruñó Ron sin molestarse en bajar la voz-. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, Harry? –ahora sonaba algo alarmado.

-Porque es nuestra amiga Ron y nos necesita. Creo que le hemos estado recordando su primer año mucho tiempo –Ron no parecía muy convencido por estos argumentos-, y ella siempre ha estado ahí. Sin ella, esa planta nos hubiera matado en primero, jamás hubiéramos descubierto que lo que atacaba Hogwarts era un Basilisco, Sirius hubiera recibido el beso del dementor –aquí hizo una pausa, dejando salir una mueca de dolor al pensar en su padrino.

-Amigo ¿te encuentras bien? –Ron sonaba preocupado. Entendía que Harry no sacara el tema de Sirius pues era muy doloroso para él. De alguna manera, se parecía a lo que sus papás hacían con Percy, si nadie lo nombraba, se podía fingir que todo estaba bien, Harry debía sentir algo parecido.

-No hay problema. Lo que quiero decir es que Hermione siempre ha estado ahí cuando he tenido problemas o al mundo le ha dado por creerme cualquier cosa, supongo que es nuestro turno… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin despegar los ojos de la figura de su ex amiga.

-Esto es cosa de Ginny ¿cierto? Me ha estado repitiendo el mismo discurso desde hace algunos días, pero no pensé que fueras a caer. ¡Harry, sólo mírala!

Ése era otro problema, ahora que lo pensaba Hermione se veía mucho más atractiva de esta manera.

-Como sea, Ron, no voy a pedirte que hagas lo mismo que yo de todos modos –ahora estaba algo malhumorado.

Ese día parecía eterno y el desfile de emociones ya presentadas lo tenía agotado. En menos de 24 horas ya había caído en las redes de muchos de los más desgastadores sentimientos y parecía que aquella montaña rusa no se detendría hasta después de la reunión que Slughorn tenía pensada.

Afortunadamente la clase terminó cinco minutos después dándoles el tiempo necesario para llegar a la clase que tuvieran. Al fin y al cabo, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no había ido como se lo esperaba, pero lo que dijo Hagrid fue muy sensato, tenía que seguir intentándolo.

Después de la comida, Harry y Ginny se desviaron del habitual camino hacia la Sala Común. La reunión de Slughorn aún estaba pendiente y la pelirroja había decidido ir con él luego de oír de boca de Ron, que la acusaba de manipular a Harry, lo sucedido en clases. Estaba satisfecha y feliz por que el ojiverde fuera recuperando el sentido y su personalidad, Ron siempre había sido el de los escándalos, no Harry, aunque su actitud del año pasado seguía fresca en su memoria.

-¿De qué crees que se trate?

-No tengo idea, pero si no nos exigió ir vestidos o antes de comer, supongo que será bastante casual.

-Pero el primer día recuerdo que dijo que le gustaban las fiestas selectivas y que nos presentaría magos influyentes.

-Si algo conozco a Slughorn, sé que no lo hará si estamos todos en uniforme, sería de muy poca clase para él… ¿Dónde se metió Neville?

-Dijo que nos adelantáramos, que tenía que revisar algo y nos alcanzaba. Francamente, Harry, deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor.

-¿Te pregunté, no? –alzó una ceja. Su aparentemente buena relación con Ginny aún era frágil para echarla a perder y arriesgarse a recibir otra cachetada. Con una le bastaba o temía volver a desordenar sus ideas.

Ginny dejó pasar el comentario y mantuvo el silencio. Esperaba que su distracción se debiera a un interno proceso de recapacitación, pero no albergaba muchas esperanzas. Era cierto que como héroe no tenía problemas, su buena estrella solía encargarse de ello, pero en lo referente a sentimientos, parecía un caso perdido. Dios los crea y ellos se juntan, Ron estaba hecho de la misma tela.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué esperar de la reunión, pero necesitaba que le diera la oportunidad de estar un rato a solas con Hermione. Hasta el momento, Slughorn no había vuelto a insistir con su club y estaba agradecido de ello, pero al mismo tiempo el viejo profesor de Pociones podría estar ayudándolo bastante.

-Oh no –dejó salir Ginny antes de darse vuelta y girar a Harry con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry más fuerte de lo de debió.

-Cállate, nos va a oír –Ginny miró por sobre el hombro de Harry, pero volvió su cabeza inmediatamente-. Estoy segura de que te escuchó. No me importa que nos vea, pero no soporto verlo tantas veces por semana.

-¿A quién? –estaba muy intrigado. Ginny siempre le hacía frente a todos y solía usar el método de Fred y George, la varita antes que las palabras, por eso no entendía de quién se podría tratar para que estuvieran haciendo tal escena.

-Zabini. Está en todos lados. Creo que me lo he topado en la biblioteca cada vez que voy a buscar a Hermione, cuando entro y salgo del Gran Salón con ella, pero eso no es raro la mesa de Slytherin está cerca de la puerta… y ahora lo tengo que ver hoy.

-¿Lo has visto siempre que estás con Hermione?

-Casi siempre. Parece que él también siente un gran amor por los libros o ése es el lugar donde estas serpientes hacen sus planes maestros.

Después de todo no era su idea. Zabini si estaba rondando a Hermione y ahora también se le unía McLaggen. La imagen del almuerzo se le vino a la mente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en ello.

-Se fue. Sigamos, Harry, estamos atrasados.

La reunión era en el despacho de Slughorn, bien adentro en las mazmorras, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse o acercarse demasiado a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Fueron los dos últimos en llegar, pero esto nos hizo que Slughorn los recibiera con menos pomposidad. La decoración era muy simple, el mago había ampliado el espacio y alrededor del fuego estaban amontonados varios cojines donde los otros miembros se encontraban cómodamente instalados. Harry y Ginny tuvieron que usar los pocos cojines que quedaban libres y acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron, cuando Slughorn hizo aparecer más comida frente a ellos y comenzó a hablar.

Pudo soportar los cinco primeros minutos, pero luego la descripción de lo que sería el resto del año y las numerosas reuniones y fiestas que pensaba dar el profesor aburrió a Harry que se dedicó a mirar a los presentes. A la derecha de Slughorn estaba McLaggen semi acostado sobre sus codos conversando en susurros con Hermione a quien tenía a su izquierda. Ella no se veía muy interesada, pero ocasionalmente el Gryffindor le arrancaba una sonrisa. Al otro lado de Hermione estaba Neville que no se perdía una sola palabra, Melinda Bobin estaba separada de él por una barricada de cojines en la que estaba dormitando y Blaise Zabini estaba entre ella y Ginny que estaba a su lado. Todos se veían aburridos, menos McLaggen y Harry se encontró mirándolo a él y Hermione más tiempo del que correspondía. Le molestaba verlo tan cerca de ella, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Y eso es todo lo que teníamos que discutir hoy. Sé que ha sido una reunión corta y lamento decepcionarlos, pero aún queda algo de comida para que se relajen antes de irse a sus salas comunes.

Esta tenía que ser su oportunidad, si no era ahor, bien tendría que esperar hasta mañana y lo más probable es que tuviera que sacarla de la biblioteca por la fuerza para que lo escuchara. Hermione seguía siendo absorbida por McLaggen que no quería dejar que se le escapase y él comenzaba a titubear. Ginny estaba haciendo un hueco en su nuca al mirarlo tan fijamente, pero no conseguía el valor para ir y hablarle. Todos se veían relajados, incluso Zabini mantenía un tipo de conversación con Melinda y él no era de los adictos a hablar.

-Harry, muchacho ¿cuál es el problema contigo esta noche? No quisiera ver a uno de mis alumnos más brillantes en tu estado. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Como si nada más le faltara, ahora Slughorn lo había atrapado y librarse de él podía ser tan difícil como despegar una lapa de una roca. El tipo de verdad era absorbente y Harry parecía ser siempre su persona favorita.

-No me pasa nada, profesor –respondió con respeto rezando para que lo dejara tranquilo.

-No seas tímido, muchacho. Somos conocidos y recuerda que le hice clases a tus padres, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

Claro que lo tenía, pero eso no lo podía decir. –Estoy bien, señor, algo cansado nada más.

-Con que era eso. ¡Harry, muchacho! No me des esos sustos.

Slughorn miró su reloj. No era tarde, aún así el ambiente se veía algo muerto y monótono. Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar lo de ese día y mandarlos a cada uno a preocuparse por lo suyo, él tendría una cita con una o dos copas de whiskey de fuego antes de dormir.

-Chicos, va siendo hora que cada uno se retire. Les enviaré una invitación para la próxima reunión recordándoles los detalles que discutimos hoy.

Slughorn se despidió de cada uno. Se detuvo especialmente en McLaggen para hacer unos comentarios sobre su abuelo y como iba su trabajo y eso le dio a Hermione la oportunidad perfecta para moverle la mano, darle una pequeña sonrisa y escapar del despacho antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo. Harry no se perdió esto y la siguió inmediatamente.

-¡Hermione!

Ella no se detuvo inmediatamente. Harry tuvo que llamarla una vez más para que se detuviera y respirar aliviada al mirar atrás y ver que era él quien la llamaba.

-Hola, Harry –saludó nerviosa, sin cruzar su mirada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?

-Pues… aún tengo una tarea que no he terminado y no quiero acostarme tarde hoy, estoy algo cansada.

Era una excusa común en ella, pero en este contexto sonaba tan absurda que enrojeció un poco.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar. ¿Podrías darme un tiempo antes de hacer tu tarea?

Harry notó que no se veía muy convencida. Podía imaginarla a la perfección luchando contra su buen juicio y si el movimiento de sus cejas era algún indicador podía estar ganando el lado que no le convenía para nada.

-Bueno –dijo dándose por vencida.

-Pero no aquí.

Harry comenzó a caminar por las mazmorras buscando las escaleras que llevaban hacia los pisos superiores. Todo lo que pensaba decirle a Hermione era privado y no podía permitirse que nadie los escuchara, menos molestara porque quizás no conseguiría el valor para acercársele de nuevo. Se sentía algo débil y su corazón latía con más fuerza de la acostumbrada en una mezcla de nervios y satisfacción por saber que ella lo seguía.

**Continuará.**

Exacto, no pude la conversación y la iba a poner, pero una idea asaltó mi mente y por eso no la tienen con ustedes. Tendrán que esperar, pero al menos Harry ya está soportable, me estaba cansando de escribirlo así.

¡Reviews! Ya pasé los 120 y no entienden lo emocionante que es esto. El próximo, promete ser bueno.


	14. Lo Que Blaise Escuchó

Sólo puedo decir algo, perdón. No he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, pero la historia no está abandonada.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. No estoy ganando nada con esto.

**Capítulo 12:**

**Lo Que Blaise Escuchó**

Se había enterado hacía unos veinte minutos de que esa noche, Slughorn requería su presencia para otra de sus reuniones. No tenía el mínimo interés en ir y estaba pensando justamente en una buena excusa para darle a su jefe de casa al día siguiente.

Entró a su sala común y se fue a uno de los sillones cerca de una de las dos chimeneas con las que contaban.

-Zabini, Slughorn te estaba buscando.

-Ya me encontró –respondió fastidiado.

-¿Qué quería?

-Métete en lo tuyo, Nott. ¿Dónde está Draco?

-No tengo idea, no lo veo desde el almuerzo.

-Donde quiera que se haya metido, se dio el lujo de esconderse muy bien. No fue a las clases después de almuerzo y Crabbe y Goyle tampoco le han visto un pelo.

-No me sorprende.

-A mí tampoco, pero por muy poco cerebro que tengan suelen saber dónde está. Ellos o Parkinson, pero dado que ella ya tuvo la amabilidad de preguntarme por Draco, supongo que la tierra se lo tragó.

-Últimamente suele desaparecer mucho. ¿No habrá recibido carta de su casa?

Ambos Slytherin movieron la cabeza negativamente al pensar en eso. Por lo general, recibir una carta de sus casas no era tan bien recibido, menos en estos tiempos donde lo más posible era que la noticia fuera que habían atrapado a alguien de la familia y lo iban a mandar a Azkaban.

-Tiene que ser culpa de Granger –empezó Blaise-, en la clase de ese bruto perdió el control, pero Potter es tan poco perceptivo que necesitaría tres vidas para darse cuenta de ello. No puede darse el lujo de estar defendiéndola frente a nadie y menos si todos piensan que ella sigue siendo una sangre sucia. Draco se está arriesgando mucho y creo que lo debe estar matando el hecho de que Potter y ella vuelvan a ser los amigos inseparables de antes.

-Yo creo que se siente amenazado por Potter –dijo Theodore solemnemente.

-¿Qué?

-Qué vergüenza, Blaise, tú que decías que Potter necesitaría tres vidas para ser más perceptivo y aún sigues tan ciego como todos los otros.

-Explícate, Theodore.

-No.

Blaise miró a Theodore con mal disimulada rabia. Le molestaba que ocultaran información de él y más aún que le dijeran en su propia cara que era poco perceptivo. Se acomodó en el sillón y se puso a meditar sobre lo que Theodore le había dicho, pero no se le venia a la cabeza ninguna razón para que Draco se sintiera amenazado por alguien como el-niño-que-no-se-quería-morir.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy hizo aparición en la sala común. Estaba con el pelo revuelto y se veía sudoroso, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, incluso un poco verde. Se puso de pie sin perder tiempo y ser acercó al rubio que parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Drake, ¿qué te pasó? Te ves horrible, hombre, ven para acá que necesitas sentarte antes de que hagas toda una escena en medio de la sala común.

-Gracias, Zabini, lo que necesitaba era que comentaras sobre cómo me veo.

-Interesante humor el tuyo –dijo el italiano sin tomarlo en cuenta.

-Piérdete, Zabini.

-Acabo de hacerlo y te encontré.

-Púdrete, italiano atorrante.

-Contigo, amigo. Y ya que hablamos de atorrantes ¿dónde te metiste?

Llevó medio a rastras a Draco hacia el sillón que él estaba usando anteriormente y lo dejó caer con poca delicadeza luego de su cordial saludo, para observarlo con ojo crítico. Quizás no se desmayaría después de todo, pero siendo tan pálido era difícil saberlo.

Theodore y Blaise esperaban pacientemente a que Draco respondiera la pregunta del último. Sabían que bien podrían estar sentados toda la noche y no obtendrían nada, así como que en cualquier segundo la respuesta les sería dada. Era una cuestión de suerte totalmente inclinada al estado anímico del rubio.

Draco se movió incómodo en el sillón. Seguía igual de verde, pero su aspecto sudoroso disminuía gradualmente. Blaise lo vio abrir la boca una par de veces, más ningún sonido salió de esta. Miró a Theodore preocupado y preguntándole a través de un par de señas con la cabeza si deberían llevarlo a la enfermería o por lo menos avisar a Snape.

-Draco…

-La siento. Hace años que esto no me pasaba. Está tranquila, quizá estudiando o durmiendo ¡no tengo idea! Pero siento a Maia otra vez aquí dentro.

Theodore se acercó a Draco manteniéndolo recostado en el sillón antes de que él se deslizara hacia el suelo por falta de energía. No tenía idea de por qué aquello lo tenía tan afectado, ni tampoco lograba entender del todo esa conexión entre mellizos, pero conociendo a Draco como lo conocía, y aquello era decir mucho, presentía que estaba asustado por aquellas sensaciones ajenas. No debían ser gratos recuerdos, nada relacionado con Maia era grato.

-Esto me está volviendo loco.

Por respeto y mutuo entendimiento masculino, Blaise y Theodore no dijeron nada, ni profundizaron en ese momento sobre lo que su mejor amigo había dicho. Como Slytherin, un principio fundamental era: no abrirse; jamás mostrar debilidad porque ello podía ser usado en tu contra.

Draco y seguramente todo Malfoy del planeta, seguía estos principios al pie de la letra. Era toda una hazaña que tuviera verdaderos amigos, más aún que hubiera dicho todo lo que dijo.

Blaise se puso de pie y pasando uno de los brazos de Draco por detrás de su cabeza, lo ayudó a incorporarse. Después del problema que significaron las escaleras, entraron al dormitorio de hombres. En la sala común, muchas cabezas se habían girado hacia el trío y lo último que necesitaban era ser espiados en su propia casa. Ciertos temas no eran seguros para hablar en Slytherin, o en alguna parte de Hogwarts. Gracias a Voldemort, el ambiente en el territorio de las serpientes se había vuelto más denso y la desconfianza era la comida del día. Si el secreto de los Malfoy se llegara a saber, Blaise apostaba su vida que nada bueno saldría de ello.

Draco se desplomó sobre su cama, bastante más repuesto, pero no menos atormentado. Ahora nuevas ideas que habían estado asaltando su mente sin descanso desde que todo este desastre comenzara, tomaban prioridad sobre otras que llevaban más tiempo molestándolo. Si hacía un balance, daba igual cómo mirara la situación, era mala, rallando en desastrosa. Su relación con Maia estaba congelada en el punto de inexistente y lo que él suponía eran los lazos volviéndose a crear, lo estaban matando lento, pero seguro si las cosas no cambiaban. Sabía que en orden de sentirse mejor, debía volver a acostumbrarse y tener un mínimo de interacción con ella, pero… Aquí un nombre se le vino a la cabeza. Uno que le evocaba el más profundo sentimiento de odio, salió de sus labios captando la atención de los otros dos presentes:

-Potter.

-Potter –volvió a decir-, no puedo dejar que se acerque más a Maia. Creí que el trío dorado se había disuelto, pero ahora cara rajada está volviendo a tomar partido por mi hermana –las dos últimas palabras las dijo más bajo y lento.

-¿Quieres volver a separarlos?

Draco no respondió la pregunta de Blaise. Estaba nuevamente sumergido en sus cavilaciones. Blaise por su parte optó por quedarse en silencio. Estaba segurísimo de que Theo tenía una clara idea de lo que estaba pasando y él no podía quedarse atrás.

-Zabini, ¿no me habías dicho que Maia pasaba todo su tiempo sola o con Longbottom o la Weasley mujer?

-Sí. No sé quién le habrá pegado en la cabeza a Potter para volver a ser el héroe, pero hasta hoy, él y su sombra no se habían acercado una sola vez a ella. La odiaban, creo.

-Tú tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Draco. Hoy la defendiste abiertamente.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Nott! No soy tan estúpido como para dejar que me descubran.

-Deberías demostrarlo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó Draco, apoyándose en los codos y mirando a Theo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estoy siendo bien directo contigo, Draco. Si no te controlas, te descubren. No creo que quieras arriesgarte a la posibilidad de que se corra el rumor de que estás enamorado de Granger o algo por el estilo.

-¡No es Granger! –gritó Draco demostrando una muy saludable capacidad pulmonar.

-¡Cállate! –dijo Zabini, levantando la voz, pero sin gritar-. ¿No estás escuchando? ¿Ahora necesitas que te oigan gritando su nombre desde tu dormitorio?

-Tienes que calmarte Draco, nosotros pensamos antes de actuar, ellos son los que se tiran al fuego sin darse cuenta que se quemarán.

No pensaba admitirlo, pero Nott tenía razón, no por nada era la mente más brillante de Slytherin, al menos de sexto. Los detalles no se le escapan y un Slytherin observador y calculador era un Slytherin que contaba con medios. Cualquier persona que contara con los medios, sólo necesitaba suficiente resolución para conseguir su objetivo. El suyo era alejar a Potter y encontrar la manera de establecer un cierto tipo de relación con Maia. La verdad estaba descartada. Su padre le había advertido sobre lo imperioso de mantener el asunto fuera del interés público y él no sería quién hiciera enojar a Lucius Malfoy. Por eso también evitaba que los vieran juntos. Se decía que era para no levantar más sospechas cuando parte de la verdad era que no podía estar con ella y no recordar esa conversación en la enfermería o controlar lo suficiente el violento sentimiento de rechazo que a veces, su cuerpo parecía experimentar hacia ella.

No lograba entender cómo después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, Maia pudiese pensar siquiera aceptar a Potter de vuelta en su vida, sabía que él no lo aceptaba y como hermano mayor, se encargaría de mantener a su hermana lejos de idióticos con complejo de héroe.

-Antes de que sigamos con esta interesante conversación –interrumpió Blaise-, hoy tengo reunión con Slughorn, Draco. Estaré observando a Granger y Potter.

-No. Es. Granger –dejó salir Draco arrastrando las palabras cargadas de rabia mal disimulada.

En esos instantes se sentía como algo muy parecido a un trapo viejo. No sabía si Maia estaba sintiendo todo el peso de su conexión intentando reestablecerse, pero en él se estaba produciendo un rápido agotamiento. No dormía bien, comenzaba a tener ojeras y su color de piel no ayudaba para nada en disminuir su aspecto de enfermo. Quería que Granger lo pasara tan mal como él, que sufriera y al mismo tiempo no quería que Maia tuviera la mínima molestia. Para él eran dos, siempre serían dos.

-Drake –una ligera nota de preocupación se sintió en la voz de Theodore.

Era de cierta retorcida manera, divertido ver cómo Draco cambiaba de color cada dos minutos. Tirado en la cama esperaban que se repusiera, pero ahora estaba incluso algo rojo.

-Drake, estás algo rojo.

-Hace calor aquí dentro.

Ahí estaba la prueba concreta de que quizás Draco estuviera peor de lo que imaginaron en un principio, en las mazmorras nunca hacía calor, menos en su sala común que estaba bajo el lago. Era húmeda y fría, tener calor no podía ser otro indicio que fiebre.

-Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería, no estás bien.

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estás.

-Zabini, deja de actuar como mi madre –espetó Draco, tirándole una almohada-, tengo que saber todo lo que pase en esa reunión.

-¿Qué tienes pensado? –preguntó Theodore.

-Es simple, no voy a dejar que Potter se acerque a mi hermana y haré lo que sea por impedirlo. No me importan las consecuencias, Potter no es digno de Maia, nunca lo será.

A los ojos de Hermione, él tampoco era digno, su familia no era digna, nada de lo que ellos eran o lo que ellos creían, sería digno alguna vez de Hermione Granger, y aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su orgullo admitir que bajo el criterio de la susodicha, Potter sí fuera digno de ella, ahora era una Malfoy y él sí sabía quién era digno o no de un Malfoy. La salvaría, la recuperaría, haría lo que fuera, ella volvería a ser su melliza.

Granger y Potter caminaban a unos cuántos metros de él. Los seguía de cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que otro se diera cuenta. Hasta el momento, podía estar tomando un camino alternativo a su sala común y si alguien dudaba de ello, no le podía importar menos. Que lo molestaran, tenía la varita lista para encargarse de cualquier contratiempo. Granger y Potter se habían detenido y estaba demasiado lejos para saber de qué estaban hablando.

Lo estuvo observando durante la reunión, Potter no dejaba de mirar a Granger y él era muy cercano a una persona que se infartaría apenas supiera aquello.

Draco estaba insoportable. Su mal humor irradiaba en olas de su cuerpo y aquello podría haber sido normal para cualquier otro Slytherin, seguía mirándolos a todos con arrogancia, una mueca de desdeño o una sonrisa afectada estaba siempre presente en su cara y para qué hablar de la amabilidad. Su problema es que todo eso también le estaba llegando a él y no estaba dispuesto a soportar el acto de Malfoy. El tipo estaba fuera de sí y además enfermo. ¿Qué podía ser peor que un malhumorado y enfermo Draco?

Potter y Granger estaban de nuevo en movimiento. Se dirigían afuera de las mazmorras, no había sorpresa ahí, pero si volvían a la sala común de Gryffindor estaba perdido. No podía decir mucho de lo que estaba pasando con ellos, ambos le daban la espalda, pero Potter caminaba con algo más de soltura que Granger y no tenía idea si eso era bueno o malo. Los siguió sin problemas, ninguno hablaba y el silencio lo fastidiaba. ¿Para qué molestarse tanto si no iba a sacar ningún provecho de ello? Estaban cada vez más cerca de los pasillos bien iluminados y ahí ya no tendría oscuridad en la que refugiarse.

Granger paró, Potter se dio vuelta para mirarla y pudo haberlo visto, pero el marco de una ventana lo protegía.

"¿Qué pasa?" escuchó a Granger decir.

"Fuera."

¿Fuera? Tenía que estar más cerca, Potter había dicho más que eso, pero no podía entender si modulaba tan mal y hablaba bajo.

Se pusieron a caminar de nuevo, más rápido y si interpretaba bien las palabras, tenían que estar caminando hacia los jardines del castillo. Que suerte, eso le garantizaría dónde esconderse y los detalles de una conversación que lo tenía cada vez más intrigado. Entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Draco cuando decía que Potter no la merecía, ella era después de todo una Malfoy, nada fea debía admitir, pero por su integridad física, aquello no lo repetiría.

Blaise comenzaba a aburrirse de su misión. Nada pasaba. Al menos hubiera esperado que Potter hiciera algún intento de tomarle la mano, acercarla, lo que fuera. Ahora entendía a la perfección lo que Theodore le había dicho más temprano. Potter quería algo con Granger y el muy Gryffindor actuaba demasiado noble como para aprovechar la situación que se le presentaba.

"¿Cuánto más caminaremos?"

Al menos Granger sí hablaba fuerte y claro. Se detuvo en seco justo a tiempo. Si interpretaba la situación, Granger no debió querer seguir esperando y Potter miraba a todos lados antes de esconderla junto a él detrás de una estatua. Por fin presenciaría algo interesante.

"Perdóname."

No tenía idea de quién había dicho eso, lo habían susurrado. El problema con los susurros es que muchas veces podían ser más fuertes que hablar en tono bajo, pero aquella sabiduría Slytheriana no se compartía con el resto de la población estudiantil.

"Sé que he sido un idiota todo este tiempo. No he querido entender y te presioné para que me contaras algo que tiene que estar siendo muy difícil para ti, Hermione."

Muy conmovedor, Potter abriendo su corazón y reanudando una hermosa amistad. ¡Maldición! A Malfoy le daría un ataque, si es que no le estaba dando ya. Ojalá que esa bizarra conexión entre mellizos se hubiera desconectado momentáneamente o un espécimen de sangre fría sería hallado intoxicado por amor y amistad.

"No intento justificarme, pero nada ha sido fácil estos últimos meses. Las pesadillas sobre la muerte de… no cesan y luego de la nada tú cambias y te ves igual que Malfoy, Hermione. Es lógico que no sepamos qué pensar, todos en la Torre estamos muy preocupados por ti. Si te ha hecho algo, puedes decírmelo, con gusto arreglaremos cuentas con ese desgraciado."

Granger no contestaba y por más que intentaba agudizar la vista, veía de vez en cuando sus siluetas y eso no ayudaba para nada a su situación. ¿Ese silencio significaba lo que él creía? Un beso sería lo más normal en este caso, pero con gusto se le unía a Draco si eso era justamente lo que hacían.

"Harry… no sé… no creo que sea el mejor momento para esto."

Se había perdido un par de palabras, pero el sentido debería mantenerse igual. Granger no sonaba muy convencida y eso debía actuar en su favor. Hubo movimiento y aguantó la respiración. Si lo veían ahora, las explicaciones no serían agradables.

"Pero, Hermione."

"Estas semanas tampoco han sido fáciles para mí. ¿Crees que me gusta este aspecto? ¡No soy yo, Harry! No me reconozco cada vez que me miro al espejo, siento que soy una completa extraña y he tenido que aguantarlo yo sola, pues cuando más los he necesitado, ustedes me dieron la espalda."

Imaginaba que eso debía doler. El tono de Granger había sido frío y filoso como un cuchillo, muy a lo Malfoy, si le preguntaban su opinión.

"No fue así, Hermione"

"Sí lo fue ¿o se te olvidó nuestra pelea en la sala común? Juró que no te reconocí, Harry"

Granger sonaba triste, eso estaba muy claro, peor lo mejor de todo es que se estaba enterando de ciertos hechos que en un futuro, podrían serle útiles si sabía cómo usarlos a su favor.

"Mione…"

"Déjalo, Harry. De verdad agradezco que me hayas defendido hoy en clases, pero ya déjalo. De esta manera será mejor para los dos"

"Estás equivocada, Hermione. No puedes decidir qué es mejor para mí, no soy un niño. Hace mucho aprendí a cuidarme solo y si quiero hacer esto, entonces lo haré"

"Yo no sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti."

Música para sus oídos. Al menos eso sí valía la pena contarlo.

El tiempo pasaba esos dos se interrumpían, se quedaban callados y repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras sin decirse nada nuevo. Le estaba dando sueño y era atacado por bostezos.

"Quizás no me merezca que me perdones, pero necesito que sepas que estoy arrepentido. No sé qué me pasó, pero entendí que no merezco ni ser llamado tu amigo, Hermione, en vez de estar ahí para ti, me enojé y actué irracionalmente. Quiero compensártelo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo"

Con eso no convencía a nadie. ¿Acaso no sabía mentir para arreglar las verdades? Estaba claro que los Gryffindor se manejaban de una forma totalmente opuesta a ellos, pero esto era el colmo de lo que cualquiera podía soportar. Quería interrumpir, pero seguía esperando el premio gordo de la noche.

"No… decir… Harry"

¡Tres míseras palabras! Granger había hablado muy bajo y poco modulado. Necesitaba más, esas tres podían interpretarse de muchas maneras y eso abría un mar de posibilidades desde las cuales comenzar a preparar el plan de contención anti-Potter.

Blaise empezaba a frustrarse. Tenía frío y sueño, estaba incómodo y le molestaba tener que estar atento a cada ruido, a no respirar muy fuerte o moverse con brusquedad. Al paso que iba, la conversación terminaría en un final feliz o él se quedaría dormido antes de que ellos decidieran que se habían dicho todo lo importante.

"Tranquila. Si no estás lista para decírmelo, en ese caso yo te esperaré. Sé que me costó y admito que fue Ginny quien tuvo que abrirme los ojos, pero ahora es mi turno de estar ahí para ti, Hermione. Y sobre Ron, estoy seguro de que él también lo entenderá."

"Ginny dijo que les costaría, pero que al final volverían"

"Hay que darle mucho crédito, creo que crecer con tantos hermanos hombres la ha hecho una experta en varios temas"

Luego de eso hubo silencio. Blaise se preguntaba por qué ella no respondía y que podía estar pasando entre los dos. Convencido de que la oscuridad era lo suficientemente densa como para esconderlo aún así estuviera a pocos pasos de distancia, salió de su escondite y se fue acercando cada vez más. Ahora podía ver las siluetas de Potter y Granger, pero el paisaje que se le presentaba distaba mucho de ser lo que esperaba. Si podía confiar al cien por ciento en sus ojos, y no podía porque estaba cansado, diría que ambos estaban abrazados.

Retrocedió un poco y deliberadamente hizo un ruido. La reacción no se hizo esperar, murmullos asustados y el ruido de quienes se mueven mucho, llegó a sus oídos. Granger algo le decía a Potter, pero estaba siendo mucho más cuidadosa que antes y no alcanzó a escuchar nada. Aún así, los siguió, pendiente de lo que pudiera captar, más la tarea se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Los Gryffindors miraban cada cierto tiempo hacia atrás y estaba seguro que más de una vez pudieron ver algo de él.

Estuvo tras ellos tres pisos más, pero un maullido le heló la sangre a él y los otros dos. La gata de Filch los había encontrado _in fragantti_, eso traería al celador en cosa de minutos y como él estaba lejos de la Sala Común de Slytherin, tuvo que tomar un atajo y perdió de vista a sus presas.

Llegar a su sala común no representó problemas. Sabía escabullirse bastante bien por el castillo y Filch siempre había tenido preferencia por patrullar otras partes del castillo. Nadie sabía por qué, pero el celador solía evitar las mazmorras y ciertos rumores de que esto tenía algo que ver con Snape o el Barón Sanguinario se escuchaban de vez en cuando. Sea cual fuera el caso, ningún Slytherin tenía queja alguna al respecto y utilizaban esta oportunidad para practicar un deporte en el que se consideraban los mejores: romper reglas.

No esperaba con ansias el momento en que tuviera que decirle todo a Draco y rezaba porque estuviera dormido o delirando por la fiebre. Las noticias no le iban a gustar y odiaba tener que ser el mensajero específico de esta mala noticia.

Se le venía una noche muy larga y él sólo pensaba en dormir.

**Continuará.**

Errores de ortografía o redacción, mis más sinceras disculpas, se me pasaron en alguna de las revisiones. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, quise darle un enfoque distinto a lo que pasaría entre Harry y Hermione, y relatarlo todo desde una mirada diferente.

Dejen review. No saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos cuando llegan, y es que ya son tantos. Nunca imaginé llegar a este número. Si no los he respondido, es por falta de tiempo. Intentaré hacerlo esta vez, pero no prometo nada, aún tiene que escribirse otro capítulo.

**Ar-Nárwen**


	15. Aviso de Citación

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. No estoy ganando nada con esto. Todo lo que no reconozcan de la obra, eso me pertenece.

**Capítulo 13:**

**Aviso de Citación**

Halloween se estaba acercando cada día más, y las decoraciones características del castillo comenzaban a aparecer por aquí y allá, subiéndole el ánimo a los alumnos y a uno que otro profesor. Murciélagos encantados revoloteaban alrededor de dos solitarias calabazas enanas que reían malignamente cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado, en la entrada del Gran Salón. Aún era temprano para que Hagrid las cosechara, debían de haberse adelantado algunos días al resto de sus hermanas.

Harry y Hermione bajaban a desayunar con Ron siguiéndolos algunos metros más atrás. Llevaban en esta especie de rutina algunos días. La paz estaba de vuelta en la Torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se estaba mostrando como solía ser: mandona, retomando sus deberes de prefecta y no dejando que Harry le copiara su tarea. Ella y Ron aún no se amigaban, pero un cordial intercambio de casuales frases de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando de deberes de prefectos o patrullas se trataba, eran los nuevos cimientos de una relación que siempre había sido explosiva. A esto se le llamaba normalidad.

-¿Qué clases tenemos en la mañana? –preguntó Harry subiendo la voz debido a la risa de las dos calabazas.

-Una hora de Botánica y dos de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-El día perfecto para tener clases afuera, tenemos un poco de sol que pasado el mediodía, no servirá de mucho consuelo contra el frío.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en Gryffindor cerca de los de sexto. Harry se acercó un buen desayuno, mientras que ella optó por un té y media tostada. Últimamente no tenía mucha hambre, y eso sus amigos lo estaban notando. Harry no quería preguntar nada por miedo a que fuera otra campaña para la liberación de los elfos domésticos y Neville lo dejaba pasar por alto para no molestarla.

El correo matutino llegó con el característico flujo de lechuzas que iban dejando paquetes sobre los regazos de sus destinatarios o sobre sus cabezas obligándolos a extender los brazos para no ser golpeados.

Hermione recibió como todas las mañanas El Profeta, pero una segunda lechuza estaba esperando sobre la mesa a que la chica le prestara atención también a ella. Hermione le pagó al ave que le traía El Profeta y miró a la segunda que dejó un sobre sellado a su lado y emprendió vuelo inmediatamente.

-¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo al Profeta? –pidió Harry estirando su brazo y tomando el diario.

Harry se había aislado momentáneamente del resto de la mesa mirando El Profeta, por lo que Hermione aprovechó para mirar el sobre que había recibido. Tenía el sello oficial del Ministerio de la Magia. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos se apresuraron en abrir el sobre y leer su contenido.

_Srta. Hermione Granger:_

_ Le recordamos que hoy a las 16:00 horas es la fecha de su citación al Tribunal Civil de Familias en orden de resolver su situación actual. Mandamos este aviso para comunicarle que dicha hora ha sido modificada para el mediodía, mismo lugar._

_Atentamente,_

_Arnold Keller_

_Ministerio de Familias, Cabeza del Tribunal Civil de Familias._

_Ministerio de la Magia, Londres._

Hermione terminó de leer con el corazón acelerado y un sabor amargo en la boca. Aquella carta la encontraba por sorpresa. ¿Tribunal de familias? Eso no podía significar nada bueno y no se necesitaba ser tan inteligente como ella para saberlo. Lo que más le molestaba era estar recibiendo el aviso con tan poca antelación. Era obvio que no fue su iniciativa una reunión de ese estilo, pero que le avisaran el mismo día que tenía menos horas para prepararse era un ultraje.

La lechuza del Ministerio había emprendido vuelo apenas ella tomó el sobre en su mano. Lo arrugó sin pensarlo y desvió su mirada hacia Slytherin en busca de una odiosa cabeza rubia casi albina, que estaba ocupada en sus cosas como para mirarla. ¿Era la única que había recibido la citación esa? No veía pergaminos cerca de Malfoy, pero la distancia obviamente podía estar jugándole en contra.

-¿Hermione?

La voz de Ginny la sacó de su estupor y se giró hacia la pelirroja que traía un libro en sus manos y la miraba expectante.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con un par de cosas? McGonagall dijo que haría interrogación hoy por lo mucho que conversamos la clase pasada y no entiendo mucho.

Agradecida de que se le presentara tal excusa para dejar la citación y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella de lado, Hermione y Ginny se sumergieron en el proceso de transformación de tazas en teteras.

Harry dejó El Profeta de lado después de leer todos los titulares y echar una ojeada rápida a las páginas interiores, que según le había dicho Sirius una vez, podían decir mucho más que la página principal. Se había perdido todo lo que pasó con Hermione y nadie parecía haberle prestado atención tampoco pues todos estaban muy ocupados en lo suyo. Se puso a escuchar la conversación entre Dean y Seamus y participó en ella lo que les quedaba de desayuno.

A pesar del sol que ligeramente lograba calentar los cuerpos de los alumnos que iban hacia Botánica, la brisa fría lograba colarse con facilidad por los espacios que dejaba la bufanda helando cuellos y espaldas de los más descuidados. Harry entraba en esta categoría, no había reparado en lo mal que se había puesto la bufanda hasta que se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo.

-Harry, después de seis años uno se imaginaría que ya habías aprendido a ponerte bien una bufanda.

-¿Y quién dijo que no sé? –respondió este, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos para que los dedos no se le congelaran.

Hermione sólo lo miró y ambos siguieron caminando desternillándose de risa. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba ese tipo de momentos. Es cierto que se había sentido muy sola, pero dentro de todo, los momentos así o los detalles que venían como un regalo al tener amigos habían pasado a un segundo plano en su vida. Cada día que pasaba entendía más y se lamentaba menos la situación en la que estaba. No parecía real y en Hogwarts contaba con suficientes distracciones para que no tuviera que pensar en nada desagradable hasta unos instantes antes de caer rendida en su cama.

El Invernadero uno, que era el que estaban usando en esa clase, aunque los de sexto estuvieran asignados al quinto. El uno rebosaba de pequeñas flores silvestres que corrían a su antojo por la mesa. La profesora Sprout les había advertido que no las dejaran libres sin supervisión, pero apenas una de ellas se hubo liberado el resto quizo seguir su ejemplo y ahora todos estaban confundidos sobre cuál era su flor.

-¿La ves?

-Creo que la nuestra es la roja de ahí.

-¿Cuál roja? Veo al menos cinco flores rojas corriendo delante de mis ojos.

-¡Neville, ésa es mi mano, no una flor!

-Perdóname, Harry.

-¡Justin, atrápala antes de que se nos vaya!

Tomó un tiempo y la rápida acción de aquellos que tenían mejores reflejos que los demás para atrapar al resto de las flores. La clase estaba terminando, las túnicas de cada uno no podían estar más sucias y la profesora Sprout le distribuía a cada uno diferentes tareas para limpiar antes de que se fueran a su próxima clase.

Hermione y Harry estaban barriendo al estilo muggle el pequeño montoncito de tierra y fertilizante que un par de macetas caídas había dejado en el suelo. Podía ser su idea, tal vez no, pero desde la conversación que tuvo con Harry, las cosas entre ellos ya no estaban igual, Hermione se atrevía a decir que mejoraron. Entre ellos ya no estaba esa fría camadería que Harry también podía compartir con Ron, ahora eran más sonrisas y aquél intercambio de miradas discretas que las chicas solían hacer y que ella nunca se había molestado en intentar. Hermione estaba radiante y eso proyectaba hacia los demás. El cambio operado en ella, fuera de todo lo que a cuerpo nuevo literalmente se refiere, era sutil e imperceptible si no se era buen observador. Hermione seguía siendo el mismo ratón de biblioteca que gustaba de responder todas las preguntas en clases y mandonear si era necesario, pero ahora ella se sentía con mucha más confianza respecto a su físico y diferente en un aspecto del que no estaba segura.

-Hermione Granger, no quieras hacerte la distraída y dejarme todo el trabajo –le dijo Harry pasando a su lado y volviendo a revolver lo poco que había limpiado.

-Harry Potter, vuelve acá y arregla esto –le dijo ella tomando la escoba y moviéndola en el aire como si fuera un bate de Quidditch.

-No, he barrido casi todo el suelo yo, también tienes que hacer tu parte, prefecta. Estás dando un muy mal ejemplo.

Hermione puso la escoba en el suelo y se lo quedó viendo de hito en hito. Al parecer, ella no era la única que estaba diferente, porque este Harry no era para nada el de todos los días. Estaba tan relajado y alegre que costaba asociarlo con la imagen que tenía de él desde la muerte de Sirius. Parecían que estaba comenzando a superar la pérdida y a ver de nuevo que no todo estaba condenado y hundido en la más impenetrable oscuridad. Se alegraba mucho por él, pero igual lo haría barrer lo que ella tenía avanzado y él destruyó en un infantil gesto que seguramente los haría llegar tarde donde Hagrid.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? –le preguntó luego de dejar las escobas y reparar con sus varitas los maceteros rotos.

-Nada, estoy completamente bien. ¿Por qué tendría que estar pasándome algo? –la pregunta la hizo a la defensiva, aunque ésa no había sido su intención original. Se había vuelto casi más una costumbre que otra cosa, así lo dejaban solo y no le hacían preguntas que no quería escuchar.

-No digo que esté mal ni nada de eso, pero te noto más feliz y relajado que los últimos días, eso es todo.

-Lo estoy, Hermione. Esta semana no he tenido pesadillas sobre lo que pasó el año pasado y poder dormir toda la noche es un lujo para mí.

Sin esperárselo, Hermione se enterneció. Se sentía terriblemente egoísta al no haber pensado para nada en todo lo que su mejor debía estar enfrentado al estar demasiado enfrascada en lo suyo, ¿pero alguien podía reprochárselo? No era necesario porque lo hacía por su propia cuenta.

-Harry –dijo ella con preocupación dejando la escoba de lado y acercándose tentativamente a él.

-Hermione, no te pongas así, estoy bien.

Aquellas palabras sólo lograban aumentar la culpa que sentía por su amigo. Ella tenía que haber estado ahí para él. Luego de la muerte de Sirius, Harry estaba verdaderamente destruido. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero no encontraba consuelo en ninguna de ellas. ¿Si él estaba confiando en ella, no debería hacer lo mismo?

La situación no tenía ni un ápice de semejanza. Los mundos de ambos estaban distorsionados por sus propias causas y aquellas verdades reveladas no harían más que chocar entre sí, logrando un distanciamiento fatal. Hermione no se atrevía a darle muchas vueltas al asunto de decirles o no, éste la aterraba y pretendía engañarse con la excusa barata de que no sacarlo a la luz lo hacía desaparecer.

-No puedo evitarlo, Harry. Me siento culpable, debí pensar menos en mí y más en ti, pero con todo lo que ha pasado este año nada está en orden. Todas mis prioridades están de cabeza y tengo la tarea atrasada. ¿Lo entiendes? Eso no me ha pasado desde… -Hermione hizo un pausa y subió el tono de voz-, ¡nunca!

Harry no sabía en qué momento la mente de su mejor amiga se había desviado del tema central para aterrizar en el área de estudios, pero prefería que siguiera enfocado en eso y hasta dejaría pasar que comenzara a planear sus horarios de estudio para los ÉXTASIS. Era normal en ella y eso significaba que su problema, fuera el que fuera, comenzaba a afectarla menos lo que a lo hacía feliz.

No quería hablar de lo que sentía, no quería oír el nombre de Sirius y sobretodo buscaba la manera de distraerse con lo que fuera para que su malhumor y resentimiento no afectaran a todo el que lo rodeaba, lo que últimamente pasaba y colmaba la paciencia del desafortunado que estuviera cerca.

-Hermione no quiero hablar del tema. Sólo déjalo ¿sí?

-Pero Harry, si no hablas con alguien el problema se hará cada vez más grande y llegará un momento en que no vas a poder con él –razonó Hermione.

-¿El problema? ¡Esto no se trata de un problema, Hermione! –gritó Harry tirando su escoba hacia un lado-. No es algo material que se me haya perdido, no hay forma de resolverlo, y eso es lo que pasa con los estúpidos problemas, tienen solución sólo que el mío no.

-Harry, te entiendo, pero por favor, cálmate.

La clase había terminado sin que ellos lo hubieran notado. De la nada, el invernadero estaba vacío y no tan limpio como la profesora Sprout hubiera querido, pero de eso ya se encargarían los elfos más tarde.

-No, tú no me entiendes. Ni tú ni el resto me entiende y ya estoy cansado de esto. Toda mi vida he sido un ignorante de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Todos tienen secretos ¡tú también tienes un secreto! Y año tras año tengo que arreglármelas como puedo porque nadie se molesta en decirme nada, pero aún así esperan a que sea el héroe y los libre de todos sus problemas cuando yo no elegí esto para mi vida ¡y no tengo opción de devolverlo! Es más, tardaron once años en decirme que era un mago ¿el resto debería sorprenderme? No digas que me entiendes, porque no tienes ni idea.

Hermione miraba a Harry asustada. Odiaba que se pusiera así porque no sabía qué decirle, pero no era su culpa y no estaba en sus manos hacer algo para cambiarlo. Quería entenderlo y aquello era la verdad, pero decirlo ahora sólo lograría echarle más leña al fuego y ya tenía malas experiencias lidiando con los abruptos cambios de humor de su mejor amigo para arriesgarse a una escena parecida a la que habían ocurrido entre ellos hace un tiempo en la sala común.

-Eso no es mi culpa y tú lo sabes, Harry. Yo no te estoy exigiendo nada, soy tu amiga, estoy de tu lado, pero tú lo haces todo difícil.

-¿De mi lado? –comenzó Harry volviendo a alterarse rápidamente y haciéndola dar un saltito.

-Sí, de tu lado, por favor no sigas gritando. No quiero que este año empiece igual que el pasado, Harry. Creí que habíamos dejado todo eso atrás, pero te sigues comportando con los que nos preocupamos por ti como antes. Gritas por todo y no escuchas a nadie que te lleve la contraría.

Harry intentó refutarle algo a Hermione, pero ella levantó la mano para hacerlo callar y poder continuar.

-No me interrumpas. Te hace bien escuchar de vez en cuando. Sé que estás muy afectado por la muerte de Hocicos y si lo llamé un problema, no fue mi intención, pero con toda la clase aquí no sabía cómo referirme al tema. Yo no espero que seas mi héroe y que pelees contra Ya-Sabes-Quién, mientras me quedo tranquila esperando. No lo he hecho los últimos años y no comenzaré ahora. Sobre lo que espera el resto de la comunidad mágica, no podemos hacer nada. Tú mismo quieres matar a Ya-Sabes-Quién por lo que le hizo a tus padres, la profecía te señala como el único capaz y aunque decidieras no hacerlo, el enfrentamiento sería inevitable porque él sí te quiere muerto, Harry.

Decirlo en voz alta y en esa situación le daba un significado terrible a sus palabras. Eran ciertas, pero terribles. No era un peso con el que quería cargar, pero el regreso de Voldemort era muy real, ya ni el mismo ministerio ponía en duda la palabra de Harry y Dumbledore y aún teniendo que vivir en tiempos de guerra ¿era justo que tuvieran que pasar por problemas adicionales?

-No es la conversación más alentadora que he tenido.

-Lo sé.

Fue un acuerdo tácito para no continuar cuando casi todo estaba dicho. En pro de la paz que tan pocos días llevaban estrenando nuevamente, Harry y Hermione decidieron seguir con la rutina y alcanzar a la clase cuando se dieron cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas se había vuelto una clase de temor para Hermione. La última vez las cosas no estuvieron del todo bien y el pensar que tenía que ver a Malfoy le recordó la citación y una ola de miedo la inundó. Odiaba tener que enfrentarse a algo sin contar con la preparación adecuada. No había tenido tiempo de investigar, no conocía cómo sería este tribunal y de alguna manera dudaba que se pareciera en algo a lo que se podía ver en la televisión. ¿Los magos tenían abogados? No tenía idea. Jamás había leído sobre ellos. El Ministerio de familias también era un misterio, si tan sólo hubiera conocido esa división de antemano podría ir con más seguridad, pero no tenía nada. La citación era a medio día, no estaba segura si eso le daría el tiempo necesario para una buena y muy necesaria investigación.

Como siempre, los Slytherin estaban lo más alejados que podían de la cabaña de Hagrid y los Gryffindor cómodamente esparcidos cerca del huerto de calabazas. Siendo esta la situación, no era de extrañarse que Hagrid estuviera hablando animadamente con ellos. Ningún animal mortífero estaba a la vista, nadie se veía preocupado en lo más mínimo y aquí fue cuando Harry comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien. Esa clase no era pacífica, Hagrid se había encargado los últimos dos años de que no tuvieran un respiro. ¿Qué tendría en mente?

-A menos que Hagrid haya conseguido un dragón invisible, no me explico lo que está pasando.

-¿Esas cosas no existen, cierto? –nunca estaba de más preguntar, el mundo mágico siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo.

-Era un chiste, no te espantes.

-Con eso no se hacen bromas. Después de Norberto y el Colacuerno Húngaro prefiero no volver a ver un dragón en toda mi vida.

-Al menos ninguno te ha mordido ¿recuerdas como estaba la mano de Ron? No entiendo cómo uno de sus hermanos mayores puede dedicar su vida a esas bestias salvajes.

-Que Hagrid no te oiga decirlo. Le romperías el corazón y podrías darle la idea de conseguir otro para demostrarte lo contrario, Hermione.

-Hagrid no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, ya aprendió que un dragón no es un animal que se pueda amaestrar para vivir en una pequeña cabaña de madera.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Al llegar junto al resto de la clase, las sospechas de Harry se vieron bien justificadas. Esta no era una clase normal, porque no había criaturas mágicas. Estaba por abrir la boca y preguntar que estaba pasando, cuando el semigigante se le adelantó.

-¡Harry, Hermione, creí que no llegarían! –los saludó alegremente-, como ven no se han perdido de mucho, chicos. Tenía unas criaturas del Bosque Prohibido para enseñarles hoy, pero con el frío que tenemos últimamente me temo que han adelantado su hibernación y no sería sensato despertarlas. Antes de que lo olvide, Hermione, la profesora McGonagall te mandó llamar, tienes que ir inmediatamente a su despacho y esperarla ahí.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró alrededor en busca de Malfoy, no estaba ahí. Estaba claro para qué la llamaba su jefa de casa, se lo estaba esperando, pero no se hacía con el ánimo suficiente para seguir de largo.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y partió hacia el castillo con los ojos pegados al cielo y un andar muy tranquilo, no tenía apuro.

Ya en el castillo y frente a la puerta del despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones, la castaña respiró hondo y tocó la puerta. No tuvo que esperar para que le abrieran la puerta, pero no fue su profesora quién le abrió, sino que nada menos que un muy maltrecho Malfoy. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas contra su piel pálida y las mejillas rojas, lo que era toda una vista.

No cruzaron palabras, él salió y Hermione no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que la empujara dentro del despacho y cerrara la puerta contra su cuerpo.

-Señorita Granger, tome asiento por favor.

Hermione se sentó frente al escritorio de la profesora y esperó a que ella le dijera la razón por la que estaba ahí.

-Vayamos directo al grano, señorita Granger. Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que usted tiene una citación a medio día al Tribunal Civil de Familias ¿existe alguna razón por la que esto no me haya sido informado?

-Me enteré hoy al desayuno de la citación, profesora y sólo porque me mandaron un aviso sobre el ajuste de horario.

-Me sorprende que estando citada esté usted tan mal informada. El Ministerio siempre manda la citación a todas las partes involucradas. ¿Tiene idea de lo que esto significa?

-Hasta hoy no sabía que existía esa división en el Ministerio de la Magia.

-Hablé con el director sobre la situación y como era de esperarse estaba al tanto. Señorita Granger, no quiero que asista sin saber a qué atenerse. La citación que ha recibido se debe a una petición hecha por la familia Malfoy para recuperar su custodia.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras y sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío. ¿De eso se trataba la ridícula citación? De ninguna manera dejaría que extraños decidieran sobre su futuro, menos teniendo la clara influencia de Lucius Malfoy en su contra. En su último encuentro le había dicho en su propia cara que ella jamás sería su hija y ese retorcido mago lo había tomado como un reto.

-Profesora, ya no estoy en edad de que se decida sobre mi custodia. Soy una persona grande y puedo tomar esa decisión por mi cuenta.

-Lamentablemente no es así como funcionan las cosas en nuestro mundo. La familia biología cuenta con todos los derechos sobre usted, más aún si fue criada por _muggles_. Debo decir que en ciertos asuntos nuestras costumbres y tradiciones son un poco anticuadas.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto? Mi opinión tiene que tener su valor. Soy yo la víctima en todo esto. Además ¡ellos son Mortífagos! Todo esto no tiene que ser más que una estrategia para poder acercarse a Harry y hacerle daño y no puedo cargar con eso. La orden tiene que ser capaz de hacer algo o el mismo profesor Dumbledore.

-Señorita Granger, cuide sus palabras y piense dos veces antes de decir algo. Ya sabe que hay temas que no se pueden tocar, pues no estamos seguros de quién puede estar escuchando, en estos tiempos nunca se es muy cuidadoso.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora, no hay nada que podamos hacer. El Tribunal de Familias es una instancia privada y nosotros no tenemos poder alguno para entrometernos. Temo que no puedo darle los detalles del procedimiento a usar, pero tendrá oportunidad de dar su opinión y sólo podemos contar con que eso sirva de algo.

-¿Sirva de algo? –preguntó Hermione desesperanzada.

-Debe recordar también pensar muy bien antes de hablar. Creemos que le harán preguntas que serán fundamentales para la decisión y no debe dejarse turbar por la presencia de los Malfoy en la sala. Es una alumna brillante y contamos con que lo sepa demostrar ahora que es importante.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que todo esto termine favorablemente para mí?

La profesora miró a su alumna con tristeza. Desde primer año Hermione había destacado por sus aptitudes y entusiasmo para aprender, por eso se le hacía extraño verla tan desorientada. Ciertamente todo por lo que estaba pasando era una tragedia y los que estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer mucho para ayudarla.

-¿Quién me va a acompañar a la citación? No puedo ir yo sola, no quiero tener que enfrentarlos tan pronto.

-A menos que alguno de tus amigos sepa la verdad, no habrá nadie disponible para acompañarte hoy a medio día, Hermione. La noticias nos han tomado a todos por sorpresa y de no ser por el señor Malfoy seguiríamos ignorantes sobre el cambio de hora –terminó la profesora con aire severo.

Hermione comprendió que lo último era un reproche por no haber ido a primera hora a hablar con ella. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero si tan sólo se le hubiera pasado la hora la situación no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo voy a llegar al ministerio?

-Excelente pregunta. De eso mismo estaba hablando con el señor Malfoy cuando llegó. No tiene sentido que asistan a la tercera clase de la mañana porque termina en diez minutos. Irá a prepararse y bajará al Gran Salón para comer algo durante el recreo y así no llegar con el estómago vacío al Ministerio. A las once y media tendrá que estar en el despacho del director para tomar la Red Flu hacia el Ministerio ¿quedó claro?

-No hay problema, muchas gracias, profesora.

Hermione se puso de pie y salió del despacho. Subiría inmediatamente a la Torre de Gryffindor, dejaría sus cuadernos y se tiraría un momento en su cama para calmar los nudos de su estómago. Sentía las rodillas débiles y repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que podría o no decir. ¿La interrogarían con Veritaserum? Debió haberle hecho más preguntas a la profesora McGonagall no estaba preparada para lo que le pedían. Podría entrarle una crisis de pánico, la lengua pegársele al paladar o quedarse en blanco y no saber qué responder.

-Granger, te ves horrible. Haz algo con tu estado, piensa en lo que dirán si te ven así.

Que ilusa había sido al pensar que su cuota de Malfoy estaba suplida por ese día. Claro que no, no sólo tenía que verlos en una especie de corte, que ojalá no fuera tan terrible como la que mostraban en las películas. Un juez amargado y abogados trabajando para el mismo diablo unidos con el único propósito de hacerle la vida imposible al niño que era peleado por sus padres o el que había sido cambiado al nacer y ahora lo querían de vuelta. No podía escapar a ellos, porque si no estaban afuera, siempre contaba con la presencia de uno de ellos dentro del colegio.

-Ya tengo un propósito para esta tarde en ese caso: diez formas de arruinar la reputación de los Mortífagos más conocidos de Inglaterra –Hermione le sonrió cínicamente por unos segundos y siguió su camino.

-¿Te vas sin una agradable conversación? Ya sabes, necesitarás contar con la simpatía de al menos uno de los miembros de la familia de Mortífagos más conocida de Inglaterra, como has dicho –Draco imitó a Hermione con un tono de voz frío y libre de emociones. Él no era como la comadreja pelirroja esa, no caía ante esas provocaciones de niños.

-Cualquier tipo de interacción contigo, Malfoy, es lo opuesto a agradable. Es más creo que hasta los dragones se sienten ofendidos de que alguien como tú lleve su nombre.

-Auch. Eso fue un golpe bajo, Granger. Lo triste es pensar que no se te ocurre nada más ingenioso para insultarme que mi nombre.

-No necesito tu primer nombre para insultarte, _Draco_ –dijo Hermione haciéndole una mueca de asco-, con el apellido me basta y sobra, Malfoy.

-¿Volvimos a Malfoy? –preguntó el rubio separándose de la pared y caminando con flojera hacia Hermione.

-Nunca ha sido diferente y no te acerques más de lo necesario. Mi dosis de Malfoy ya está sobrecargada hoy, no es necesario que la empeores con tu siempre encantadora presencia.

-Alguien tenía que heredar los genes, está claro que en ti todos se malgastan.

-¿Acaso no entiendes el sarcasmo o es que esa cabezota tuya está tan llena de su propio ego que no puede procesar nada más?

-¿Lo has estado usando? –preguntó Draco con una ceja arqueada y llevándose una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa-, no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo dices, debe ser una cosa de ustedes los Gryffindor el llamar a _eso_ sarcasmo. Y antes de hablar sobre mí cabeza, deberías agradecer que la tuya ya no parece un nido de pájaros andante.

-Como si a alguien le sorprendiera que ustedes las serpientes lo hubieran perfeccionado –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente-. Y deja mi pelo fuera de la discusión. Lo prefería mil veces a como era antes a esta cosa lacia y tan brillante que ni la propia oscuridad la puede apagar.

-Aún hay mucho para sorprenderse, hermanita, de ser tú me iría preparando –se había acercado tanto a Hermione para decir aquello, que no fue necesario que hablara fuerte. Simplemente lo había murmurado, como si se tratara de algo romántico o un secreto entre dos amigos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica con esa frase. Malfoy estaba tan cerca de ella que había sentido su aliento contra su piel. Completamente asqueroso.

Si la conversación de por sí era tonta y la discusión apropiada para un par de niños de diez años, quizás fuera cosa suya, pero dentro de sí sentía un impulso que estaba a años luz de su comprensión de decir algo más, hacerlo enojar, ver cómo reaccionaría para de esta manera pasar un tiempo con él. Era retorcido y muy atemorizante si se analizaba, aún así, aquél impulso contaba con el suficiente control de su cuerpo para que la campana haya sonado y ella aún siguiera frente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te vas? –apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios se sintió inmensamente humillada de sólo haberlo pensado.

Draco soltó una buena carcajada, pero no dignó la pregunta con una respuesta. Eso tenía que ser lo más absurdo que alguien le hubiera pedido jamás, tomando en cuenta que hayan tenido la osadía de pedirle algo a él. Granger era demasiado Gryffindor para su propio bien, no duraría ni dos días con su familia, se la comerían viva y contra aquello no había cura alguna.

-Olvida siquiera que te dirijo la palabra.

-Muy tarde, Granger –Draco la tomó de la muñeca y la desvió pasillo abajo para ir al Gran Salón-, si es que McGonagall—

-Profesora McGonagall –corrigió Hermione mirándolo ceñuda.

-Como decía, si es que McGonagall no nos dio instrucciones diferentes ahora tenemos que ir a comer algo antes de irnos, no hay tiempo para que te vallas a perder por el castillo, andando –sin soltarla, Draco siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a un set de escaleras de las que provenían voces de estudiantes-, te veo en cinco minutos abajo, Granger, si no apareces, me veré forzado a ir a buscarte –dicho esto, el rubio la soltó y desapareció por la dirección contraria.

Apenas se hubo alejado de Hermione, Draco comenzó a sentir como su estado volvía a condiciones anteriores. Nuevamente le dolían todos los músculos, sabía que tenía fiebre, pero mantendría su excusa de que no estaba durmiendo bien. Estaba mal por ella y lo fastidiaba tremendamente que el remedio fuera tener que pasar tiempo a su lado. Sus padres no tenían idea de que la situación había llegado a tal y esa tarde tendría que usar todas sus dotes de actor para que no se dieran cuenta. Sus antepasados sabían que las medidas que Lucius Malfoy tomaría al respecto serían todo menos ortodoxas.

**Continuará.**

Este capítulo fue todo un fenómeno. Las primeras dos páginas salieron lentas y dieron pelea, pero luego de pasarlas, todo fluyó como en los viejos tiempo. Es más, este capítulo es fruto de un día libre que agradezco mucho.

Un capítulo más largo, cosas pasando y la citación que se suponía iba a entrar en este, al final tuvo que quedar para el siguiente. Personalmente estoy sorprendida y eso que soy yo la que escribe.

No me odien, este año mi tiempo se va entre las clases y dormir, que es muy necesario. Este ves me abstendré de hacer un pronóstico para la próxima actualización, así me ahorro el tener que faltar a mi palabra y desilusionar a alguien. A quienes me dejan review, saben que son lo máximo. Los que me leen, espero que lo disfruten. También los quiero. A mi editora, sabré que leyó hasta acá en el improbable caso de que me honre con su comentario.

Hasta la otra,

**Ar-Nárwen.**


	16. Tribunal Civil de Familias

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y aquellos con el dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a los que han tenido la paciencia de llegar a este capítulo.

**Capítulo 14:**

**Tribunal Civil de Familias**

La Mansión Malfoy se encontraba en un estado de completa agitación. El par de elfos domésticos de la familia aparecían y desaparecían en cada rincón ya sea para buscar algo o escapar de la línea de fuego. Sus amos estaban agitados, situación que no se presentaba desde hacía varios años y no era de extrañarse que no supieran cómo reaccionar.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy podían ser catalogados de distintas maneras, unas más o menos favorecedoras dependiendo de a quién se le pregunte, pero todos estarían de acuerdo en el mismo punto, no perdían la calma. El cabeza de familia sobretodo portaba a donde quiera que fuese su arrogancia y autosuficiencia, una expresión desdeñosa o dura y los sentimientos congelados en un corazón que se rumoraba, era de hierro. Poderosos, fríos, insensibles, prejuiciosos, arrogantes, magos oscuros, mortífagos. Malfoy. Pero la mala fama no mermaba el poder y mientras los Malfoy tuvieran poder, serían temidos y respetados. Intocables.

Narcissa Malfoy alisaba por quinta vez una arruga inexistente en su túnica. Sentada a la mesa, intentaba tomar desayuno como todos los días, pero arrugas que sólo ella veía interrumpían su calma y su humor comenzaba a estropearse. Frente a ella en la mesa, Lucius leía El Profeta pasando las páginas con fuerza y haciendo ruido cada vez que el diario se le doblaba y debía estirarlo.

-¿Quieres dejar El Profeta de lado, Lucius? El ruido me molesta.

-Lo haría con gusto, querida, pero tu constante movimiento en la mesa también me molesta y si dejo de leer, no tendré cómo ignorarlo.

El ambiente era pesado y agotador. Faltaban horas para el mediodía, horario que por cierto la pareja había pedido cambiar, para su comodidad, sin embargo, ahora les parecía del todo inaceptable.

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una citación al mediodía? Es de extremado mal gusto y quién sabe cuándo terminemos. Esto deja el almuerzo relegado, por lo que no podré darles las instrucciones a los elfos o de lo contrario comeremos frío. Nos están obligando a elegir un restaurante cuando hay horarios para cada comida. ¡Qué dirían los demás si nos vieran almorzando a las cuatro de la tarde!

-Narcissa, dudo que debas preocuparte por el almuerzo ahora.

-¿Y si no es ahora, cuándo? Te dije que eligieras una mejor hora, Lucius, sabes que me molesta no almorzar a una hora adecuada. Mi casa tiene horarios y quiero que se respeten.

-Cissa…

-Olvídalo. Ya no tengo hambre, esto ha arruinado completamente mí mañana. Estaré arriba por si me necesitas.

Narcissa dejó su servilleta sin gracia sobre la mesa, se levantó y desapareció por la puerta con la cabeza en alto, las manos atacando posibles arrugas de su túnica.

Lucius bajó El Profeta para ver la partida de su mujer con un suspiro. Los últimos días su interacción diaria se basaba completamente en ese tipo de discusiones y siempre era uno de ellos el que se retiraba.

Draco no escribía desde semana y media, dejándolos en la oscuridad respecto a Maia Isadora, lo que no ayudaba a aliviar las ansias de su mujer. Hace un par de noches, Narcissa se había girado en la cama para mirarlo directo a los ojos y expresarle un mal presentimiento que tenía respecto a sus hijos. Siendo el hombre racional que era, Lucius la había acariciado para calmarla, diciéndole que lo olvidara todo, pero aquello no fue suficiente para Narcissa. Ella insistía en ser escuchada, llegando a sentarse en la cama y prender las luces en orden de que sus instintos maternales pudieran expresarse. Narcissa no pudo explicar qué, pero sentía en sus huesos que algo no andaba bien con sus niños y esa inseguridad fue creciendo día a día. Con su mujer en ese estado, Lucius no podía evitar verse afectado, estaba más saltón, malhumorado y no encontraba placer en su rutina del día a día, por eso dejó finalmente El Profeta mal doblado en su lugar y se levantó para seguirla.

Lucius encontró a Narcissa mirando la puerta del dormitorio de Maia. Todo lo que había pertenecido a su hija no había sido removido más que un par de veces por la misma Narcissa luego de la tragedia. Aquella puerta siempre estaba cerrada con magia, los elfos domésticos la limpiaban una vez a la semana y fuera de esas visitas, el lugar estaba completamente abandonado. Era doloroso, seguía siendo doloroso, pues la herida nunca cerró.

-La tendremos de regreso –le susurró Lucius al oído abrazándola por la espalda.

-Nuestra hija no nos recuerda ¿crees que sea conveniente lo que estamos haciendo? Aquél día aún pesa en mi corazón, Lucius, una vez en la vida es suficiente, sé que no podré soportarlo dos veces.

-Las condiciones han cambiado, Cissa. Bien vale el esfuerzo si podemos volver a tenerla entre nosotros, eso es lo único que importa.

Narcissa se dio vuelta entre sus brazos, examinándolo con sus ojos. Ella era la única persona que podía leerlo, la única que había podido encontrar bondad y amor tras esa dura coraza, ella seguía siendo el amor de su vida, su otra mitad y sólo ante esa hermosa mujer de ojos azules y pelo rubio, él, podía bajar la guardia.

-Tengo miedo.

-Shh, todo saldrá bien –la tranquilizó abrazándola con fuerza y escondiendo su cara en el punto preciso donde su cuello se unía a sus hombros.

-No puedo evitar pensar lo contrario, después de todo la estamos forzando a entrar en nuestra familia…

-Ella es de nuestra familia –respondió con voz ronca y abrazándola más fuerte-, nuestra sangre corre por sus venas y si no pudimos estar presentes en una parte importante de su vida, lo remediaremos.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo? No sabemos cómo es su relación con Draco, tampoco si va a pasar lo de la última vez, y aún no tenemos ganado el caso.

-También estoy nervioso, pero todo esto ha sido pensado fríamente. Tenemos la mano ganadora, contamos con los derechos legales de acuerdo a nuestras leyes y ella aún es menor de edad, todo saldrá bien –dijo Lucius, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y a Narcissa.

-¿Y qué hay de Draco? –volvió a preguntar Narcissa, cuyos miedos se incrementaban con cada minutos que pasaba-. A él también tendremos que decirle la verdad, y no creo que lo esté tomando todo muy bien.

-Draco está bien.

Narcissa se separó un poco más de Lucius y apretó una de sus manos. Se quedó mirándolo buscando en él las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y sobretodo la serenidad que él demostraba.

-Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento, y no podré quedarme tranquila hasta que compruebe con mis propios ojos que mis dos hijos están sanos y salvos.

-En unas horas más, verás que tus miedos son injustificados. Ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos al jardín y despejamos la mente?

El matrimonio se alejó del pasillo hacia los jardines. La mañana no era ni fría ni calurosa y una buena caminata podría ser lo que ambos necesitaban para calmar las dudas de sus corazones. El paso que estaban por tomar daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a sus vidas. No se engañaban pensando que todo sería felicidad y buenos momentos, lo más probable es que resultara todo lo contrario, pero para un padre, un hijo no puede morir.

El reloj daba las doce campanadas correspondientes al mediodía. Hermione era empujada por Draco para que saliera de la chimenea y caminara, más ella no se sentía especialmente inclinada a hacerlo. Estaban en el Atrio y tenían que dirigirse hacia el quinto piso, donde sus padres los estarían esperando.

Hermione tenía las tripas hechas nudos y de no ser por Malfoy, no se estaría moviendo. No quería estar ahí, quería irse a su casa, con sus verdaderos padres y no saber más del asunto, pero era una Gryffindor y como tal, lo afrontaría con entereza. Nada importaba que se estuviera derrumbando por dentro.

Llegaron al ascensor sin decir palabra y el tiempo que duró el trayecto, siguieron igual. Hermione no se sentía comunicativa y Draco nunca lo había sido con ella a menos que pensara insultarla. Él también estaba nervioso, no se figuraba cómo reaccionarían sus padres y por si fuera poco, se sentía como un trapo viejo.

-Quinto piso, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica y los Tribunales Civiles, Registros Británicos y Familiares.

Junto a otros magos, Draco y Hermione salieron del ascensor para encontrarse frente a frente con Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. En ese momento el tiempo se congeló para los cuatro. Se miraban como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que se encontraban, y al menos para Hermione sí lo era. Sin saber cómo actuar, qué decir, si es que se esperaba que dijera algo, a dónde mirar o qué pensar, Draco tuvo que volver a tomar la iniciativa y arrastrar a su hermana unos pasos hacia delante, hasta que Narcissa salió de su estupor y se arrojó a los brazos de su hija como cualquier madre lo haría.

Los hombres Malfoy miraban sin decidirse a actuar. Aquél acto tan cariñoso los tenía completamente perplejos, más por lo repentino que lo inusual. Sin embargo, Lucius apreciaba aquél gesto como el primer paso a obtener aquello que le había sido arrebatado.

Luego de que Narcissa la soltara, Hermione respiró hondo y subió sus ojos hasta encontrarlos con los de Lucius que estaban fijos en ella, pero sin esa frialdad que los caracterizaba. En un principio había sido tomada por sorpresa, pero ese descuido no se repetiría dos veces. Sin darle tiempo al hombre para que se acercara a ella, comenzó a caminar cuidando de no mirar atrás.

Narcissa miró preocupada a Lucius. El que su hija fuera fría era de esperarse, aún así era doloroso verla desafiando abiertamente a su propio padre, sangre de su sangre y quien no podría amarla más aunque tuviera dos corazones. Lucius despejó sus preocupaciones con una cansada sonrisa y abrió la marcha en dirección contraria haciéndole una seña a Draco para que fuera en busca de su obstinada melliza.

-¿Draco, te sientes bien? –preguntó Narcissa examinando con ojo crítico el estado de su hijo.

-En perfecto estado –respondió él sin siquiera pestañear.

-Claro que no. Tos ojos están vidriosos y creo que algo rojos y ese color grisáceo de tu piel no se ve nada saludable –objetó Narcissa deteniéndolo para pasarle una mano por la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-Madre, estoy bien. Mis ojos están rojos porque no dormí bien anoche.

-Lucius, creo que Draco tiene fiebre. Deberíamos posponer lo de hoy para que alguien lo vea.

-Cissa –comenzó Lucius-, ya es grande, podrá soportar un poco de fiebre, ni que algo tan inocente pudiera hacerle daño.

-No puedo creerlo ¿piensas dejarlo así? –dijo Narcissa soltando a Draco y dándose vuelta para encarar a su marido-. Es nuestro hijo, no un cualquiera. Su salud debería importante tanto como esta ridícula reunión.

Comprendiendo que si no calmaba a su mujer la situación podía volverse humillante para él, Lucius intentó tranquilizarla tomándola gentilmente del brazo y llevándosela con él hacia la sala donde los esperaban, pero Narcissa no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de asistir a la citación con Draco en ese estado y se opuso soltándose y mirándolo con dagas saliéndole de los ojos.

-Si sigues con esto vamos a llegar tarde.

-¡Poco me importa eso! –levantó la voz Narcissa y se fue al lado de su hijo-. Está mal, alguien tiene que verlo y es el final de esta discusión. Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y ha quedado más que confirmado al ver el estado en que está mi hijo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo se ponían ambos si uno de ellos enfermaba?

-Cómo olvidarlo –respondió Lucius controlándose por no iniciar una escena.

-Estamos de acuerdo, ve por Maia y excúsanos ante el señor Keller. Llevaré a Draco a casa y lo haré revisar por nuestro medimago.

-Madre, no es necesario. Estoy bien, hazle caso a padre y vamos a la citación que ya se nos hizo tarde.

-No te pongas del lado de tu padre, Draco. No serás más hombre por estar aguantando el dolor.

-No es eso, madre –dijo Draco mirándola serio-, estoy bien. Iré por Maia, ustedes guíen el camino –sin darle tiempo a Narcissa para exponer sus preocupaciones maternales nuevamente, Draco partió a paso raudo en busca de su hermana, que se había perdido entre la multitud.

Doscientos cuarenta y seis pasos pequeños le tomó a Hermione llegar frente a la puerta que decidiría su futuro. Sus supuestos padres iban delante, ella atrapada en el medio para que no intentara nada y atrás Draco clavándole los ojos en la nuca y haciéndola sentir más incómoda de lo necesario. No había tardado en notar el cambio operado en Malfoy apenas se encontraron con sus padres. Era más distante, de muchas menos palabras y gestos más bruscos. Este comportamiento se asemejaba mucho más al que ella conocía tan bien, pero dentro de todo se había acostumbrado a un Malfoy más cambiante y dispuesto a aceptarla o al menos, menos hostil en sus tratos. Cada día, el ánimo del rubio parecía cambiar respecto a ella y esto la tenía cansada. Debía admitir que su propia disposición a toda la idea de no ser quien era y a compartir con la persona más egoísta que conocía también se veía alterada sin que pudiera controlarlo, pero igual la tenía cansada. Ella se sentía con más derecho a tener estos cambios, la idea comenzaba lentamente a echar raíces en su mente y la negación, le gustara o no, ya no tenía tanto peso como en un principio.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta y entrando a la pequeña sala.

El tribunal rompió los esquemas a los que Hermione se había aferrado en preparación a este momento. Muy lejos de tener cierta similitud con uno _muggle_ en lo referente a una gran sala, bancos para el público, el estrado, la mesa alta donde un juez malhumorado dictaría su sentencia con un mazo, el espacio para un juzgado por lo general comprado y los puestos respectivos para el demandante y el demandado con sus respectivos abogados; cuadro perfecto si se ha crecido con una televisión, se encontró en una sala del tamaño justo para un amplio escritorio, algunos archivos en la muralla contraria a la de la puerta, una única ventana y cuatro sillas para la ocasión. Arnold Keller estaba sentado tras el escritorio y al verlos entrar, se puso de pie inmediatamente con gesto solemne.

-Perfecto, han llegado y muy puntuales debo decir.

Aquél comentario para romper el hielo no fue bien recibido por los dos adultos, que miraron a su interlocutor con gesto severo y se sentaron sin esperar una invitación. Hermione encontró que esa actitud era una de las cosas que más le desagradaba de esa familia. ¡Qué descaro! Se creían superiores a todos y no eran capaces de mostrar ni la mínima cordialidad a un hombre que no les había hecho nada malo.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Hermione antes de sentarse y mirar a Malfoy chico, quien estaba segura, entendía que saludaba más por mostrar la diferencia que ser cordial.

-Antes de empezar, buenas tardes a todos –Arnold estaba incómodo-. Empezaremos el caso apenas llegue el secretario que tomará nota de todo lo que se diga y decida aquí. Por lo mismo, es mi deber antes familiarizarlos un poco con el sistema a seguir. En primera instancia, y como ya fue hecho, el caso es presentado y evaluado por dos jueces de confianza, cuyo nombre no les compete saber. A continuación, se investiga la situación actual y se presenta la demanda para que por último y es por esto que nos reunimos hoy, escuchando los testimonios de cada uno de los implicados, se llegue a una resolución que valla de acuerdo con las leyes mágicas impuestas por el Ministerio de la Magia.

De no haber escuchado esa introducción, Hermione hubiera seguido engañada de que el proceso estaba recién comenzado, pero si aquél hombre estaba diciendo la verdad, estaban en la última etapa. No entendía cómo aquello era posible, ni dos meses habían pasado desde que se supo la verdad y trámites que en todo el mundo, porque dudaba que la principal prioridad del ministerio fuera su caso teniendo a Voldemort escondido por ahí, solían durar años se estaban resolviendo instantáneamente.

Un mago que no debía ser más que cuatro años mayor que ella entró con algunos pergaminos en una mano y tinta y plumas en la otra. Él debía ser el secretario, lo que significaba que podían comenzar de una buena vez.

-Justo a tiempo, toma asiento para que iniciemos. El caso a seguir tratando hoy es sobre la custodia de la señorita Maia Isadora Malfoy, quien por circunstancias extremas según el informe de investigación, ha debido pasar los últimos ocho años viviendo como una _muggle_ bajo el nombre de Hermione Jane Granger. Hoy sus padres, Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy, apelan a que la custodia les sea devuelta ya que las circunstancias han cambiado.

Hermione tenía claro que no poner atención era una irresponsabilidad de su parte, pero lo fuerte que latía su corazón y el dolor de estómago que tenía también peleaba por su atención. Ahora sabía que hubiera sido mucho mejor haber llegado sin comer nada al ministerio, de esa forma, podía sentir los retorcijones que quisiera y tener la certeza de que no vomitaría.

-En la reunión anterior hemos dejado claro las condiciones bajo las cuáles se accedió a ceder la custodia de la señorita Granger ¿da fe de ello, señor Malfoy?

-Ciertamente –respondió Lucius con aire diplomático.

-A la vez, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que el plazo nunca fue definido.

-Porque desconocíamos el alcance de la maldición y aunque consultamos a los mejores expertos de San Mungo, nadie pudo darnos una respuesta definitiva –volvió a decir Lucius sin alterar la voz.

-¿Maldición? –interrumpió Hermione.

Iba a decir algo más, pero sintió una patada y desvió la mirada hacia Draco que la fulminaba con sus ojos ahora más rojos que grises. Nunca una que pudiera mantener su mente tranquila, se quedó mirando a su compañero intrigada ¿desde cuñando que estaba así? No lo había notado esa mañana y no era raro, ella no le prestaba atención al igual que él a ella. Poco sabía de todos los detalles que Draco conocía gracias al sistema de espías que tenía tras su espalda.

-Malfoy, te ves horrible –le susurró por lo bajo-, haz algo con tu estado.

Reconociendo esas palabras como suyas, Draco le hizo una mueca y giró su cabeza hacia Arnold Keller que seguía hablando y aclarando los puntos en común con sus padres. El tipo era un pleno inútil, si ya habían hablado de todo eso ¿qué sentido tenía volver a conversarlo? Bastante útil resultaba que su apellido siguiera teniendo el peso que tenía sobre la comunidad inglesa de magos o esta reunión la estarían teniendo como mínimo en siete años más.

-Con el resumen hecho, pido a la señorita Granger que conteste las siguientes preguntas que le haré.

-Muy bien.

-Señorita Granger, ¿entiende que cada palabra que diga debe ser verdadera y que es de suma importancia para su futuro que no guarde secretos ante nosotros para poder decidir imparcialmente?

-Entiendo, señor, y me preguntaba ¿es necesario que estén todos presentes para mis preguntas o podría ser esto privado?

-Temo que el proceso no es privado, pero tenga la certeza de que todo lo hablado en esta sala es estrictamente confidencial.

-Oh, si debe ser así.

No quería responder delante de los tres Malfoy. La forma en que ellos la miraban la ponía sumamente incómoda, sobretodo cómo la miraba Draco. Él parecía transmitirle todo lo que sentía con sólo estar ahí y Hermione quería que esas sensaciones pararan. Ya una vez su cuerpo había respondido ante los sentimientos de Malfoy, no quería esa conexión con él. Era su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, su individualidad. Odiaba estar respondiendo ante otro, pero más aún aborrecía esa fuerza que no lo dejaba rechazarlo del todo y a la que le parecía natural que ella lo buscara.

-Señorita Granger, antes de su cambio el 8 de Septiembre de este año, ¿tenía usted algún antecedente sobre su doble identidad?

-Ninguno.

-¿Quién fue el primero en explicarle la situación?

-El profesor Dumbledore nos aclaró a mí a y Malfoy que éramos mellizos.

-¿En ningún momento usted recurrió a sus padres en busca de la verdad?

-Claro que lo hice, pero mis padres son muggles y sólo pudieron darme una parte de los hechos. En lo que respecta al resto, sigo sin saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-Me refería a sus verdaderos padres, señorita Granger.

-Y ya le respondí esa pregunta, señor Keller. Ahora si usted se refiere a las dos personas que están sentadas a mi lado y de las que comparto su apariencia, que hayan contribuido a mi vida no los hacen mis padres en lo más mínimo –dijo Hermione en un tono sin afectación sentimental y sin dejar de mirar al señor Keller.

Una puntada a la altura del pecho le hacía pensar que con sus palabras estaba traicionando a alguien, pero su lógica había siempre gozado de mayor influencia. A ella no debía importarle lo que aquellas personas fingieran sentir, pues no creía a ningún Malfoy capaz de sentir algo diferente al egoísmo y el orgullo. Su lealtad estaba con sus padres, Harry, los Weasley, Dumbledore, todo lo que conocía.

Absurdo era pensar que dejaría toda una vida atrás por personas a las que no conocía en lo mínimo y que eran la viva imagen del odio hacia los de su clase, hijos de _muggles._

-Señorita Granger, usted vivió los primeros ocho años de su vida junto a los Malfoy ¿recuerda algo de esa vida, por más insignificante que pueda ser? –preguntó el señor Keller abordando el asunto desde una perspectiva más segura.

-Nada. Mis primeros recuerdos son de mis padres, nuestra casa y un perro que teníamos en ese entonces. Los primeros años de mi vida siempre han sido vagos para mí, pero mi madre suele mostrarme fotos de diversas ocasiones y si eso ha levantado algún recuerdo o ha generado una imagen en mí mente, es todo.

-¿Nunca preguntó a sus padres sobre sus primeros años?

Hermione no quería seguir hablando de su vida tan a la ligera. Arnold Keller le estaba resultando insoportable e incapaz de empatizar con los sentimientos del que interrogaba. Puede que para él fuera solo un trabajo más, pero para ella significaba cavar hondo en su vida, su privacidad. Se sentía totalmente desprotegida revelando detalles ante los Malfoy y esperaba que las preguntas terminaran de una buena vez para poder volver al castillo y no tener que estar en su presencia.

-No tenían –contestó dejando salir un sollozo ahogado-. Siempre me dijeron que no tenían.

Arnold detuvo un instante la interrogación para dejar que ella se serenara, pero no espero que la misma Hermione le hiciera una pregunta.

-¿Qué va a pasar con mis padres? Me refiero a que según nuestras leyes ellos se encuentran en completas facultades para cuidar de mí y así lo prefiero yo. Son mi familia, los que me formaron y a quienes conozco y quiero.

-Temo que en este caso lo que va primero son las leyes mágicas y el acuerdo que se hizo entre ambas partes, señorita Granger.

-¡No pueden decidir sobre mi futuro! –se opuso ella firmemente, sin bajar la mirada-. Me están viendo como si fuera un objeto y no como una persona cuyo juicio ya está forjado. Soy madura y completamente capaz de discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo, así como lo que quiero sin guiarme por razones menores o erradas.

-Señorita Granger, en ambos mundos usted sigue siendo una menor de edad, por lo tanto, debe tener a un adulto a su cuidado. El ministerio de la magia no puede obviar esto y su familia tiene todo el derecho a reclamar su custodia –retrucó Arnold Keller intentando dar con algo de sentido común. Entendía las acusaciones y podía decirse que estaba de acuerdo con sus argumentos, pero él debía regirse por la ley.

-Familia. Una gran familia han sido para mí si durante ocho años no se dieron la molestia de buscarme y ahora que aparecí bajo sus narices me quieren de vuelta –alegó Hermione fríamente.

Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Hermione, era una daga que se enterraba en los corazones de Lucius y Narcissa. Desamparados por tan abierto rechazo y conocedores de un desprecio tan palpable, se sentían impotentes al estar sentados ahí sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Las respuestas de su hija no cambiarían el rumbo de los acontecimientos, ganarían la custodia, tenían todas las ventajas del caso, pero poco podrían disfrutar la victoria si ella jamás les daría una oportunidad para conocerlos nuevamente.

Draco, por su parte, guardaba silencio concentrado en mantener sus propias emociones a raya. Granger, la chica dorada, creía saber todas las verdades y hablaba en contra de ellos como si fuera alguien para juzgarlos. Esa obstinada sangre sucia no entendía cuál era su lugar en todo esto, debería sentirse honrada de recibir tal lujo, pero él no podía aceptarlo de buenas a primeras. Dudaba que fuera capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado y aceptarlo siquiera. Al demonio lo que dijeran de ellos. ¿Qué la misma sangre corría por sus venas? ¡Imposible! En contadas ocasiones, había encontrado a su hermana dentro de la persona de Granger, incluso la había sentido como en los viejos tiempos, pero lo que se presentaba ante él no era otra cosa más que la sangre sucia en toda su asquerosa gloria. Sabelotodo insufrible, jamás la aceptaría como Maia. Salazar Slytherin conocía la lucha que constantemente se desarrollaba en su interior con respecto a ella, pero ahora la odiaba, con igual y superior pasión a la de años anteriores. Él, Draco Malfoy, odiaba a Hermione Granger.

-Maia Isadora Malfoy –la voz de Narcissa se escuchó imponente-, te prohíbo te refieras a nuestra familia de esa forma, jovencita. Te guste o no, eres parte de ella y a la familia hay que serle fiel –el tono usado por la bruja no era uno de broma, menos uno que se pudiera contestar. Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Hermione, que avergonzada, enrojeció un poco y guardó silencio.

-Creo que lo mejor será darnos un descanso de diez minutos para templar los ánimos. Nos reuniremos aquí nuevamente a las una con veinte minutos. Hasta entonces –el señor Keller caminó hasta la puerta que mantuvo abierta esperando a que los Malfoy pudieran salir.

El matrimonio Malfoy fue el primero en salir seguido de Draco que sostuvo la puerta mientras él salía y al ver que Granger lo seguía sin mirar hacia delante, la soltó dándole a ella en la cabeza. Sin inmutarse, se fue a reunir con sus padres. Al instante, Narcissa estaba nuevamente sobre él insistiendo en su mal aspecto y la necesidad de que alguien lo viera cuando antes.

Inevitable era para Hermione sentirse aislada en ese momento. Bajo ningún contexto quería participar en esa familia, pero sería agradable tener a la suya en ese momento. Sus fuerzas no menguarían, pero su conversación con la profesora McGonagall esa mañana se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Conocía su situación y lo injusto de ella le hacía sentirse impotente. Lo que dijera, hiciera u opinara sería escuchado, pero no tomaría peso, si es que era considerado en la decisión final. Iluso de su parte sería mantener la esperanza. Lucius Malfoy lo había dicho ese día, era un reto, ella lo desafiaba y ahora perdía. Ellos tenían el poder y la suficiente influencia en el ministerio para gozar de inmunidad y privilegios que para cualquier otro serían impensables.

Esperando que los diez minutos terminaran y que toda esa locura también, Hermione, parada por ahí y mirando por una ventana que mostraba un clima ideal para quedarse pegado mirando hacia fuera, fue abordada por Narcissa.

-Creo que nosotras dos debemos conversar.

Narcissa tomó a Hermione por sorpresa, quien la creía demasiado ocupada con su familia para volver a acercarse a ella. La recordaba del Mundial de Quidditch, pero ahí la señora Malfoy no había producido la mejor de las impresiones en ella.

-Sólo si es necesario.

-No quiero que esto sea incómodo, Hermione, pero para mí es importante intentar establecer algún tipo de conexión entre nosotras, dejando de lado lo que pase allá adentro.

Considerar a un miembro de la familia Malfoy como descentrado, estaba probando ser una prueba interesante para Hermione que encerrada en sus prejuicios, no quería ceder ni admitirse a sí misma que se estaba comportando en la misma medida que ellos respecto a la sangre.

-La verdad, señora Malfoy, es que ya es incómodo.

-Tu situación no debe ser nada simple y me siento culpable por ello. Cambiar toda tu vida a los dieciséis años, una edad en que deberías estar concentrada en otras cosas, tiene que estar resultándote conflictivo y confuso. Además está la pareja de muggles que te crió todo este tiempo, ellos deben estar devastados.

-Si quiere información de mis padres no la conseguirá de mí y menos de esta forma –dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

-Lo siento tanto, es lo único que puedo decirte, mi niña. Te fallamos como padres y eso no seré capaz de perdonármelo.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere.

-Es que conoces tan poco de ti misma, tú pasado. Este no es lugar para levantar la historia, pero me encargaré de que Draco te lo explique todo, con él debes de sentirte más cómoda que con nosotros.

-Lo dudo. Llevamos seis años sin ser amigos y que ahora seamos hermanos no está ayudando mucho a la situación.

-Todos lo superaremos –le dijo Narcissa tomándole una mano y mirándola con cariño-, no importa cuánto nos lleve. Las personas cambian, pero debes dejarlas demostrarlo.

Hermione decidió no comentar frente a esto. No quería y no estaba lista para una segundad oportunidad. Deshaciéndose de la mano de Narcissa, se puso de pie y entró a la sala donde se continuaría la citación.

-Señorita Granger, no me la esperaba antes de que los llamara de vuelta.

-Los diez minutos ya pasaron y sólo quería dejar ciertos puntos en claro. No quiero ser parte de los Malfoy, no los conozco, ellos no me conocen a mí. Desde que ingresé al mundo mágico he recibido de esa familia odio y desprecio por mí sangre. Mi relación con los que deberían ser mis padres no existe y con Draco nos hemos odiado desde primer año. He vivido hasta el momento como hija de muggles, no conozco el tipo de vida que llevan los sangre pura y tengo a mis propios padres, unos que sí me aman y se preocupan por mí.

Si eso no bastara, soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y ellos no tienen la reputación limpia ¿qué le haría creer a usted que expondría la vida de mi mejor amigo o la mía con una familia como esa? –terminó con las manos empuñadas y respirando gravemente. Le gustara o no, el señor Keller era una autoridad y frente a ella, debía controlarse.

Luego de su tirada, los Malfoy hicieron aparición y la mirada que le dirigió Malfoy hijo no pasó desapercibida para ella. Estaba claro que después de ese día, podría despedirse de toda la camarería de hermanos que extrañamente, habían adquirido al menos antes de llegar al Ministerio.

-Volviendo al momento en que interrumpimos nuestra reunión, la señorita Granger aquí ha expresado muy claramente su opinión y temo que sería una pérdida de tiempo seguir con las preguntas. Está claro que investigaciones hace su trabajo eficientemente. Siendo ella cuyo único testimonio me faltaba por oír, declaró este caso en espera de resolución. Señor Malfoy, una vez nuestros jueces hayan decidido, será informado. Hasta la vista.

Hermione salió con claras intenciones de gruñir. ¿Ella había sido la única que faltaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a ocultarle algo así? Ese hurón, se las pagaría muy caro por cada una de las que le había hecho.

-Gracias por tenderme esta trampa, hurón –le dijo al pasarlo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Como bien dijiste, Granger, nos hemos odiado toda la vida. ¿Qué razón tenía para advertirte sobre los planes de mis padres? –respondió él pasándola a llevar con su hombro.

-Gran hermano se supone que tengo –bufó ella, sarcástica y sin querer. Aquella era una frase comprometedora, pero ya estaba fuera de su boca, sólo quedaba hacerle frente.

-Ése es tu problema, sangre sucia, yo no tengo hermana –replicó Draco con una sonrisa torcida, caminando hacia sus padres.

Nuevamente sola, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores para llegar al Atrio y poder desaparecer por una de las chimeneas. Quería ver a sus amigos, estar rodeada de los suyos y no volver a pensar por el resto del día en lo que le había ocurrido esa mañana. Aunque no le gustara, nuevamente se vio obligada a compartir el ascensor con ellos, como si fueran una feliz familia de rubios. Ya en el piso correspondiente, dejó el ascensor a paso enérgico y tomando un puñado de polvos flu los tiró en la chimenea que tenía más cerca gritando Hogwarts. Desapareció en una llamarada de fuego esmeralda, quedándole en su cabeza las formas distorsionadas de los Malfoy.

**Continuará.**

No hay mucho que decir, me he demorado demasiado, es cierto. No hay disculpa, he estado ocupada.

¿No hay nada claro aún? Van a tener que esperar hasta el otro capítulo, ahí Hermione se va a enterar de unas cuántas verdades y Harry será puesto a prueba. Sí, va a ser un capítulo interesante.

**Ar-Nárwen.**


	17. Halloween

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quienes hayan pagado por sus derechos. Me jacto de tener la autoría de la trama y a la vez, paso un buen rato escribiendo todo esto.

Dicen que lo prometido es deuda, yo no prometí nada, pero la historia es Harry/Hermione, lo que nos lleva a este capítulo. **Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 15:**

**Halloween**

Después de lo que había sido una inútil clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, porque no hubo criaturas, Harry y Ron partieron en busca de Hermione al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Ni su amiga ni la profesora estaban, por lo tanto decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a revisar en el Gran Salón y aprovechar de almorzar con todo el resto. El punto fue que Hermione no apareció en el almuerzo, ni tampoco estaba en la biblioteca o la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al no esperarse esto, ambos amigos se preocuparon de inmediato. No temían un peligro mortal, pero a veces no se lograba ser lo suficientemente aprensivo.

-¡¿Dónde se supone que se metió?! –dijo Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo, fastidiado. No sólo había recorrido medio colegio en su búsqueda, sino que además, se había perdido el postre.

-No tengo idea, amigo. ¿Tú crees que la profesora McGonagall le haya dado malas noticias o algo? –Harry por su parte, pensaba con un órgano totalmente diferente al estómago.

-Hermione nos hubiera dicho, Harry, somos sus mejores amigos o se supone que lo éramos. No sé. Tú te habías reconciliado con ella ¿cierto?

-Sí, nos reconciliamos, pero estamos tan bien como ustedes después de una de sus peleas.

-No lo parece –dijo el pelirrojo dejándose caer en un sillón junto al fuego.

-¿Y qué pasó que ahora te preocupas por ella? –preguntó Harry ansioso por desviar un poco el tema.

-Supongo que lo mismo que a ti. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, todo fue muy abrupto y no sabía cómo tomármelo. Sé que mi actuación no fue la mejor de todas, pero ella sigue siendo la misma, me he dado cuenta.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Harry interesado. Ron nunca había sido el más perceptivo de los tres amigos y ciertamente era el que tenía el carácter más explosivo, por mucho que Harry le hiciera la competencia.

-Es bastante simple, en verdad. Puede que tenga un secreto y no nos diga nada, pero Hermione siempre ha tenido sus razones. ¿Te acuerdas de tercero y el _giratiempo_? Era una buena razón, aunque hubiera sido genial haber participado en el secreto desde principio de año. Después está cuarto y Víctor Krum –aquí la voz de Ron dejó salir un ápice de celos y todo el desprecio que sentía por el jugador búlgaro-, ella no podía decirnos. Admito que jamás lo hubiera aceptado y que también mi reacción no fue de las mejores, pero **muy** en el fondo y luego de que Ginny me aclarar un par de puntos, y esto queda entre nosotros, la entiendo.

-Con eso sólo das ejemplos de que Hermione nos ha guardado muchos secretos –dijo Harry obstinado.

-¡Es una chica! –soltó Ron como si aquello lo explicara todo-. Las chicas son extrañas, viajan en grupos, se ríen entre ellas y siempre están hablando, Harry.

Aquí su mejor amigo tenía un buen punto. Las chicas sí eran extrañas. En cuarto lo había experimentado. Reunir el valor para invitar a Cho Chang para el baile de Navidad le había tomado mucho tiempo y que ella estuviera siempre pegada a sus amigas no lo había facilitado en nada.

-Es como si fueran de otro planeta –volvió a decir Ron, bien bajo y con mueca de extrañeza que reforzaba su opinión.

-Hola Harry, hola Ron ¿qué hacen? –Neville Longbottom apareció frente a ellos, con uno de sus libros de Botánica en una mano y una rana de chocolate a medio comer en la otra.

-Conversábamos sobre chicas –explicó Harry haciéndose a un lado para que Neville se pudiera sentar con ellos.

-Las chicas son extrañas –fue lo primero que dijo Neville, mirando asustado hacia todos lados en caso de que una lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –exclamó Ron-. No importa a qué hombre le preguntes, todos te van a decir exactamente lo mismo porque es la verdad.

-Pero ¿qué haces cuando una de ellas tiene un secreto que no quiere decirte? –preguntó Harry.

A pesar de que Ron y Neville eran posiblemente una de las últimas personas a quien le pediría consejo sobre este tipo de asuntos, no tenía más posibilidades. Antes que él, cualquiera podría tener más entendimiento sobre las mujeres o en especial, las de Hogwarts. Ron estaba con Lavender y Neville aunque seguía soltero, era maduro para su edad.

-¿Te refieres a Hermione? –preguntó Neville, nuevamente en voz baja, dejando su libro de Botánica sobre una mesita cerca y adoptando una posición más pensativa.

-Sí, estamos hablando de ella. Con Ron ya no sabemos que hacer. Lo que le esté pasando, tiene que ser algo grande, pero ella no nos ha dicho una sola palabra al respecto y nos pide tiempo. Quiero ayudarla, intentar comprenderla, pero el que no nos diga nada, me hace pensar que debe ser algo malo.

-Me revienta que se parezca tanto a ese hurón –dijo Ron golpeando un puño con su otra mano.

-No va a clases, desaparece en medio del día. Eso no puede ser normal. Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga por mucho que nos hayamos portado como un par de idiotas con ella, la queremos como a nadie y nos preocupa.

Luego de terminar, Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo. Sus sentimientos por Hermione no cambiaban aún después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, es más, de alguna manera estos habían aumentado. Sabiendo que existían, no creía que fuera necesario darlos a conocer o ponerlos en palabras frecuentemente, pero ahora, un latido diferente en su corazón le decía que lo que estaba sintiendo por su mejor amiga era más que amistad, se parecía a aquello que una vez le sucedió con Cho, solo que con menos nervios.

-Lo que creo es que cual sea su secreto, no debe de ser simple compartirlo. Entiendo bien a Hermione. Hasta el año pasado, nunca quise hablar de mis padres y lo que les había sucedido. Era más simple de esa manera. No sé bien cómo explicarlo sin que se escuche como si ellos no me importaran, pero mantenerlo en secreto lograba hacerlo desaparecer en cierto grado.

-Neville… -dijo Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros de su compañero.

-Aunque ellos no me recuerden –siguió, con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas y la voz más quebradiza-, yo pienso en ellos todos los días. Es imposible dejar de hacerlo, son mis padres, pero yo… Yo podía en Hogwarts distraerme y no tener que vivir constantemente con el peso de lo que –la voz de Neville se quebró y guardó silencio por unos segundos-, Bellatrix les hizo… Puede que Hermione sienta algo parecido y por eso lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar.

Además de la conversación con Ginny y Luna, Harry no había encontrado más sentido y consuelo en las palabras de nadie ese año. Toda su vida le parecía que sólo él tenía aquellos horribles problemas y la verdad es que estaba equivocado. Su vida había sido y era, más dura de la de alguien normal, pero el resto también cargaba momentos dolorosos en sus corazones y aún así, sonreía. Con esos ejemplos de fuerza, él no podía dejarse caer. No volvería a actuar como el año pasado y ante todo, entendería a su mejor amiga. Era su deber, uno que tenía abandonado desde su cambio.

Harry se avergonzaba profundamente de todo lo dicho y hecho, sobretodo aquella vez en que se atrevió a poner un dedo encima de ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan bruto? Le tomaría mucho tiempo entenderlo, si es que llegaba a hacerlo y aún más el perdonárselo.

-La entenderemos.

-¿Qué dijiste, Harry? –preguntó Ron mientras le daba palmaditas a Neville en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-Sea lo que sea lo que Hermione nos esté escondiendo, la entenderemos y apoyaremos como debimos hacerlo desde el principio.

Hermione apareció en la sala común dos horas después del almuerzo con el aspecto de quien estuvo en una fiera batalla. Se veía cansada y lista para quedarse dormida en el primer lugar cómodo que encontrara. A esa hora les tocaba Encantamientos, pero la Gryffindor no se sentía con fuerzas para ir a mover la varita frente al profesor Flitwick.

Aquél insólito comportamiento puso en alerta las alarmas de sus dos mejores amigos, que soltando sus mochilas, corrieron a ayudarla, dejándola sentada en uno de los mejores sillones.

-¿Hermione, te sientes bien? Te ves algo cansada ¿no estás durmiendo lo suficiente? –preguntó Ron arrodillándose junto al sillón y mirándola preocupado.

Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para contestar. Harry se había sentado junto a ella, pasando uno de sus brazos por su espalda para que ella se acomodara en su pecho y con ese gesto, la chica había cerrado los ojos finalmente encontrando el cariño que había buscado toda la tarde, quedándose dormida.

-Algo me dice que sí estaba cansada, Ron.

Harry y Ron se encontraron en un pequeño dilema. Con Hermione durmiendo sobre Harry, no podían llegar a Encantamientos, pero no querían despertarla cuando se veía que necesitaba el descanso.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Lavender? –preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista de la cabeza de Hermione.

Él y Ron no acostumbraban a hablar de este tipo de cosas, pero si no sabía lo que sentía su amigo, entonces no se vería capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Valoraba la amistad con Ron y Hermione más que nada en el mundo y no pensaba echarla a perder por sentimientos que podían no llegar a tener futuro.

-Supongo que bien –dijo Ron sentándose en otra silla y tirando feliz sus libros por ahí-. Las chicas pueden ponerse molestas con esto de estar saliendo, pero lo hemos manejado sin problemas –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de Hermione? ¿Ya no piensas en ella, no estás con Lavender sólo para darle celos? –continuó Harry disparando cada pregunta como si se trataran de dardos. Aún no miraba a Ron, pero sus ojos se habían levantado y ahora estaban perdidos entre el techo y las ventanas.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Harry? –preguntó Ron mirándolo ceñudo. No le extrañaría que Lavender le hubiera pedido a su mejor amigo que investigara un par de cosas por ella, pero era ridículo. Él ya le había dicho que no estaba enamorado de Hermione ni nada que se le pareciera-. ¿Lavender te pidió que me hicieras esas preguntas? –preguntó con la punta de las orejas roja.

-No, Lavender no me ha dicho nada últimamente sobre ustedes dos. Yo te estoy preguntando porque creo que Hermione me gusta, pero no haré nada si tú estás interesado en ella. A ti siempre te ha gustado y yo aún no estoy seguro –dijo Harry.

Haber dejado salir todo eso se sentía bien. Creyó que le sería mucho más difícil, que la lengua se le trabaría o que se iría por las ramas y terminarían hablando de Quidditch. Aquellos sentimientos lo estaban molestando desde la pelea. Ese tiempo sin Hermione compartiendo el día a día con ellos, se le había hecho lento y torpe. Sentía que faltaba una pieza en su vida y ahí se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos ya no estaban en la línea de mejor amigo, sino que de posible enamorado.

-Wow –fue lo único que logró articular Ron antes de ponerse de pie y dar vueltas por la sala común-. Ginny de verdad es sorprendente. No lo creerías, pero ella está segura de que entre tú y Hermione puede pasar algo y cuando me lo dijo no podía creerlo, pero ahora, wow.

Ron no era el único sorprendido. Ginny también había tenido su oportunidad de decirle a Harry lo que ella pensaba sobre el tema el mes pasado cuando Neville se las arregló para que les cancelaran su hora de pociones. En esa conversación Luna también había participado, metiéndole sentido común a su cabeza. Ese día se dio cuenta de lo malo que era no tener a Hermione ahí, pero nada más.

-Tu hermana tiene esa capacidad, Ron. A mí también me lo había dicho, pero usando otras palabras.

-Con que tú y Hermione… Amigo, no puedo imaginarme una pareja más extraña. Tú juegas Quidditch, ella lo odia. Te encanta volar, a ella no. No estudias, ella todos los días… Qué puedo decir, sé que te resultará, eres Harry Potter.

Lo mejor de Halloween había sido siempre el banquete que el colegio daba a la hora de la comida. Por lo general, todos los banquetes que se ofrecían eran incomparables, pero lo especial del de Halloween era que se veían más dulces de lo que cientos de niños eran capaces de comer.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor decidiendo qué sería lo que comerían primero. Con tanta variedad, para Ron resultaba especialmente difícil decidir que atacaría antes que lo otro.

Los asuntos internos en la Torre de Gryffindor finalmente se habían solucionado. El trío se había reagrupado nuevamente y cada quien respiraba con tranquilidad. Del secreto de Hermione aún nada se sabía, pero con Ron y Harry actuando como sus guardaespaldas privados, era poco lo que se podía hacer al respecto. Neville y Ginny ahora se podían ver cada vez más seguido con ellos, y ante este cambio tan favorable, no eran pocos los profesores conformes.

-¿Qué te importa cuál comer primero, Ron? De todas formas van a terminar todos mezclados en el barril sin fondo que llamas estómago –dijo Ginny.

Una carcajada general llenó la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras que Ron enrojecía un poco, pero nada muy grave. Lavender, sentada al lado suyo, también reía, pero al ver cómo había reaccionado su chico, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Deberíamos partir por las Bolitas Bombas –propuso Neville tomando el tazón y ofreciéndole al resto.

-Al último que le explote su bolita, gana y elige el próximo dulce –dijo Lavender.

La idea fue aceptada inmediatamente por todo el grupo, que estando de ánimo festivo, no necesitaban ser forzados a jugar a algo. Las Bolitas Bombas tenían la apariencia de dulces normales que después de un tiempo de estar en la boca, estallaban dejando la lengua dormida. Nadie sabía cuándo la suya podía estallar, pero entre más pequeñas fueran, el efecto duraba menos tiempo.

-Hermione, tú también tienes que jugar con nosotros –le dijo Harry pasándole una bolita azul eléctrico a su amiga-. Después te preocupas de librar tus dientes de la peligrosa azúcar.

Hermione tomó el dulce en su mano y le sonrió forzosamente a Harry. Con los años y luego de conocer las maravillas de Honyedukes, ya no era tan exagerada en lo que al consumo de azúcar se refería, pero sus amigos no evitaban hacerle una broma o dos respecto a esto cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

A la cuenta de tres todos se llevaron sus Bolitas Bombas a la boca. Mientras la chupaban, pequeñas explosiones se sentía haciendo que el afectado diera un salto de la sorpresa y luego no pudiera hablar bien. Al final sólo Ron consiguió achicar lo suficiente su bolita para que el efecto de lengua dormida no lo afectara tanto como a los otros, que balbuceaban frases initeligibles. Lavender daba grititos de felicidad por su novio y lo abrazaba orgullosa de tal actuación. La atención, que Ron no despreciaba, lo hacía ponerse colorado como un tomate.

-Ahora comemos paletas cítricas y mantengo casi el mismo reto que Lavender, el que logre comerse la suya haciendo menos caras, gana.

La elección de Ron dificultó el juego a gran escala. Nadie podía comer paletas cítricas sin hacer caras, el sabor era tan ácido que llegaban a dar escalofríos. Sin embargo, ninguno pensaba retirarse del juego y respirando profundo, comenzaron a mascar las paletas. Hermione fue la primera en caer, su reacción fue tan ruidosa que no pudo pasar desapercibida. Ginny y Neville se mantenían bastante bien, aunque la pelirroja tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Harry había perdido la cuenta de las muecas que llevaba, al igual que Ron, quien aunque tenía todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizados, comía con satisfacción. Lavender había dejado su paleta de lado y tomaba jugo de calabaza como planta en el desierto.

-¿No pudiste haber elegido algo más difícil, Ron? –se quejó Hermione temblando violentamente.

-¿Alguien lleva la cuenta de cuántas caras ha hecho?

-Creo que he comido mi paleta con los ojos cerrados y la nariz en alto desde la primera mordida –dijo Lavender.

-Yo no aguanté mucho más –se excuso Neville, mostrando una paleta a medio comer.

-¿Las lágrimas cuentan como caras? –preguntó Ginny señalando sus ojos y riéndose con los demás.

-Creo que me aventuraré con una torta caldero –dijo Harry tomando una y partiéndola en dos para compartirla con Hermione.

El gesto no era para nada extraño. Desde que se conocían, Harry siempre había sido muy generoso con sus amigos, alegre de tener algo que compartir con otros para variar. Hermione no vio nada raro en él y aceptó la mitad de la torta feliz, pero Ginny Weasley era más observadora y vio en los ojos del pelinegro un sentimiento que estaba lejos de simple generosidad. No era la primera vez ese año que se daba cuenta de tal mirada. No es que fuera muy obvio, pero ella siempre había mantenido un interés en Harry y por lo tanto, conocía algunos de sus gestos. No está de más decir que siendo la única Weasley en generaciones, leer a los hombres no le era tan difícil como a otras mujeres. De otra manera, dudaba haber sobrevivido a las bromas pesadas de Fred y George.

Una vez que ninguno de ellos pudiera soportar un dulce más, los hombres Gryffindor se aventuraron a una comida más contundente conversando sobre esto y aquello, cambiando de tema tan rápido que era difícil seguirlos. Lavender, concentrada en una ensalada de frutas y aburrida de la conversación de los hombres desvió su atención hacia Hermione, que se reía de lo que fuera que Ginny le estuviera contando.

-¿Qué se siente? –preguntó Lavender dándole un golpe en su brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué se siente qué? –respondió Hermione mirándola con las cejas alzadas y llevándose la mano a la zona donde Lavender la había golpeado sin fuerza en absoluto.

-El cambio. Ya llevas ¿dos meses? Así y me estaba preguntado saber qué se siente, porque no es simplemente un nuevo corte de pelo…

La duda la tenía desde hace mucho. Hermione nunca había estado cerca de ser considerada dentro del círculo de las bellezas de Hogwarts. No arreglaba su pelo, pasaba más tiempo con la cabeza en un libro que mirando a otros y hasta cuarto año, sus dientes habían sido algo desastroso. Lavender siempre había opinado que con más cuidado, le hubiera ido bien, era cosa de intentarlo, pero ahora se había vuelto una especie de modelo de un segundo a otro y aunque seguía sin ponerle mucho esfuerzo a su apariencia, se veía genial.

-Horrible –contestó Hermione sin pensarlo más de dos segundos. Luego, agregó-. Supongo que el pelo es un alivio, puede que el color sea exageradamente rubio, pero es tan lacio que con peinarlo me basta y sobre el color de piel, unos cuantos días al sol podrían hacer la diferencia.

-Yo tendría mucho cuidado con eso, Hermione –dijo Ginny mirándola seria-, nosotros los de piel clara y en especial tú, que pareces un fantasma, si no nos cuidamos nos llenamos de pecas y eso no es algo sólo de mi familia.

No supo por qué, ni de dónde le vino la idea, pero tenía la extraña sensación de un _déjà vu_. Las probabilidades de que alguien le hubiera dicho eso antes eran mínimas, ella no era de piel tan clara como los Weasley, aún así, las palabras le quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo? –cuestionó la pelirroja con la boca llena de caramelo.

-Tengo la sensación de haber recibido ese consejo antes –se explicó Hermione buscando en su memoria qué pudo haber catapultado ese sentimiento.

-Lo debes haber leído en alguna revista –dijo Lavender sin darle mucha importancia-, cuando se acercan los meses de calor, ese tipo de consejos los puedes encontrar en todas las hojas.

Como seguir pensando en eso no tenía ninguna practicidad, Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró con la boca abierta hacia Ron. Podía entender que fuera hambriento y también que comiera el doble que ella, pero le asqueaba ver la comida revolviéndose en su boca y pensar que ninguno de los brutos con los que estaba le decía nada al respecto.

-¡Ronald! No es necesario que le muestres a todo el colegio lo que te estás llevando a la boca.

Como única respuesta Ron le sacó la lengua con más comida y siguió en lo suyo como si nada. Ofendida por esto, Hermione volvió a desviar la mirada de sus compañeros terminando por ojear sin mucha emoción las mesas de las otras casas. Un grupo de Hufflepuff se encontraba en una competencia de quien metía más chocolates en su boca y por Ravenclaw todo se veía tranquilo; fue en Slytherin, sin embargo, donde sus ojos se detuvieron más tiempo.

Desde el día de la audiencia, Malfoy no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra ya sea para hablarle o insultarla. No la miraba, no la escuchaba y hacía todos los intentos por no verla, sin molestarse de más si la pasaba a llevar cada vez que usaban el mismo pasillo. Aquello no le molestaba, hasta podía considerarse una bendición, pero la tenía preocupada el estado cada vez más deplorable que Malfoy mostraba. Sus ojeras ya no eran tema, pero su piel se veía gris, sus ojos opacos, caminaba arrastrando los pies y Hermione había notado que estando cerca de él, un sentimiento violento se agitaba dentro de ella y él se convulsionaba como si estuviera intentando zafarse de algún tipo de agarre.

Preocuparse por Malfoy no era normal y a sabiendas de esto, seguía haciéndolo. Hermione culpaba sus acciones de ser influenciadas por _eso_, el único nombre con el que había podido dar para explicar la necesidad que la sobrecogía a veces de abrazar o querer tirar a Malfoy por la Torre de Astronomía.

El banquete terminó con un aplauso de los alumnos y profesores agradeciendo la excelente comida. A voces y risas el Gran Salón se fue vaciando, cada quien yendo a su respectivo lugar dentro del castillo. Aunque su deber de prefecta le exigía asegurarse que cada Gryffindor llegara a la torre, Hermione fue distraída por una mano que la apartó del camino, llevándola en la dirección contraria.

En lo repentino del momento, a Hermione no se le ocurrió detenerse o descifrar de quien se trataba, la habían encontrado con la guardia bastante baja y los claros síntomas de quien pensaba en irse a la cama.

Lejos de la escalera principal, y escondidos tras un grueso pilar de piedra, su captor la soltó, encarándola.

-¿De qué se trata esto, Zabini? –preguntó irritada cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No me digas que te asustaste, _Malfoy._ Creí que ya te habrías acostumbrado a nuestros pequeños encuentros –contestó el Slytherin dando un rodeo a la pregunta directa.

-¿No me vas a responder? –Hermione sabía que al tratar con serpientes, su paciencia debía incrementarse en un cien por ciento, pero no quería perder su tiempo con este chico en especial-. Para que te quede claro, no me asusté, mi apellido es Granger y nosotros dos no tenemos "pequeños encuentros".

-Fuentes cercanas disienten y aunque me encantaría quedarme a conversar, otros asuntos requieren mi atención –Zabini se acercó a ella observándola y tomando su barbilla con su mano derecha para que no bajara la mirada-. Draco está mal y quiero saber por qué –dijo directo al grano.

-¡No me toques! –exclamó levantando la voz y pegándole para que la soltara-. No sé y no me importa lo que le pase. Es tú amigo, tú deberías saber lo que le pasa.

-¿El corazón de oro de Gryffindor por fin se está volviendo negro? Creí que este día nunca llegaría. Debo decir que es agradable ver que no eres tan asquerosamente correcta, noble y sincera como lo aparentas –dijo Zabini con una media sonrisa en los labios que lo hacía ver incluso, guapo.

-Lo que me faltaba –se dijo a sí misma saliendo detrás del pilar y caminando hacia su sala común-, perder mi tiempo mientras soy insultada por un insufrible mago.

-¿Insufrible mago? Qué dura, _Malfoy,_ hieres mis sentimientos.

-No sabía que tenías sentimientos, Zabini –dijo Hermione dándose vuelta y poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Ése es tú problema, _Malfoy._ No creas que por ser Slytherin no podemos sentir, eso es algo injusto.

-¿Y tú me hablas de injusto? ¡Bah!

-¿Estás en _esos días_ o eres siempre tan encantadora? –preguntó Zabini con una risita.

Hermione respiró hondo tres veces y contó hasta veinte en su mente. Ése método siempre la ayudaba con Ron, lo que garantizaba su efectividad. Más relajada y con el firme propósito de no dejar que Zabini la afectara, le sonrío cínicamente y se despidió con la mano.

-Chao.

-Volveremos a conversar cuando esclarezcas tus sentimientos, _Malfoy._ Hasta entonces, te mantendré informada en el estado de tu hermano mayor –se despidió a su vez Zabini tomando otro camino que no llevaba precisamente hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione zapateaba de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor. ¿Cuál fue el punto de ese ridículo intercambio? Zabini no había sacado nada, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo ella terminaba de mal humor un día que había estado perfecto y que Malfoy se fuera a la punta del Everest por todo lo que le importaba. Si estaba tan enfermo ¿por qué no iba a la enfermería y asunto resuelto? No podía tener nada que la enfermera fuera incapaz de curar, ¿cierto? No le correspondía, ni tenía por qué preocuparse. Malfoy era grandecito, que se cuidara por sí mismo. Aún así, y a regañadientes, sus pensamientos siguieron enfocados en él.

La fortuna quiso que Peeves, al que se encontró en un tramo de escaleras, estuviera muy ocupado jugando con una calabaza para prestarle atención, de lo contrario, Hermione hubiera alertado a todo el castillo con sus gritos de frustración.

Entre más se acercaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda, su malhumor descendía dejándola con el sabor amargo en la boca de quien pasó un mal rato, pero ya lo olvidó. Halloween aún no acababa y un chocolate era justamente lo que necesita para alimentar su espíritu y poder irse a la cama feliz.

Frente al cuadro y bloqueándole la entrada, Harry miraba el lienzo donde debía estar la señora gorda, vacío.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Hermione deteniéndose junto a él.

-Como no entrabas decidí salir a ver si estabas por aquí cerca y cuando quise volver a entrar, ya no pude -explicó Harry señalando la falta de guardiana que oyera la contraseña-. ¿En qué te entretuviste?

-Nada del otro mundo –respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-, como prefecta tengo que asegurarme de que nadie se quede vagando por el castillo, es todo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? No sé cuánto tardará la señora gorda en llegar o alguien en salir, al menos te tengo a ti para hacerme compañía, Hermione.

Sin quererlo, las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas y tuvo que ladear la cabeza para que Harry no se diera cuenta. Las palabras de su mejor amigo la tenían emocionada e incluso se encontró buscando en ellas un sentido más profundo del que podían tener. Volver a tener a Harry y Ron como sus amigos era más de lo que podía desear; pero Harry sobretodo le hacía sentir en ocasiones la necesidad de que la viera con otros ojos. Hasta ese año, siempre había pensado en Ron de forma especial, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, los papeles se habían dado vuelta de forma impresionante. A pesar de que Harry había logrado hacerla sufrir ese año, también había sido el primero en volver a aceptarla, tal como en primer año y el corazón de Hermione no era uno que pudiera quedarse indiferente a tales acciones.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo afuera? –preguntó Hermione para terminar con el silencio. Se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas cubiertas por completo por su túnica.

-Creo que unos diez minutos –dijo Harry sentándose pegado a ella y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione para que ella no se helara.

-Harry, nosotros… -mas Hermione no fue capaz de seguir su idea. La cabeza de Harry estaba muy cerca de la suya, sus ojos verdes la miraban atentos, su brazo la estaba rodeando. ¿Qué tenía de malo refugiarse en aquél sentimiento? Tal vez nació de la nada o ella había estado muy ocupada preocupándose por ser notada por Ron para darse cuenta de Harry, pero esos pocos días de tranquilidad le daban la esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, de que podría no estar tan equivocada como lo pensaba cada noche antes de dormirse.

-¿Nosotros qué?

Hermione se movió de su lugar, arrodillándose frente a Harry. Estaba nerviosa, sus mejillas coloradas y su corazón acelerado. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se quedó esperando algún indicio de que él quería lo mismo que ella. Reuniendo coraje, cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso con los labios apenas partidos. Al menor movimiento de Harry, Hermione se separó y quiso ponerse de pie, pero él no soltó su mano. Acomodándose contra la pared, Harry separó sus piernas para que Hermione se sentara entre ellas, quedando su costado en contacto con su pecho. Sin soltar su mano y llevando la otra hacia la cara de Hermione, Harry apartó dos mechones de pelo y comenzó a hacer un recorrido con su boca desde los ojos hasta los labios de Hermione, los cuales atrapó con ansias.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero entre los brazos de Harry se sentía tan bien que olvidó todo lo que no fueran sus labios y lengua en una danza con los suyos. Su corazón latía al ritmo del de Harry, con fuerza y henchido de felicidad. Sus ojos cerrados y lo privado del momento, hacían que aunque las circunstancias no fueran lo más romántico, aquél instante se fuera grabando a fuego en su memoria.

Harry se apartó un segundo, la miró con adoración y jugando con su pelo, pegó su frente con la de ella, haciendo un agujero al clavar sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los cafés de la chica. Hermione lo miraba con la misma intensidad, sus ojos brillando emocionados y una amplia sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-No me esperaba eso –dijo Harry luego de cinco minutos de completo y cómodo silencio entre ellos.

-¿Estás enojado? Yo actué sin pensar, pero es lo que siento, Harry y si tú…

Harry separó sus cabezas y apoyó la suya contra la pared apegando a Hermione más hacia él. Ella se refugio a la altura de su corazón, relajándose con el ritmo de su palpitar.

-Algo me dice que este año no empezamos con el pie correcto. Yo todo este tiempo creí que el que te interesaba era Ron, pero debo decir que hasta hace unos días, no me había cuestionado seriamente mis sentimientos por ti. Es tan diferente a lo que pasaba con Cho. Quiero decir, hemos sido siempre amigos, no es necesario que exista ese nerviosismo entre nosotros, pero esto también se me hace tan correcto. Pienso que deberíamos empezar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien, para variar un poco.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más. ¿Para qué arruinar los buenos momentos con muchos cuestionamientos? Si él sentía algo por ella y ella por él, entonces estaba bien. Hermione no necesitaba ni quería nada más de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Sé que hoy fuimos a Hogsmeade y perdí mi oportunidad, pero podemos inventar algo.

-Me encantaría, Harry.

-¿No creen que es hora de entrar, queridos? –dijo una voz suave desde lo alto. La señora gorda había vuelto a su cuadro hace diez minutos para encontrarse con la pareja que concentrada en lo suyo, no le prestó ni la menor atención

-Escamas de sirena –dijo Hermione.

Poniéndose de pie sin soltarse de la mano, Harry y Hermione entraron a su sala común sonriéndose y olvidando que el mundo a su alrededor, seguía girando.

Harry tenía claras intenciones de llevar a Hermione hacia uno de los sillones para continuar más cómodamente lo que habían estado haciendo fuera de la torre, pero ella no podía estar pensando en nada más opuesto.

-Buenas noches –susurró Hermione cerca de su oído, soltando su mano y caminando hacia la escalera que llevaban a los dormitorios de mujeres.

-¿Buenas noches? –repitió Harry con voz desolada, comprendiendo las intenciones de la esquiva bruja de la que estaba prendado-. Aún es temprano, Hermione –protestó sin rendirse fácilmente.

-Harry, estoy cansada, pero si logras levantarte temprano mañana, podemos desayunar rápido e ir a dar una vuelta antes de clases –ofreció como premio de consuelo subiendo los escalones.

Harry no tuvo más opción que dejarla ir. Las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de mujeres no permitían hombres y no haría el ridículo intentando subir tras Hermione para terminar deslizándose por un tobogán.

Hermione se rió internamente de la decepción de Harry y llegó hasta su cama cantando bajito. Estaba feliz y radiante, pero eso no quitaba lo cansada que se encontraba. Terminar el día de esa manera hacía su Halloween perfecto y qué mejor que meterse a la cama calentita cuando se está feliz y se tiene el presentimiento de que se soñará algo agradable.

En el marco de la ventana un búho negro estaba parado con un pergamino amarrado en la pata. Hermione se acercó al animal para ver el sobre y saber si por casualidad estaba dirigido a ella. Parvati y Lavender no estaban en la pieza y como eran tres, las opciones no podían ser muchas. El búho ululó fuerte al verla acercándose y extendió sus alas en un intento de asustarla. Hermione se hizo hacia atrás y esperó con tranquilidad a que el ave decidiera qué iba a hacer. Como el búho no se moviera, Hermione se alejó hasta su cama y sacó su pijama de debajo de su almohada. Juntaba sus cosas para entrar al baño y prepararse, pero el ave mensajera voló hacia ella y dejó caer a sus pies el pergamino, saliendo por la ventana luego.

Hermione tomó el sobre. No decía a quién iba dirigido y tampoco tenía remitente. Lo revisó con cuidado, lo dio vueltas y hasta olfateó en busca de alguna rareza, pero como no dio con nada, se limitó a abrirlo. Un recorte de _El Profeta_ que parecía tener varios años se desprendió del pergamino.

-¿Qué puede ser esto?

La fotografía mostraba tres personas que Hermione reconoció de inmediato: los Malfoy. Narcissa y Lucius estaban abrazados, la mujer escondía la cara en el cuello de su marido que le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Al lado de ellos, Draco estaba parado con las manos empuñadas a cada lado y una expresión en blanco.

Sin entender de qué se trataba aquello, pero encontrando la imagen patética, Hermione desdobló el recorte y se encontró con la explicación de tan desoladora escena.

_**Miembro de la Familia Malfoy Secuestrado.**_

_Segunda hija del matrimonio fue reportada secuestrada ayer a plena luz del día en los jardines de la residencia de la familia. El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales junto a dos Aurores del Ministerio fueron asignados a la búsqueda de la niña, con la presunta acusación de que Magia Negra fue utilizada para el secuestro._

_Mayor información en páginas interiores._

Hermione soltó el recorte y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Aquello no podía ser posible y tampoco podía tratarse de ella. Lógico era pensar que la noticia venía de algún miembro de su familia, pero informar tales noticias de esa forma era simplemente cruel. ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió antes? Un secuestro cambiaba toda la historia, no sabía cómo, pero lo hacía. ¿Quién se la había llevado? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Y lo más importante ¿por qué había terminado con los Granger?

Una serie de hipótesis volaban por su mente acompañadas de terribles imágenes y un retorcijón de tripas fuerte. Tenía miedo y no entendía por qué. Se trataba de una noticia vieja, supuestamente de ocho años atrás y aún así su piel se había vuelto carne de gallina y una gota de sudor frío corría por su frente. Sintiéndose enferma, tuvo que correr al baño. Sus manos temblaban y en cualquier segundo vomitaría todos los dulces que había comido durante el banquete.

**Continuará.**

¿Y qué tal? Ya era hora de que pasara algo entre ellos dos. La vida a Hermione se le va a ir haciendo más fácil, en la medida de lo posible, porque aunque no quiera hacerla una sufrida, le tocó una familia un tanto complicada.

¿Se quejaban por noticias de lo que le pasó a Maia (Hermione)? Espero haber picado la curiosidad de todos.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 16, quien quiera que suceda algo especial en la cita, siéntase con toda la libertad de sugerirlo, puede ser lo que quieran, yo veré si es compatible con el resto de la trama.

**Ar-Nárwen**


	18. Carta a la Madre

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos. No estoy ganando nada con esto.

Errores de ortografía y/o gramática, espero que me los perdonen.

**Capítulo 16: Carta a la Madre**

Su nueva, y ahora abierta relación con Hermione estaba probando tener más consecuencias de las que había pensado. Por vez primera, y no es que se quejase de ello, Harry estaba complacido de que hablaran de él. Los rumores que se corrían por el colegio nada tenían que ver con hechos traumáticos o que él no podía controlar. Lo seguían mirando, es cierto, bajaban la voz y hablaban más rápido si se lo topaban por los pasillos, también, pero ahora no le importaba. Que comentaran lo que quisieran sobre un hecho que lo hacía feliz, el cambio era bien recibido.

Hermione por su parte, no acostumbrada a recibir una porción tan grande de la masiva atención que le ponían a su mejor amigo, se cohibía frente a grupos muy grandes. Cualquiera diría que luego de su nada sutil cambio, se habría acostumbrado, pero sobre ese hecho los estudiantes se iban con más cuidado, en lo que llevaban del año al menos la mitad de ellos habían sido expuestos a los gritos del heredero Malfoy o en casos más extremos, a la fuerza bruta de Crabbe y Goyle. En tiempos de guerra, las serpientes eran más unidas que nunca, era la imagen de uno de sus integrantes, y actual capitán de Quidditch, la que debían cuidar.

-¿Me dejas ver El Profeta?

Hermione le extendió su copia concentrada en sus apuntes de Aritmancia. Luego de una noche plagada de sueños extraños y hombres encapuchados al estilo _muggle_, decidió que lo más sensato sería distraerse como fuera y no pensar más en su pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y de alguna manera, se sentía aliviada que todo ello ocurriera o su vida hubiera sido _muy_ diferente.

-Aún no lo puedo creer. Cómo pudiste no decirnos nada, somos tus compañeras de dormitorio desde que entramos a Hogwarts –se quejaba Lavender luego de enterarse de la noticia.

-Es bastante desconsidera de tu parte, Hermione –siguió Parvati, que siendo la única soltera del grupo, comenzaba a sentirse aparte.

-Por algo la llaman vida privada –se defendió ella, levantado por dos segundos la cabeza de su libro.

-No seas aburrida, ése tipo de cosas se cuentan inmediatamente. Seguro Ginny ya sabía.

-No la verdad –respondió la pelirroja observando con un dejo de tristeza a Harry, que con El Profeta en la mano, sonreía feliz.

Durante el año no lo había visto así. Se paseaba de aquí para allá o no hablaba con nadie, siempre con un aire de melancolía rodeándole. Todo era por Sirius y ella hubiese querido ser el hombro en que él se apoyara, pero le habían ganado el puesto, y pese a su dolor, encontraba la bondad suficiente para sentirse feliz por él y Hermione.

-Ahora ya lo saben, no entiendo cuál es el problema.

-Sólo que nos sorprendes. Primero fue con Krum, y ahora con Harry. ¿Tienes algo por los famosos y jugadores de Quidditch, Hermione? Pero no te podemos culpar, Krum no tenía un pelo de feo y Harry aquí tampoco. Es más, la mitad del colegio te mira con envidia.

Eso era otro de los factores que molestaban a Hermione, pero qué le iba a hacer. Harry la quería a ella, las otras tendrían que resignarse y usar su tiempo en cosas más provechosas como estudiar.

-¿Van a ir juntos a la fiesta de Slughorn? Si quieres, Hermione, te puedo prestar una túnica que te quedará muy bien. A mí y a Padma nos hace ver algo bajas, pero seguro tú no tendrás problemas con él.

La vida de Harry no podía ser más maravillosa. Estaba con Hermione, no debía preocuparse de conseguir pareja para una de las ridículas fiestas de Slughorn y el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch se venía encima. Slytherin con Hufflepuff se enfrentarían ese fin de semana, un día después de la fiesta de Slughorn, y aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas en Hufflepuff, quería ver cómo era uno de sus nuevos cazadores. La vida era bella.

-Chicos, miren esto –Neville, sacó su propio ejemplar de El Profeta y lo puso frente a Harry y Ron.

El diario mostraba en una de sus páginas interiores tres fotografías de casas con la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre ellas. El encabezado decía con grandes letras **"¡LOS ATAQUES VUELVEN!"** Y luego explicaba la tragedia que casi cobra la vida de uno de los aurores del ministerio, que estaba en este momento internado de gravedad en San Mungo.

Harry lo había estado esperando. Voldemort había estado extremadamente tranquilo luego del enfrentamiento en el Ministerio y aquello le ponía los pelos de punta. Diaramente revisaba El Profeta en busca de indicios sobre posibles ataques de Voldemort, y aquí estaba la primera prueba, tres ataques en una sola noche. Tenía que ser una especie de señal de que todo comenzaría, podía apostarlo.

-¿No atraparon a nadie? ¿Cómo es eso posible, si hirieron a un auror? –preguntó Ron leyendo detenidamente la noticia-. Fueron ataques a familias de procedencia _muggle_, y según esto, tienen sospechosos.

-No necesitamos que ellos nos lo digan, nosotros sabemos quiénes fueron.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Piénsalo Neville. Con los mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban, sólo queda uno de sus fieles seguidores que pudo haber hecho esto, Malfoy. Él no estaba en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado, seguramente preparándose para esto. El muy cobarde no debe haber querido arriesgar su pellejo, y ahora que nadie sospecha de él por no haber estado ahí, tiene toda la libertad para seguir las órdenes de Voldemort.

Ron y Neville hicieron una mueca de miedo ante el nombre, pero se quedaron dándole vuelta a lo que Harry había dicho.

-¿Crees que se trató de una especie de trampa? –preguntó Neville, bajando la voz para no llamar la atención.

-No puede haber sido una trampa. Ya-Saben-Quién, perdió a muchos de sus seguidores esa noche y se reveló ante todos. No creo que los haya sacrificado así como así –dijo Ron.

-Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos, Ron. Puede que sus planes no hayan salido del todo bien, pero estamos hablando de Voldemort, a ese maldito no le importa nadie más que él.

-¿Y crees que Malfoy esté tras algo grande?

-No me cabe duda. Estaba esperando que algo como esto sucediera, no me sentía tranquilo con tanta paz a nuestro alrededor. Y mi otra teoría, aunque no me guste desconfiar de Hermione, es que su cambio y Malfoy chico pueden ser partes claves de este plan.

-Harry, no estás haciendo sentido. Hermione jamás los ayudaría ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?

-No me refiero a eso, Neville. Sino que, aquí están pasando cosas de las que no nos estamos percatando, lo presiento. Y no puedes negar, pero con el ejemplo que tiene, Malfoy seguramente es de las generaciones más jóvenes de mortífagos listos para la lucha.

-Pero estamos en Hogwarts. A Dumbledore no se le escaparía un detalle como ése ¿no? –preguntó Ron.

-Dumbledore no es perfecto –señaló con algo de rencor Harry, a quien aún le costaba perdonar ciertas omisiones del director que hubieran hecho su quinto año, bastante más simple y soportable.

-Malfoy no puede ser un Mortígafo, Voldemort –Neville lo dijo con esfuerzo-, no tendría aliados que no han terminado Hogwarts, hay muchas cosas que no conocemos. Y si lo piensas con más calma, aún no sabemos cómo aparecernos, y contar con esa habilidad es primordial, así es como logran escapar cada vez.

Neville tenía un excelente, por no decir, derribante argumento. Harry no podía pelear contra ella, era lógico, pero sus sospechas no desaparecerían así como así de su cabeza. Tenía que ser Malfoy, no le importaba si toda la familia o uno de sus integrantes, lo que él tenía que hacer era mantenerse alerta y no descuidar a Hermione. Dentro de todo, intentaría no actuar impulsivamente, la muerte de Sirius al menos le había enseñado eso, pero a la hora de la verdad, Harry sabía que no podía fiarse de su fuerza de voluntad.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no impide que él esté planeando algo y que lo voy a descubrir antes de que pueda hacer algún daño.

Como siempre, razonar con Harry Potter cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja era imposible. Neville había hecho su mejor intento, pero su amigo no quería oír razones que fueran en contra de lo que él quería creer. Ron no podía aportar mucho, dispuesto como estaba a creer lo que fuera, si esto le hacía mala fama a los Malfoy. Ciertamente, esos dos eran un dúo interesante, y aunque Neville no le guardaba ningún tipo de afecto al Slytherin, la idea le seguía pareciendo ridícula. Es cierto, todos los de esa casa se comportaban como futuros seguidores de la causa, pero habiéndose criado en el mundo mágico, y teniendo muchos conocidos que fueron o aún ejercían la profesión de auror, Neville sabía que una vez fuera de Hogwarts, se veía la verdadera naturaleza de cada quien.

Una semana tranquila y atareada había pasado, dejando a Harry y Hermione cómodamente acurrucados en uno de los sillones de la sala común, mirando el fuego. En un principio, habían pensado en salir, dar una vuelta, estirar las piernas y despejar la cabeza de la aburridísima historia mágica, pero el clima tenía otras intenciones y gracias a la lluvia, sus planes se vieron abruptamente cambiados.

Tener de vuelta a Hermione había significado para Harry y Ron todo un aumento de sus horarios de estudio, para "recuperar el tiempo perdido". Aunque ellos no lo sabían, ésa era una de las formas que ella tenía de demostrarles todo lo que los quería. Los viejos hábitos perduran en el tiempo. Sin importar todo lo que se le había venido encima, Hermione no dejaría de ser un ratón de biblioteca. Antes, el infierno se congelaba, Voldemort bailaba el cascanueces con un tutú y Snape hacía las paces con Harry.

Ron no había recibido con los brazos abiertos la idea de tenerla nuevamente sobre él cuando del trabajo escolar se trataba, pero estaba claro que recibir otra carta de su madre en lo referente a su desempeño sería vergonzoso.

-¿Un juego de ajedrez, Harry? –ofreció Ron apareciendo por el respaldo del sillón y sobresaltando a la feliz pareja.

Harry aceptó de inmediato y se instaló con Ron en una mesa, para empezar su ritual de pérdidas consecutivas. Muy pocas veces había logrado ganarle a Ron. Su amigo adoraba jugar a esto con quien fuera, quizás porque era en algo que destacaba por sí solo o simplemente era un amante del ajedrez.

Hermione se puso de pie y desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de mujeres. Bajó minutos después con un libro en los brazos y se puso a leer ignorando al resto. Durante toda la semana, Hermione había buscado en vano a Malfoy por los pasillos, el Gran Salón o las clases que tenían en común, no dando con él o llegando tarde para hablarle. El rubio estaba siendo elusivo, callado y su aspecto, que no podía empeorar mucho, llamaba la atención de muchos. Zabini y Nott pasaban gran parte de su tiempo con él o esta misión era encomendada a Crabbe y Goyle, que lo seguían como los guardaespaldas que parecían. No sabía cómo había logrado mantener su curiosidad a raya, pero mucho de eso tendría que ver con Harry y sus efectivos métodos para distraerla. Sin embargo, no podía demorar más el asunto, quería saber qué había pasado el día en que fue secuestrada, por qué no recordaba nada y bueno, otras preguntas que en este momento, no se le venían a la mente. Sabía que existía una explicación y tenía a la persona indicada a quien preguntarle, la que se decía, era su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, _quizás_ la más inofensiva de esa oscura familia. Pero no pondría las manos al fuego por ella.

Cerró su libro, subió a la carrera y bajó con pergaminos, tinta y su pluma. Escribirla ahora sería lo mejor, Harry y Ron estaban interesados en su juego y eso resultaba en que hasta el jaque mate, no le pondrían atención aún si ella tuviera el pelo en llamas.

¿Cómo empezar una carta? Ella no tenía relación con esa mujer, pero escribir sólo por información no le gustaba del todo. Odiaba que se aprovecharan de ella, o que le hablaran para pedirle ayuda con las tareas y nada más. Sin embargo, sería hipócrita pretender que escribía para saber cómo estaba Narcissa y dejar salir como quien no quiere la cosa, la pregunta del millón de galeones.

Se distrajo viendo como uno de los caballos de Ron arrasaba con un peón de Harry y moviendo negativamente la cabeza, volvió su concentración a su actual problema: escribir una carta.

Tres borradores después, Hermione bufó de descontento con muy poca gracia y dejó la pluma de lado. No era fácil, no podía hacerlo. El lenguaje, el largo, la forma, redacción, hasta el saludo. Todo era un dolor de cabeza. Si Malfoy no se le escapara cada vez que lo veía, no habría problema. A él podía gritarle y amenazarlo todo lo que quería, mejor enemigo conocido que por conocer.

Harry y Ron estaban empezando el segundo juego de la noche y ella seguía sin tener nada en su pergamino. Barajaba sus opciones sin decidirse por una. Cada cual tenía sus puntos en contra y era importantísimo que la carta no tuviera imperfecciones. Le tomó una hora y media, las rondas que tuvo que hacer junto a Ron para verificar que nadie estuviera fuera de su casa pasado el toque de queda, y otros cuarenta y cinco minutos sentada frente al fuego, para que su cerebro se decidiera por un acercamiento seguro.

_Sra. Malfoy:_

_Recibí hace unos días un recorte de El Profeta con una noticia sobre el secuestro de un miembro de su familia, ocho años atrás. No dudo que fue suya la iniciativa de aquella perturbadora noticia, y me gustaría conocer la historia completa._

_Atentamente,_

_Hermione Granger._

Corta, precisa y concisa. No podía permitirse el lujo de llamarla por su nombre y de ninguna manera iba a despedirse como lo hacía en las cartas que les escribía a sus padres o amigos.

Se preocupó de doblar muy bien el pergamino y escribir con letra clara el nombre del destinatario. Lo siguiente era caminar hasta la pajarera de las lechuzas y mandarla, pero era pasada la medianoche, estaba cansada y el asunto podía esperar a la mañana. Si alguien la encontraba caminando por los pasillos, podía perder su cargo de Prefecta y entonces su oportunidad de ser Premio Anual estaría arruinada.

Aquella noche, la Torre de Gryffindor por completo durmió sin preocupaciones. Con el fin del jueves y la certeza de que el viernes se pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenían todo un fin de semana para relajarse, ver Quidditch y esperar que el clima fuera bueno y pudieran dejar el castillo por unas horas.

-¡Les dije que se apuraran! –los reprochaba Hermione mientras corrían por los pasillos y se encontraban con la sorpresa de que la escalera que necesitaban, no estaba precisamente donde debía.

-Aún tenemos cinco minutos –dijo Ron, apuntando su reloj.

-Como si eso fuera suficiente, Ron. Ustedes conocen a Snape, sólo por ser nosotros nos va a quitar puntos y reza por que esa escalera vuelva a su lugar inmediatamente y no nos castigue por llegar tarde.

Harry y Ron tuvieron la gracia de evitar los ojos de Hermione, destellando de rabia. Los había apurado durante todo el desayuno, al que por cierto, habían bajado tarde por que no bajaban nunca a la sala común. ¡Atrasados en sexto año! Era una vergüenza. Ella y Ron eran prefectos, debían poner un buen ejemplo, por amor a Merlín.

-No vale la pena que te estreses, Hermione. Snape nos odia, igual va a quitarnos puntos y quizás a mí me castigue –intentó tranquilizarla Harry.

La escalera no llegaba, Hermione zapateaba y Ron, con los ojos pegados en el reloj, veía como los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían en el mismo punto. En lo que a Harry y Ron se refería, faltar a una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras podría hasta ser bueno, pero Hermione jamás se los permitiría.

La escalera volvió a cambiar de posición después de otros largos cinco minutos. Harry seguido de los otros dos comenzó a correr hacia arriba. Después de llegar al otro piso, debían ir casi hasta el final, doblar a la derecha y entrar en la segunda puerta de la izquierda. Sus pasos resonaban contra el suelo de piedra, los sombreros debían llevarlos en las manos porque era imposible mantenerlos en sus cabezas. Llegaron a la clase y se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que Snape aún no había entrado. Agradeciendo al cielo esta suerte más que increíble, Harry y Ron entraron con enormes sonrisas en los labios y Hermione los siguió con aire grave.

-Alégrate, nada malo nos pasó –dijo Ron cuyo ánimo rivalizaba al buen humor que tenía después de haber ganado un partido de Quidditch.

-Fue pura suerte.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Sin suerte jamás hubiéramos llegado a sexto curso.

-Harry…

-Es la verdad –respondió este encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su asiento habitual-. También podemos decir que fue una suerte que me quedara fuera de la Sala Común ese día.

Hermione se sonrojó al recordar esa noche. Suerte o no, una simple conversación había cambiado su año y no estaba dispuesta a discutir con ello.

-¿No podrían hacer eso lejos de mí? –dijo Ron fingiendo asco, pero escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Ron Ron –empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por una puerta que se abrió violentamente.

-¡Silencio!

La autoritaria presencia de Snape hizo que hasta una mosca que volaba en la sala, se detuviera, aterrorizada. El ex profesor de Pociones venía claramente con un humor de perros, y todos los Gryffindors a los que le enseñaba ese año tenían plena experiencia lidiando con él para saber que el mínimo ruido les acarrearía horribles consecuencias.

-Agradezcan a su buena estrella los que llegaron tarde a mi clase por librarlos de un castigo seguro, no se volverá a repetir.

Harry no sabía si era de paranoico, pero sentía que el comentario y la mueca desdeñosa de Snape iban completamente dirigidos a él.

-El tema de hoy son los Inferi. Quizás algunos de ustedes sean lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a lo que me refiero y no, señorita Granger, no le estoy preguntando a usted. ¡Baje esa mano!

Hermione bajó el brazo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Harry le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa para darle su apoyo, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. No quería darle pretextos a Snape para que lo castigara injustamente, él no los necesitaba.

-¡Weasley, una definición de los Inferi! –gruñó Snape taladrando con la mirada a Ron, que se puso ligeramente pálido antes de encontrar su voz para poder responder.

-Los Inferi son criaturas oscuras, cadáveres que em… el Innombrable usó mucho la última vez… Em… ellos como que siguen a su creador, creo.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ese horrible intento de definición, Weasley. Veo que tanto tiempo junto a la señorita Granger no lo ha ayudado en nada. Quiero que para mañana todos me hagan un ensayo de medio pergamino sobre los Inferi.

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y murmuró por lo bajo lo que según su opinión, merecía el grasiento profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los Gryffindor en pleno querían quejarse de descontento, pero la posibilidad de que Snape aumentara el largo de sus ensayos era muy real como para arriesgarse.

-Los Inferi son cadáveres animados que están mágicamente unidos a quien los cree. Como ya están muertos, una maldición imperdonable en ellos muy poco efecto haría, así como otras que podrían derrotar a otro mago. Este es el problema con ellos, a menos que se destruya al mago que los maneja o se sepa cómo defenderse, los Inferi se pondrán de pie cada vez. Durante la primera guerra, el Señor Oscuro tenía extensos ejércitos de Inferi, y era muy probable encontrarse peleando contra cuerpos que una vez fueron aliados, amigos e incluso familia.

Un silencio de ultratumba flotaba en la clase. Al oír lo último que dijo Snape, un pensamiento de lo más escalofriante se adueñó de la mente de Harry. ¿Qué pasaría si entre los ejércitos de Inferi, estuvieran los cadáveres de sus padres? No creía que tuviera la fuerza para atacarlos.

A continuación, Snape los hizo leer el capítulo de su libro que hablaba sobre los Inferi y se quedaron tomando notas durante la siguiente media hora. El humor del profesor no mejoraba al ver las cabezas de todos sus alumnos sobre sus libros y el ruido de las plumas contra el pergamino lo exasperaba aún más.

-Ahora que han llenado sus cabezas con algo más de aire, vamos a pasar al tema del que esta clase trata: la defensa. ¡Longbottom! ¿Cuál es una defensa adecuada contra un Inferi?

Para Neville, daba lo mismo qué enseñara Snape, siempre se le hacía aterrorizante. Tragó fuerte y contestó con un pequeño tartamudeo, lo que a ojos de Harry, era un gran avance respecto al año pasado.

-El fue-ego.

Snape no hizo comentarios respecto a la respuesta, lo que daba a entender que debía estar bien o Gryffindor ya tendría puntos menos.

-Bien, Longbottom. En efecto, el fuego es una buena arma para deshacerse de los Inferi o al menos, mantenerlos lejos. Ahora, sólo un buen hechizo podría ayudarles, como estoy seguro aprendieron el año pasado con nuestra querida ex directora.

Un murmullo de descontento se dejó escuchar en la sala. Como era de esperarse, la profesora Umbridge y sus métodos habían calado hondo en la antipatía de gran parte del alumnado. No era raro ver en algunas ocasiones algunas bromas pesadas y alumnos fingiendo toser como lo hacía ella para llamar la atención. Al final, lo único que había cambiado con la profesora era que Firenze se había quedado compartiendo el puesto de Adivinación, materia que Harry felizmente había dejado de lado.

Lo siguiente en que Snape los entretuvo fue sobre la aburrida teoría de los hechizos de fuego. ¿Sería algún tipo de venganza? Harry no podía adivinarlo, pero Snape no llevaba más de diez minutos hablando, y él ya estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La clase terminó sin muchos problemas, Snape le volvió a quitar puntos a Gryffindor al sorprender a Harry no poniéndole atención y antes de que pudiera ser salvado por la campana, se encontró castigado, un viernes por la noche.

Harry y Ron caminaban alegando a viva voz por los pasillos. Tarea extra y un castigo, Snape era un maldito, viciado, parcial, vil, grasiento y desagradable profesor. ¿Acaso no sabía que castigar un viernes por la noche simplemente no se hacía? Hermione se abstuvo de comentar al respecto y dándole un plano beso en los labios a Harry, tomó otro camino para irse a Runas Antiguas.

-Al menos tenemos una hora libre ¿quieres ir a jugar un poco de Quidditch?

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido esta mañana.

Parando por la Sala Común de Gryffindor para tirar sus mochilas sobre sus camas, tomaron sus escobas y caminaron hacia la pista de Quidditch conversando tranquilamente y dejando como siempre, la tarea de Snape para el último minuto. No es que la idea de escribir sobre cadáveres fuera muy estimulante.

Había muchas razones por las cuales a Hermione le gustaba Runas Antiguas, una de ellas era la historia que se escondía tras los difíciles textos que debían traducir. Ser la única Gryffindor que tomaba la clase, aunque pudiera ser algo aburrido, también tenía sus ventajas, la obligaba a socializar con otros y por lo tanto, que aprovechara la oportunidad para hablar con alguien que sabría qué estaba pasando con Draco Malfoy no se vería sospechoso.

Sentada junto a Theodore Nott, el único Slytherin que seguía tomando la clase luego de los TIMOS, Hermione trabajaba concentrada en su texto. Sus ojos frecuentemente se desviaban hacia los otros miembros de la clase, acción que no se perdió en los ojos del Slytherin. Una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie le prestaba atención, se arriesgó a escribir en una esquina de su pergamino, la pregunta que llevaba molestándola desde esa semana.

¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? 

Nott leyó el mensaje, pero no se dio la gracia de contestarlo. Puede que fuera la culpa que poco a poco se iba apropiando de Hermione o las palabras de Zabini la última vez que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con él o, y esta era la opción que más la asustaba, ese sentimiento en el fondo de su estómago era preocupación por su no deseable mellizo. El año pasado, Hermione estaba segura que no le hubiera importado si Malfoy decidía desplomarse por dormir mal o lo que fuera, este sin embargo, le costaba pensar igual. ¿Sería la sangre más fuerte que cinco años de animosidad?

Hermione siguió esperando a que Nott le respondiera el mensaje, hiciera alguna señal, lo que fuera, pero el Slytherin no movía un solo músculo en su dirección. Comenzaba a frustrarse y el sentimiento aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que había confundido dos runas y que por lo tanto, su traducción no hacía sentido alguno.

-Señorita Granger, acaba de confundir esta runa de aquí y aquí –señaló la profesora Vector al pasar tras ella y revisar minuciosamente lo que llevaba. Una de las ventajas de tener pocos estudiantes por clase.

Hermione enrojeció y tapando concientemente la punta de su pergamino, comenzó a corregir sus errores, dándole una última mirada a Nott, que había terminado con lo suyo y lo entregaba a la profesora.

No volvió a intentar establecer contacto con Nott. Aún humillada por su error y resentida porque él no le hubiera contestado. En todo caso ¿por qué había albergado la ilusión? Estaba claro que su estatus de melliza no reconocida de uno de sus mejores amigas no era una garantía de que él fuera a responder sus preguntas. Tendría que mandar la carta, era la única posibilidad que le quedaba. Luego, esperar por una respuesta.

Dejó la sala de Runas Antiguas lista para el descanso oficial que daba el colegio a esta hora. Quizás debería adelantar en el ensayo de Snape, pero una figura rezagada en la sala, llamó su atención. Nott seguía ahí, mirando por la ventana, como esperándola.

-¿Por qué no me respondiste?

-¿Qué me obliga a hacerlo? Tú deberías saber dónde y cómo está.

-Yo no soy una Slytherin, Nott.

-Eres su hermana, Granger.

-Me enteré sólo este año –respondió ella rechinando los dientes. Resignada, pero no por eso de acuerdo, a tener la mano más baja en lo que se trataba de un pasado que no deseaba desenterrar. Estaba muy satisfecha con sus memorias, para querer unas nuevas con una reconida familia de mortífagos cuyo único hijo era el peor enemigo de sus mejores amigos.

-Ése claramente no es mi problema. Pero en lo que respecta a Draco, tú mantente alejada de él, Granger, has causado mucho daño.

-¿Yo, mucho daño? –preguntó ella subiendo la voz, y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Vuelve con tus amigos y sal de mi vista –esto último fue dicho con tanta frialdad que a Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta. No se le ocurría qué le había hecho ella a Nott, pero hablando así sonaba tan familiar a su papá, mortífago que había conocido en la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.

-No me iré hasta que me digas qué le pasa –siempre una Gryffindor, valentía hasta el punto de imprudencia.

-¿Es preocupación lo que noto en ti? Sigue mi consejo y aléjate, Granger. Es por el bien de los dos.

Theodore Nott jamás había sido de muchas palabras. Prefería mantenerse de lado y callado. Cómo era amigo de Draco, aquello era todo un misterio. Odiaba estar con todo el grupo, pero Malfoy y Zabini no parecían molestarle y en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter y sus amigos, habían metido a su padre en Azkaban, de ninguna manera aquello podría ser olvidado.

Nott salió de la clase, y Hermione se quedó mirándolo congelada en su lugar, llena de preguntas. ¿Por el bien de los dos? No le gustaba tener menos información que los otros, simplemente no era aceptable para Hermione Granger, pero no importaba cuánto se esforzara, su 'otro yo' era más elusivo que Colagusano.

Lo que quedaba del viernes se esfumó. Como era de esperarse, el castigo que Snape le dio a Harry lo mantuvo en pie hasta bastante pasada la medianoche y por lo tanto, en cama hasta una hora que Hermione no aprobaba. Ron fue de gran ayuda, la distrajo con el desayuno y sus propias tareas dándole a su mejor amigo sus necesarias horas de sueño. El resto del día, fue tranquilo. El Profeta no tenía incómodas noticias que dar, Harry había dejado por el momento su teoría de Malfoy a cambio de un productivo entrenamiento de Quidditch y Hermione se contentó en quedarse viendo desde las gradas con Neville, que tenía una extraña planta con él.

-¿Viste eso, Mione? –gritó Harry desde lo alto, saludándola con ánimo.

Hombres y Quidditch. Bah.

Toda una agonizante tarde en la pista de Quidditch dejó a Hermione con la convicción de que Harry le debía mucho, y él, bueno, podía sentir que se esperaba más de él que de costumbre.

Harry se preparaba para la fiesta de Slughorn. Su anfitrión no había dicho mucho sobre ella aparte de que era importante que fueran presentables y dispuestos a conocer a magos importantes. Según Harry, él cumplía a la perfección con ambas condiciones. Lo que lo tenía en el borde de la ansiedad, era cómo se vería Hermione. No podía esperar.

-No puedo creer que vayas a dejarme sólo con Lavender toda la noche –gimoteó Ron.

-Es tú novia, amigo.

-Pero es una chica y ya sabes lo pesadas que se ponen.

Contra ese punto Harry no podía discutir. Intentó arreglarse por última vez el pelo y bajó a la Sala Común a esperar a Hermione. Ron lo acompañaba, también expectante y aunque otros no lo admitieran, querían ver qué tenía preparado esta vez Hermione Granger. Con su cambio de apariencia, verla más arreglada de lo normal (aunque eso se debiera a la magia de los genes y el pelo sin volumen) sería toda una experiencia.

La primera en bajar fue Ginny, seguida de cerca de Hermione, mientras que Parvati y Lavender sonreían atrás. Como las dos primeras iban a la fiesta, se habían dado el lujo de ayudarlas a ambas, aunque Ginny fuera más que capaz y Hermione se resistiera con palabras y uñas.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta al verla bajar. Su pelo estaba tomado en una sencilla media cola hacia atrás, sacándolo de su cara sin la necesidad de esos horribles e improvisados moños que Hermione solía usar. Prácticos, pero no la favorecían. Vestía de rojo sangre, nada muy ostentoso, pero hábilmente arreglado por Lavender para darle un toque menos conservador y obligarla a mostrar sus hombros. De maquillaje, aunque Harry no se diera cuenta, iba con bastante. Uno de los problemas de ser casi tan blanca como un fantasma era el contraste que se producía con la ropa y que la hacía parecer enferma.

Ron hizo dos comentarios muy acertados que le ganaron una enorme sonrisa de Ginny y Hermione, y esta última, olvidándose del resto de su sala común, se abrazó a Harry y juntos partieron hacia la fiesta de Slughorn.

**Continuará.**

Como ven, es la hora de reponerse y entrar en la acción. Hermione aprendió a aceptar su situación, pero eso no quiere decir que todo se haya normalizado, la verdad es que todo está muy lejos, pero irán pasando más cosas, ya que encuentro que ahondé lo suficiente en todo a lo que sentimientos se refiere.

Para quienes esperan ver a estos dos hermanos, actuando como tales, nos queda un largo camino.

**Ar-Nárwen.**


	19. La Sangre es más Fuerte

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y quien haya pagado los derechos por él. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 17:**

**La Sangre es más Fuerte**

El campo de Quidditch estaba lleno de alumnos forrados de pies a cabeza, para cubrirse del frío, esperando que un nuevo partido comenzara. Slytherin, que jugaba contra Hufflepuff estaba especialmente animado y agresivo, si los cantos servían de guía.

Hufflepuff estaba decidido a no quedarse a atrás. El primer partido de la temporada siempre era algo que los fanáticos del deporte esperaban con devoción, además quien tomaba la victoria aquí de alguna manera tenía asegurados mejores puestos contra los otros.

Harry y Ron conversaban animadamente sobre las posibilidades de Hufflepuff, que Ron catalogaba de nulas y sobre cómo aplastarían nuevamente ese año a Slytherin. Era una obligación, una situación que ninguno de ellos era capaz de ver como no posible. Desde que Harry estaba en Hogwarts, jamás había perdido contra las serpientes.

-No tienen posibilidades contra nosotros. Este año, Crabbe y Goyle juegan de bateadores, con lo gordos que están ni las escobas deben ser capaces de mantenerlos en el aire.

-¿Sabes algo de la formación de Hufflepuff?

-Los mismos del año pasado, salvo por este cazador nuevo y misterioso –contestó Ron reacomodando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Tú crees que sea de los nuevos? Porque si es tan bueno como quieren hacernos creer, entonces lo hubieran puesto años antes –razonó Harry.

-De los nuevos no es. El equipo de Hufflepuff está formado desde cuarto en adelante. No sé de dónde lo sacaron, pero los rumores dicen que es muy bueno.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene? De todas maneras lo van a ver jugar dentro de poco –dijo Hermione, que estaba con la cara colorada del frío.

-¡Mujeres! –exclamó Ron acomodándose para explicarle nuevamente los básicos de la estrategia de juego a Hermione-. Conocer a tu enemigo es fundamental para ganarle.

-Yo sé eso, Ron. Lo que no entiendo es qué les emociona tanto que se dedican a escuchar los rumores.

-Los rumores a veces dicen cosas interesantes, Hermione –contestó Ron.

-No puedes estar hablando seriamente. Son esos estúpidos rumores los que cada año inventan cosas sobre Harry, Ron.

-Pero este año no han hablado sobre mí. Lo último que escuché fue uno muy divertido sobre ti, Hermione.

-¿Ahora tú también, Harry?

-Oye, de verdad es bueno. Dien por ahí que Malfoy se ama tanto a sí mismo que te convirtió en una versión femenina de él para poder estar consigo mismo.

Hermione no sabía qué tenía eso de divertido, menos qué le podían encontrar sus dos mejores amigos, pero ahí estaban, empezando a congelarse por ver un partido de Quidditch y hablando de los rumores que se esparcían por Hogwarts. Francamente, podrían hacer mejores cosas con su tiempo.

Los equipos salieron a la cancha, se alzaron en un vuelo de demostración para animar aún más a sus casas y los capitanes fueron llamados al centro por Madam Hooch para empezar el partido. Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron hacia Malfoy, que si no se equivocaba, estaba dándole la mano tan fuerte a su contrario que esperaba romperle los dedos. Seguía llevando el mal aspecto de semanas anteriores y aún así, mantenía su aire desdeñoso, como si nadie más que él importara.

El pito de Madam Hooch empezó el partido. Instantáneamente los ojos del público tuvieron que concentrarse el doble para no perderse detalle de lo que estaba pasando. Los jugadores volaban como estelas dejando la ilusión del color tras ellos. El rugido proveniente de las gradas de Slytherin iba subiendo en intensidad con cada segundo: gritaban, cantaban y abucheaban al otro equipo sin descanso.

Cadwaller tiene la Quaffle, hace una bonita finta y se la pasa a McCarthy, el nuevo cazador de Hufflepuff. Es un buen chico y vuela muy bien, oh, pero aquí viene Vaisey y eso le debió doler mucho. Seguro que no sabe que antes de un partido se debe poner una pluma de Hipogrifo bajo la almohada para evitar esos horribles accidentes.

Crabbe y Goyle de Slytherin lanzan ambas Bludgers con mucha fuerza, van directamente hacia la guardiana de Hufflepuff. 

Mientras que los comentarios de Luna sobre el partido no eran del todo malos, la mayoría del alumnado estaba de acuerdo en que no tenían la chispa que caracterizaba a Lee.

-Al menos sabe cómo volar –gritaba Harry a Ron. Slytherin había marcado su primer gol del partido y la celebración se estaba llevando tan fuerte en sus gradas que no importaba lo cerca que cada quien estuviera del otro, escucharse era casi imposible.

Slytherin volvía a tener la Quaffle, sus tres cazadores volaban en una formación que incluía cambios de altura y giros complicados. Sus bateadores se encargaban de mantener a sus oponentes lejos y hay que decir que no siempre lo hacían con las bludgers. Desde más arriba, Malfoy, capitán y buscador del equipo gritaba instrucciones y recorría el campo con sus ojos en busca del elusivo resplandor dorado de la Snitch.

La guardiana de Hufflepuff hizo una excelente demostración de su habilidad deteniendo un tiro de las serpientes y dándole la Quaffle a Zacharias Smith, que esquivó por los pelos a Goyle que volaba hacia él dispuesto a botarlo de la escoba. Madam Hooch declaró foul por clara intención de agresión a otro jugador y ambos equipos se encontraron empatados.

A medida que subía la agresividad del equipo de Slytherin, Luna parecía comentar con más ganas. Era imposible que no se le escaparan comentarios extraños y que nada tenían que ver con el juego, pero dentro de todo, iba captando bien la emoción del partido.

Hufflepuff iba diez puntos arriba de Slytherin. Malfoy gritaba como desaforado y Goyle estaba empeñado en darle de una vez al buscador de Hufflepuff con una bludger para dejarle el camino libre a su capitán. Harry, Ron y Ginny, que veía el partido tan emocionada como ellos, estaban al borde de sus asientos gritando con el resto del colegio cada vez que Slytherin hacía foul, dispuestos a apoyar a Hufflepuff.

Hermione se sentía mal. Los nervios y la rabia inundaban su sistema y aquello la tenía sofocada. Aquellas sensaciones no eran las suyas y la última vez que algo así había pasado, Harry y Malfoy casi se matan en uno de los pasillos del castillo. No entendía por qué ella era un receptor humano de los sentimientos de Malfoy, pero ahora comprendía a Harry y lo horrible que debía ser que eso mismo le pasara con Voldemort.

No pudiendo evitar seguir con los ojos a su mellizo, Hermione jugaba con sus manos rezando a quien le escuchara que el partido terminara pronto. Le daba igual el resultado, pero quería que todos bajaran de sus escobas y recobrar el dominio de sus emociones.

Los cazadores del equipo se lanzaban en picada cada uno desde un ángulo diferente. Volaban a gran velocidad y estaba claro que iban a chocar de cabeza cada uno contra el otro si seguían así.

Las tripas de Hermione se retorcían.

Malfoy dio un giro y salió del camino del otro buscador que también se apartó al notar que su enemigo giraba, evitando así una fea colisión. Una bludger voló hacia Malfoy dándole en el costado, desestabilizándolo y dejándolo fuera de onda por unos minutos, cortesía de uno de los bateadores de Hufflepuff. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Slytherin había marcado dos goles más dejándolos con una delantera de noventa a ochenta.

Ahora Hermione se sostenía uno de sus costados sintiendo el dolor de Malfoy y no gustándole eso en absoluto. Cerraba los puños como si fuera a saltar sobre alguien y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de dolor y frustración por no poder evitar esa horrible conexión.

Los veinte minutos siguientes fueron todo un desafío para Hermione que mantenía los dientes apretados para que sus compañeros no notaran nada y para Malfoy, que se veía más mal que nunca, aunque eso sólo lo notaban sus compañeros de equipo cuando volaban cerca suyo.

Tenía que ser por las lágrimas que sentía un naciente dolor de cabeza y de ellas también tenía que ser la culpa de que lo viera todo borroso. Los jugadores se le hacían más rápidos y a pesar de que confundir verde y plateado con amarillo y negro era prácticamente imposible, la noción del juego la había perdido. Quería irse, subir a su cama y dormir hasta sentir su cuerpo como nuevo.

Madam Hooch ordena un penal a favor de Hufflepuff. Se ve que los bateadores de Slytherin no están nada contentos con esto, pero como saben, pegar con el bat es contra las reglas. Zacharias Smith, que recibió el golpe vuelve a tener el control de su escoba y se dispone a lanzar a los aros del equipo contrario. Fue un buen tiro, pero le faltó fuerza. Seguro que Smith volverá a intentarlo cuando se sienta mejor, y si le interesa un consejo, oler por unos minutos las algas marinas que sustentan la alimentación de las sirenas es un efectivo remedio natural para sanar cualquier tipo de confusión.

El partido se renueva, Vaisey tiene la Quaffle en su poder, esquiva a McCarthy, esquiva a Smith y ¡alguien cae! 

El repentino comentario de Luna sorprendió a todos los espectadores que se fijaban en Vaisey y no en el punto verde al otro lado del campo que caía de espalda con rapidez. Un Slytherin se había caído de la escoba y parecía peso muerto frente a los ojos del resto de las casas.

Madam Hooch hizo sonar el pito para detener el partido y el guardián de Slytherin se tiró en picada detrás del cuerpo a ver si lograba alcanzarlo y salvarlo de una caída que sería mortal. Los gritos se quedaron atorados en las gargantas de los presentes, los profesores se pusieron de pie buscando sus varitas entre sus túnicas y el guardián de Slytherin logró tomar la mano del caído capitán de su equipo, pero la fuerza del cuerpo era tal que tomándolo desprevenido ambos cayeron los otros veinte metros que los separaban del suelo, estrellándose con mucha fuerza contra la arena que estaba bajo los aros.

-¡MALFOY!

Los Gryffindor en pleno se dieron vuelta al escuchar como uno de los suyos gritaba con tanta fuerza el nombre del rubio que nunca había caído bien entre los leones. Hermione, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, una mano en el costado y de pie por el miedo del impacto, se abrió paso entre los sorprendidos estudiantes y bajó de la torre al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los profesores y varios miembros de la casa de Slytherin.

Ambos equipos estaban en el suelo junto a Madam Hooch. Hufflepuff miraba con aprehensión a sus bateadores que juraban no haberle tirado nada a Malfoy y las serpientes, alrededor de sus dos caídos, hablaban entre ellos, nadie se atrevía a moverlos.

-¡Smith, Cadwaller tomen esas escobas y vayan a buscar a Madam Pomfrey de inmediato! –ordenó la señora Hooch, acercándose a los chicos y tomando las precauciones de rigor-. Todos ustedes, fuera de aquí, denles espacio para respirar.

La verdad era que ni el guardián ni el buscador de Slytherin se movían. Era difícil saber si sus pechos se movían debido a sus túnicas de Quidditch, pero Madam Hooch no perdió mucho tiempo con eso. Arrodillándose junto a ellos acercó su oreja hacia sus narices, el guardián respiraba y su pulso se sentía claramente en la arteria Aorta del cuello, pero Malfoy tenía un pulso lento que contrastaba con el acelerado que debería tener por la adrenalina y el deporte. Su respiración era débil y ahora que estaba a la vista de todos, su aspecto indicaba que no estaba sano.

Hermione llegó seguida de la profesora McGonagall que corría para detenerla y Snape, cuyas zancadas hacían parecer que la distancia era insignificante, venía con una expresión de alarma en el rostro que si de por si los alumnos no se cruzaban en su camino, ahora habían creado un pasillo especialmente para que pasara.

-¿Respiran?

-Ambos respiran, Severus, pero el señor Malfoy tiene el pulso anormal. No me atrevo a moverlos, ambos aterrizaron de espalda y no descarto la posibilidad de daño a sus columnas. Tenemos que esperar a Poppy.

Con tal de hacer algo mientras esperaban a la enfermera, Snape se puso a ahuyentar a los curiosos, mandar a los jugadores a las duchas y recibir a los otros profesores. Hermione, que había sido alcanzada por McGonagall, aún luchaba por acercarse a Malfoy. Su jefa de casa no sabía qué hacer con ella, confundida con esta reacción tan poco natural y preocupada por la condición física de Hermione que claramente necesitaba ser llevada a la enfermería.

Desde que Malfoy había caído al suelo, todos los sentimientos extraños habían abandonado a Hermione. No sentía ya el dolor en el costado, tampoco los nervios y rabia, todo había sido reemplazado por una aprehensión desconocida y luego, miedo.

Al no poder acercarse, se quedó de pie un poco alejada, pero rehusándose a seguir las instrucciones de Snape que ahora hablaba con el resto de los profesores. Madam Hooch había suspendido el partido y el campo se vaciaba poco a poco. La mayoría de los Slytherin caminaban lentamente a propósito, pero los compañeros de los afectados y el resto del equipo seguían plantados en el suelo.

Hermione se secaba las lágrimas sola y apartada, sin nadie que le prestara mucha atención. Todos revolvían alrededor de Madam Pomfrey que había aparecido seguida de los dos cazadores de Hufflepuff montados en sus escobas. Dos camillas habían sido conjuradas y ahora se estaban dando el trabajo de mover con el máximo cuidado posible a los jugadores. El chequeo de la enfermera no revelaba huesos rotos en la columna, pero el resto de las heridas debían ser tratadas inmediatamente.

-Granger.

Hermione dio un salto y giró la cabeza para encontrarse frente a ella a Nott y Zabini que habían perdido la calma y el aire travieso que adoptaban cada vez que se topaba con ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger?

-Yo no sé, Malfoy estaba cayendo y sentí que –luego de darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando, Hermione cerró la boca y los enfrentó-. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

-¿Cómo está él?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. ¿Por qué le preguntaban eso a ella? Madam Pomfrey era la experta, ella debería saber cómo estaban esos dos brutos.

-¡Cómo está, Granger, responde! –gritó Zabini perdiendo la calma y sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Qué se yo! Yo también lo vi caer Zabini, no puedo decirte nada más.

-¿¡Entonces qué haces aquí!? ¡Vuelve con los tuyos!

-¡Me preocupé! –gritó de vuelta Hermione intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Señor Zabini, suelte a la señorita Granger –la fría voz de Snape interrumpió al Slytherin-. Y usted señorita Granger, vuelva con los suyos, sólo está molestando aquí.

Hermione hizo como le dijeron y se alejó del campo de Quidditch. Un grupo caminaba apresuradamente junto a las dos camillas que flotaban cerca de la puerta del castillo. De poder seguir sus instintos, Hermione hubiera seguido a las camillas y no se hubiera movido del lado de la cama de Malfoy hasta que este despertara, pero no podía hacer eso y su mente le gritaba que no tenía por qué hacer eso. Aquél no era su lugar, ella no recordaba el tiempo en que actuar así pudo haber sido natural y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba preocupada.

Aguantando la angustia como mejor pudo recorrió todo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. No se decidía a entrar, pero tampoco podía quedarse dando vueltas por el castillo, Harry y Ron estaban destinados a encontrarla tarde o temprano.

La noche anterior, un desenlace como este jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, todo había ido tan bien con Harry que esto parecía una mancha de vino en el blanco mantel de navidad. El resto podía estar inmaculado, pero uno siempre sabría que la mancha estaba ahí.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y dio la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda. El ambiente en la torre de Gryffindor era como el de cualquier otro domingo. Un grupo estaba sentado en las mesas de trabajo, los de primer año amontonados en un círculo seguramente discutiendo el partido, Ron y Lavender sentados en uno de los sillones que sólo los más grandes tenían el privilegio de ocupar y alrededor de ellos el resto de los Gryffindor de sexto año. Hermione caminó hacia ellos como si no estuviera pasando nada malo y acomodándose en un espacio que quedaba en el sillón se sentó.

Harry y Ron la miraban claramente sorprendidos, pero el primero en hablar fue Seamus.

-¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? Tienes la cara roja y muy mal aspecto.

-En el partido me empezó a doler la cabeza –confesó la Gryffindor, quizás sea por eso y el frío que hacía afuera.

-¿Por qué gritaste? –Harry había ido a sentarse junto a ella y estaba pasándole una mano por el pelo. Él no podía quedarse indiferente a la caída, tenía sus propias experiencias, pero el grito de su chica había sido tan extraño, como si de verdad le preocupara.

-Me asusté –Hermione no tenía fuerzas para mentir o ignorar la pregunta. Tenía que ir con la verdad, eso la hacía una verdadera Gryffindor. Estaba cansada de tener que estar escondiendo su situación de Harry y Ron, sobretodo ahora que Harry era su novio. No soltaría la verdad sin haberlos preparado antes, pero lo mejor era empezar con la verdad de una vez por todas.

-¿Te asustaste por el hurón? –preguntó Ron, claramente sin poder entender qué la había asustado.

-No lo pensé, Ron. Pero verlo caer así, parecía muerto. Por muy mal que me caiga no le deseo un cuello roto. Ustedes pueden decir lo que quieran, pero preferiría tenerlo callado para siempre que inválido o quizás vegetal.

Los que no entendían nada de muggles se quedaron viendo a Hermione con expresión extraña, pero luego lo dejaron pasar como solían hacerlo cuando ella hablaba de conocimientos tanto muggles como mágicos que nadie más conocía.

-Eres muy buena, Hermione –dijo Seamus-. A mí no me hubiera importado.

Hermione se acomodó en los brazos de Harry y sonrió por compromiso. Que Seamus la encontrara buena no era un cumplido que ella podía darse el lujo de aceptar en su fuero interno en estos momentos. Saber que Malfoy estaba en la enfermería, quien sabe en qué estado le hacía merecerse todo menos el adjetivo buena. Ya no se sentía tan mal como durante el partido, pero ella conocía su cuerpo y presentía que este momentáneo estado de salud no sería duradero.

-¿Qué pasó con el partido? –preguntó para cambiar de tema y por curiosidad, ya que nunca escuchó a Madam Hooch declarar nada.

-Lo suspendieron por Malfoy.

-Fue bastante raro, porque según lo que todos han estado diciendo, cayó de la nada de su escoba y mientras se lo llevaban en la camilla no parecía estar despierto.

-Seguramente es un truco de Slytherin para atrasar algunos partidos, como lo que hicieron en tercer año.

-No creo. Ellos estaban ganando cuando el partido fue interrumpido y Malfoy jamás arriesgaría su pellejo de esa forma. Si el guardián no lo atrapaba…

-Ni lo digas –pidió Hermine cerrando los ojos y borrando una horrible imagen de su cabeza-. Me lo estaba imaginando y no es agradable.

-¿Qué no es agradable? Hermione, qué dices. Creo que ése sería el día más feliz de mí vida –dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Abrazada y sintiéndose protegida por los brazos de Harry, los ojos de Hermione se iban cerrando. No había notado lo cansada que estaba, pero se sentía tan bien ahí. Se incorporó un poco en el sillón, movió la cabeza para mirar a Harry a los ojos por un momento y con una amable sonrisa estiró el cuello hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos, en el beso perfecto para convertirse en una bella durmiente.

'Aww' se escucharon alrededor de ellos. La pareja de Harry y Hermione era prácticamente la preferida de toda la torre. No podían imaginar a ninguno de ellos con otra persona. Eran complementos perfectos y el hecho de que fueran amigos desde primer año les daba una base más fuerte que la de otras parejas.

Harry sin embargo no compartía las intenciones de Hermione y cuando ella volvió a acomodarse contra él usándolo de almohada, inevitablemente tuvo que moverse. Bajando los brazos hasta la cintura de Hermione, la hizo girarse para que pudieran verse a los hombros y decidido a no dejarla, hizo más presión atrayéndola aún más hacia sí. Para evitar un dolor de cuello, Hermione giró su cuerpo completamente quedando sobre Harry con sus manos en el pecho de este.

-¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?

-Porque tenía pensado pasar un rato contigo y que te duermas ahora arruina todos mis planes –sonrió Harry, subiéndola un poco más con sus brazos para darle otro beso.

-¿Y yo no sabía de estos—?

Los labios de Harry sobre los suyos impidieron que terminara la frase. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y las exquisitas sensaciones que esa cercanía le producía. Su corazón latía a mil por hora de felicidad, un hormigueo en el estómago la hacía reírse internamente, pero todo esto no significaba nada contra el estado en blanco en que su mente quedaba. En esos momentos, el mundo se reducía a Harry y ella. El pelinegro ahondó el beso con ferocidad y Hermione dio un pequeño gemido de aprobación. Si le dieran a elegir, pediría que los momentos así no terminaran.

Un fuerte aplauso acompañado de muchos silbidos llenó la Torre de Gryffindor. Los tortolitos tuvieron que separarse para darse cuenta de que el mundo seguía girando mientras ellos se perdían en sí mismos. Enrojeciendo por el espectáculo que acababan de ofrecer, Hermione se escondió en el cuello de Harry y no volvió a levantar la cabeza hasta que cada quien volvió a ocuparse de lo suyo.

-Esto es tú culpa –le dijo acusatoriamente Hermione, levantando la cabeza del refugio de su cuello para mirarlo molesta.

-¿Mi culpa? –preguntó Harry aturdido-, tú también pusiste de tu parte, Mione… Además creí que lo disfrutaban tanto como yo.

-Ése no es el punto y lo sabes bien.

-¿Y cuál es el punto? –la sonrisa en su cara indicaba que seguía el juego, sin saber muy bien a dónde llevaría una discusión tan tonta.

-El punto—

Hemrione nuevamente fue interrumpida por otro beso de Harry, pero esta vez fue un breve contacto de labios, suficiente para callarla y dejarla queriendo más.

-¡Harry!

El pelinegro no le estaba prestando atención, ya que volvió a hacer lo mismo dos veces más y al ver que un cojín venía con fuerza hacia su cara, se dobló y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos esperando el golpe que llegó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Con ese simple acto, una pequeña batalla se desarrolló entre la pareja. Harry siguió bloqueando cojinazos con sus brazos y cuando Hermione se hubo cansado, aprovechó para ponerla bajo él y hacerle cosquillas hasta que tuviera que rendirse del agotamiento.

-¡Harry, Harry me duele! Para, para ¡HARRY! –el grito de Hermione lo detuvo en seco.

Hermione se estaba tomando un costado del cuerpo y tenía el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor. El mismo dolor del partido de Quidditch había vuelto con renovada intensidad y si lo mezclaba con la fatiga que tenía por el ataque de cosquillas, la situación se hacía dolorosa y molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? –la voz de Harry tenía un claro tinte de preocupación. Su novia se veía en mucho dolor y el solo pensar que eso se lo pudo haber ocasionado él lo aterraba.

-Ayúdame a sentarme –pidió Hermione entre jadeos.

Harry la ayudó de inmediato levantándose del sillón para que ella tuviera mayor espacio. Ya sentada, Hermione seguía con una mano en el costado, pero iba recuperando el aliento y a pesar de que se seguía viendo en dolor, el susto inicial ya había pasado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Madam Pomfrey te podría dar algo para el dolor.

-No exageres, Harry estoy bien.

-¿Bien? Hermione, eso no es estar bien. Un minuto estabas riéndote y al otro me gritaste que parara como si te hubieran echado encima una maldición.

-Nadie me ha hecho nada, Harry. Debió tratarse de un calambre por la risa. Lamento haber reaccionado tan mal, pero no puedo controlarme bien cuando me están haciendo cosquillas, pierdo el control muy fácilmente. No te preocupes por mí, yo ya estoy bien.

No teniendo razones para dudar de su palabra, Harry lo dejó pasar y volvió a ocupar un lugar en el sillón junto a Hermione. Los brazos nuevamente abrazándola, una mano jugando con su pelo para relajarla a ella y a él, la otra en su cintura, posesivamente. Esta vez, no hubo distracción que impidiera que Hermione se quedara dormida en los brazos de Harry y sucumbiendo al aura de paz que emanaba de su cuerpo, Harry terminó también por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hermione despertó varias horas después sintiéndose como nueva. La sala común estaba vacía y al mirar su reloj descubrió que la hora de la comida había empezado hace veinticinco minutos. Intentó despertar a Harry varias veces, pero no respondía e incluso se dio vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo. Lo dejó tranquilo, ya despertaría cuando le diera hambre y si se perdía la comida, los elfos domésticos estarían más que complacidos en prepararle un banquete para él sólo.

Subió a su dormitorio, se abrigó y arregló en el espejo deshaciéndose de las señales de que se había pasado la tarde durmiendo.

Salió de la sala común y caminó por los pasillos hasta las puertas del Gran Salón. Sus tripas rugían por atención, pero sus brazos se negaban a abrir la puerta y seguir su camino. Necesitaba comida, más su mente no parecía dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto. Comenzando a enojarse por esto, Hermione estiró un brazo, tocó la manilla y salió corriendo en dirección contraria con una idea fija en la cabeza: Draco Malfoy.

Quería llorar y patalear en el suelo hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Se sentía poseída, actuaba en contra de su voluntad ¿cierto? El problema es que no parecía estar muy segura de ello. Semanas atrás había sentido por primera vez esa fuerza que la impulsaba hacia Malfoy, no obedecía razón, era magnética, más fuerte que su resolución. No estaba presente todo el tiempo, pero era en momentos como éste cuando hacía lo que se le diera la gana. Sus tripas votaban por comida, su cuerpo y corazón se unían en una lucha por llegar a la enfermería y su mente peleaba contra todos estos impulsos ajenos que le quitaban autoridad.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Aquí se encontraba con su primer obstáculo, no podía entrar y acercarse a la cama de Draco Malfoy, si es que aún estaba ahí, así no más. A diferencia de las otras veces que visitaba la enfermería, Harry no estaba ahí, no tenía excusa con la que presentarse. Razonando que Madam Pomfrey también necesitaba comer y que si tenía suerte, estaría abajo aún, abrió la puerta unos centímetros y llamó a la enfermera sólo por precaución. No hubo respuesta. Agradeciéndole a quien se diera la molestia de velar por ella, Hermione entró y miró a su alrededor. Había dos camas ocupadas, ambas con las cortinas corridas. Caminó hacia la de la izquierda y se asomó por un espacio mínimo, pero no vio una cabeza rubia platinada por lo tanto, se acercó a la otra y entró sin echar un vistazo antes. Draco estaba durmiendo con el cuerpo demasiado ordenado para su gusto. Los brazos a ambos lados, la cabeza hacia arriba, hasta daba la impresión de estar muerto.

No pudo mirarlo por más tiempo. Era escalofriante y tremendamente entristecedor. A pesar de haberle dado la espalda, no abandonó su lugar al lado de la cama. Hubiese querido, pero luego de intentarlo tres veces se dio cuenta de que no podía. Cruel como fuera el destino, aquella fuerza que la impulsaba hacia Draco Malfoy no pretendía dejar que se fuera.

Pasó diez minutos de pie, dándole la espalda, con los ojos fijos en la cortina hasta que se cansó y ocupó una silla que estaba junto a la cabecera de la cama. El silencio de la enfermería era extrañamente confortable y los minutos morían sin que ella lo notara.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? –Hermione hizo una pausa para mirar a Malfoy-. Esto no puede estar bien, no es normal. Toda mi vida creí ser una Granger, ser hija de muggles, tú no sabes lo emocionante que fue para mí recibir mi carta de Hogwarts, la visita de la profesora McGonagall explicándome todo sobre este nuevo mundo, Diagon Alley… Pero todo tenía que cambiar ¿cierto? Ya no sé qué decir, pensar o sentir. Todo ha sido muy rápido, un día era yo y luego, tú melliza. Llorar no cambió nada, apartarme de Harry y Ron tampoco, cuando pienso en el principio de curso todo me parece tan confuso, siento que no actuábamos como nosotros, pero ellos aún no saben la verdad. Me decidí a decírselas, pero no he podido encontrar el valor o el momento, hay tanto que explicar y tantas dudas que ni yo podría responderles. Lo que más temo es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como a principio de año o peor, como en primer año, siempre sola, nunca tenía con quién hablar hasta que me salvaron del troll en Halloween.

Hermione nunca había entendido por qué la gente le hablaba a los enfermos cuando sabían que éstos no podían escucharlos. No era lógico, pero luego de vivir la experiencia se daba cuenta de que la lógica no tenía cabida aquí. Se sentía aliviada después de haber 'compartido' eso con Malfoy. Extraño era encontrar consuelo en hablar sola y escondida con quien una vez deseó que ella fuera la próxima víctima del basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿Qué nos está pasando?

Hermione tomó una de las manos de Malfoy entre las suyas y chispas salieron del contacto. Asustada se echó hacia atrás con fuerza, desestabilizando la silla y cayendo de espaldas en el suelo con un golpe seco. Se puso de pie sobándose los músculos adoloridos por el golpe, pero no volvió a acercarse a Malfoy. Las chispas no podían ser un buen signo ¿quién hacía aparecer chispas con sólo tocar a otra persona? No tenía recuerdos de haber leído eso en ningún libro y luego de seis años en Hogwarts, eso resultaba alarmante.

Aún recelosa de acercarse mucho al rubio, Hermione pasó otros minutos mirándolo de pie, hasta que con el cuello adolorido, se sentó a los pies de su cama. Oficialmente estaba velando a Draco Malfoy, número uno en la lista de personas con quién no debería estar, enemigo de Harry y Ron, hombre insufrible, frío, calculador, arrogante, bruto, impertinente, sin respeto por la autoridad, egoísta y quién lo diría, su mellizo. De no ser por el físico, Hermione jamás hubiera hecho la conexión. Bah. Su año ya estaba lo suficientemente torcido, qué importaba torcerlo un poco más, llenarlo de más problemas y situaciones que luego no sabría cómo explicar, no era como si ella quisiera estar ahí.

-Supongo que la sangre es más fuerte –murmuró poniéndose de pie, levantando la silla y volviendo a tomar una de las manos de Malfoy entre las suyas con chispas incluidas.

La mañana siguiente encontró a los Gryffindor con un problema. A medida que se iban despertando y pasando por una ducha para despertar del todo y así poder enfrentar las clases de una nueva semana, se iban encontrando con la sorpresa de que un búho negro estaba por decirlo de alguna manera, atrincherado en su sala común. Llevaba en su pata una nota, pero nadie podía acercarse lo suficiente a él para leer a quien iba dirigida ya que el ave picoteaba el aire con la clara intención de sacarles un dedo. Nadie reconocía al búho, al menos de los que estaban despiertos y frustrados como estaban por no poder acercarse a una parte de su sala común, el búho comenzaba a experimentar los mismos síntomas, ululando de descontento al no encontrar a su destinatario entre las numerosas cabezas.

Harry bajaba con Neville. Después de estar diez minutos intentando que Ron despertara, se levantara y fuera a ducharse, se habían aburrido y decidido dejarlo para poder desayunar con tranquilidad antes de tener que irse a clases.

-Ey, Harry, Neville ¿reconocen ese búho? –preguntó Parvati acercándose a ellos y saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Está esperando a alguien, pero como no deja que nos acerquemos a él, no podemos saberlo. Además, lleva un rato protestando y necesito ir por mi libro, pero si te acercas mucho, comienza a picotear y estoy segura de que no dudaría en atacarme, aún siendo una mujer.

La teoría de Parvati quedó comprobada cuando una chica de tercero intentó acercarse más de lo prudente al búho que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y éste le picoteó un dedo que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente.

-Se los dije.

Al no tener opciones los Gryffindor tuvieron que resignarse a dejar sus cosas ahí y esperar a que el búho encontrara otro lugar donde atrincherarse. Bajaron a desayunar en manada, separados en pequeños grupos y comentando lo que iba siendo el primer acontecimiento del día, un búho agresivo y el dedo de Iris.

A mitad del desayuno Ron bajó sosteniendo un pañuelo contra una de sus manos. De cerca, se podía ver que el pañuelo estaba ensangrentado y que también llevaba un pedazo de pergamino con él.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te pasó? –medio gritó medio preguntó Lavender poniéndose de pie de un salto y alcanzando a su novio en la punta de la mesa.

-Ese condenado búho me atacó. ¡Maldito agresivo sediento de sangre! –comenzó a quejarse Ron haciendo más presión con el pañuelo sobre sus dedos-. Bajé a la sala común y estaba ese animal ululando y volviéndome loco. Intenté acercarme a él para ver qué le pasaba, pero el desgraciado intentó picotearme. Saqué mi varita dispuesto a petrificarlo y comenzó a volar hacia mí y me atacó. Me cubrí la cabeza con una mano, y me hizo un hoyo en uno de mis dedos.

Lavender tenía sus manos sobre su boca. Harry y Neville se habían acercado seguidos de los otros y escuchaban la historia divertidos e impresionados.

-Ahí me enojé. Le di un manotazo para sacármelo de encima, pero volvió hacia mí y me sacó otro pedazo de piel. Enfrentándolo, lo tomé desde atrás con mi mano buena, con la otra le arranqué la carta de la pata y lo tiré al suelo con toda la fuerza que pude. Luego, tuve que correr de la sala común. ¿A todo esto, han visto a Hermione? Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle y la que más me urge es de dónde sacó ese animal endiablado.

-Hermione no ha bajado a desayunar. ¿La carta es para ella?

-Puedes apostar que sí. Debe tratarse de algo importante, si mi sangre derramada significa algo.

-Quizás se fue a estudiar temprano a la biblioteca, ya la conoces. Aunque no recuerdo haberla visto durante la noche, después de todo lo que dormimos seguramente creyó que se había atrasado mucho.

-Te salvaste de una aburrida tarde de estudio, amigo. ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería?

-Vamos.

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia las puertas del Gran Salón, tomando el camino hacia la enfermería. La mano de Ron no dejaba de sangrar y parte de la carta se había manchado. Llegaron a la enfermería junto a Madam Pomfrey que iba saliendo de ella. La enfermera no había planeado detenerse, pero sus entrenados ojos se fijaron en la mano de Ron inmediatamente y tomándolo del brazo lo hizo entrar con ella.

Harry siguió a Ron y a la enfermera, pero mientras ella estaba ocupada sanando la mano de Ron e inquiriendo cómo se había hechos tales heridas, Harry se fijó en las tres camas ocupadas. En la de la izquierda, el guardián de Slytherin desayunaba sin problemas, las otras dos, que también tenían las cortinas descorridas mostraban otros dos estudiantes durmiendo. En la del centro, Malfoy, la de la derecha sin embargo estaba ocupado por otra cabeza rubia platinada y como en Hogwarts sólo dos personas correspondían a esa descripción, no quedaba otra opción más que Hermione.

-Madam Pomfrey, ¿qué le pasó a Hermione? ¿Qué está haciendo en la enfermería?

La enfermera miró primero a Harry luego a Ron, que había seguido los ojos de su amigo y visto por lo tanto, a su mejor amiga en la cama. Horribles recuerdos de segundo año invadieron su mente. Intentó caminar hasta donde estaba la chica, pero la enfermera que estaba vendándole la mano, no le permitió alejarse de ella.

-La señorita Granger apareció aquí de noche y no ha despertado desde entonces. Iba en mi camino a avisarle al director cuando ustedes interrumpieron. No sé qué tiene, pero lo que puedo asegurarles es que no despertará pronto. Su amiga está en coma y tal estado no se toma a la ligera en nuestro mundo. Potter, hazme el favor de mantener la presión como yo lo estoy haciendo, mientras voy a informarle al director. Ya es el segundo caso en menos de dos días.

**Continuará.**

¿Alguien dijo que quería ver un poco más de interacción de hermanos? Es triste que Draco no pudiera escuchar a Hermione.

¿Alguien quería un poco de romance? Debo decir que la escena me quedó muy tierna.

¿Quieren saber qué está pasando? Lo único que puedo decir es que llegamos al punto en que la historia toma todo un giro que sé no se estaban esperando.

Sobre el título y lo que le pasó a Hermione, espero que sean capaces de hacer sus propias conjeturas, sino, más adelante será explicado para aquellos lectores menos sagaces.

**Ar-Nárwen.**


	20. Maia Isadora Malfoy

**¡Reedición! **Este capítulo ha pasado por la temible etapa de la reedición. Arreglados ciertos detalles, _el contenido en si ha sido cambiando en gran parte_, ciertos detallitos agregados y escenas borradas.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y quien haya pagado los derechos por él. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 18:**

**Maia Isadora Malfoy**

Hermione llevaba una semana en cama, pero su condición no parecía mejorar en lo absoluto. Madam Pomfrey había trabajado con el resto del profesorado de Hogwarts para descubrir la causa de tan repentina pérdida de la conciencia, pero nada se pudo lograr. Tanto ella como Malfoy seguían sin responder ni despertar. Mirado desde cierta perspectiva, la situación no era mala en absoluto, ambos estudiantes se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, pero no despertaban. Sin embargo, era esto último lo que estaba mal.

Harry y Ron habían pasado todos los días junto a la cama de Hermione, velando por su amiga, hablándole a ratos e interrogando a Madam Pomfrey sobre su estado, en el caso de Harry, varias veces durante la misma visita. Al igual que en segundo año, cuando Hermione fue petrificada por el Basilisco, no podían hacer nada por ella salvo esperar, situación que tenía a Harry Potter malhumorado y saltón. Cada segundo libre que había tenido aquellos días, lo había pasado junto a su novia, haciéndole cariño, tomándole una mano y más que nada preguntándose por qué en su vida el amor no podía ser una constante. De más estaba decir que este patético estado anímico tenía a otros miembros de Gryffindor preocupados por él.

-Harry, tenemos clases –dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ir –murmuró Harry que en esos momentos se dedicaba a la contemplación de Hermione, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

-Vamos, si llega a despertar Madam Pomfrey nos va a avisar y no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día, vas a terminar deprimido amigo.

Ron hacía lo mejor que podía, animando a Harry, acompañándolo horas de horas en la enfermería y aguantándose un humor que estaba llegando a ser peor que el que su amigo tuviera el año pasado, y eso era decir mucho.

Harry por su parte se sentía la víctima de la situación y aunque cierta parte de su cerebro le decía que ése no era el caso, el sentimiento iba tan acorde con su humor que no hacía mucho por rechazarlo. No era su culpa que las clases se sintieran inútiles y que él estuviera más torpe que Neville en Pociones. Después de todo, era humano y tenía sus límites, o eso era lo que él se decía cada vez que se enfrentaba a una tarea mal hecha o iba desmotivado a las prácticas de Quidditch.

Perder a Hermione luego de perder a Sirius, era un pensamiento trágico y por más que intentara alejarlo de su cabeza, volvía cada vez con más fuerza. Sabía que debía dejar de pensar en ello, distraerse, salir de la enfermería y quizás prestarle un poco de atención a su vida. Hermione no estaba muerta, Madam Pomfrey le repetía constantemente que simplemente no podían despertarla y que la situación no se parecía en absoluto a eso del coma que él le había estado explicando en una de sus numerosas visitas.

-¡Por última vez, señor Potter, vaya a clases! –dijo la enfermera al notar que su visitante frecuente estaba sentado en su enfermería en vez de estar en clases-. La señorita Granger no ha despertado y usted ya me tiene cansada. No quiero verlo más en mi enfermería hasta que madure un poco y comprenda que la vida sigue.

Harry Potter salió de la enfermería furioso y sin prestarle atención a Ron que caminaba varios metros detrás de él. ¡Qué sabía esa enfermera! Era su vida, él podía hacer con ella lo que se le venía en gana.

Botánica no fue una clase fácil, pero la profesora Sprout era compasiva y Harry consiguió sobrevivir. Lo mismo no se podía decir, sin embargo, de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall no esperaba nada menos que la perfección o el máximo esfuerzo de sus alumnos y ni el mismísimo Harry Potter podía escaparse de su severidad.

-¡Potter, qué se supone que está haciendo! –ladró al ver que era el único sin poder lograr una transformación que debía saber del año pasado.

-Transformando este tenedor en una cuchara.

-¿Y ves algún tipo de cambio en tu tenedor? Potter, estas simples transformaciones deberías ser capaz de dominarlas con los ojos cerrados. La clase de hoy era una práctica para el próximo tema que veremos, pero tu dejadez deja mucho que desear.

Enrojeciendo de vergüenza, Harry intentó una vez más transformar su tenedor en cuchara, pero los resultados no fueron lo que la profesora esperaba.

-Un ensayo, Potter, para la próxima clase sobre los correctos pasos para este tipo de transformación, cómo los distintos metales influyen en las propiedades de la magia y la importancia de la concentración.

Harry, rojo de vergüenza y rabia, abrió la boca para alegar su caso, pero una severa mirada de la profesora McGonagall lo congeló en su sitio.

-Así me gusta, Potter, no te busques problemas innecesarios.

Para la hora de almuerzo, Harry había pasado el límite de la furia y comía en silencio, ajeno al resto del mundo. Ron y Ginny habían decidido después de varios intentos por sacarle algunas palabras dejarlo tranquilo y ambos conversaban muy animados.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Ron.

-Voy a ver a Hermione –respondió Harry-. No tengo hambre, así que no voy a almorzar –gruñó de mal humor.

Ron dejó a su mejor amigo seguir su camino sin decir nada al respecto de la prohibición que la enfermera le había puesto esa mañana, Harry sabría arreglárselas solos y él necesitaba pasar tiempo fuera de esa enfermería. Ginny miró al pelinegro irse a grandes zancadas con los ojos tristes. Le dolía ver a Harry en tal estado, así como le dolía aceptar el hecho de que él y Hermione hacían una buena pareja. Sinceramente no se había puesto en el caso de qué tendría que hacer si Harry encontraba novia hasta ese año, ya que el héroe del mundo mágico podía enfrentarse al mismo Innombrable, pero era un caso perdido con las mujeres.

-¿Va a estar bien? –le preguntó a Ron, sin necesitar oír la respuesta.

Quizás era hora de seguir el consejo que Hermione le diera el año pasado después de toda la situación con Cho Chang y buscarse otro chico con el cual poder olvidar a Harry. Tenía que dejarlo ir.

Harry siguió solo su camino. La verdad es que tenía hambre y su estómago rogaba por comida, pero su preocupación por Hermione era mucho mayor. Sabiendo que iba en contra de las reglas, al estar cerca de la enfermería sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila y entró a la enfermería para continuar su auto-impuesta tarea de no abandonar a Hermione para encontrarse con una inquietante escena.

-¿No despiertan?

Una mujer que Harry tuvo problemas identificando, arreglaba las almohadas de una y otra cama. Se giraba, miraba con cariño a los dos enfermos y si su percepción no estaba equivocada, se veía aterrada e impotente.

Tenía la impresión de conocerla, pero al estar ésta dándole siempre la espalda, no podía estar seguro, por mucho que su cabeza le gritaba que la conocía.

-No hemos podido identificar qué provoco que perdieran la conciencia, pero ya llevan varios días así. Draco fue el primero en caer y temo que Hermione lo siguió unas horas después.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Debo decir que todo comenzó con lo que creímos era un trágico accidente de Quidditch. No hay mucho más que pueda decirle, Narcissa, no tienen absolutamente nada de malo, pero no logramos que despierten.

-¿Por qué no se me informó de esto antes, Albus? ¿Debo creer que estaba intentando esconder esto de mi conocimiento? –la voz de la mujer era fría y sus ojos brillaban de resentimiento.

-Las políticas de nuestro colegio no permiten que los padres no conozcan el estado de salud de sus hijos. Siempre avisamos, pero queríamos asegurarnos de que no se tratara de una falsa alarma.

-Si este es un intento tuyo para alejar a mí hija de nuestra familia por segunda vez, Albus…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y tuvo que llevarse un puño a la boca para no gritar. Muchas piezas habían caído en su lugar, pero no era posible lo que estaba escuchando. Como se llamase Malfoy, aquella fría mujer con expresión de asco que había conocido en el Mundial de Quidditch, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts y lo peor es que por sus palabras no estaba ahí sólo para ver a Malfoy hijo.

El cerebro de Harry comenzó a hacer una rápida revisión de lo que había pasado desde el cambio de Hermione, y aunque no encontraba muchos indicios que lo llevaran a la conclusión que la mujer ahí presente indicaba, quizás…

-¿Por qué querría yo apartarte de tu hija, Narcissa?

Por todo lo que era sagrado. Hermione era una ¿¡Malfoy!?

-¿Por qué querrías? ¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! –la controlada, pero gélida mujer Malfoy perdía la compostura-. Una vez no debe haber sido suficiente. Después de ocho años no la volveremos a perder, su lugar está con nuestra familia, ahí es donde le corresponde estar. ¡Con los suyos!

-Narcissa, deberé pedirte que te calmes. Esto es una enfermería.

-No me pidas que me calme, Dumbledore. No será posible mientras mis hijos no despierten. Además, somos los únicos aquí, mi tono de voz no altera a ningún enfermo.

-Aún así, te pido un poco de control.

Aunque encontrara que simpatizar con un Malfoy era merecedor de al menos dos o tres malintencionadas maldiciones de parte de Fred y George, Harry debía reconocer que aquella mujer tenía motivos de sobra para estar alterada. Si lo que oía era verdad y Dumbledore venía recién a decirle que su hijo (no estaba listo para admitir nada sobre Hermione) llevaba toda una semana sin despertar, bueno él también perdería la calma. Después de todo, Albus Dumbledore era el tipo de persona que hacía cosas así.

-Asumo que nadie fuera de este castillo está al tanto de la situación.

-Lo hemos tratado con la mayor discreción posible.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Prefiero mantener la vida privada de mi familia fuera del oído público.

-Respecto a eso, Narcissa, debo estar de acuerdo contigo. Es por eso que no hemos pensado en mover a los chicos de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Aún no es tiempo para revelar ciertas verdades.

A pesar de que Dumbledore le estaba dando la espalda, Harry podía estar seguro de que cierta parte del discurso iba hacia él.

-¿Magia negra, una maldición o alguna poción? ¿Qué puede ser esta vez? Espero que hayan hecho todas las pruebas en su poder, que la seguridad alrededor de mis hijos haya sido máxima. No quiero seguir viendo esto, Dumbledore, no soportaré que la historia se repita dos veces, esa vez nos tomaron por sorpresa y no pude hacer nada al respecto, pero son mis hijos y por ellos estoy dispuesta a hacerlo todo.

-Narcissa…

-Juro que me vengaré del que haya hecho esto. Por mí nombre, no dejaré que el maldito responsable de esto siga su vida. Lo mataré a él y a toda su familia.

El cerebro de Harry estaba saturado de información y a pesar de que no se perdería una sola palabra de lo que se estaba diciendo, no quería seguir escuchando. Era mucho e incomprensible. El cambio de Hermione, la visita de Lucius Malfoy, el secreto de su mejor amiga, lo que pasó en el partido de Quidditch, la guardia o acoso del que Ron se quejaba cada vez que veía a un Slytherin cerca de ella, las miradas, cada vez que lo evitaba, todo.

-Esas son palabras muy fuertes para ser dichas en esta ocasión. Estoy seguro de que ambos se recuperaran y que no tendremos nada que lamentar.

-Al contrario, director, son las palabras indicadas para decir en este momento. Y por su bien, yo también rezaría porque ambos despierten sin la menor secuela.

Harry vio como la madre de Malfoy miraba desafiante al director, que no se veía tan tranquilo y feliz como solía estarlo en toda ocasión. Podía decir que la tensión era sofocante y que la necesidad de gritar y pedir una explicación estaba quemándolo por dentro, aún así eran la confusión y el aturdimiento las emociones líderes. ¿Cómo creer algo por el estilo? Tenía que tratarse de una horrible pesadilla.

No se sentía muy bien. El mareo y la fuerza que estaba haciendo para que ningún ruido saliera de su boca, con puño incluido, no lo dejaban respirar bien, o simplemente se le había olvidado seguir con una función tan vital de su cuerpo.

Harry jamás hubiera puesto sus manos al fuego apostando que un miembro de la familia Malfoy tuviera otro sentimiento que no fuera el racismo. Jamás. Pero como la vieja señora Figg decía "ver para creer". Una mujer que no hubiera creído estar hecha de otra cosa que del más frío hielo, demostraba una nueva gama de sentimientos, aunque todos ellos vinieran en forma de amenazas.

Harry se sentía egoísta, pero quería que aquella mujer fuera como su imaginación la había retratado. Que no viera a sus hijos comos seres queridos por los que haría lo que fuera, sino que fueran para ella una obligación, la única manera de continuar con el legado oscuro de la familia. Una obligación más, casi reproducción.

Se sentía incapaz de quedarse por más tiempo bajo la capa invisible. Muchas preguntas plagaban su mente y resulta que quien podía respondérselas estaba ahí, con él, a pesar de que no sabía de su presencia. Sabía que no podría seguir adelante sin saber toda la verdad, pero su nuevo dilema era si no se arrepentiría luego de ese conocimiento. Su curiosidad lo había llevado muchas veces al borde de la muerte. Siempre debía saberlo todo, entrometerse donde nadie lo llamaba y de esa forma, no había vivido como el niño que se suponía que era. Sin entenderlo, se había adjudicado en sus hombros el peso de salvar a la comunidad mágica, pero ahora que una de las personas más queridas y cercanas a él necesitaba ser salvada, no podía decidirse a interferir o no.

Llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor con la respiración entrecortada y tuvo que dar la contraseña dos veces al no poder pronunciarla bien debido al cansancio. Consumido por la impaciencia, Harry no se molestó en caminar hacia la Torre, simplemente corrió. Quedaban diez minutos del almuerzo, luego tendría que irse a clase y por su apellido que no podría soportar la cantidad de dudas y pasajes oscuros de su mente si no obtenía algo de información ahora.

-¿Harry, venías corriendo? –la voz de Ginny le llegó desde su izquierda.

-Um, sí. Escapaba de Peeves –mintió evitando mirarla a los ojos y dejando sus cosas sobre una mesa de trabajo cercana.

-He oído que está especialmente molesto estos días. Tiene que ser por la Navidad, siempre se aburre cuando no tiene a quien molestar. Luna se topó con él hace dos días, iba leyendo "El Quisquilloso" y por eso no lo vio. Me la encontré en ese mismo pasillo con ella, olía a pescado y estaba rodeada de cabezas que debían estar podridas.

-Pobre Luna –dijo Harry imaginándose a su amiga en esa posición. A pesar de que eso le solía suceder, Luna nunca se quejaba. Se encogía de hombros y seguía su camino.

-Ya sabes como es Luna, estaba más preocupada por su revista que ella misma. Dijo que eran ejemplares antiguos y valiosos. Algo sobre esas extrañas criaturas en las que ella cree y después se quedó hablando sobre cómo dentro de poco todos querrían leer la información que ella tenía. No pude quedarme mucho más, tenía con Slughorn y a pesar de que soy parte de su club, no me libré de que me quitara puntos por llegar tarde.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Fue a buscarte, creí que te habías encontrado con él en el camino.

-Oye, Ginny, ¿me haces un favor? Hermione tiene unos apuntes que necesito, pero no sabría decirte dónde. ¿Me puedes traer su mochila para ver si están ahí?

Se sentía mal por mentirle a Ginny, pero todo esto lo dejaba en un rincón alejado de su mente y su conciencia la calmaba diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía por el bien de Ginny. No podía explicar todo lo que sabía sin estar mejor informado. Después de haber aguantado tanto, decirlo en voz alta de seguro lo quebraba. No quería pensar en los "y" u "o" de la situación, empezaba a experimentar lo que él se imaginaba había sentido Hermione todo este tiempo y aquello lo hacía sentirse aún peor.

Sin sospechar nada, Ginny subió por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las mujeres y volvió a bajar con la mochila de Hemione en un hombro y una cantidad considerable de pergaminos en la otra.

-Aquí está todo lo que pude encontrar al alcance de mi mano –dijo satisfecha-. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

Harry no se molestó en responder. Ginny se había puesto a revisar el montón de pergaminos y parecía haber encontrado algo valioso pues estaba escaneando un ensayo con una sonrisa complacida.

-¿Tú crees que Hermione se enojaría conmigo si tomo prestado este ensayo? Resulta convenientemente útil para un trabajo que tengo y no quiero darme el trabajo de hacer.

-Supongo que si no lo sabe, no tiene por que enojarse –razonó Harry, buscando algo de consuelo en sus propias palabras.

La mochila de Hermione obviamente no podía ser una mochila común y corriente: su interior estaba extrañamente organizado por tamaño y las puntas de sus pergaminos no estaban dobladas, como solían estar las suyas. Buscó con cuidado, sin querer revolver nada. Recordaba que Ron había metido la carta ahí el día que la encontraron inconsciente en la enfermería. No estaba seguro si podía tratarse de una pista, pero ahora todo le parecía sospechoso.

-¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas? Tenemos que irnos a clases y tengo que llevar la mochila de Hermione a su dormitorio.

-Ten –dijo Harry sacando la carta del bolsillo delantero y dándole la mochila-. Gracias por la ayuda, Gin.

-No hay de qué, Harry –respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole con dulzura y subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a las piezas de las mujeres.

Su próxima parada fue Adivinación. Las escaleras que llevaban hasta el séptimo piso de la Torre Norte siempre poco amigables, no hicieron una excepción. Llegó tan cansado como le ocurría cada vez que subía y pudo entrar a la sala antes de que la profesora Trelanwey cerrara la puerta trampa.

Se sentó junto a Ron, cerca de la ventana y lo más alejado que podía de la chimenea que la excéntrica profesora mantenía prendida toda estación del año para sofocar a sus propios alumnos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Ron escondiendo la cabeza tras su libro, fingiendo que leía.

-En la enfermería, pero no podemos hablar de eso ahora.

-Te traje algo para comer –Ron le pasó un sándwich envuelto en una servilleta-, supuse que luego sí te daría hambre.

Tuvieron que callarse para escuchar una letanía de basura sobre la predestinación del hombre y cómo el uso de los números podía ser usado a favor o perjuicio del mago. Con sus grandes ojos y cantidad de chales colgándole del cuerpo, la profesora Trelanwey parecía estar hablando de algo verdaderamente importante y tenía la atención de más de la mitad de la clase, lo que a ojos de Harry era toda una hazaña.

Aprovechando de que Ron empezaba a dormirse, Harry sacó la carta que Hermione había recibido, pero no abierto y pidió perdón por la indiscreción que estaba a punto de cometer. Si la carta confirmaba la horrible verdad, esa misma noche se lo contaría todo a Ron, en el caso contrario, tendría que contárselo y juntos seguir investigando.

_Hermione:_

_Me alegró haber recibido tu carta y que pensaras en nosotros para resolver tus dudas._

_No te equivocaste, aquél recorte te lo envié para que tuvieras una ligera idea de tu historia y pasado. No son temas que podamos tocar por escrito, pues me temo que una historia como la nuestra sólo puede ser contada en una entrevista formal. Me hubiera gustado que tu hermano fuera el que tomara la iniciativa y te hablara, pero esto no ha sido fácil para ninguno._

_Iré dentro de estos días a Hogwarts para que podamos conversar las dos solas y puedas resolver todas tus dudas._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Luego de leer la carta y creyendo que ya nada podía sorprenderlo, el tren de pensamiento de Harry giraba en torno a su primera teoría. ¡Debía tratarse de un truco! Nada más hacía sentido y todo su ser se sentía mucho mejor con aquella idea. Si Hermione no había confiado tal noticia en nadie, quizás estaba bajo chantaje o intentaba proteger a alguien… él.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**

¿Qué puedo decir? Así me gusta mucho más.


	21. Todo sobre Hermione

**¡Reedición! **Este capítulo ha pasado por la temible etapa de la reedición. Arreglados ciertos detalles, _el contenido en si ha sido cambiando en gran parte_, ciertos detallitos agregados y escenas borradas.

Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y quien haya pagado los derechos por él, yo simplemente me entretengo creando caos en el mundo que Rowling creó.

**Capítulo 19:**

**Todo sobre Hermione**

Después de toda una noche para pensar en la mejor forma de darle las malas nuevas a Ron, la mente de Harry seguía absolutamente en blanco frente al problema de cómo proceder. ¿Tendría que incluir a Ginny o lo mejor era mantenerlo entre ellos tres? Lo que si sabía es que no podía guardarse un secreto como ese por mucho más tiempo.

Para el alivio de Harry, y el resto del alumnado, el fin de semana había llegado y junto a él, una nuevecita capa de nieve fresca.

Durante el desayuno, muchos Gryffindor se habían apiñado en diferentes partes de la mesa y si estaba interpretando bien los símbolos, una guerra de bolas de nieve se desataría apenas todos terminaran de comer.

-Quizás deberíamos unirnos y mostrarle a los nuevo cómo se hacen guerras de bolas de nieve.

-Fred y George solían embrujar las suyas para que persiguieran a la gente, si pudiéramos hacer algo así, entonces seríamos invencibles –comentó Ron emocionado.

-Quizás alguien de Ravenclaw sepa como hacerlo.

-Le voy a preguntar a Luna, espérenme aquí.

-Oye, Ron, estás muy tranquilo con lo de Ginny.

-¿A qué te refieres, Seamus?

-Simplemente creí que harías todo un escándalo por la invitación de ayer, pero de esta manera está mucho mejor, no puedes evitar toda tu vida que tu hermana salga con otros chicos.

Al oír esto de parte de Seamus, Ron se atragantó con el chocolate caliente que estaba tomando, lo que le dio a sus compañeros la luz de que el menor de los hombres Weasley estaba en la total oscuridad en lo que se refería a la agenda social de su única hermana.

-No pensamos que no lo supieras, toda la torre se enteró de ello y cómo no hacerlo –siguió Seamus, sacando un perverso placer de las reacciones faciales de Ron.

-Hasta yo me enteré –agregó Harry, aportando su knut a la conversación.

-Y eso es mucho decir, ya que Harry no le presta atención a nada últimamente –dijo Dean-. A todo esto, Harry, ¿ya terminaste el ensayo para McGonagall?

Harry gruñó por lo bajo y la respuesta fue clara para todos.

-Oye, Neville, pásame el pan.

-¿Alguien se va a quedar aquí para Navidad?

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi familia, ya saben, como ellos no son magos vamos a tener una celebración bastante tradicional, pero la comida que hace mi abuela bien vale el soportar a algunos de mis primos.

-¿Quién. Es. Ése. Que. Está. Con. Mi. Hermana?

Oh, oh. Ron finalmente se había dado cuenta de las actividades de Ginny y por la forma pausada en que hizo la pregunta, la idea no le estaba agradando para nada. Nadie nunca entendió cómo fue que el día anterior no se había enterado de que un chico de Ravenclaw, dos años mayor que Ginny, la había invitado a salir y por medio de una lechuza, porque no podía esperar a encontrársela en los pasillos del colegio. Cabe decir que las amigas de la susodicha habían explotado en risas y uno que otro elogio al chico en cuestión.

-Ése es el nuevo novio de tu hermana –le dijo Lavender uniéndose a la conversación el momento en que se puso interesante.

Con los ojos desorbitados, porque su hermana estaba con un chico más grande que él mismo, y no tenía vergüenza alguna en ocultarlo, Ron terminó de tragar su desayuno y se puso de pie para salvar a su inocente hermana de las garras de un Ravenclaw de séptimo año que no podía tener intenciones honorables con ella.

-¿No creen que hay que detenerlo? –dijo Lavender en voz alta, devolviéndose a su puesto y conversación con Parvati.

Ya que nadie más estaba interesado en interponerse entre Ron y su tendencia sobre protectora, Harry no tuvo más remedio que pararse él también y sacar a Ron de un brazo del Gran Salón, lo que le daba la oportunidad perfecta para conversar a solas con él.

-Harry, déjame, él y mi hermana, ellos van a…

-Tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar, se trata de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya despertó?

La seriedad de Harry no era algo con lo que Ron contaba. Él había supuesto que cualquier conversación que tuvieran respecto a la chica sólo podían ser buenas noticias, después de todo, que algo peor sucediera era improbable, pero cuando se está en Hogwarts, la posibilidad nunca se debía eliminar de la mente.

-No creo querer escuchar esto…

-Y no deberías, pero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde nadie nos escuche.

Harry Potter y paranoia no eran una combinación rara en lo absoluto, pero faltaba muy poco para la Navidad y Ron no estaba de humor para nuevos ataques del que no debe ser nombrado o sueños extraños que los llevarían a entrar a la fuerza al Ministerio de la Magia.

A falta de mayor imaginación para buscar un lugar donde conversar, Harry y Ron terminaron en el baño de Myrtle, cuyo fantasma residente por suerte no se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Tenía que ser aquí? –preguntó Ron con disgusto.

¿Qué otro lugar propones? –preguntó Harry molesto.

-No sé... tal vez las cocinas, donde no hace frío y hay comida de sobra.

-Ron, acabamos de salir del desayuno.

-Sí, pero si vas a decirme algo trágico, qué mejor que estar comiendo algo dulce para aminorar el golpe.

Harry no tenía intenciones en ir a la cocina cuando ya habían caminado hasta el baño en desuso de mujeres, pero la aparición de Myrtle a favor del caso de Ron, lo hicieron cambiar rápidamente de idea. Que un fantasma le coqueteara podía resultar altamente repulsivo.

No había tiempo para más demoras, ya que cada segundo que pasaba Harry sentía como su resolución de soltar toda la verdad iba disminuyendo y la tentadora idea de que si ignoraba el problema éste no existía, iba ganando terreno rápidamente.

En el camino se encontraron a Ginny y Luna, que venían mojadas de pies a cabeza. Harry aceleró el paso esperando que Ron entendiera la indirecta y no se detuviera a darle un sermón de hermano mayor a Ginny, pero el pelirrojo había olvidado por el momento por qué iban camino a la cocina en pos de un deber a sus ojos más urgente: el ser hermano mayor.

Mientras Ron y Ginny discutían como solía pasar cada vez que había un posible novio en la vida de la última, Luna, sin inmutarse mucho por el frío se acercó hasta donde Harry gruñía por lo bajo y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como una lechuza dijo:

-¿Cómo está Hermione? O quizás deba decir Maia. Va a ser extraño acostumbrarse, me gustaba su antiguo nombre.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Harry dio un respingo en su sitio.

Luna lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules de lechuza sin inmutarse. Su expresión corporal reflejaba exactamente lo contrario a la de Harry, mientras ella estaba calmada e indudablemente mojada, él se agitaba y retorcía las manos. Luna lo examinaba sin decir una palabra y Harry tartamudeaba confundido. Ella sabía algo, él necesitaba respuestas.

-Creí que la ya lo sabías –fue la única respuesta que dio Luna antes de mirar hacia Ron que retrocedía ante los avances de una visiblemente enojada pelirroja que no le llegaba más arriba del hombro.

-¿Saber qué, Luna? ¿¡Cómo Lo Sabes Tú!?

-Que Hermione es la heredera Malfoy—

En un impulso, Harry le tapó la boca a Luna, quien asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que en la mitad de un pasillo cualquiera del castillo no podían discutir tales temas. Ahora sí que desesperado por contarle a Ron y recibir las explicaciones de Luna, Harry fue a separar a los hermanos y muy a su pesar, tuvo que llevarse a todo el grupo hacia la cocina, porque si Luna iba, no habría manera de impedir que Ginny también se uniera al grupo.

El calor de las chimeneas de la cocina fue muy bien recibido por las dos chicas. En su caminata por el castillo habían dejado un rastro de agua que de haber sido descubierto por Filch, les habría ganado al menos dos noches de castigo y una porción gratuita de gritos y amenazas con las antiguas torturas que alguna vez, el squib pudo usar contra los alumnos.

-¿Qué está pasando, Harry? –preguntó Ron confundido al ver como los ojos de su mejor amigo no abandonaban a Luna.

-Harry no sabía que Hermione es la heredera Malfoy desaparecida o muerta, como creen todos –respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros, como quien habla del clima o de lo que comió a la hora del desayuno.

-Luna… -la voz de Harry era implorante, y rendido por este nuevo giro en los eventos del día, se dejó caer en una silla, mientras los elfos domésticos iban de acá para allá sirviendo los favoritos de sus visitantes más o menos frecuentes.

'Al menos Dobby no está aquí' agradeció Harry en su mente, sabiendo que lo único que le faltaba era la estrafalaria pinta de Dobby y su agudo tono de voz ofreciéndole, si le era posible, el mundo entero en una bandeja.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Loony? –preguntó Ron, enarcando las cejas y usando el apodo de la chica en una clara postura de que la rubia finalmente había tocado fondo.

-Nada más que la verdad –dijo Luna sin ofenderse-. Una verdad que tú deberías saber al haber sido criado por una familia de magos.

El comentario dolió o al menos, ron lo tomó en ese sentido. Ginny que se había quedado observando a Harry reaccionar ante las palabras de Luna tomó la palabra:

-¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Hermione nunca ha dicho nada sobre ser adoptada.

-¡Además que Malfoy la ha tratado toda su vida como hija de muggles, si fueran familia, al menos él lo sabría! –contrarrestó Ron.

-Es una tragedia, la verdad. Hace ocho años, uno de los dos herederos de la familia Malfoy fue secuestrado en su propia casa. Estuvo desaparecida tres días y el departamento de aurores en pleno la buscaban. El Ministerio estaba vuelto loco, los Malfoy siempre han ejercido mucho poder en él. La encontraron, muerta. No se tienen muchos detalles, dicen que fue encontrada gracias a la efectiva acción de los aurores y también que ellos evitaron que Lucius Malfoy asesinara a los que habían mantenido en cautiverio a su hija. Tuvieron que aturdirlo.

Harry se puso de pie, se pasó las manos por el pelo, caminó de aquí para allá, estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, pateó el suelo de piedra y se dejó caer derrotado.

Aunque ver a Harry podía ser bastante interesante, Ron y Ginny estaban luchando contra sus propias reacciones. La pelirroja intentaba buscar alguna conexión entre la historia de Luna y lo que sabía de Hermione, mientras que Ron se negaba rotundamente a creer una palabra.

-El funeral se llevó a cabo en la casa de los Malfoy sólo para la familia. El que estaba detrás de toda la operación era—

-No digas más –pidió Ron con un hilo de voz.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la superficie de la mesa para mirar a su mejor amigo, cuyas pecas resaltaban de forma escandalosa en contraste con lo pálido que estaba. De ser otra la situación, Harry se hubiera reído recodando el retrato de San Mungo que aseguraba que Ron sufría de una serie enfermedad debido a sus pecas, si tal medimago lo viera ahora…

-¿Harry, te sientes bien? Estás mirando a Ron de una forma extraña –preguntó Ginny.

-Claro que no está bien, Ginny –saltó Ron-, Luna está diciendo que su novia es una MALFOY, cómo va a estar bien con eso, es suficiente para matar a cualquiera.

-Luna tiene razón –dijo Harry-. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero todo parece indicar que Hermione si es parte de _esa_ familia.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo al respecto, Ginny le dio un codazo y le indicó a Luna, que abría la boca para decir algo.

-Como decía el funeral lo hicieron en la casa de los Malfoy, sólo para la familia. El que estaba detrás de toda la operación era un mago hijo de muggles que había tenido problemas serios con los Malfoy en el pasado. Ésa fue la versión oficial de los hechos que dio "El Profeta". Mi papá sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo. Él publicó la verdad en su revista, Maia no estaba muerta, sino que oculta de su familia. Prohibieron la circulación de la revista hasta que no se cambiaria el reportaje, pero yo sabía que él tenía razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es imposible que Hermione y esa Maia sean la misma persona. ¡Los Malfoy lo hubieran sabido!

-Ésa es parte del problema, Ron. Creo que nadie sabía de esta verdad hasta que Hermione tuvo ese repentino cambio –dijo Harry-. Ginny, ¿te acuerdas cuando te pedí la mochila de Hermione?

-Sí.

-La verdad es que no estaba buscando apuntes, sino algo que confirmara mis sospechas y lo encontré.

-¿Sospechas? –preguntó Luna, sorprendida.

-No estabas mal al pensar que yo sabía la verdad –respondió Harry, enrojeciendo un poco.

Los hermanos Weasley, que estaban colgadísimos y sin entender ni calabaza, se sentaron a la mesa y sin pensarlo, tomaron algo para comer.

-El día que fui a ver a Hermione a la enfermería usando la capa, llegó la mamá de Malfoy a la enfermería y tuvo una conversación con Dumbledore. Ella lo acusaba de haber estado escondiendo a Hermione de ellos todos estos años, y dijo algo sobre que no lo perdonaría por alejarla de Hermione nuevamente, que ella pertenecía con ellos y que se encargaría de quienes les hayan hecho algo.

-¿Tú crees que el que Hermione no despierte tiene algo que ver con su pasado? –preguntó Ginny.

-No estoy seguro, puede ser, si lo que Luna dice es verdad.

-¿Y por qué dormirlos?

-No sé, pero Dumbledore dijo que lo único que estaba mal con ellos era que no despertaban.

-Seguramente es un segundo intento de venganza

-¿Qué no lo ven? Ahora que Hermione lleva todo este tiempo con esa apariencia, seguramente alguien se ha enterado de la verdad y ahora quieren terminar el trabajo.

-Harry, hermano, no digas ese tipo de cosas –pidió Ron.

-Pero, Harry, ¿qué encontraste en la mochila de Hermione?

-Una carta.

-¿Cómo supiste que Hermione tenía algo así en su mochila? –preguntó Ron.

-No tenía idea –admitió Harry-, pero por alguna parte debía comenzar, además si se trata de Hermione, seguramente desde el primer día ella había estado buscando una respuesta para todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la carta que le había dado la certeza de que todo lo que había escuchado en la enfermería era verdad.

Ron tomó la carta y la leyó rápido y en voz alta para que Luna y Ginny también pudieran conocer su contenido.

-¿Qué más sabes, Luna? –preguntó Ginny.

-Los Malfoy nunca tuvieron otro hijo, Draco quedó como el único heredero, la historia se convirtió en tragedia, la casa de los Malfoy pasó a ser casi inexpugnable y su ubicación se sacó de los registros. Nunca más se volvió a mencionar a Maia Isadora Malfoy, segunda hija y melliza de Draco Malfoy. Dijeron que estaba muerta, pero yo siempre creí lo contrario. Hay una historia oculta detrás, traiciones y lo más seguro es que se deba a la gran herencia que ambos van a recibir cuando sea tiempo, aunque esos parecen ser los temas menos interesantes detrás de todo este asunto.

-¿Y por qué esconderla?

-Eso es parte de lo que nadie sabe y nunca pudo preguntar.

-Dumbledore sabe algo sobre esto –dijo Harry-. A él pareció no sorprenderle el cambio de Hermione y con lo que le dijo a la mamá de Malfoy, estoy seguro de que está más involucrado en esto de lo que creemos, pero si él no quiere hablar, no hay forma de que podamos saber la verdad.

-¿Y por qué no, Harry?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo fueron las cosas el año pasado?

Ron guardó silencio.

-En ese caso tendremos que saber la verdad por nuestros propios medios, Luna puede escribir a su casa y preguntar sobre más noticias.

-No creo que sea buena idea escribirlo, lo mejor sería que le preguntaras durante las vacaciones y luego vas a nuestra casa y nos dices todo lo que averiguaste –corrigió Ginny a su hermano.

-¿Ustedes creen que alguien más esté enterado?

-Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini –respondió Luna inmediatamente.

Ante las miradas de pregunta que los tres Gryffindor le mandaron, Luna elaboró:

-Los escuché hablando sobre ello un día. Tenía mis sospechas, pero esa conversación aclaró mis dudas. Parece que Malfoy sí creía que su melliza estaba muerta, según lo que escuché.

-¿Malfoy no sabía que todo era una puesta en escena?

-Supongo que ahora tenemos más cosas que resolver.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

Definitivamente esta puesta en escena de saber la verdad me gusta más, además deja ciertos aspectos en la oscuridad y le presentamos un problema a Harry y compañía.


	22. Más Amargo que la Muerte

**¡iMPORTANTE!** _Este capítulo va a aparecer como nuevo en la historia, sin embargo, de nuevo no tiene nada. Les pido que se devuelvan a leer desde el 18, porque estamos bajo masiva reedciión y desde el capítulo 18 que las cosas están cambiando sustancialmente._ **¡IMPORTANTE!**

¡Buena lectura!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quien haya pagado los derechos.

Este capítulo está redactado de una forma completamente diferente, por eso, lean con atención o se van a perder en el orden de los hechos.

**Capítulo 20:**

**Más Amargo que la Muerte**

Draco Malfoy caminaba por un pasillo que desembocaba en un amplio salón con dos puertas cerradas. Se dirigió a la de la izquierda, junto a la ventana y la abrió alcanzando sin dificultad la manilla. Había entrado en una especie de bodega dentro de la casa. Algunas cajas y dos sillas cubiertas con sábanas usaban todo el espacio virtual, Draco tomó una de las sábanas, se tapó con ella y quedó escondido de ojos ajenos. El único problema era que la puerta seguía abierta.

Minutos pasaron, él seguía bajo la sábana, la puerta abierta, nadie pasó por el salón.

Pasos se acercaban con lentitud. Puertas se abrían, murmullos rodeaban el salón, una figura se dirigió a la puerta abierta observando con detención las cajas y las sábanas.

-Te encontré.

Silencio.

-¿No vas a salir?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí?

Draco había salido de su escondite cubierto de polvo, pero con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pasando por aquí y vi la puerta abierta. Madre y padre no suelen usar esa bodega, los elfos domésticos jamás olvidarían cerrar la puerta y tú siempre desordenas todos los lugares por donde pasas.

-Sabelotodo.

-Mal perdedor.

-Copia barata.

-Intento de fantasma.

-Copia barata de un intento de fantasma.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa amplia, su melliza se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua. Giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo, riéndose sola.

El rubio miraba sin moverse como su hermana lo dejaba solo. Con paso tranquilo salió de la bodega, cerró la puerta y comenzó a correr para dejar atrás el salón, pisando los talones de la chica que corría metros delante de él, deteniéndose si se adelantaba demasiado, riendo y sacándole la lengua cada vez que podía.

Terrenos amplios y muy bien adornados conformaban el jardín de los Malfoy. Un suntuoso juego de terraza estaba a pocos metros de donde los mellizos estaban de pie. Draco miraba a Maia que tenía su escoba en la mano y le sonreía con picardía.

-¿Qué intentas, Maia?

-Quiero volar y decidí que tu escoba me va a servir.

-Tú no vuelas, eres muy cobarde para hacerlo.

-¡Eso es una mentira! Puedo volar igual de bien que tú, es más, lo haría muchísimo mejor porque siempre he sido más inteligente.

-No se necesitas ser inteligente para volar, y yo siempre he sido más inteligente porque soy el mayor.

-¡Mentira! –gritó Maia.

-¡Verdad! –gritó Draco.

-Te voy a mostrar –dijo la chica tomando la escoba y posicionándose sobre ella.

-Eso es mío –dijo Draco caminando hacia ella y deteniendo la escoba para que no se elevara en el aire con su hermana.

-Eres un egoísta, estás enojado porque no sabes esconderte bien.

-Tú eres una niña, las niñas no vuelan –Draco tiró del palo de su escoba con fuerza haciendo que su hermana se cayera.

No intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, se quedó de pie con la escoba en una mano y una expresión seria. Cuando su hermana logró incorporarse y sacudirse el polvo de su túnica, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado del jardín. Se montó en la escoba y comenzó a volar sobre su cabeza, haciendo piruetas y picadas.

-Así es como se hace.

-¡No Quiero Volver A Ser Tu Hermana! –gritó Maia entrando a la casa con un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Draco se encontraba apartado del grupo. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero ningún sonido escapaba de su boca. Vestía de negro entero: zapatos, túnica y sombrero. Además de estar solo, le daba la espalda al grupo y empuñaba y relajaba las manos cada cierto tiempo.

Era una figura solitaria y desacorde con su alrededor, flores de vivos colores y un árbol joven que mostraba orgulloso las hojas verdes que aún le quedaban, sin rendirse ante el tiempo frío y los vientos de otoño.

Más allá el ambiente era sombrío y silencioso. Hombres y mujeres de edad madura mantenían la cabeza en alto, mientras que los niños tenían los ojos apesadumbrados y bajos.

Una cálida brisa hacía ondear las capas negras de los hombres y jugaba con los elaborados peinados de las mujeres. Del estoico grupo, ninguna palabra salía, los suspiros morían antes de que pudieran salir de sus labios y lágrimas brillaban en los bordes de sus ojos sin correr libres por las mejillas.

En el horizonte, el sol se estaba poniendo, un mago de porte señorial y bastón en la mano giró la cabeza hasta posar sus ojos en la figura de Draco que temblaba sólo metros más allá. Caminó con grandes zancadas hacia él y puso su mano en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

-Es hora.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Draco caminó junto al hombre en silencio, respirando con pesadez. Antes de llegar al grupo, Draco se detuvo nuevamente y se quedó mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Draco lo miró con los ojos grandes y llorosos. Abrió la boca, la cerró de un golpe y se fue corriendo en otra dirección.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada? –preguntó un hombre de pelo color castaño y voz grave.

-Miré muy bien. Debió haber sido un animal, estamos en un bosque, ¿qué esperabas? Deja de ser tan paranoico y concéntrate en la misión –respondió uno bajo.

-Sé que hay algo o alguien ahí, mi instinto nunca me ha fallado.

-Entonces ve y revisa –respondió el bajo haciendo un gesto de hastío con la mano.

Los dos hombres sostenían sus varitas a la altura del pecho, iban vestidos con túnicas sucias y con manchas de pasto en ellas. No llevaban capa, tampoco sombrero, estaban apoyados contra dos gruesos árboles y el más alto miraba su reloj cada poco tiempo.

-Se están tardando. Acordamos que nos veríamos aquí a las siete de la tarde y faltan diez minutos.

-En ese caso están bien –dijo el bajo.

-¡No están bien! –dijo el moreno sin levantar la voz, pero con agresividad-. Cada segundo es crucial, es la única oportunidad con la que contamos.

-No va a pasar nada, son un par de críos ¿qué podrían hacernos?

-Preocúpate de lo que voy a hacerte a ti si no aparecen frente a nosotros en los próximos diez segundos –gruñó el hombre alto, tomando a su compañero por la solapa.

El crujido de hojas secas al ser pisados hizo a los dos hombres girar la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Levantaron sus varitas a la altura de sus ojos con rapidez, un haz de luz roja se disparó dando contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¡Soy yo, par de Imbéciles! –una tercera voz iracunda se escuchó.

-¡Tú eres el imbécil por no dar la señal!

El hombre alto soltó al bajo y se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza colgando. El recién llegado, otro hombre, pero joven y vestido con una capucha que no dejaba a la vista su cara se cruzó de brazos, apoyó la espalda contra el árbol del que había salido y guardó silencio.

La escena no se movía; estáticos como si fueran imágenes de un museo, los tres hombres, cada uno en lo suyo, dejaba pasar el tiempo.

-¿Cómo iba a llegar aquí Ted?

-No sé, no me importa.

-Debe estar perdida, no fue fácil atravesar este desgraciado bosque. Allá atrás me topé con una cosa extraña, pero ahora está bien muerta.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, cállate.

El hombre joven movió la cabeza hacia un lado, el bajo miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio, mientras que el que había hablado, el alto y de pelo castaño, tenía la boca curvada en una mueca de profundo fastidio.

-¿Despertaste sensible esta mañana? –preguntó el joven con tono de burla-, ¿o es el propietario de estas tierras el que te trae malos recuerdos?

-¡Escúchame, maldito bastardo! –El hombre joven se encontró con la varita del moreno en su garganta-. Mis asuntos no tienen nada que ver contigo, y si haces otro comentario, me encargaré de que no dejes este bosque, todos sabemos que ni la escoria te extrañará.

* * *

Draco corría por los jardines, pisando las flores y embarrando su túnica. Miraba constantemente hacia atrás, hacia el bosque, y volvía a aumentar el paso.

-¡Draco, mira cómo tienes mi jardín!

-Hay alguien en el bosque –dijo entre jadeos.

Narcissa Malfoy se puso de pie inmediatamente y caminó hacia su hijo, arrodillándose para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Draco miró a su mamá, sus rodillas temblaban y por su frente corría sudor.

-Estaban hablando de padre, y de que se iban a vengar de lo que les había hecho. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Maia! –terminó gritando Draco.

Forcejeaba para soltarse de los brazos de su madre, pero Narcissa no lo soltaba. La mujer se veía pálida y no pestañeaba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Draco? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Maia! ¡MAIA!

El rubio gritaba y gritaba, sin prestar atención a lo que decía su madre, pateando el suelo y moviéndose de un lado a otro con violencia.

-¡Dobby!

Un elfo doméstico apareció con un pequeño estallido e hizo una profunda reverencia frente a sus amos.

-Dobby, quiero que te quedes aquí con Draco y no lo pierdas de vista. No dejes que se aleje, no dejes que se mueva. Tengo que ir por Lucius.

-¡Madre!

* * *

-Buenas tardes, familia. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Draco y Maia tuvieron una pelea y no quieren hablarse.

Draco miraba hacia una de las esquinas del living, en la otra, estaba parada Maia y en uno de los sillones, su madre leía un libro.

-Ella tomó mi escoba –dijo Draco.

-Quería intentar volar, pero él nunca comparte sus cosas conmigo. Además dijo que no podía hacerlo porque era una niña y que las niñas no volábamos.

-Es verdad. Las niñas no vuelan. Además, te da miedo. No quería que rompieras mi escoba.

-¡No me da miedo!

-Sí te da. Por eso no te dieron una escoba, tú elegiste ese aburrido libro. Yo no juego con él, tú no juegas con mi escoba.

-Si quieres te presto mi libro.

-Nunca leería algo tan aburrido como eso. Es para tontos.

-Quizás es porque no sabes leer.

-¡Sé mucho más que tú! –gritó Draco desde su esquina.

-No, no sabes. Soy siempre yo la que responde primero las preguntas de nuestros profesores, además, no me equivoco como tú.

-Eso es porque pasas todo el día leyendo, eres una aburrida, así nunca podrás volar.

-Como si quisiera hacer algo así.

-Pero si quieres.

-Draco, Maia Isadora, una palabra más y les quito la voz a los dos. Me están dando un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Él empezó todo!

-Maia Isadora.

La simple intervención de Lucius Malfoy impuso orden y silencio en la pequeña reunión familiar. Narcissa sonreía desde el sillón. Tenía el libro cerrado sobre su regazo y se arreglaba el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

-¿Listos para hacer las paces?

-No –dos voces de niños respondieron a coro.

* * *

Se encontraba solo mirando la placa de mármol. El resto del grupo había entrado a la casa, pero él seguía allí plantado, sin mover un músculo. Hacía tiempo que el sol se había escondido, los pájaros no trinaban en un intento de alegrar el ambiente y la brisa nocturna sólo hacía que todo fuera más solitario.

-Padre dice que no pudieron salvarte. Que tu cuerpo terminó por ceder. Pero padre no quiso explicarme y madre dice que vivirlo fue más que suficiente. Es todo tú culpa, nunca haces nada bien, Maia. Madre dice que no voy a volver a verte, pero se siente diferente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le dio la espalda a la tumba y se alejó unos pasos de ella, limpiándose furiosamente los ojos con la manga de su túnica.

-Es tú culpa.

Draco tenía en sus manos la cadena de plata que Maia usaba alrededor de su cuello. Su símbolo era una luna, mientras que el suyo, un dragón. Se trataba de los significados de sus nombres.

-Madre dejó que me quedara con tu cadena. Todos me miraron con lástima cuando dije que no se sentía como si no estuvieras aquí. Nuestros tíos intentaron consolarme, padre dice que es porque no estoy acostumbrado. Prometo no quitármela.

Desabrochando su cadena, Draco puso el signo de la luna junto al dragón y volvió a asegurarla en su cuello, ocultándola de la vista bajo su ropa.

* * *

Dobby tenía a Draco inmovilizado de las piernas hacia abajo. Técnicamente el elfo no podía desobedecer una orden directa de uno de sus amos, pero dentro de cada familia había jerarquía y eso lo obligaba a escuchar las órdenes de Narcissa Malfoy y no de su hijo.

-¡Suéltame, elfo idiota!

Draco gritaba y movía los brazos en un inútil intento por alcanzar a Dobby, pero aquí el elfo también había sido más inteligente y se mantenía lejos de su alcance.

-El joven amo debe entender que Dobby tiene que encargarse de que el joven amo no se mueva. Su madre lo dijo y Dobby es un buen elfo doméstico. Dobby obedece a la ama, Dobby no dejará que el joven amo se mueva.

-¡Dobby. Si. No. Me. Sueltas. Lo. Pagarás. Muy. Caro! ¡Haré que padre te de ropa!

-Dobby siente mucho hacerle esto al joven amo, Dobby lo siente, señor. Pero Dobby tiene órdenes que seguir. Dobby es un buen elfo doméstico.

A la distancia un grito de hombre pudo sentirse. No se distinguía qué se gritaba, pero era claro que era un hombre, preferente de voz grave.

-¿Ése es padre?

-Esa no es la voz del amo. Dobby conoce su voz, y esa no es.

Con un pequeño estallido, otro elfo doméstico apareció junto a Draco y Dobby. Al igual que Dobby, vestía lo que difícilmente podía considerarse ropa, andrajosa y una talla más grande que su cuerpo.

-Tara, te ordeno que me sueltes inmediatamente.

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia, chasqueó los dedos y dejó a Draco libre del entumecimiento en que Dobby lo había puesto.

-Tara tiene que llevar al joven amo a un lugar seguro. El amo le ordenó hacerlo de inmediato, están atacando la mansión.

-Explícate.

-La entrada, joven amo, una explosión que heló el cuerpo de Tara. El amo estaba furioso, si que lo estaba. Hombres malos y extraños entraron en los terrenos. Tara no quería separarse del amo, pero el amo la mandó a buscar al joven amo y a la joven ama, para ponerlos a salvo. Nos tenemos que ir.

-Avísenle a madre que los otros hombres estaban cerca del claro del bosque.

-Joven amo, no puede irse –chillaron ambos elfos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¿Ya están peleando? Discúlpenme por llegar a la hora, caballeros, pero tuvimos un ligero cambio de planes.

-Ted, que bueno que llegas, detenlos antes de que se maten.

-No te preocupes por eso, luego tendrán tiempo para hacerse lo que quieran, ahora escúchenme. Los distractores están en su puesto, pero no pude encontrar a los mocosos.

-Asumo que por eso te diste el lujo de llegar tarde-dijo el moreno y alto.

-A la hora –la mujer que respondía al nombre de Ted le sonrió-. Atraeremos la atención hacia la entrada principal, buscaremos a los mocosos por la casa como estaba previsto y en caso de que no estén juntos, el primer equipo que de con uno vuelve aquí. No tenemos más de siete minutos, muévanse rápido y alerta. En caso de no estar los dos, intentaremos un pequeño intercambio por el otro, si entienden a lo que me refiero. La nueva orden es que debemos volver con uno, preferentemente los dos, pero uno será suficiente.

-¿La regla del daño sigue en pie, Ted? –preguntó el hombre joven.

-Sigue en pie, sabes que los necesitamos enteros o no podremos seguir con el paso dos. Así que, por favor deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, sobretodo si sabes la respuesta.

-¡Relájate! Ahora veo que Ben no es el único sensible del grupo. Desearía que hubiera cambiado de idea sobre eso también, pero ya que.

-No te desanimes, todo saldrá tal y cual lo planeamos. Recuerden, varitas afuera y alertas. Lucius no dudará en matarnos al ver que amenazamos su valiosa familia de asquerosos sangre pura –Ted escupió, con una mano en la cadera y una expresión atemorizante.

-Miren nada más… ¿es que nadie le tiene un poco de cariño a Lucius?

Las palabras del hombre joven fueron recibidas con gruñidos y tres miradas que de haber podido matar, lo hubieran fulminado en el instante.

-Si vas a hacer bromas, me encargo de ti aquí y ahora.

-No me malinterpretes, Ted, Lucius y yo también tenemos nuestros asuntos pendientes. Lo que no sabía, es que habría tantos valientes dispuestos a vengarse de él.

-Los Malfoy son una poderosa familia, sobretodo por sus contactos. Robarles no les haría nada, tampoco desacreditarlos, porque cuentan con los recursos para tapar lo que sea, por eso decidimos tomar medidas drásticas y lastimarlos donde más les duela. Acabaremos con la prestigiosa línea Malfoy, esta noche –dijo el hombre bajo con voz pausada y aire oscuro.

-No son los mocosos los que me interesan, mi problema tiene otra raíz.

-Y si todo sale bien, hasta tú podrás satisfacer tus enfermas venganzas –rió Ted.

-Oye Ben, ¿cuánto más?

El hombre alto, de pelo castaño, que aún miraba al joven atrevido con intenciones asesinas dirigió su vista hacia su reloj de pulsera.

-Diría que la fiesta está por comenzar.

* * *

-¡Tenemos a uno de ellos! ¡Ted, tenemos a uno de ellos!

-¡Vuelvan, idiotas, vuelvan!

Draco estaba atrapado en los brazos del hombre bajo que había oído hablar en el bosque. Lo tenían tomado por el cuello y cada vez que el hombre ejercía un poco más de fuerza, se le hacía difícil respirar y prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo, asqueroso mestizo!

-No, no, Narcissa querida. Creo que estás cometiendo un grave error. Mi amigo aquí no es un mestizo asqueroso como tú lo llamaste –dijo el hombre joven con una retorcida sonrisa. Se quitó la capa de la cara, revelándose.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó Ted.

-Nada mas me divierto un poco, Ted. Deja de ser tan grave, esta también es mí venganza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Narcissa sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

-Venía a preguntarle al buen Lucius qué tal eras en la cama, Narcissa. Nunca tuve tiempo para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

-¡Deja eso de lado y acaba con ella! –gritó Ted.

-¡DRACO!

Draco levantó la cabeza. Su melliza venía en los brazos del hombre alto, también atrapada por el cuello. Entre su captor y alguien más, hechizos iban y venían.

-¡Draco!

-¡Sal de mi vista, basura! –dijo Narcissa con voz fría como el hielo.

Un haz de luz roja le dio en el centro del pecho al hombre joven. Ted ahora peleaba con su madre y el hombre bajo se mantenía en su lugar sin hacer mucho. Draco sólo tenía ojos para su melliza que se retorcía en el agarre del otro hombre. De la nada, otros dos aparecieron. Su padre estaba rodeado y peleaba con los dos nuevos.

-¡Ben, es hora de irse!

Draco abrió sus ojos como platos. Se retorció como un gusano en los brazos del hombre bajo, lo mordió y pateó con toda su fuerza, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El hombre lo maldecía y le había pegado dos veces bien fuerte en la cabeza, pero Draco seguía.

-Maldito, enano. ¡Crucio!

El aullido de dolor de Draco y Maia, un poco después, hizo que las cabezas de sus padres se dirigieran horrorizadas hacia donde estaban sus hijos, pero el hechizo no duró más de dos segundos.

Ben y Maia estaban junto a Draco y su captor. Ben sacaba una pipa de su bolsillo y se la daba al otro hombre.

-Maia ¿estás bien? –preguntó Draco.

Su melliza estaba morada. Su cabeza, pies y manos caían lánguidos y el surco de sus lágrimas era visible desde la distancia en la que ambos estaban. Draco estiró su mano, tomó la de Maia y una luz blanca envolvió a los cuatro.

-¡Draco, Maia! –el rugido de Lucius Malfoy se escuchó por toda la hacienda-. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Draco, aún sosteniendo la mano de Maia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, arrastrando el peso de su hermana. A los pies de su padre había dos cuerpos. Narcissa Malfoy peleaba contra Ted, el hombre joven a los pies de la otra mujer. Lucius corría hacia donde Draco y Maia estaban, pero un fuerte tirón en su mano hizo a Draco detenerse. Ted tenía a Maia tomada del cuello de la túnica, su varita apuntando hacia su cuello y una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ben, toma el cuerpo de los otros dos y larguémonos de aquí.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Ni un solo paso, Lucius, o me encargaré de que tu hija no viva para contarlo. Si es que vive aún…

Draco estaba protegido en los brazos de Narcissa que lo tenía contra su pecho impidiéndole ver, pero no oír.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Claro que no, es un hecho. Recuérdame con cariño, Malfoy. Juré que me vengaría por lo que le hiciste a mi padre y ahora, serás tú quien tenga que enterrar a un ser querido. Para que no se te olvide, es Ted Woodhouse.

Lo último que Draco escuchó fue el sonido de la desaparición.

* * *

Draco estaba en el jardín, donde el secuestro de su hermana se había desarrollado frente a sus ojos, hacía menos de tres horas. Aurores se movían de aquí para allá. Narcissa no estaba en las cercanías, lo que dejaba a padre e hijo solos.

-Recuérdalo, Draco. Nunca debes olvidar esta escena, ni menos aquél rostro. Esto representa por qué los impuros deben dejar de existir, ya que ellos se llevaron aquello que los Malfoy más apreciábamos.

-Los odio.

-No lo olvides, Draco.

-Quiero que Maia vuelva padre, sé que puedo sentirla.

-Hijo, escúchame bien –Lucius puso una mano en los hombros de Draco-. Tu hermana está muerta y así se quedará.

-¡Como lo sabes! Tú no la sientes, yo sí.

-El sanador dijo que era un efecto adverso, pero que se pasaría.

-No quiero que se pase, eso significaría que Maia no está viva.

-Draco.

Draco le dio la espalda a Lucius.

-Fue rápido y sin dolor, hijo mío. Ahora, lo que podemos hacer es no mostrar nuestra debilidad ante los demás. Quizás intenten esto otra vez, pero estaremos preparados, ninguno saldrá con vida.

-Ellos dijeron que algo les habías hecho.

-Sólo los puse en su lugar, hace años atrás. Muy por debajo nuestro, donde pertenecen.

-No pude protegerla, padre. La tenía de la mano, pero no pude evitar que se la llevaran. Esto es mi culpa.

-No lo es Draco, claro que no lo es.

Lucius abrazó a su hijo con fuerza para ahogar su voz. Le hacía cariño en la cabeza para calmarlo, y en silencio, ambos hombres de la familia tomaban en su corazón y conciencia, el peso de la ausencia de Maia. No se lo perdonarían, habían fallado en lo fundamental: proteger a la familia.

-Los odio.

-Yo también, hijo. Pagarán por esto.

* * *

Aquél primero de Septiembre de 1910 Draco Malfoy tomó el camino bordeado de pequeñas flores blancas que se alejaba de las tumbas de generaciones de Malfoy pasadas y terminaba en una resplandeciente placa de mármol enterrada en el suelo: el último recuerdo y santuario de eterno descanso de su melliza. Ese año no podía visitarla el primero de Octubre, como era su tradición. Habían pasado tres años desde su muerte y el dolor seguía ahí. Consumiéndolo, amargándolo, gritándole que algo no estaba bien, pero Draco ya no escuchaba.

-Hoy empiezo Hogwarts, Maia. Le pediré a madre que te cuente en qué casa quedé, aunque todos en la familia sabemos que va a ser Slytherin. El próximo año te contaré todo sobre mi año. Me levantaré muy temprano para que nadie me vea y podremos hablar.

Draco se limpió de los ojos lágrimas sin caer. El sol estaba a medio salir, pájaros trinaban y él guardaba silencio junto a la tumba de su melliza. La visitaba una vez al año por lo doloroso que era.

-Padre dijo que la sensación pasaría, pero nunca he dejado de sentir que estás aquí. Es lo que tengo que soportar por no poder protegerte. Nadie más lo sabe, Maia, padre dice que debemos ser fuertes y no hablar del tema, me aseguraré de que nadie en Hogwarts se entere.

Como todos los años, dejó un clavel rosado sobre la tumba y se quedó mirándola con los puños cerrados.

**Continuará.**


	23. Nota de la Autora

Si han recibido una alerta de que la historia está actualizada o se han dado cuenta de ello porque hay un nuevo capítulo, debo decirles que lo nuevo que tiene la historia son los capítulos del 1 al 4, que están cambiados y sirven a la nueva versión de Jus Sanguinis y que el **capítulo nuevo **es el que está reemplanza al cinco original.

Capítulo 5.1: Lo que Dobby escuchó.

Feliz lectura,

Ar-Nárwen


End file.
